


Prima Parte: Cuccioli

by FedericaGilraen



Series: Le Piccole Storie di Arda [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Children, F/M, Pre-Lord of The Rings, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedericaGilraen/pseuds/FedericaGilraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esiste una versione PDF di questa fanfiction, leggibile anche sul Kindle.<br/>Se vi interessa, non esitate a contattarmi!</p><p>* * *</p><p>Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas e Gimli bambini alla Reggia di Minas Tirith. Tra avventure, marachelle, piccoli drammi. Una fanfiction leggera che vuole strapparvi un sorriso ma che si presenta, dichiaratamente, come un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PREMESSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho scritto la premessa per non sentire commentare cose ovvie come: "Ma non segue la cronologia" o "Ma Denethor non ama la linea del Nord".  
> Sì, lo so, MA questo è un AU.  
> Leggi la premessa e decidi se andare avanti. Non mi offenderò se non lo farai: del resto l'ho scritta per mettere le cose in chiaro fin da subito!

Questa fanfiction esiste da molti, moltissimi anni e nel tempo è stata riscritta. Del nucleo originale persiste, più o meno, solo il primo capitolo e parte del secondo.

Trattasi di un **Universo Alternativo** : non ha la pretesa di essere filologicamente impeccabile, né di essere strettamente fedele al canone Tolkieniano.  
Le età dei personaggi sono sbagliate.  
Alcuni personaggi, che dovrebbero morire, non muoiono.  
Denethor non è tanto tetro come dovrebbe essere. Deve essere stata una crisi di rigetto, la mia, nei confronti sia del film che del fandom dove viene dipinto come un mostro…

**La modifica principale al canone è questa** : Denethor, Arathorn ed Éomund sono pressoché coetanei ed amici di vecchia data. Denethor accetta che Aragorn, Arathorn e Gilraen vadano a vivere alla Reggia di Minas Tirith e accoglie, presso di sé, anche Gimli e Legolas.

Avendo bisogno di stabilire una **data di partenza** ho scelto il **13 Aprile 2983 T.E.**

Il 2983 T.E. corrisponde all’anno di nascita di Faramir. Le età di Boromir e Faramir, quindi, sono le uniche coerenti.

**Gli avvenimenti sono di 35 anni precedenti alla Guerra dell’Anello**.  
Do per scontato che Legolas cresca allo stesso ritmo degli altri bambini, salvo poi smettere di invecchiare. Non è legittimo? Come dicevo, si tratta di un **Universo Alternativo**.  
Buona lettura!

**NOTA BENE** : Capita che i nostri piccoli eroi vengano _sculacciati_. Capisco che qualcuno possa sentirsi offeso e nel qual caso invito a non leggere oltre. _Non è una fanfiction di genere spanking_ , non succede spesso e non indugio nei dettagli, ma mi sembra giusto avvisare.

_Il mio non è in alcun modo un giudizio di valore sui metodi educativi da usare con bambini reali_.

Spero sia assolutamente chiaro.


	2. Capitolo I - Acqua e Sapone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non a tutti i bambini piace fare il bagno, soprattutto a quelli destinati a diventare Raminghi.  
> E non a tutti i bambini piace andare a scuola, soprattutto a quelli destinati a diventare Sovrintendenti.

Il sole splendeva su Minas Tirith, in un sabato pomeriggio di primavera; era una giornata calda, come se ne ricordavano poche di recente, ed erano quasi le cinque.  
Il sabato era un gran giorno, per i bambini, in quanto non erano costretti ad andare a lezione dal loro precettore, Turis, un elfo con qualche migliaio di anni sulle spalle che insegnava loro i rudimenti di grammatica, matematica, storia e geografia. Aveva un bel da fare a tenerli in classe tutti insieme, con età tanto diverse tra loro, specie da quando il Sovrintendente gli aveva impedito di usare l’antico metodo delle bacchettate.  
Quel giorno, sabato 13 Aprile 2983 T.E, c’era una pace innaturale, rispetto al solito. I piccoli si trovavano nel sesto cerchio, con la raccomandazione di non disturbare chi si trovava alle Case di Guarigione. Purtroppo la Cittadella era sprovvista di uno spazio adeguato ai loro giochi: Denethor aveva concesso loro di recarsi presso i giardini delle cerchia inferiore, purché non uscissero dal cancello. Si stavano divertendo insieme, per bene e senza litigare, ma la cosa non era ovviamente destinata a durare: del resto è noto che un nano ed un elfo sotto lo stesso tetto porterebbero alla disperazione chiunque, specie se il nano e l’elfo in questione hanno meno di dieci anni.  
Gilraen, giunta a recuperarli, affrettò il passo sentendoli gridare.  
“Che succede?” chiese, frapponendosi tra i due contendenti. “Cosa erano quelle urla?”  
“È colpa sua!” replicò Legolas, indicando Gimli.  
“Non è vero!” si difese l’accusato  
“Sì, che è vero!”  
“No che non è vero!”  
“Sì che lo è!”  
“Visto che hai le orecchie a punta, l’orchetto lo fai tu!”  
“Impossibile!”  
“Gli orchetti erano elfi una volta! E tu sei un elfo, sbaglio?”  
“Qualcuno mi fa capire qualcosa?” domandò la donna.  
“Stiamo giocando all’ _ultima alleanza_ ,” spiegò Boromir. “Io faccio Sauron, Aragorn Isildur e ci mancano Elrond ed almeno un orchetto. Per essere due contro due.”  
“Elrond deve farlo Legolas, mamma,” interloquì Aragorn. “Legolas è un elfo. Non può farlo Gimli.”  
“Ma io non voglio fare l’orchetto!” insistette Gimli.  
“Di certo _tu_ non puoi fare l’elfo!” sottolineò Legolas. “ _Io_ sono un elfo. Anzi, sono più di un _elfo_ : sono un _Principe Elfico_!”  
Gilraen ignorò la rivendicazione del titolo nobiliare.  
“Anche gli orchetti sono importanti ai fini della storia,” disse. “L’orchetto non può farlo Boromir e Gimli fa Sauron, se è un problema così grande?”  
“No!” rispose il figlio del Sovrintendente. “È casa mia e io l’orchetto non lo faccio!”  
“Capisco…” disse Gilraen. “Poco male. Sono venuta a portarvi in casa: è ora di fare il bagno.”  
La risposta fu un _no_ corale.  
“Avanti, lo sapete che il sabato pomeriggio dovete farvi il bagno. È la regola,” insistette la donna.  
“Io sono un _Principe Elfico_ ,” ribadì Legolas. “Non ho bisogno di lavarmi, sono pulito di mio.”  
“Ti farai il bagno come tutti gli altri,” replicò Gilraen. “Sei qui da sei mesi, dovresti saperlo.”  
“Ma io sono un _Principe Elfico_ ,” ribadì il bambino.  
“Anche i _Principi Elfici_ si fanno il bagno il sabato pomeriggio!”  
“Solo se sono d’accordo! E io non sono d’accordo!”  
“Io sono un _Principe Elfico_ ,” gli fece il verso Gimli, “Io non ho bisogno del bagno, io profumo sempre di ciclamino anche se mi rotolo nel letame!”  
“Tu, invece, puzzi sempre di letame anche se ti rotoli nei ciclamini!” replicò Legolas piccato.  
“Basta!” esclamò Gilraen. “Qui a Minas Tirith il tuo titolo nobiliare non conta, Legolas. E se non la smetti di fare scenate ti metto in castigo!”  
“Perché io in castigo e il nano no?”  
“Se non la smettete di litigare finite in castigo entrambi.”  
Legolas incrociò le braccia offeso.  
“Ti conviene andare a farti il bagno, Legolas figlio di Thranduil, perché mi sto arrabbiando. E lo stesso vale per voi tre!”  
“Ma io non me lo voglio fare il bagno, mamma,” disse Aragorn aggrappandosi alla gonna della madre. “Non mi piace fare il bagno. Io sto bene così, mamma, sono un Ramingo!”  
“Aragorn…”  
“Ma se nessuno di noi vuole farsi il bagno possiamo non farcelo e basta?” insistette il futuro Re.  
“No. Ho detto di no. E se non la fate finita, ragazzini, andrò a chiamare Denethor. E non scherzo.”  
“Io vado a farmi il bagno,” si arrese Boromir. Suo padre non era mai stato particolarmente severo con lui, in cinque anni di vita, ma meglio non rischiare.  
“Bravo bambino,” sorrise Gilraen dolcemente. “Poi? Chi altri?”  
“E va bene…” sospirò Gimli, sentendosi il _fratello maggiore_ : dall’alto dei suoi otto anni doveva dare l’esempio.  
“Ottimo,” commentò Gilraen.  
Mancavano Aragorn e Legolas, rispettivamente suo figlio e il suo _cocchino_ , come il principino era stato spesso definito.  
“Dovrete aspettare che finiscano gli altri due,” disse. “Intanto, avviamoci verso casa.”  
Aragorn rispose arrampicandosi su un albero. Legolas non si mosse, continuando a fare l’offeso.  
Gilraen sospirò.  
“Elfino, per favore…” disse.  
“No! Voglio parlare con mio padre!” replicò il bambino.  
“Tuo padre è a Bosco Atro.”  
“Non importa! Riferirò tutto a un corvo e aspetterò la risposta di mio padre!”  
“Legolas, non abbiamo giorni e giorni di tempo per aspettare il parere di tuo padre. E non mi pare nemmeno il caso di disturbarlo per una sciocchezza simile!”  
“Ho detto che voglio parlare con mio padre!”  
“Tuo padre ti direbbe di comportarti bene ed essere obbediente.”  
“Mio padre ti direbbe che devi fare come dico io!”  
“No, Legolas, e lo sai…”  
“Io credo di sì!”  
“Se vuoi vado a prendere la lettera con cui tuo padre ci autorizza a crescerti come un figlio.” Il piccolo non rispose. “Non fa cenno ad eventuali privilegi dovuti al tuo titolo nobiliare, anzi, ci raccomanda di essere severi con te.”  
“E allora?”  
“Se non la smetti ho tutto il diritto di fare quello che meglio credo.”  
“Ma io non ho fatto niente, ho solo detto la verità!”  
“Mi stai disobbedendo, Legolas, e sei anche piuttosto maleducato.”  
“Sei cattiva!”  
“Se io sono cattiva tu sei in castigo.”  
“No!” strillò Legolas. “Non voglio!”  
“Allora comportati bene!”  
L’elfino pestò i piedi e si buttò per terra. Gilraen maledisse per un attimo quell’età tra i sei e i sette anni che rendeva i bambini tanto capricciosi.  
“Se non la fai finita subito, passiamo alle sculacciate,” minacciò.  
“Non voglio!” gridò Legolas, in piena crisi isterica. “Ti prego…” aggiunse singhiozzando più forte.  
Gilraen lasciò che si sfogasse e si limitò a coccolarlo quando riuscì a farlo alzare di nuovo in piedi. Era molto più severa a parole che a fatti, perché poi li vedeva piangere e disperarsi e le dispiaceva… Arathorn avrebbe trovato da ridire su come aveva gestito la situazione in quell’occasione, ma poco male dato che non era lì.  
“Posso chiudere un occhio, per questa volta, ma devi comportarti bene. Intesi?” disse facendo una carezza all’elfino.  
“Sì,” annuì il piccolo consolandosi. “Facciamo pace?”  
“Facciamo pace. Ma non devi rispondermi male e voglio che ti fai il bagno. Promesso?”  
“Voglio che mi aiuti tu a fare il bagno, non la cameriera!”  
“D’accordo. Ma prima dobbiamo recuperare Aragorn.”  
Legolas annuì e seguì Gilraen in direzione dell’albero su cui si era rifugiata la più piccola delle quattro pesti: cinque anni compiuti il mese prima.  
“Aragorn, quello che ho detto a Legolas vale anche per te,” sospirò Gilraen. “Scendi. Ora.”  
“No!” fu la risposta del bambino, appollaiato su un ramo.  
“Devo chiamare Denethor?”  
“Chiamalo, se vuoi!”  
“E quando tuo padre tornerà a casa gli dirò come ti comporti quando lui non c’è!”  
“Tanto da quando tornerà a casa sarà tutto dimenticato!”  
“Ne sei sicuro?”  
“Mi sono fatto il bagno sabato scorso, sono pulito.”  
“Non sei pulito. Scendi!”  
“No! Io sono un Ramingo! E il bagno non me lo faccio!”  
Gilraen cercò, inutilmente, di convincere suo figlio con minacce e poi promesse di premi, rassicurazioni e ragionamenti sul perché fosse importante che facesse il bagno almeno una volta alla settimana. Nulla sembrò smuovere l’ostinato Re da quella posizione.  
“Aragorn, non fare arrabbiare tua madre,” intervenne infine una voce maschile. Era il Sovrintendente di Gondor: Endacil, il maggiordomo, non vedendo tornare la sua Signora si era recato nella Sala del Trono per riferire. Per fortuna Denethor non era particolarmente impegnato, quel pomeriggio, dato che era Sabato. Gilraen fu molto felice di vederlo, Legolas si limitò ad un timido: “Ciao zio”.  
“Aragorn, se non scendi subito vengo a prenderti io,” proseguì l’uomo. “E, credimi, è meglio che non venga a prenderti io.”  
Il bambino replicò avvinghiandosi al tronco dell’albero con tutte le forze.  
“Bene, se è questo che vuoi…”.  
Dimostrando una certa agilità, dovuta ad anni ed anni di esperienza nell’arrampicarsi sugli alberi durante l’infanzia, Denethor raggiunse Aragorn in men che non si dica. Lo acchiappò e lo passò a Gilraen; il bambino oppose resistenza e scalciò con tutte le proprie forze. Il Sovrintendente scese a terra e gli lanciò un’occhiata severa, in seguito alla quale il piccolo si riparò il fondoschiena.  
“No,” disse l’uomo. “Voltati e togli le mani.” L’interessato scosse la testa. “Ti conviene collaborare, altrimenti andiamo in camera tua e ne diamo cinque, come i tuoi anni.”  
“Ma nemmeno il mio babbo ha mai fatto così!” pigolò il bambino.  
“C’è sempre una prima volta.” Il piccolo si guardò i piedini. “Aragorn?”  
L’imputato smise di ripararsi, si voltò e strizzò gli occhi attendendo l’inevitabile. L’uomo gli rifilò un sonoro sculaccione.  
“E da qui in avanti comportati bene,” aggiunse.  
L’Erede al Trono trasse un profondo respiro, si ripromise di non piangere, quindi guardò prima la mamma, poi lo zio, poi Legolas… ed infine scoppiò in lacrime.  
“Chiedi scusa a tua madre,” disse il Sovrintendente con voce calma.  
“Scusa… scusa mamma,” balbetto il bambino.  
“Amore,” disse Gilraen prendendolo tra le braccia. “Vedi che cosa succede a fare i capricci? Non piangere, su. Andiamo a fare il bagno e poi giochiamo insieme?”  
Aragorn annuì.  
“Mi dispiace averti fatto male,” disse Denethor abbandonando i panni del cattivo. “Ma quando ci vuole ci vuole.”  
“Mi… mi brucia,” pigolò l’Erede di Isildur con occhi imploranti ed il labbro inferiore che tremolava.  
“Vieni qui,” disse il Sovrintendente, prendendolo dalle braccia di Gilraen. “Non sarebbe stato meglio obbedire dall’inizio?” Il bambino annuì. Legolas camminò a fianco degli adulti senza dire una parola, ma pensando che sarebbe potuto capitare anche a lui.  
Mentre rientravano, Gilraen si ritrovò a considerare che Denethor sembrava particolarmente pensieroso, quel giorno. Si domandò che cosa non andasse, esattamente, e si ripropose di chiedere spiegazioni quando fossero rimasti soli.  
L’uomo aveva parlato col maestro di suo figlio e gli era stato riferito che il pargolo non era molto disciplinato: si comportava come un piccolo serpentello e ciò era tutt’altro che opportuno, per un futuro Sovrintendente di Gondor.

Lavato, vestito e profumato Boromir si era seduto sul tappeto della Sala e si era messo a giocare con i cubetti di legno assieme a Gimli.  
Era un modo perfetto per passare il tempo che li divideva dall’ora di cena senza sudare e sporcarsi. Non gli dispiaceva fare il bagno, in effetti, e trovava che fosse anche divertente… ma aveva un’immagine da mantenere e doveva lamentarsi come tutti gli altri. E poi, comunque, non c’era nemmeno sua madre ad aiutarlo.  
Vide passare i quattro diretti al piano di sopra: Legolas teneva la testolina bassa, mentre Aragorn aveva ancora gli occhi gonfi.  
“Ciao babbo,” disse con un sorrisone. “Vuoi giocare con me?”  
“Non oggi, Boromir,” rispose Denethor. “Porto loro di sopra e poi io e te dobbiamo parlare.”  
“Parlare di cosa?” chiese il bambino preoccupato.  
“Parlare di come ti comporti a lezione da Turis.”  
Boromir si irrigidì.  
“Sì,” disse chinando il capo.  
“Le hai prese, elfo?” domandò Gimli in direzione dell’eterno nemico, vedendolo mansueto.  
“No, non le ho prese,” replicò Legolas piccato.  
“Ne sei proprio sicuro?”  
“Le ha prese Aragorn, non io!”  
Aragorn nascose la testa nella veste dello zio: non voleva che si sapesse: grazie tante Legolas!  
“Non si ride delle disgrazie altrui,” intervenne Gilraen.  
“Ma io non ho riso!” rispose il nano. “Anzi, mi dispiace per Aragorn!” ribadì mentre quelli si avviavano al piano di sopra.  
“Un _cocchino_ , ecco che cos’è quella cosa con le orecchie a punta: un _cocchino_!” inveì quando lui e Boromir furono rimasti soli. Boromir non rispose: sapere che Turis aveva parlato con suo padre era stato come una tegola in testa.  
“Il babbo è arrabbiato con me!” disse infine.  
“Ti ha solo detto che dovete parlare,” replicò Gimli.  
“Mi vuole sgridare!”  
“E allora?”  
“Io non voglio essere sgridato! E messo nell’angolino… non ci voglio stare nell’angolino!”  
“Mio padre mi metterebbe nell’angolino tirandomi su per le orecchie. E non ti racconto nemmeno il seguito…” considerò il figlio di Glόin, a cui piaceva davvero molto trovarsi a Minas Tirith.  
“E se mi nascondo da qualche parte?” insistette Boromir.  
“Così, se non è arrabbiato, è la volta che si arrabbia davvero. Bella idea!”  
“Ma io non posso stare qui!”  
Gimli sospirò.  
“Se proprio devi, nasconditi nell’armadio di Aragorn ché ci abbiamo fatto i buchi per giocare a nascondino!” disse infine.  
Boromir schizzò via, verso il piano di sopra, confidando nel fatto che la camera di Aragorn fosse ben più vicina alle scale rispetto alla stanza da bagno. Per un miracolo riuscì a nascondersi senza farsi beccare: Aragorn era davvero molto stanco e la mamma lo aveva steso sul letto perché si rilassasse un po’. Le era dispiaciuto sentirlo piangere, poco prima, ma sperò che la cosa potesse servire a renderlo un bambino più obbediente. Legolas decise che, piuttosto che scendere al piano di sotto e rischiare – ma più che un rischio era una certezza – di litigare con Gimli, sarebbe rimasto in camera sua a leggere un libro. Tanto, comunque, all’ora di cena ormai non mancava molto.

Gilraen si sedette sul letto accanto al figlio e gli accarezzò i capelli dolcemente.  
“Sei stato bravissimo durante il bagno,” disse. “Non è poi così male quando collabori, no?”  
“Lo dirai al babbo che ho fatto i capricci?” chiese il bambino.  
“No. Dopotutto ci ha già pensato zio Denethor.”  
Aragorn tirò su col naso; sua madre gli diede un bacio.  
“Quando torna il babbo?” domandò il piccolo lasciandosi coccolare. “Mi manca tanto…”  
“Sono sicura che tornerà presto. L’ultima volta che mi ha fatto avere sue notizie, ha detto che era nei paraggi. Quindi è questione di poco.”  
Aragorn annuì e nessuno dei due parlò per qualche minuto. Nel silenzio, ad entrambi parve di udire degli strani rumori nella stanza.  
“Forse c’è un topo,” ipotizzò la donna. “Sento degli scricchiolii.”  
“Li sento anch’io, mamma,” convenne Aragorn.  
“Mentre siamo a cena chiederò a qualcuno di controllare. Vuoi dormire con me, stasera?”  
“Posso?”  
“Certo.” Arathorn forse non avrebbe approvato. Ma Arathorn, in quel momento, non c’era.

Denethor fu molto sorpreso di trovare solo Gimli intento a giocare con i mattoncini, quando scese di nuovo al piano di sotto: eppure Boromir era lì, l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto.  
“Come mai sei qui da solo?” chiese sedendosi sul divano. Il piccolo nano non rispose. “Gimli, ti ho fatto una domanda.”  
“Non so dove è Boromir,” disse infine il bambino.  
“Ne sei sicuro?”  
“Sì.”  
“Siediti accanto a me.”  
Gimli deglutì e obbedì, chiedendosi se non sarebbe finito nei guai. Sperava sinceramente di no.  
“Non avere paura,” lo rassicurò il Sovrintendente, intuendone i pensieri e sedendoselo sulle ginocchia: era il più grande dei quattro, ma a vederlo sembrava il più piccino.  
“Zio Denethor,” mormorò il ragazzino, accoccolandosi contro il petto dell’uomo.  
“Dimmi, bambino.”  
“Secondo me tu sei bravissimo a fare il padre e anche lo zio.”  
“Grazie,” sorrise l’interessato.  
“Boromir ha paura che lo sgridi e che lo metti nell’angolino, allora si è nascosto.”  
“E dove si è nascosto, Gimli?”  
“Non posso fare la spia, è una questione d’onore.”  
“Capisco… ma è in casa?”  
“Sì.”  
“Ed è al piano di sopra?” il figlio di Glόin esitò.  
“Non lo so,” replicò infine.  
“Grazie lo stesso,” disse il Sovrintendente con un buffetto. Lasciò che il nipotino sedesse di nuovo sul divano, certo di aver capito perfettamente.  
 _Ho generato un figlio estremamente cocciuto_ , considerò tra sé, mentre saliva le scale. Si auguro che il secondogenito fosse un po’ meno testardo.  
Finduilas era partita per Rohan per portare avanti la gravidanza o avrebbe partorito prima del tempo in quella costante _bagarre_ : le era stato proposto di andare a Dol Amroth, ma Imrahil aveva a propria volta quattro figli più o meno piccoli e la situazione non era diversa.

Dal momento che non aveva un’idea precisa su dove cominciare a cercare, il Sire decise di chiedere aiuto a Gilraen: le donne sono brave a ritrovare oggetti smarriti e sperò che fossero brave anche a ritrovare bambini.  
“Mi dispiace disturbare,” disse affacciandosi sulla soglia della camera di Aragorn. “Ma avrei bisogno di parlare un attimo con te.”  
L’interessata si alzò e lo raggiunse in corridoio.  
“Che succede?”  
“Ho perso Boromir. So per certo che è in casa, ma non so dove.”  
“Si è nascosto? Perché?”  
“Perché Turis si è lamentato con me del suo comportamento… e sa perfettamente cosa si merita.”  
“E cosa si merita?”  
“Una bella lavata di capo, ecco cosa si merita. E solo perché Turis non si è mai lamentato prima. Non mi va che sia maleducato e irrispettoso.”  
“Sono d’accordo.”  
“Capisco che gli manchi la mamma, e mi dispiace, ma Turis è il suo maestro e a quanto mi ha detto gli ha dato certe risposte… che se non fosse così piccolo giuro finirebbe male. Molto male.”  
“Tipo?”  
“Tipo: _Mio padre è il Sovrintendente, io faccio quello che voglio e tu devi stare zitto_.”  
“Ma davvero?”  
“Davvero, sì.”  
Gilraen fece mente locale su dove avrebbe potuto essere: conosceva bene i suoi piccini dato che ultimamente, con Arathorn e Finduilas lontani, se li era praticamente cresciuti da sola. Escluse il terzo piano, perché ne erano terrorizzati. Ritenne possibile che si trovasse nella sala dei cimeli, al piano di sotto. Poteva essere in camera propria? No, troppo scontato. In camera dei genitori? Troppo rischioso. Plausibilmente doveva essere in una delle camere disabitate, oppure in quelle di uno degli altri bambini.  
Legolas o Gimli? O anche Aragorn. Sia lei che il figlio avevano sentito dei rumori strani giusto poco prima…

Boromir, nascosto nell’armadio, stava tutto rannicchiato su se stesso. Aveva sentito cosa avevano detto sul topo e aveva anche sentito suo padre chiedere aiuto per cercarlo. Sarebbe stato intelligente nascondersi da qualche altra parte: ma dove? Sotto al letto non sarebbe riuscito a infilarsi, la finestra era troppo in alto e se fosse caduto di sotto si sarebbe fatto molto male. Forse davvero suo padre voleva solo parlare… o forse no. Dopo tutta quella sceneggiata sarebbe finito in castigo senza possibilità di scampo. Gli veniva da piangere, ma i guerrieri non piangono, quindi si trattenne.  
Si accorse che i due adulti erano rientrati e, prima ancora che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, il Sovrintendente spalancò l’anta dell’armadio.  
“Bel colpo, Gilraen,” disse con fare ironico. “Boromir, esci di lì.”  
L’interessato scosse la testa.  
“Conto fino a tre. _Uno, Due…_ ”  
Il bambino obbedì all’istante ed evitò di incrociare lo sguardo di suo padre. Si limitò ad osservare attentamente le venature del pavimento e le proprie punte dei piedi, tenendo le mani incrociate dietro la schiena. Non disse una parola.  
“Allora?” domandò il Sovrintendente.  
“Scusa…” mormorò il bambino.  
“Andiamo in camera tua, forza.” Boromir scosse la testa con forza. “Sì, Boromir. E subito.”  
“Ti prego…”  
“Boromir? Non te lo sto chiedendo, te lo sto ordinando. Hai capito?”  
“Sì,” pigolò il piccolo, obbedendo con riluttanza. Si voltò tristemente verso la zia e verso Aragorn e li salutò con un gesto della mano.  
Sopportò il supplizio dell’angolino con tutta la dignità di un guerriero. Non si oppose, non pianse e non chiese di poter essere liberato prima del tempo. Denethor lasciò che riflettesse, in quella posizione, per circa dieci minuti, quindi decise che poteva bastare. Gli si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla testa.  
“Mi prometti che farai il bravo?” chiese.  
“Sì, babbo,” disse il bambino con un filo di voce.  
“Puoi venire a sederti sul letto, se vuoi.” Il ragazzino obbedì, sempre tenendo gli occhi bassi. Denethor avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma si ricordò che doveva fargli la paternale.  
“Boromir,” cominciò. “Boromir, il tuo maestro mi ha detto come ti comporti a lezione. E non è quello che mi aspetto da te. Non ti permetterei di comportarti così nemmeno se fossimo la famiglia più umile di tutto il Regno e non te lo permetto in quanto mio figlio: l’ultima cosa che voglio è regalare a Gondor un Sovrintendente indisponente, strafottente e maleducato.”  
Al piccolo vennero gli occhi lucidi e si morse il labbro.  
“Il tuo maestro è una persona che io ho in grande stima. È estremamente colto e vive qui da generazioni. Non ti permetto di mancare di rispetto a lui più di quanto ti permetterei di mancare di rispetto a me. Quando sei a lezione lui, nei tuoi confronti, ricopre quello che normalmente è il mio ruolo. Non sei autorizzato, mai e in nessun caso, a dire e fare quello che vuoi e devi a Turis la stessa obbedienza che devi a me. Gli ho impedito di punirvi con la bacchetta e sei fortunato a non doverla temere. Ma posso cambiare idea e ti assicuro che non sarà piacevole.”  
Boromir scosse la testa, mentre due grossi lacrimoni gli rigavano le gote.  
“Io non voglio che, in futuro, il tuo maestro venga di nuovo a lamentarsi della tua maleducazione.  
Non deve succedere per nessuna ragione al mondo. E dico: per nessuna ragione al mondo. Qualsiasi cosa faccia, qualsiasi cosa dica, tu gli devi rispetto. Se poi pensi di essere stato trattato ingiustamente puoi venire a parlarne con me, ma non ti autorizzo ad essere maleducato con un adulto, sono chiaro? E men che meno con il tuo maestro.”  
“Sì,” mormorò il bambino.  
“Sai che cosa ti meriteresti, per la tua maleducazione?”  
“Ma non lo hai mai fatto, babbo.” Boromir si mise a piangere apertamente.  
“So di non averlo mai fatto,” disse Denethor porgendogli un fazzoletto. “E non lo farò nemmeno questa volta. Ma se Turis dovesse, di nuovo, venire a lamentarsi del tuo comportamento… dovrò prendere provvedimenti.”  
“Non lo farò più!”  
“E io me lo auguro. Comunque sia, né stasera né per i prossimi tre giorni avrai diritto al dolce, dopo pranzo e cena.”  
“Ma babbo!” esclamò Boromir, che era uno dei bambini più golosi dell’intera Terra di Mezzo.  
“Niente _ma babbo_. E non provare a rubare in cucina da Estella perché mi arrabbierei veramente, veramente molto!”  
Boromir singhiozzò in modo tanto disperato che Denethor smise i panni dell’educatore e tornò ad essere il padre del frugolino che aveva di fronte. Lo prese in braccio e lo strinse a sé.  
“Basta lacrime, su,” disse.  
“Scusa,” mormorò Boromir.  
“Sei perdonato,” lo rassicurò il Sovrintendente accarezzandogli i capelli. “Mi prometti che ti comporterai bene, da qui in avanti?”  
“Sì!”  
“È una promessa solenne?”  
“È una promessa solenne. Però…”  
“Però?”  
“Però oggi è sabato… e io volevo giocare con te e invece non possiamo perché ti ho fatto arrabbiare!”  
“Ma certo che possiamo giocare. Chi ha detto che non possiamo?”  
“Non sei arrabbiato con me?”  
“Lo ero, ma mi hai promesso che da qui in avanti ti comporterai bene.”

Gimli fu felice di vederli arrivare. Rivolse ad entrambi un’occhiata interrogativa, quando notò che l’amico certamente aveva pianto, e gli dispiacque sapere della punizione, sebbene Denethor fosse stato magnanimo.  
Fu un piacevole diversivo per entrambi averlo lì che giocava con loro. Boromir ne era felice, ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura di cosa sarebbe successo quando, un giorno, lo avrebbe spinto ad andare oltre i rimproveri e qualche minuto nell’angolo. Se davvero avesse avuto di nuovo problemi con Turis, e se davvero suo padre avesse mantenuto le proprie promesse, gli si sarebbe spezzato il cuore.  
“Non voglio diventare grande!” disse abbracciando l’uomo d’improvviso e buttando a terra la piccola spada di legno con cui stava giocando.  
“Non è un po’ presto per pensarci?” domando Denethor con una carezza. “Tutti diventiamo grandi o invecchiamo, Boromir, non possiamo farci niente. Basta solo non preoccuparsene prima del tempo.”  
“Ma io voglio essere sempre il tuo bambino!”  
“E lo sarai, anche quando sarai il Capitano più valoroso di Gondor.”  
“Sì?”  
“Certo.”  
Denethor si disse che se avesse potuto fermare il tempo lo avrebbe fatto e avrebbe permesso a quella piccola peste di rimanere dell’età di cinque anni fino alla fine dei giorni. Ma nessuno aveva il potere di fare niente del genere, nemmeno il Sovrintendente di Gondor. Per cui tanto valeva godere dei bei momenti dell’infanzia, finché duravano, in quanto l’età adulta non sarebbe stata altrettanto spensierata.

 **NOTE AL CAPITOLO** :  
Nel mio Universo Alternativo non muore nessuno, nemmeno in futuro. Per cui immaginate pure che Boromir resti vivo. Yay!


	3. Capitolo II - Il Capitano dei Dúnedain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando la situazione sembra ingestibile, ci vuole un Capitano dei Dúnedain per mettere le cose a posto, e tenere a bada le piccole pesti. E anche per proporre un viaggio verso terre lontane.

La cuoca della Reggia di Minas Tirith era una hobbit sulla sessantina il cui nome era Estella.  
Non era ben chiaro, a nessuno invero, come e perché una hobbit fosse arrivata fino a Gondor, dalla Contea. Estella, interrogata da Ecthelion anni prima, aveva raccontato di essere una Tuc e che un giorno aveva semplicemente seguito i propri passi verso sud, fino a che non era arrivata a Gondor: aveva sentito narrare della Città Bianca, in alcune antiche leggende, e aveva pensato di volerla vedere personalmente. L’allora Sovrintendente era rimasto stranito, quando due guardie avevano portato quello strano personaggio al suo cospetto. La hobbit, tuttavia, aveva espresso il desiderio di restare e aveva assicurato che il Signore non si sarebbe mai pentito di averla messa in cucina.  
E difatti né Ecthelion prima, né Denethor in seguito, ebbero mai a lamentarsene.  
Certo, Estella aveva un carattere piuttosto burbero, in particolare con i bambini – che adorava, in realtà, ma che dava a vedere di non sopportare affatto – paventando di farsi giustizia da sola col mestolo di legno ogni volta che li trovava a rubacchiarle qualcosa. Boromir, il più goloso di tutta Gondor, era certamente il suo _prediletto_ dato che si divertiva da matti a sottrarle i biscotti ogni volta che poteva, allo scopo preciso di farla imbestialire.

Erano le sette e la giornata stava per finire. Gimli notò che c’era lo spezzatino con le patate e si fiondò sulla tavola come un falco sulla preda; Boromir lo imitò ed entrambi vennero richiamati dal Sovrintendente che ricordò loro le buone maniere: alzarsi, voltarsi verso ovest ed inchinarsi secondo il rituale númenóreano. Fece anche notare loro che mancava qualcuno.  
Gilraen arrivò dopo pochi minuti con Aragorn che le saltellava accanto: il bambino si era ormai ripreso dall’intera vicenda del bagno e aveva recuperato l’allegria. Ma mancava ancora qualcuno…  
“Sempre lui, sempre lui!” brontolò Gimli levando gli occhi al cielo. “Che piaga! E si fredda tutto!”  
“Sono sicura che c’è un motivo se Legolas non è ancora qui,” disse la donna, andando a sedere al tavolo degli adulti. “Lo manderò a chiamare.” E chiese ad Aranel – una delle cameriere – di andare a recuperare l’elfino, che aveva lasciato in camera intento a leggere un libro.  
“Il Principino non sta bene, miei Signori,” spiegò la giovane, tornando poco dopo senza il figlio di Thranduil. “Ha la febbre e chiede di poter rimanere a letto.”  
“Gli elfi non si ammalano,” notò Denethor. “Non potrebbe avere la febbre nemmeno se lo volesse.”  
“Lo so, Signore. Ma il Signorino Legolas mi ha detto così, Signore.”  
“Ma che piaga!” esclamò Gimli. “Noi, almeno, possiamo mangiare mentre lui ha _la febbre_?!”  
Il Sovrintendente lo fulminò con un’occhiata.  
“Non interrompermi mentre parlo, Gimli,” disse. “E comunque sì, cominciate pure.”  
“Con Legolas cerco di ragionarci io,” propose Gilraen, alzandosi da tavola.  
Gimli mormorò un altro: _che piaga!_ , mentre si riempiva finalmente lo stomaco.

Il figlio di Thranduil se ne stava sdraiato sul letto, a pancia in giù, immerso nel suo libro. Non aveva voglia di scendere a cena, in effetti, perché considerava che in quella giornata gli avessero mancato di rispetto. Era stato addirittura minacciato! Minacciato per avere detto la verità! Ecco che cos’era: un martire della verità! Avrebbe davvero voluto parlare col padre, per chiedere come mai non avesse imposto agli uomini di servirlo e riverirlo. Non aveva voglia di scendere a cena con persone che lo trattavano come un bambino qualsiasi: era un _Principe Elfico_ , ci teneva a sottolinearlo.  
“Legolas?” chiamò Gilraen aprendo leggermente la porta. “Scendi a cena, avanti.”  
“No!” rispose il principino. “Non posso. Sto male. Ho la febbre.”  
“Non è possibile e lo sai bene!”  
“Lo è!”  
“Gli elfi non si ammalano, Legolas.”  
“Beh, allora forse mi ammalo perché vivo con uomini e nani!”  
“Vuoi tornare a casa?”  
“Lo sapevo!” piagnucolò l’elfino. “Quando si sentono male gli altri tutti a fargli le coccole. E a me minacce! A me sempre minacce!”  
 _Io sono una donna estremamente paziente_ , considerò Gilraen tra sé, andandogli a sedere accanto.  
“Elfino, mi dici che cosa succede?” chiese. “Eri tranquillo, prima.”  
“Tu eri con Aragorn! E lo zio era col nano e con Boromir, l’ho sentito! E nessuno con me! Perché nessuno mi vuole bene, nemmeno quando sto male! Nessuno vuole stare con me!”  
“Oh, povero il mio pulcino biondo,” disse Gilraen prendendolo in braccio “E comunque, Legolas, gli elfi non possono avere la febbre.”  
“Io sì! Perché io sono il Principe!”  
“Ah, e i Principi si ammalano?”  
“Sì!”  
“Non lo sapevo.”  
“Ora lo sai!”  
“Se hai la febbre dovrò chiamare il nostro guaritore, Brandir, che ti darà un infuso o qualcos’altro.”  
“Ma io non le voglio le medicine!”  
“Se servono…”  
“Non le voglio, ho detto!”  
“Cosa ti ho detto oggi pomeriggio sui capricci e l’essere maleducati?”  
Legolas si imbronciò oltre il limite del ragionevole.  
“Dai, elfino, smetti di fare lo sciocco,” disse Gilraen accarezzandogli i capelli. “Non stai male, non hai la febbre. E lo sai che ti vogliamo bene, esattamente come agli altri. Eri in camera tua e non ti abbiamo voluto disturbare. Adesso smettila e scendiamo per cena.”  
“Ma io mi sento tanto male…”  
“E allora cosa dobbiamo fare?”  
“Posso dormire nel lettone? Gli altri dormono sempre nel lettone quando hanno la febbre.”  
Gilraen sospirò.  
“Dormi nel lettone, va bene,” disse. “Del resto se hai la febbre dovrò tenerti controllato.”  
“Giusto!”  
“Sei proprio un elfino viziato, lo sai? Possiamo andare, ora?”  
Legolas si levò in piedi, corse verso le scale e le scese sedendosi sulla ringhiera di legno.  
“Sono qui!” annunciò agli altri entrando in Sala.  
“E alla buon’ora,” commentò il Sovrintendente. “Ho chiesto ad Estella di tenere in caldo il tuo piatto e quello di Gilraen.”  
“Che piaga!” mormorò di nuovo Gimli sottovoce.  
Le orecchie elfiche di Legolas non si lasciarono scappare il commento e, di conseguenza, si scatenò la _guerra nano-elfica_ delle molliche di pane tra il figlio di Thranduil e il figlio di Glόin. Andò avanti per un po’, corredata da nomignoli poco lusinghieri, e si arrivò al punto che anche Aragorn e Boromir vi presero parte. Andò avanti finché il Sovrintendente perse completamente la pazienza e minacciò di far ricordare quella giornata a tutti, per il resto della vita.  
“Non è giusto,” replicò Legolas. “Io sono immortale e loro no!”  
Denethor scosse la testa, lo acchiappò per un braccio e lo mise in un angolo.  
“Ma… ma perché?” pigolò il principino.  
“Perché ne ho veramente abbastanza!” rispose l’uomo tornando a sedersi.  
Legolas scoppiò in lacrime nel modo più melodrammatico possibile. Denethor trattenne Gilraen dal consolarlo e intimò a tutti i presenti di ignorarlo: Gimli ebbe un bel da fare per non ridere sotto i baffi che ancora, a quell’età, non aveva.  
Legolas si definì una vittima della cattiveria degli uomini; cercò anche di definirsi un _perseguitato_ , ma ancora non aveva imparato quella parola.  
Denethor lo ricondusse a tavola subito prima del dolce, intimandogli di comportarsi meglio o presto sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui gli avrebbe dato, davvero, un motivo per piangere.  
“Sono solo un povero elfino,” pigolò Legolas facendo gli occhioni. “Non mi piace stare in castigo!”  
“Allora comportati bene!”  
“Ma io non ho fatto niente di male!”  
Il Sovrintendente scosse di nuovo la testa e tornò a metterlo in punizione. Il soggetto riprese ad ululare come se lo stessero scannando.  
“Poi ditemi che non ho ragione?” considerò Gimli.  
“Ci sono altri tre angoli in questa stanza, Gimli,” replicò Denethor. “Ho ampia scelta.”  
Il nano ammutolì e quella fu la fine della discussione. Boromir guardo, con disperazione, la torta di crema e frutta che aveva davanti agli occhi e implorò inutilmente il padre di cambiare idea. Aragorn si accorse che gli pesava la testa e che aveva davvero, davvero tanto sonno… ma sapeva che la regola era di rimanere seduti a tavola fino a contro-ordine. Tuttavia, nell’ora in cui ai piccoli era concesso giocare, prima di prepararsi per la notte, preferì sedersi sul divano insieme alla mamma.  
Boromir e Gimli giocarono allegri con le proprie spade di legno, mentre Legolas venne piazzato su una poltrona e gli venne intimato di non muoversi.  
“Se è questo che vuoi, è questo che avrai,” disse Denethor, con fare severo. “Io non ne posso più di sentirti fare i capricci. Per cui o la smetti o passerai il resto della tua infanzia in castigo.”  
Legolas tirò su col naso. Il Sovrintendente gli porse il libro che stava leggendo prima, in camera propria; il principino non fu molto felice di dover rinunciare all’ultima ora di gioco della giornata, ma miracolosamente tacque preferendo non mettersi in guai peggiori.  
Sopraggiunse la notte: Finduilas era a Rohan, per portare avanti la gravidanza in un clima più tranquillo, mentre Arathorn si trovava chissà dove. A far compagnia a Gilraen c’erano Legolas ed Aragorn; Gimli e Boromir non avevano ottenuto di poter dormire con Denethor, ma il Sovrintendente aveva permesso loro di restare in camera insieme.  
Ad onor del vero, Arathorn non era _chissà dove_ : il Capitano dei Dúnedain era riuscito a tornare a casa e si sarebbe fermato a lungo, con ogni probabilità.  
Entrò in camera sperando di trovare sua moglie e solo sua moglie, che non vedeva da troppo tempo, ma quando sollevò le coperte si rese conto che qualcun altro ne aveva preso il posto.  
“No!” esclamò. Lo fece con tanta enfasi, ed altrettanta disperazione, che Gilraen si svegliò.  
“Arathorn?” domandò, credendo di stare sognando.  
“Fedifraga,” rispose una voce maschile. “Torno a casa e ti trovo a letto con due amanti?”  
“E di due razze diverse,” sorrise la donna, sporgendosi per baciarlo ma facendo attenzione a non svegliare i piccoli. “Cos’hai fatto lì?” domandò allarmata, notandone il braccio sinistro fasciato.  
“Niente, tesoro, il solito. Lo sai, sono un Ramingo!”  
“Devi stare più attento.”  
“Io _sto_ attento.”  
“E infatti ho detto _più_ attento.”  
“Cosa ci fanno questi due nel nostro letto? Perché proprio stasera?”  
“Posso raccontarti tutto domattina?”  
“Certo.”  
“Grazie,” sorrise la donna, baciando di nuovo il consorte e tornando, poi, a tentare di dormire.  
Era felice di avere di nuovo con sé il Capitano dei Dúnedain, ovvero il padre di suo figlio: una specie di orso, dai capelli scuri e gli occhi grigi tipici dei númenóreani, di corporatura possente ma dai modi piuttosto affabili. Arathorn conosceva Denethor ed Éomund, il padre di Éomer, fin dalla tenera infanzia e giungere a Minas Tirith era stata, principalmente, una sua idea. Amava fare il duro, ogni tanto… ma quando si scioglieva diventava il primo bambino della Reggia, disposto a giocare per ore, divertire i piccoli con centinaia di storie e coccolarli fino allo sfinimento. Sapeva anche essere severo all’occorrenza: del resto, passava le giornate a caccia di orchetti ed era un guerriero, dunque la pazienza non era proprio la sua caratteristica principale.  
Con lui nei paraggi, un po’ di guerre si sarebbero sedate. Certo Legolas e Gimli avrebbero tenuto un po’ più a freno la lingua… ed Aragorn sapeva che certi trucchetti, che usava con la mamma, col babbo non funzionavano. Boromir, dal canto suo, avrebbe sicuramente voluto passare le giornate a combattere con lo zio, in quanto quello non si tirava mai indietro!  
Facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, Arathorn strinse a sé il figlioletto e lo coccolò per tutta la notte. Ci fu un momento in cui il bambino aprì gli occhi e vide suo padre, ma credette che fosse solo un sogno e si rimise a dormire, continuando a stargli abbracciato.

Da buon Ramingo, l’uomo si svegliò all’alba e si sedette sul gradino accanto al portone principale per fumare un po’ di _erba-pipa_. Abbracciò e ringraziò Denethor non appena lo vide e lo aggiornò sulle ultime notizie dal fronte. La situazione era piuttosto tranquilla.  
“Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire, perché dal tuo braccio avrei pensato il contrario,” commentò il Sovrintendente. “Sono anche felice che resti a lungo. Sono un po’ preoccupato per Gilraen, sola con quei quattro: non che siano dei cattivi bambini, questo no, ma sanno essere pestiferi.”  
“Credi che ci sia bisogno di una balia?” domandò il Capitano dei Dúnedain.  
“L’ho proposto, tempo fa, e l’ho proposto anche a Finduilas, ma vogliono crescere i figli da sole.”  
“Se pensando di farcela anche così… in fin dei conti qui ci sei anche tu e c’è la servitù che può aiutarle ogni volta che ne hanno bisogno.”  
“Certo, ma i bambini non sono facili, a volte. Soprattutto Legolas: ieri sera era ingestibile.”  
Arathorn rifletté.  
“Ci vuole un’educazione più rigida,” concluse. “Mi dispiace, ma quei ragazzini hanno bisogno di disciplina. Piangeranno un po’ le prime volte, ma poi si comporteranno meglio. È bene metterli in riga da subito. Guerrieri o regnanti che divengano, non possiamo farli crescere viziati.”  
Denethor annuì gravemente: Arathorn aveva ragione e quei piccoli scalmanati andavano visti nell’ottica futura di ciò che sarebbero diventati.  
“Dobbiamo prendere in mano la situazione,” disse. “Gilraen ti ha raccontato di ieri?”  
Il Ramingo scosse la testa e il suo compare vuotò il sacco su tutte le bizze fatte da Legolas e da Aragorn, rispettivamente. Parlò anche di Boromir e di quanto successo con Turis e si soffermò su come Gimli, in effetti, fosse quello che si comportava meglio, ma era anche il maggiore dei quattro.  
“Gimli è figlio di Glόin,” commentò Arathorn. “E i nani non scherzano. Sappiamo come tirano su i figli… neanche gli elfi sono di cuore tenero, a dire il vero. Avrei una proposta da farti.”  
Denethor ascoltò interessato.  
“Devo recarmi a Lothlórien e Galadriel mi ha espressamente chiesto di portare Legolas con me, perché passi un po’ di tempo tra i primogeniti. La mia idea è di portare tutti i bambini con me, così che vedano un luogo diverso, e ovviamente di portarmi anche Gilraen.”  
“E quanto tempo stareste via?”  
“Andremo via a cavallo: tra andare e tornare direi un mese. Un mese e mezzo, al massimo.”  
“Mi porteresti via il mio bambino per un mese?”  
“Troppo tempo?”  
“E se Finduilas tornasse quando Boromir non è qui?”  
“Forse potrei portarmi dietro solo Legolas ed Aragorn,” sorrise il Ramingo. “Darei anche un po’ di respiro a Gilraen. Del resto non credo che Gimli vorrà venire a Lothlórien.”  
“Non lo credo nemmeno io, no. Non lo so, Arathorn, tu credi che sia davvero una buona idea portare fin là quei due? Non è troppo lontano?”  
“Di sicuro sarebbe un’esperienza educativa. Se io potessi averli per un mese sotto la mia ala, sono sicuro che li rimetterei in riga. In ogni caso devo portare Legolas fin lì ed Aragorn vorrà certamente venire con me. Per questo proponevo di andare tutti, così non avrei lasciato indietro nessuno.”  
“Vediamo cosa ne pensano Boromir e Gimli. Se vogliono venire possono farlo. Non mi piace che credano che gli altri due abbiano dei privilegi. Altrimenti sarò ben felice di tenerli qui.”  
Arathorn annuì e si preparò alla “battaglia” con Gilraen. Certo non sarebbe stata entusiasta di mandare il figlioletto di cinque anni da solo, col padre, fino a Lothlórien. Le avrebbe parlato nel pomeriggio, comunque, ed in seguito avrebbe chiesto anche a Gimli e Boromir cosa ne pensassero: era effettivamente possibile che Gimli rifiutasse e che Boromir preferisse restare a casa. Per il momento si preoccupò solo di riabbracciare il proprio Erede quando, finalmente, si fosse svegliato e fosse sceso per colazione.  
Stava ancora fumando, ma questa volta in salotto, quando sua moglie lo raggiunse al piano di sotto, con i lunghi capelli che le ricadevano morbidi fino a metà schiena.  
“Arathorn,” sorrise, vedendolo. L’uomo si alzò e le andò incontro. “Non ti ho sognato?”  
“Gilraen,” replicò il Ramingo posandole un bacio sulle labbra. “No, non mi hai sognato.”  
“Mi sei mancato tanto…” Gilraen abbracciò il marito, facendo attenzione a non toccare il braccio fasciato, così da non fargli male. Era ancora piuttosto assonnata e, per il momento, decise di non chiedere cosa fosse successo.  
“Sei stanca, bambina, si vede,” considerò l’uomo. “Siediti sul divano. Sono quei quattro che ti fanno impazzire, vero?”  
“Diciamo soprattutto uno su quattro… o meglio due, se vogliamo essere sinceri.”  
Endacil, il maggiordomo, ordinò prontamente ad Isil di portare del tè per la Signora.  
“Adesso a quei quattro, anzi, a quei due ci penso io. Dormono ancora?”  
Gilraen annuì.  
“Legolas si è agitato nel sonno tutta la notte,” disse. “Mi ha svegliato almeno tre volte. Quel bambino non riesce a stare tranquillo nemmeno mentre riposa.”  
“Non sarebbe nemmeno dovuto essere nel letto con te,” commentò Arathorn. “Denethor mi ha detto come si è comportato e non capisco perché gliele dai tutte vinte.”  
“Perché… perché è piccolo. Si sente solo, gli manca la sua gente. E forse è anche un po’ spaventato all’idea di stare qui con noi. Non è un bambino cattivo, cerca solo di attirare l’attenzione.”  
“Ma dandogliele sempre tutte vinte non fai che incentivarlo a comportarsi così!”  
“Lo so… lo so e mi dispiace. Sarò più severa, lo prometto.” Gilraen sorseggiò un po’ di tè e guardò Denethor in cerca di solidarietà.  
“Come va il tuo braccio, Arathorn?” domandò il Sovrintendente, cambiando discorso.  
“Va bene. Tempo qualche giorno non avrò più niente: è solo un graffio, non è rotto.”  
“Posso vedere?” domandò Gilraen.  
“No.”  
“Perché?”  
“Anche se è solo un graffio non è un bello spettacolo.”  
“Allora forse non è solo un graffio, Arathorn.”  
“È solo un graffio,” ribadì il Ramingo ed era chiaro come quella fosse l’ultima parola sull’argomento.  
Non passò molto prima che un ragazzino dagli occhi blu ed i capelli castano scuro, perennemente arruffati, scendesse le scale come un pazzo vedendo chi era seduto sul divano.  
“Babbo! Babbo! gridò lanciandoglisi tra le braccia.  
“Aragorn!” sorrise Arathorn, spostando la pipa e appoggiandola su un vassoio, così da non rischiare di bruciarlo. “Buongiorno, pulce. Hai dormito bene?”  
“Sei tornato!” disse il bambino col cuore a mille.  
“Sì, pulce,” replicò il Ramingo stringendolo forte a sé. “E staremo tanto tempo insieme.”  
“Tanto quanto?”  
“Tanto. Davvero, tanto.”  
“Tanto così?” domandò Aragorn, aprendo le braccia più che poteva.  
“Tanto così e anche di più!”  
“Davvero?”  
“Certo!”  
“Che cosa hai fatto al braccio? Perché hai le bende?”  
“Mi sono fatto qualche graffio, ma non è niente”  
“Perché non te le togli, se non è niente?” Tale e quale a sua madre.  
“Perché… per ora mi hanno detto di tenerle. Poi, tra qualche giorno, me le toglierò.”  
“E ti fa male, babbo?”  
“No che non mi fa male! Sono il Capitano dei Dúnedain, ci vuole ben altro per farmi male!”  
Aragorn guardò suo padre con gli occhi pieni d’amore e ammirazione.  
“Sai, babbo, stanotte io ti ho visto che eri nel letto accanto a me. Ma ho pensato che forse era un sogno… e allora non ho fatto niente, perché se era un sogno non volevo svegliarmi.”  
“Oh, piccolo,” disse il Ramingo dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. “Mi sogni spesso?”  
“Ti sogno sempre, tutte le notti. Però poi, quando mi sveglio, di solito non ci sei.”  
I tre adulti si sentirono terribilmente in colpa, anche se quello stato di cose non dipendeva da loro.  
“Adesso sono qui con te,” disse Arathorn, accarezzandogli i capelli. “E possiamo giocare insieme tutto il giorno, visto che oggi è domenica. Possiamo giocare, ti posso raccontare un sacco di storie nuove su quello che mi è capitato e… possiamo dormire insieme stasera, che ne pensi?”  
“Sì!” esclamò il bambino entusiasta. “Me lo hai portato un regalino?”  
“Te l’ho portato, sì,” disse Arathorn. “Ho portato un regalino a te e agli altri tre. Ma prima di darti il regalino, vorrei sapere come ti sei comportato mentre io non c’ero.”  
“Bene!”  
“Ne sei proprio sicuro?”  
Aragorn si guardò intorno. Si volse vero la mamma e poi verso lo zio e si domandò chi dei due lo avesse tradito, se non entrambi.  
“No, non sono stati loro,” disse suo padre. “Sai che in quanto númenóreano posso parlare con gli uccelli, vero Estel?”  
“Sì,” replicò l’imputato con un filo di voce. Suo padre lo aveva appena chiamato _Estel_ e questo non presupponeva niente di buono.  
“E mentre venivo qui, mi è stato riferito che hai fatto i capricci per non farti il bagno. Sei scappato su un albero, hai fatto disperare la mamma e lo zio Denethor ti ha dovuto recuperare.”  
“Scusa…”  
“E mi hanno anche detto che c’è stato bisogno di darti uno sculaccione.”  
“Sì!”  
“È il comportamento di un bravo bambino?”  
“No, babbo.”  
“Allora ti rifaccio la domanda: come ti sei comportato mentre io non c’ero?”  
“Ho fatto… ho fatto arrabbiare lo zio e la mamma,” disse Aragorn tenendo la testa bassa.  
“E io cosa ti avevo detto prima di partire?”  
“Di non farli arrabbiare!”  
“E tu cosa hai fatto?”  
“Li ho fatti arrabbiare…” al piccolo Erede di Isildur veniva da piangere.  
“Non è successo solo ieri, sbaglio?”  
“No. Anche altre volte, babbo.”  
“Hai chiesto scusa, almeno?”  
“Sì! Ho chiesto scusa, davvero!” Il bambino guardò Denethor perché potesse confermare.  
“Ha chiesto scusa,” affermò il Sovrintendente. “Davvero, ha chiesto scusa.”  
“Bene,” si compiacque il Ramingo. “E hai ringraziato tuo zio?”  
“Ma…” balbettò il bambino. Ringraziarlo? Perché mai?  
“Potevi cadere, da quell’albero,” spiegò Arathorn. “Potevi romperti un braccio o forse la testa. E sarebbe stato peggio di un bagno. Tuo zio, nonostante il suo ruolo, ti ha messo in salvo e si è anche preoccupato di insegnarti un po’ di educazione. Quindi sì, dovresti ringraziarlo. Devi sempre ringraziare chiunque si preoccupi di te e di cosa è meglio per te.”  
“Grazie, zio Denethor,” disse l’Erede di Isildur con aria pentita.  
“No, non così. Adesso ti alzi, vai ad abbracciare la mamma e le chiedi scusa per ieri e per tutte le altre volte che l’hai fatta impazzire. E poi vai dallo zio Denethor, lo abbracci e lo ringrazi.”  
Aragorn fece quanto gli era stato richiesto. Gilraen si meravigliò di quanto fosse estremamente obbediente. Denethor, dal canto suo, gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia.  
“Bene!” esclamò Arathorn con una certa soddisfazione. “E non voglio che tu faccia i capricci per queste sciocchezze. Sono tuo padre: è mio dovere provvedere alla tua educazione.”  
Aragorn annuì, in piedi in mezzo alla stanza. Sperò immensamente che il _regalino_ , se ancora aveva diritto a riceverne uno, fosse una fionda con cui mettere a tacere quei maledetti uccelli impiccioni che andavano a riferire i fatti suoi!  
“Dai vieni qui,” sorrise Arathorn, con un tono di voce di nuovo rassicurante e aprendo le braccia. “Direi che per oggi ti ho sgridato abbastanza!” Il bambino non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
“Perché a te gli uccelli dicono sempre tutto e a me non dicono mai niente?” domandò accoccolandosi contro il petto dell’uomo. “Io sono l’Erede di Isildur!”  
Il Ramingo rise a quella considerazione.  
“Mi sono messo d’accordo con Radagast,” spiegò.  
“Ma non è giusto. Uno non può vivere circondato da spie!”  
“Ma se ti comporti bene, le spie me lo vengono a dire. Sono spie nel bene e nel male.”  
Aragorn rifletté: non era molto convinto di tutta quella situazione, ad essere sinceri.  
“Pace?” domandò, infine, tendendo il dito mignolo al padre.  
“Pace,” rispose l’uomo, incrociando il proprio mignolo con quello del bambino. Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e lo tenne stretto a sé finché non si svegliò anche il resto della casa.  
Gimli e Boromir furono estremamente felici di vedere che era arrivato lo zio. Boromir gli si arrampicò in braccio, prese posto accanto ad Aragorn e chiese, ed ottenne, almeno una storia prima di colazione.  
“Sono diventato fortissimo, zio!” annunciò. “E posso batterti, se voglio!”  
“Davvero?” domandò Arathorn divertito. “Allora dopo mi farai vedere, ragazzino!”  
“Che cosa ci hai portato, zio?” chiese Gimli sedendosi a gambe incrociate. “Resti tanto?”  
“Resto tanto e vi ho portato un regalino. Ma vorrei che ci fosse anche Legolas, prima di darvelo.”  
“La piaga!” commentò Gimli, sinceramente seccato. Dovevano sempre aspettare che _Sua Altezza Reale il Principe Legolas_ fosse in comodo, per fare qualsiasi cosa.  
“Non è una _piaga_ ,” lo ammonì il Ramingo. “È un po’ viziato, ma non è una piaga.” E, seduti insieme sulla poltrona Aragorn e Boromir, l’uomo si diresse al piano di sopra.

Legolas si era accorto di quell’arrivo, ovviamente, e in condizioni normali sarebbe sceso come un piccolo fulmine, si sarebbe tuffato tra le braccia dello zio e si sarebbe preso le coccole, come tutti gli altri. Ma sapeva come si era comportato il giorno prima, e quello prima ancora, e quello precedente… e sapeva anche che col Capitano dei Dúnedain c’era poco da scherzare.  
“Sorpresa!” sorrise Arathorn, aprendo la porta. “Buongiorno, elfino. Non è ora di alzarsi?”  
Legolas si tirò le coperte fin sopra le orecchie.  
“Oh, grazie mille per l’accoglienza,” disse l’uomo. “Sono contento che tu sia felice di vedermi!”  
“Sto tanto male,” pigolò il figlio di Thranduil facendo capolino. “Ho la febbre. Alta!”  
“Oh, no, ma è terribile!” considerò Arathorn, andando a sedergli accanto. “Spero che tu non abbia la _febbre elfica_ , Legolas, perché è una malattia gravissima!”  
“Davvero?” chiese Legolas, che non aveva mai sentito parlare di _febbre elfica_.  
“Sì, Legolas. Apri la bocca, fammi vedere la gola.” Il bambino obbedì con aria incerta. “Grandi Valar!” commentò Arathorn, controllando anche gli occhi di suo nipote. “Oh, buon Eru!” proseguì dandogli un’occhiata dentro alle orecchie. “Legolas, dobbiamo andare subito alle Case di Guarigione! Subito! Non c’è un minuto da perdere!”  
“E… e che cosa mi faranno?”  
“Dovranno tenerti lì per almeno un mese! E non potrai mangiare niente di solido, ti daranno medicine almeno cinque volte al giorno. Clisteri e tisane, principalmente, e poi impacchi da tenere per tutta la notte. E le tisane per le _febbre elfica_ sono terribili, mio povero bambino, ma perché è una malattia grave. Mi dispiace che nessuno ti abbia creduto, ma per fortuna ora ci sono io qui. Per fortuna sono arrivato in tempo, mio povero bambino!”  
Arathorn tirò fuori Legolas dalle coperte e lo abbracciò forte.  
“Andiamo, andiamo,” proseguì, levandosi in piedi. “Non c’è nemmeno tempo per cambiarti in abiti da giorno. E neanche per fare colazione. Ti avevo portato un regalino, ma a questo punto… Se tu non dovessi sopravvivere potrei darlo al bambino che sta per nascere!”  
“Ma… ma come se non riesco a sopravvivere?” chiese Legolas.  
“Povero Thranduil, povero elfo. Gli si spezzerà il cuore quando saprà che hai la _febbre elfica_. Magari potrei usare un falco per chiedergli di venire qui!”  
Suo padre lì? Di persona? Dopo tutto quello che aveva combinato e stava combinando? No, grazie.  
“Ma… ma forse… ma forse non sono così grave!” mormorò Legolas.  
“Questo può stabilirlo solo Brandir! Andiamo!”  
“No!” si oppose il principino, cercando di aggrapparsi allo stipite della porta. “No, zio, non ci voglio andare alle Case di Guarigione! Non ho la febbre, non ce l’ho! Sto bene!”  
“Ma se prima hai detto che stavi male e avevi la febbre alta!”  
“Ma io…”  
“E se ieri sera hai chiesto alla zia di farti dormire con lei per lo stesso motivo!”  
“Ecco…”  
“Allora ci hai detto una bugia, Legolas?”  
“Forse… sì,” pigolò l’elfino.  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì,” mormorò Legolas.  
“Adesso scendiamo e facciamo colazione. Ma dopo colazione io e te faremo una lunga, lunga chiacchierata su come ci si comporta.”  
Il piccolo assunse un’espressione spaventata.  
“No, non ti preoccupare, elfino,” proseguì Arathorn. “Sono della scuola che le punizioni si danno subito o non si danno affatto. Per cui non ti farò assolutamente niente. Ma dovremo comunque parlare un po’, io e te. Solo parlare, lo prometto. Dopo aver parlato sarà tutto perdonato e ripartiremo da zero. E da qui in avanti, e finché potrò trattenermi alla Reggia, tu sarai il mio protetto: ti prenderò sotto la mia ala, bambino mio. Non si occuperà zia Gilraen di te: mi occuperò _io_ di te. E ti assicuro che righerai dritto!”  
“Io… io…” balbettò Legolas. “Io sarò bravissimo, zio. Lo giuro!”  
“Mi fa piacere, pulce elfica. Andiamo, adesso.”

Finalmente tutta la famiglia si riunì davanti alla tavola della colazione che, soprattutto la domenica, era abbondante e grandiosa, con immensa gioia di Boromir. Del resto il pasto successivo sarebbe stato l’arrosto serale, anch’esso servito in enormi quantità, ma per cui comunque sarebbero dovute passare diverse ore.  
I bambini erano felici di avere di nuovo Arathorn con sé e si comportarono incredibilmente bene, curiosi come erano di poter sentire le nuove storie che aveva da raccontare. Denethor sarebbe rimasto lì, senza doversi recare nella Sala del Trono, e l’idea di avere entrambi gli uomini a disposizione ne aumentava l’eccitazione. Legolas non poté dimenticarsi che lo attendeva una lunga predica, ma decise di non dare allo zio ulteriori motivi per rimproverarlo.  
Quando la colazione fu terminata, e il Capitano dei Dúnedain poté dirsi soddisfatto di aver concluso un pasto decente, adulti e piccini si spostarono in Sala e tornarono a sedersi sui divani.  
Arathorn diede ai piccoli quanto aveva portato loro: delle barchette di legno provenienti da Dol Amroth, in grado di galleggiare davvero, dotate di minuscoli uomini ad equipaggiarle.  
“Se oggi farà caldo, come sembra, potremo farci dare una tinozza piena d’acqua e potrete giocarvi. E spero che vi aiutino anche a fare il bagno un po’ più volentieri…”  
I bambini salutarono quel nuovo acquisto con notevole entusiasmo e chiesero di poter provare subito. Il Ramingo acconsentì, ma prese da parte Legolas che sedette accanto a sé e con cui ebbe a chiacchierare a lungo sul fatto che l’essere un _Principe Elfico_ non fosse solo una questione di titolo nobiliare, ma anche di reale nobiltà d’animo e comportamento adeguato.  
L’elfino ascoltò, rispose e cercò di essere educato, ma intanto continuava a pensare agli altri tre intenti a giocare in cortile, mentre a lui toccava subire la paternale. Paternale che Denethor approvò a più riprese, rincarando la dose, e su cui anche Gilraen convenne in più punti. Il _discorsetto_ non durò meno di un’ora, al termine della quale il Principino disse che aveva capito e promise che avrebbe fatto il bravo… ma adesso, per favore, poteva andare a giocare anche lui?  
Arathorn lo spedì dagli altri tre, prima di poter accennare a sua moglie il discorso Lothlórien.

 **NOTE AL CAPITOLO** :  
L’amicizia tra Arathorn, Denethor ed Éomund è una mia invenzione. Da un punto di vista filologico è impossibile, in quanto Éomund e Denethor sono coetanei di Aragorn e non di Arathorn. Stando a Tolkien, Arathorn muore quando Aragorn ha due anni e Gilraen porta il figlio ad Imladris.  
Come dicevo nella Premessa, questo è un Universo Alternativo.


	4. Capitolo III - Lothlórien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas, Aragorn ed Arathorn giungono presso le Aule di Celeborn e Galadriel, dove scopriranno che gli adolescenti sono uguali un po' ovunque, a qualsiasi razza appartengano.

Gilraen, come era prevedibile, non accolse bene l’idea che suo figlio andasse in giro per la Terra di Mezzo all’età di cinque anni. Ma del resto Arathorn era suo padre ed Aragorn, un giorno, sarebbe divenuto un Ramingo a propria volta: era questione di quindici anni al massimo, prima che il futuro Re andasse a caccia di orchetti, proteggesse terre, vagasse di luogo in luogo e imparasse a conoscere anche i più piccoli sentieri.  
“Non sono felice,” disse rivolta al marito. “Ma immagino di non avere molta scelta. Se dicessi di no tu partiresti, comunque, con Legolas e Aragorn mi odierebbe per avergli impedito di seguirti.”  
“Gli farà bene stare un po’ sotto la mia ala, Gilraen,” aveva risposto l’uomo. “Starò attento e, chiaramente, non andrò solo con loro. Mi porterò la scorta, non correranno alcun pericolo.”  
La donna annuì con un’espressione tra il triste ed il preoccupato.  
“Che ne sarà di Gimli e Boromir?” chiese.  
“Se vorranno unirsi anche loro, avranno il mio benestare,” disse Denethor. “In caso contrario resteranno qui con noi. Anzi, se dovessero andare anche Gimli e Boromir, forse sarebbe il caso che andassi anche tu, come era nei piani di Arathorn inizialmente.”  
“Gimli non vorrà andare in terra elfica,” considerò Gilraen. “E dubito che Boromir voglia allontanarsi da te.”

Legolas ed Aragorn accolsero la notizia con manifestazioni di estrema gioia. Gimli, invece, si ribellò all’idea come previsto. Non ce n’era motivo, non ce n’era bisogno, suo padre era stato fatto prigioniero dagli elfi ed era dovuto scappare dentro ad un barile – d’accordo, non erano gli stessi elfi, ma erano comunque elfi! – per cui no, grazie, andate pure voi.  
Boromir si limitò a dire: _Non ci voglio andare_ , e non diede altre spiegazioni. Denethor cercò di estorcergli il perché di un rifiuto così netto, ma il bambino evitò di rispondere. Davanti alle insistenze paterne, montò su una tale sceneggiata che il Sovrintendente rimase allibito: in cinque anni non lo aveva mai visto strillare e buttarsi per terra. Lo aiuto a rialzarsi e lo consolò, facendogli al contempo promettere che non si sarebbe mai più comportato in quel modo.  
Era evidente che la questione non era il viaggio a Lothlórien ma c’era dell’altro.

Arathorn stabilì che sarebbero partiti il lunedì della settimana successiva: il tempo di far guarire il proprio braccio, rifocillarsi, riposarsi adeguatamente e poter organizzare il tutto. Il viaggio, fatta eccezione per qualche tratto in cui il terreno non lo permetteva, si sarebbe svolto a cavallo e sarebbe stata necessaria la presenza di altri tre uomini, così che ve ne potessero essere due per ogni bambino, oltre ad una presenza femminile.  
Scelse tre Soldati di Gondor – Amros, Beleg ed Aldamir – uomini con notevole esperienza in battaglia e che si sarebbero rivelati utili in caso di difficoltà.  
Chiamò anche Arnis, una delle serve della Reggia, che proveniva da Rohan ed era finita nella Cittadella dopo la morte dei suoi genitori. Era stata trovata sola ed abbandonata da una delle donne della Città Bianca, dinnanzi al cancello principale. Le era stato attribuito un nome gondoriano ed il Sovrintendente, avutane pietà, aveva disposto che restasse alla Reggia. La fanciulla sognava da sempre di visitare le terre degli Elfi: accolse, perciò, con gioia la notizia che avrebbe fatto parte della Compagnia. Arathorn decise di averla con sé di modo che i bambini avessero una donna a cui fare riferimento; sapeva, inoltre, che una fanciulla di Rohan sarebbe potuta montare a cavallo con entrambi i piccoli, così da permettere ai quattro uomini di stare sulla difensiva. E sarebbe riuscita a scappare in caso di fuga.

A dispetto di ogni prospettiva, il sole era già piuttosto alto nel cielo quando i viaggiatori si misero in cammino.  
Per quanto fosse eccitato dall’andare fino a Lothlórien col proprio padre, Aragorn era scoppiato in lacrime a più riprese all’idea di doversi separare dalla madre. Denethor decise che fosse il caso di tentare, per l’ultima volta, di convincere Gimli e Boromir così che potesse partire anche Gilraen.  
Gimli fu assolutamente irremovibile.  
Boromir sentendosi domandare, di nuovo, se fosse sicuro della propria scelta scappò via e si chiuse in camera. Il Sovrintendente considerò quel comportamento assurdo; si scosse nelle spalle, pensando tra sé che, quando gli altri fossero stati in viaggio, forse sarebbe riuscito ad estorcere al figlio che cosa gli passasse per la testa.  
Anche Legolas, che pure era ben felice di tornare in _terra amica_ fu restio a separarsi dagli zii e si fece ripromettere che si sarebbero rivisti presto, molto presto, e che nessuno avrebbe lasciato che il nano entrasse in camera sua, che toccasse i suoi libri o i suoi giocattoli.  
“Ti manderò nostre notizie ogni giorno, tramite gli uccelli ed ogni altra bestia che si diriga verso Minas Tirith,” disse Arathorn, rassicurando Gilraen. “Farò in modo che siamo in costante contatto, almeno finché non arriviamo… e ricomincerò non appena ci incamminiamo per il viaggio di ritorno. Ti aggiornerò anche mentre siamo a Lothlórien. Non ti preoccupare, ho la situazione sotto controllo. Non ci fermeremo a lungo, ma ai bambini farà bene stare un po’ con me.”  
Gilraen annuì, sforzandosi di sorridere. Non risultò molto convincente.  
“Non ti preoccupare, ti giuro che la situazione è tranquilla ed il percorso è piuttosto semplice, dobbiamo solo seguire il fiume. Siamo a cavallo, ho altri tre guerrieri con me e sono guerrieri esperti. Se non fossi sicuro non metterei a rischio la vita di mio figlio.”  
“Sì, so che hai ragione,” asserì la donna. “Ma è la prima volta che il pulcino si allontana dalla chioccia… e per me prima tornerete meglio sarà, Arathorn. So che sarà un’esperienza grandiosa, ma prima tornerete e meglio sarà.”  
Il Ramingo annuì gravemente quindi, ultimati gli ultimi saluti, decise che fosse arrivato il momento della partenza.  
“Voglio la mia mamma!” gridò Aragorn non appena uscirono dal cancello. “Voglio tornare a casa dalla mia mamma!”  
“Aragorn,” chiamò Arathorn, cavalcandogli accanto. “Adesso è tardi, per cambiare idea. Verrai con me fino a Lothlórien e sono sicuro che ti piacerà!”  
“Mamma!” chiamò l’Erede di Isildur con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo. “Mamma!”  
Fortunatamente, Gilraen non poteva sentirli o avrebbe fermato i cavalli e si sarebbe fermamente opposta al marito. Arnis fece fatica a tenere fermo il bambino.  
Legolas, combattuto tra la volontà di restare e quella di vedere il Bosco d’Oro, per il momento non disse niente. Fu Aldamir a venire in soccorso del proprio Signore: era a sua volta padre di tre figli e sapeva come trattare con i più piccoli.  
“Volete cavalcare con me, Signorino Aragorn?” chiese.  
Il bambino guardò quell’uomo alto e possente con un certo timore, ma anche con ammirazione poiché indossava la splendida armatura delle Guardie della Cittadella e aveva con sé l’arco, lo scudo e la spada.  
“Non posso,” replicò mestamente, ma quanto meno smettendo di urlare.  
“Ma certo che potete, Signorino. Sono sicuro che vostro padre acconsentirà, almeno finché non arriviamo in campo aperto.”  
“Nessun problema, per me,” confermò Arathorn, grato ad Aldamir per aver inventato un diversivo.  
“Ma io sono un guerriero, Aldamir,” spiegò Aragorn. “E non si può stare in due guerrieri su un cavallo!”  
“Oh, Signorino, avete ragione!” convenne il Soldato. “Ma questo è un destriero molto robusto, sapete?”  
“Davvero?” domandò il bambino.  
“Certo! Viene da Rohan!”  
“E ci andiamo, a Rohan?” chiese Aragorn eccitato.  
“No, Aragorn, non passeremo da Rohan. Seguiremo il corso del fiume,” replicò il Ramingo.

Una simile idea sarebbe stata folle, con due bambini al seguito, appena qualche decennio dopo, quando la forze oscure si sarebbero infine riunite e il potere di Sauron fosse tornato ad essere terribile, sulla Terra Nera. Ma all’epoca, circa trentacinque anni prima del viaggio di Frodo verso Gran Burrone, quando la minaccia era certamente concreta ma ancora non del tutto attuale, un itinerario del genere non comportava grossi rischi e la deviazione attraverso Rohan avrebbe solo allungato il viaggio notevolmente.  
Del resto era chiaro, al Capitano dei Dúnedain, che non poteva trattenersi un minuto più del dovuto.  
Data la necessità di compiere quel viaggio nel più breve tempo possibile, il cammino dei viandanti fu piuttosto sfiancante: ogni giorno, dall’alba sino al tramonto, si percorreva la strada che portava a Lothlórien. Legolas era consapevole che, a quel punto, Bosco Atro non sarebbe stato poi molto distante e sperava, di tutto cuore, di poter rivedere suo padre. Arathorn dispose che si facessero soste frequenti, per permettere sia ai bambini che agli animali di risposare; stabilì anche che i pasti non fossero né rapidi né eccessivamente frugali, sempre preoccupandosi della salute dei piccoli. Mantenne, inoltre, la promessa fatta a Gilraen, affidando i propri messaggi agli uccelli. La donna si senti rincuorata nel sapere che i suoi tesori stavano bene e si divertivano, che il viaggio proseguiva senza intoppi e che non avevano fatto brutti incontri.  
Legolas ed Aragorn fecero qualche capriccio dovuto alla stanchezza, ma in compenso non litigarono una sola volta. Non ne avrebbero avuto modo, in ogni caso, per la mancanza di occasioni a stretto contatto. Arathorn aveva tenuto a sottolineare che, sia durante gli spostamenti che una volta arrivati a destinazione, voleva che mantenessero un comportamento esemplare: non avrebbe impiegato molto ad insegnare loro l’educazione, ovunque si trovassero, e questa volta non ci sarebbe stata la mamma a prendere le loro parti.

Finalmente, dopo giorni stremanti per i piccini, Lothlórien venne avvistata.  
Ad accogliere gli ospiti fu un elfo dai lunghi capelli dorati e gli occhi grigi come l’argento; si sarebbe detto di trent’anni, se fosse stato umano, ma avrebbe potuto avere +qualche millennio sulle spalle in quanto appartenente alla razza dei Primogeniti.  
“Benvenuti nella Terra di Lórien, miei nobili Signori,” salutò inchinandosi. “Lord Celeborn e Lady Galadriel, e con essi tutti noi, attendevano il vostro arrivo con impazienza”.  
“Ti ringrazio, mio nobile Haldir,” replicò Arathorn, scendendo da cavallo e ricambiando la reverenza dell’elfo. “Immagino che tu ci debba bendare, per proseguire?”  
“Temo di doverlo fare, mio Signore. Voi e i bambini potreste proseguire senza benda, ma non il resto della compagnia.”  
“Preferisco che veniamo bendati tutti. Ci affidiamo completamente a voi.”  
“Perché parlano così?” domandò Aragorn rivoltò ad Amros.  
L’uomo, come gli altri quattro viaggiatori, discese da cavallo e prese il bambino con sé. Arathorn strinse a sé Legolas. Ai due piccoletti – e in particolare all’elfino – non piacque l’idea di essere bendati, ma era stato spiegato loro in anticipo che quella era la regola e non vi si poteva fare molto. Ai cavalli vennero tolti sella e briglie e vennero lasciati liberi di vagare per il Bosco.  
“Scusate, Signorino,” disse Amros, mentre si incamminavano, consapevole che erano passati svariati minuti tra la domanda e la risposta. “I nobili si parlano sempre in modo piuttosto, come dire, affettato.”  
“Ma il babbo di solito non parla così!”  
“Succede nelle occasioni ufficiali, come questa. E così fa anche il Sovrintendente.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Certo!”  
“Amros, secondo te gli manco allo zio Denethor?”  
Il soldato trovò quanto meno bizzarro sentir definire il proprio Signore: _zio Denethor_.  
“Sono sicuro di sì,” rispose. “Sono sicuro che alla Reggia manchiate tanto a tutti!”  
“Anche a me mancano tanto tutti, Amros!” disse Aragorn, facendo attenzione a dove metteva i piedi. “Mi manca Boromir! E Gimli! E mi manca tanto la mia mamma!”  
“Zio,” chiamò Legolas, bisbigliando.  
“Sì, cosa c’è?” chiese Arathorn tenendolo per mano.  
“Chi era quell’Elfo che ci ha accolto?”  
“Si chiama Haldir, Legolas, ed è il fratello di Rúmil ed Orophin”.  
“E chi sono?”  
“Due Elfi che vivono qui. Rúmil, forse è un po’ grande per voi… ma Orophin dovrebbe avere circa dieci o undici anni. Forse potrete giocare.”  
“E Haldir cosa fa?”  
“Haldir è il Capitano delle Guardie, Legolas.”  
“Hai visto che arco che ha, zio? Non ora che siamo bendati… ma prima, lo hai visto?”  
“Sì, pulce, l’ho visto.”  
“Posso averlo anch’io?”  
“No, Legolas, tu potrai andare in giro con un arco del genere quando compierai almeno sedici anni!”  
“Sedici anni ce li avrò tra un sacco di tempo!”  
 _E per fortuna!_ , pensò Arathorn, senza dirlo ad alta voce.  
“Adesso comportati bene, Legolas, perché siamo quasi arrivati,” tagliò corto, concludendo la discussione.

Caras Galadhon si presentò agli occhi dei viaggiatori – finalmente privi di benda – in tutta la sua bellezza e magnificenza. Il Palazzo di Celeborn e Galadriel mostrava, in particolare, tutta la maestria degli Primogeniti nelle arti più raffinate, oltre all’armonia delle loro opere con la natura.  
Ad accoglierli giunse solo la dama del Bosco d’Oro, in un vestito che sembrava fatto di luce; la sua espressione austera si sciolse quando vide i bambini, in particolare Legolas. Con un semplice gesto della mano, dopo aver rivolto loro un inchino, invitò i viaggiatori a seguirla, cosicché potessero presentarsi anche al cospetto di suo marito.  
Celeborn si trovava nel giardino sul retro in compagnia di Orophin. Il ragazzino, che ormai aveva dodici anni, se ne stava seduto su un albero e teneva, tra le mani, l’arco di suo fratello Rúmil. Il Signore degli Elfi non avrebbe impiegato molto a tirarlo giù, se lo avesse voluto; per una questione di principio, tuttavia, avrebbe desiderato che quella peste si assumesse le proprie responsabilità.  
Galadriel capì che tutte le raccomandazioni dei giorni precedenti, sul comportarsi adeguatamente quando avrebbero avuto ospiti, non erano servite a niente. L’autorità del Lord e della Lady poteva poco contro la pazzia ribelle di un elfino che stava entrando nell’adolescenza.  
“Vi domando perdono, Lord Arathorn,” si giustificò la dama. “Ma come ben sapete, non sempre è facile gestire i più piccoli. Specie se di razza elfica.”  
Il Ramingo annuì gravemente e temette il momento – che certamente sarebbe arrivato – in cui Legolas avrebbe dato il meglio di sé.  
“Orophin!” chiamò quindi Galadriel. “Cosa fate seduto su quel ramo? Siete forse un uccello?”  
“Voglio un arco tutto mio!” rispose Orophin. “E se non posso averlo mi tengo quello di Rúmil.”  
“L’arco di Rúmil, per definizione, non può essere vostro.”  
“Allora ne voglio uno mio!”  
“Di certo non lo otterrete con questo tipo di atteggiamento. Scendete immediatamente dall’albero e venite a salutare i nostri ospiti. Avrete modo di giocare con Aragorn e Legolas, in questi giorni.”  
“Ma sono due bimbetti!” rispose Orophin sprezzante.  
“Io non sono un _bimbetto_! Io sono un _Principe Elfico_!” esclamò Legolas. Arathorn gli diede un colpetto sul sedere.  
“Legolas,” disse guardandolo storto. “Non cominciare o questo era per finta, ma il prossimo sarà per davvero.”  
Il soggetto ritenne che non fosse il caso di replicare, dato che lo zio non si sarebbe dimostrato molto paziente. Oltretutto non gli aveva nemmeno fatto male…  
“Un _Principe Elfico_!” ridacchiò Orophin. “E di chi saresti figlio, di quello lì?”  
“Orophin!” intervenne Celeborn. “ _Quello lì_ si chiama Lord Arathorn, figlio di Arador, Capitano dei Dúnedain. Di suo figlio, Aragorn, sentirete parlare profusamente quando verrà il tempo ma con ben altro nome e titolo. Quanto a Legolas, egli è figlio di Re Thranduil del Bosco Verde.” L’elfo rifiutava di utilizzare il nome _Bosco Atro_ in quanto era come riconoscere in partenza la vittoria del nemico.  
“Oh, grandioso, il Bosco Verde!” esclamò Orophin. “Se volete vi ci porto, non è tanto lontano! Ti farò dare un arco, Legolas, e potremo andare a caccia di ragni! Forse per te posso trovare un pugnale… Aragorn, ti chiami così?”  
L’interessato annuì e guardò suo padre come a chiedere: _Ma davvero posso andarci?_ Il Ramingo scosse la testa: era escluso che mettesse un pugnale in mano a suo figlio e che lo mandasse a caccia di ragni nel Bosco Atro. Era proprio escluso.  
“Voi non porterete i nostri ospiti da nessuna parte, Orophin,” intervenne Galadriel. “E non è permesso nemmeno a voi recarvi nel Bosco Atro. Non è permesso nemmeno a me andare _a caccia di ragni_ nel Regno di Sire Thranduil, non senza il suo consenso e permesso. Adesso scendete da quell’albero e smettetela con questa pantomima. Non avrete un arco vostro finché non raggiungerete l’età per poterne reclamare uno. È quanto.”  
“Oltretutto,” aggiunse Celeborn, “Nel suo tentativo di furto, ha sbeccato leggermente l’arco di Rúmil.”  
“Non l’ho fatto a posta!” spiegò il ragazzino. “Mi sono messo l’arco sulle spalle, non mi sono ricordato che mi sporgeva di lato ed ho toccato una colonna… che è anche caduta.”  
“Quindi avete rotto anche la colonna?” chiese Galadriel.  
“Forse!”  
Legolas guardò Orophin e pensò che aveva così tanto, davvero così tanto, da imparare da lui.  
“Perfetto, Orophin. Sappiate che siete costretto in camera vostra fino a nuovo ordine,” disse l’elfa cercando di mantenere una serafica calma. “Gradirei che scendeste da quell’albero e vi comportaste come l’essere civilizzato che siete.”  
Il ragazzino si accomodò meglio. Arathorn si ritrovò a considerare che, se questa era l’adolescenza, avrebbe fatto bene a godersi figli e nipoti finché erano ancora piccoli e, tutto sommato, educati.  
“Orophin,” sospirò Celeborn. “Per l’età che avete, e per questa mancanza di rispetto, potremmo benissimo farvi rinchiudere nelle segrete e spero lo sappiate.” L’elfino sbadigliò. “D’accordo, Orophin. Ritengo sia inutile fornire ancora pubblico al vostro spettacolo. Restate lì, se lo desiderate. Chiederò ad Haldir, vostro fratello, di occuparsi personalmente di voi.”  
Orophin si morse il labbro.  
“No! Ad Haldir no!” disse.  
“Ad Haldir, esattamente!” ribadì Celeborn.  
Orophin pensò che Haldir sarebbe passato dalle parole ai fatti in un lampo, soprattutto se avesse saputo che il suo fratellino lo aveva messo in imbarazzo sia coi Signori che con gli ospiti.  
Saltò giù dall’albero con un balzo.  
“Non ad Haldir, per favore,” ribadì. “Vi prego, Lord Celeborn, non dite niente a mio fratello. Vi prego. Lady Galadriel, per favore… posso stare davvero nelle segrete?”  
Tanto, comunque, sarebbe stato nutrito e pasciuto adeguatamente anche lì. E forse non avrebbe dovuto temere l’ira di suo fratello, al sicuro nelle segrete, né le prese in giro di Rúmil.  
“Valuterò!” replicò Galadriel. “Per il momento, Orophin, andate in camera vostra e restatevi fino a domani mattina. Non avete diritto alla cena, considerando come vi siete comportato.”  
L’elfino sospirò, roteò gli occhi e obbedì sperando che questo, in qualche modo, migliorasse la propria posizione.  
“Sono estremamente desolata,” disse Galadriel quando fu uscito di scena. “Davvero, estremamente.”  
“Lo siamo entrambi,” ribadì suo marito. “Vogliate perdonarci e mi auguro che nulla del genere accada di nuovo. Nel frattempo, visto che avete viaggiato a lungo, chiederò che vi sia preparato un bagno per potervi rinfrescare. La cena sarà pronta in meno di un’ora.”  
La parola _bagno_ fece sì che dai capricci degli elfi si passasse a quelli degli umani.  
 _Bagno_? Doveva farsi il _bagno_? Aveva sentito bene? Aragorn gridò: “No, io il bagno non me lo faccio!” Lasciò la mano di Amros e, prima che l’uomo potesse rendersene conto o fare qualsiasi cosa, scappò via a gambe levate.  
“Aragorn, torna subito qui!” tuonò il Ramingo. “Subito!”  
Il futuro Re lo ignorò, anzi, corse più veloce.  
“Posso staccare un ramo da uno di questi alberi, per favore?” domandò Arathorn rivolto ai Signori di Lórien.  
“Fate pure,” disse Celeborn. “Con la nostra benedizione.”

Il Capitano dei Dúnedain si lanciò all’inseguimento. Ringraziò i Valar che Legolas fosse troppo interessato allo strano ambiente in cui si trovava, intento a guardarsi intorno e porre domande, per poter causare problemi. L’elfino accettò di buon grado la frugale merenda a base di frutta che gli venne servita – la cena era quasi pronta, come Celeborn aveva detto poco prima – e quando arrivò il momento del bagno non oppose resistenze di sorta, anzi, si dimostrò estremamente obbediente.  
Galadriel ne tessé le lodi, elogiandone la condotta e l’educazione, ribadendo che Sire Thranduil aveva cresciuto un elfino adorabile e che gli uomini, a Minas Tirith, stavano facendo davvero un ottimo lavoro nel prendersi cura di lui. Ancora non aveva visto di che cosa fosse capace il Principino, sebbene ci fosse da aspettarsi che se ne sarebbe accorta presto.  
“Vorrei tanto poter giocare con Orophin, Lady Galadriel,” disse Legolas, mentre sedevano sotto un portico. “Non so dov’è Aragorn e un po’ mi annoio.”  
“Credo sia meglio che voi non passiate molto tempo con Orophin, Legolas,” replicò la dama. “In ogni caso, resterà in camera propria fino a domani mattina.”  
“Ma deve proprio?”  
“Deve proprio, sì, piccolo mio”. Galadriel fece una carezza al bambino quindi, sperando che si annoiasse un po’ meno, chiese a Celeborn di mostrargli la Sala dei Cimeli. Certamente si sarebbe divertito a vedere archi, pugnali, spade e gioielli dalla foggia antica e che non venivano quasi più utilizzati, essendo stati sostituiti da manufatti più recenti. Legolas si entusiasmò moltissimo e non vide l’ora di raccontare tutto ad Aragorn e poi a Boromir, una volta tornati a casa. Ed anche alla zia Gilraen ed allo zio Denethor, di cui si rendeva conto di sentire la nostalgia. Pensò che al nano i gioielli sarebbero piaciuti di sicuro, ma poi si domandò perché si preoccupasse del figlio di Glόin e si disse che no, l’eterno nemico non gli mancava proprio per niente!

Nel frattempo, Aragorn aveva trovato rifugio dietro una siepe su cui spuntavano, qua e là, delle fragole selvatiche: era un bel nascondiglio e, oltretutto, la merenda era assicurata. La cosa migliore era che poteva vedere senza essere visto: suo padre non era lontano e camminava in modo così poco leggero, rispetto agli elfi! Probabilmente perché era veramente molto, molto arrabbiato. L’uomo teneva in mano un rametto, che avrebbe usato a mo’ di bacchetta quando l’avesse ritrovato, e si dava a chiamarlo a gran voce, promettendo di essere magnanimo se si fosse arreso di sua spontanea volontà, senza protrarre la cosa per le lunghe.  
Nella sua mente di bambino, Aragorn trovò che l’intera vicenda fosse tutto sommato divertente: lui era un valoroso guerriero che si nascondeva alla vista di un Troll di Caverna! Certo, era strano che i Troll viaggiassero con la luce del sole… per cui avrebbe dovuto trovare qualcos’altro. Forse un orchetto. O magari il Re degli orchetti! Ma sicuro! Suo padre era il Re degli orchetti che cercava l’Erede di Isildur per farlo fuori prima del tempo. Aragorn avrebbe impugnato la spada e al grido: _Non mi arrenderò senza combattere!_ avrebbe distrutto il nemico, ribaltando la situazione a proprio vantaggio! Bello, bellissimo! Dov’era il suo Sovrintendente, quando serviva? E ovviamente non si riferiva a Denethor, ma a Boromir che sarebbe stato molto utile, se fosse stato lì a dargli manforte.  
“Non mi arrenderò senza combattere!” mormorò di nuovo tra sé. Era una frase grandiosa, epica, e gli piaceva davvero tanto. “Non mi arrenderò senza combattere!” ripeté un po’ più forte. Prima ancora che se ne potesse rendere conto, aveva impugnato un bastone trovato tra i cespugli ed era saltato in piedi; preda di una fervida immaginazione infantile, aveva effettivamente gridato: “Non mi arrenderò senza combattere!” rivolto a suo padre che lo stava cercando.  
Arathorn trasse un profondo respiro e si diresse nella sua direzione a grandi passi; prima che potesse scappare, acchiappò il figlio per un braccio e lo voltò verso di sé.  
“La vedi questa?” gridò su tutte le furie, mostrando la bacchetta.  
“Sì,” pigolò Aragorn.  
“Adesso tu mi precedi fino al Palazzo. Chiedi scusa a tutti e ti fai il bagno.”  
“No!”  
“Devo usarla per farmi obbedire?” tuonò l’uomo, scuotendo il piccolo con forza.  
“Voglio la mia mamma,” disse Aragorn mettendosi a piangere.  
“La mamma non è qui e lo sai!”  
“Sei cattivo! Voglio la mamma!” insistette il bambino, prendendo a singhiozzare.  
“Obbedisci, Estel. Subito!”  
“Glielo dico, quando torniamo! Glielo dico che sei cattivo! E che non ti voglio più bene!”  
Diede un’occhiata al ramoscello: non dava l’idea di fare male, ma non ci teneva più di tanto a verificare. In ogni caso, suo padre gli aveva fatto paura, tanta che non riusciva a muoversi. Ed era anche stato chiamato _Estel_ : un nome da sempre premonitore di grande sventura. Rifugiò il visetto nelle manine e pianse più forte.  
Arathorn si rese conto che quello non era un capriccio. Gettò la bacchetta a terra e cercò di abbracciarlo.  
“Pulce, ho esagerato, vero?” chiese, con un tono di voce molto diverso rispetto a prima. “Non ti picchio, lo giuro.”  
“Voglio la mamma,” ribadì Aragorn, cercando di svincolarsi.  
“La mamma non c’è, ma c’è il babbo. Non va bene?”  
“No!”  
“Facciamo pace?” L’interessato scosse la testa. “Per favore?”  
“No!”  
“Mi sento tanto triste. Tanto, tantissimo triste.” finse di piagnucolare Arathorn tirando su col naso. “Vorrei tanto fare pace con la mia pulce, lo vorrei tanto tanto.”  
Aragorn guardò bene suo padre, quindi ne prese il viso tra le mani.  
“Non piangere, babbo,” disse. “Sei un guerriero, i guerrieri non piangono.”  
“Io piango perché non mi vuoi più bene e sono triste.”  
“Ma io ti voglio bene,” ammise il bambino. “Se non piangi facciamo pace!”  
“Grazie,” disse il Ramingo. “Ci facciamo il bagno insieme e giochiamo con l’acqua? Che ne dici?”  
“Ma stai sempre con me, non mi lasci solo, vero?”  
“Non ti lascio solo, promesso.”  
“E non mi fai andare l’acqua negli occhi e nelle orecchie, vero?”  
“No, certo che no. Andiamo!”  
L’uomo considerò che le sue teorie sulla disciplina avrebbero dovuto essere portate avanti, sì, ma cercando di non perdere mai la pazienza.

Le cena fu regale ed abbondante. Arathorn fu felice di trovare anche Mithrandir, seduto al tavolo, con cui voleva assolutamente conferire per le questioni relative al Negromante di Bosco Atro. Tuttavia si disse che avrebbe atteso l’indomani; per il momento si sarebbe limitato a fumare dell’ _erba-pipa_ insieme allo Stregone, il quale ne era un grande estimatore.  
I due bambini furono fatti sedere accanto al Ramingo poiché non erano state disposte due tavolate distinte, come succedeva a Minas Tirith. Aragorn si addormentò sulla sedia prima che potesse essere condotto a letto e Legolas lo seguì subito dopo.  
“Poveri piccini,” commentò Galadriel, dando disposizione affinché venissero portati in camera. Decise che avrebbero dormito insieme, così non si sarebbero spaventati se si fossero svegliati nel cuore della notte, ritrovandosi in un ambiente che non conoscevano.

Anche Orophin si addormentò prima del dovuto, quella sera: non fu molto felice di essere stato escluso dal banchetto per l’arrivo degli ospiti, né di essere stato lasciato a pancia vuota e di non poter nemmeno umettarsi le labbra col vino, come gli veniva ormai concesso di fare nelle occasioni importanti. Tuttavia, l’essere tra le braccia di Irmo lo salvò dall’ira del fratello maggiore che, appreso ciò che aveva fatto e come si era comportato, aveva lasciato la tavolata per andare a dire _due paroline_ a quel tornado devastatore. Rúmil lo aveva seguito di corsa, deciso a non perdersi _lo spettacolo_ per niente al mondo. Haldir aprì la porta senza nemmeno bussare e trovando il piccoletto che riposava, così tranquillo e sereno e con un’espressione beata sul volto, si addolcì e si disse che non avrebbe potuto svegliarlo per pareggiare i conti, nemmeno volendo. Quell’essere pestifero era pur sempre il suo fratellino. Si limitò a passargli una mano tra i capelli. “Ti è andata bene, per questa volta, Orophin,” disse.  
Rúmil che aspettava fuori dalla stanza, appoggiato al muro, voleva vendetta per quanto era stato fatto al proprio arco: lo aveva controllato ed era certamente scheggiato sull’estremità superiore. Rimase basito nel vedere uscire Haldir tanto in fretta.  
“Allora?” chiese.  
“Dorme. Non lo sveglierò, se dorme.”  
Il mezzano sbuffò pesantemente, trovando che non fosse giusto che quell’impiastro la passasse sempre liscia.  
“È solo rimandato a domani mattina,” assicurò Haldir. Il secondogenito non sembrò particolarmente soddisfatto: nonostante fosse ormai un adolescente continuava a provare una certa soddisfazione quando Orophin finiva nei guai, in grossi guai, specie con il fratello maggiore. Ma non disse niente, ritenendo che non fosse saggio mettersi nei pasticci a propria volta. Ridiscesero al piano di sotto e presero di nuovo parte alla festa che, senza bambini nei paraggi, fu abbondante e magnifica e proseguì ben oltre la mezzanotte quando, infine, il Capitano dei Dúnedain e la sua scorta decisero che fosse il caso di ritirarsi: il viaggio era stato lungo e faticoso e tutti loro avevano bisogno di riposo.

 **NOTE AL CAPITOLO** :  
Mi rendo conto di aver mantenuto una visione di Lothlórien più simile al film che non al libro, ma ho preferito così per comodità.

Nel libro si dice che l’unico modo di viaggiare tra Lothlórien e Gondor è via fiume e non via terra. Questo è vero perché il ponte di Osgiliath è crollato e perché la Compagnia sta evitando Rohan. Ma al tempo in cui queste storie sono ambientante, Osgiliath non è ancora stata conquistata. Inoltre immagino che Arathorn costeggi l’Anduin dal lato Ovest senza però fermarsi a Rohan.

So che i tempi del viaggio sono molto stretti e possibilmente non realistici: per questo ho deciso di usare i cavalli. Mithrandir, con Ombromanto, riesce ad arrivare da Rohan al limite della Contea in tre giorni. Per cui penso che con buoni cavalli l'impresa sia, in qualche modo, fattibile.


	5. Capitolo IV - Lo specchio di Galadriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Che cosa ne è stato della mamma di Legolas?

Galadriel non aveva lasciato che Legolas ed Aragorn venissero fatti dormire su un _flet_ , ma aveva preferito che tutti gli ospiti potessero alloggiare a Palazzo. Sebbene Legolas non avrebbe avuto problemi, in quanto figlio di Thranduil, ritenne che fosse più facile, per degli umani, dimorare quanto più vicino a terra.  
I due bambini si risvegliarono su un letto fatto da legni intrecciati e foglie, ma così morbido e soffice che non aveva nulla da invidiare ai letti di piume di Minas Tirith. Erano stati coperti con un morbido drappo che pareva essere di seta, ma che li aveva tenuti al caldo per tutta la notte. Legolas si sentì a casa, dal momento che gli elfi di Lothlórien e quelli del Bosco Atro appartenevano perlopiù alla stessa stirpe e si erano, poi, divisi in due diversi reami.  
Aragorn fu sorpreso di essere lì e si ricordò, d’improvviso, che tutta la storia del viaggio e della permanenza nella Terra degli Elfi non era stata un sogno ma era la pura realtà.  
Chiacchierarono eccitati per un po’, immaginando quali meraviglie avrebbero potuto scoprire. Legolas si augurò che suo padre venisse a fargli visita e disse ad Aragorn che, poiché a breve sarebbe stato il suo compleanno, forse sarebbe riuscito a farsi regalare un arco da Lady Galadriel. La Signora gli sembrava estremamente gentile e cortese, nonché bendisposta nei suoi confronti.  
“Ma se ti regalano un arco me lo lasci usare?” chiese Aragorn con occhi speranzosi.  
“Certo!” rispose Legolas con fare solenne. “Ma l’arco resta mio, non diventa tuo!”  
Il futuro Re annuì, quindi si mise a saltellare sul letto per la gioia; il Principe lo seguì di lì a poco. Il loro giaciglio, oltre ad essere estremamente morbido, sapeva anche sopportare bene la loro vivacità; fiori e foglie di _mallorn_ , tuttavia, presero a volare in giro per la stanza: dapprima poco a poco, poi in numero sempre maggiore, finché del letto rimase solo la struttura di rami intrecciati.  
I due ragazzini si guardarono intorno: Arathorn non ne sarebbe stato molto felice. Ma Arathorn, stranamente, sebbene dormisse nella stanza accanto alla loro, non era ancora venuto a rimproverarli Forse era già sveglio da un pezzo e passeggiava per il bosco. O forse – ed era questa la realtà – stava ancora cercando di riprendersi dall’ottimo vino della sera precedente.  
Decisero di lasciare quel disastro così com’era e di chiedere ad Arnis di sistemarlo, poiché non avrebbero saputo da dove cominciare. Pensarono di dirigersi in Sala per la colazione e, mentre vagavano per i corridoi cercando di capire dove andare (la sera precedente erano stati condotti in camera che già dormivano), sentirono la voce di Orophin provenire da una delle stanze.  
No, Haldir non aveva dimenticato quello che aveva combinato il giorno prima, anche perché Rúmil si era lamentato così tanto e così a lungo che il suo arco fosse sbeccato – _sbeccato, capito Haldir? Ed era nuovo! Io sto attento alle mie cose!_ – che, anche se lo avesse voluto, non vi sarebbe riuscito. Non erano stati dirittamente Celeborn e Galadriel a chiedergli di occuparsi di suo fratello, ma era palese che la vicenda gli fosse stata riferita per un motivo.  
Legolas ed Aragorn si misero in ascolto, per farsi un’idea di come andavano le cose fuori da Minas Tirith.  
“Ti prego Haldir, ti prego,” stava implorando Orophin, con un tono di voce molto più educato rispetto al giorno precedente. “Non lo farò mai più, lo prometto. Sarò buono e obbediente, te lo giuro!”  
“Mi piacerebbe poterti credere,” replicò l’elfo. “Ma me lo hai promesso così tante volte, ormai, che non le conto nemmeno più.”  
“Ma è la verità, Haldir, ti prego credimi. Sarò buono, righerò dritto, non farò niente di male. Ti prego, ti prego!”  
“Orophin…”  
“Fratellone,” Orophin lanciò al Capitano delle Guardie un’occhiata estremamente ruffiana.  
“No, Orophin, no,” rispose Haldir resistendo all’attacco. “Sai che non ti è permesso prendere l’arco di Rúmil, eppure lo hai fatto. Lo hai graffiato, hai danneggiato una colonna e poi hai mancato di rispetto ai nostri Signori… per giunta davanti a degli ospiti. Mi dispiace, ma in assenza di nostro padre tocca a me _prendermi cura_ di te.”  
Orophin singhiozzò apertamente. Ad Haldir non sembrò che suo fratello fosse un ragazzino di dodici anni, ma piuttosto un bambino di cinque o sei anni che si era messo in guai seri per la prima volta.  
“Orophin,” disse sollevandogli il viso con un dito e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. “Non siamo un po’ grandicelli, per fare i capricci? Vuoi fare lo spavaldo e poi piangi quando ne devi pagare le conseguenze? Non è intelligente, fratellino. Non hai più un età per cui si possa chiudere un occhio: sei grande abbastanza per assumerti le tue responsabilità. Sei anche fortunato, perché adesso sono calmo: ieri sera saresti finito molto, molto peggio.”  
“Mi sa che a Minas Tirith ci va un po’ meglio,” sussurrò Legolas al suo compare Aragorn, da dietro la porta. L’Erede di Isildur annuì: forse non voleva ascoltare oltre, si sentiva a disagio. Se fosse toccato a lui non avrebbe voluto avere degli spettatori.  
“Haldir,” proseguì Orophin, ammettendo a se stesso che suo fratello aveva ragione e che aveva colpito nel segno. “Non possiamo… non possiamo aspettare?”  
“E cosa dovremmo aspettare, piccoletto? Tanto le cose non cambieranno.”  
“Ma io… non ho mangiato, ieri sera. E ho tanta fame. Ti prego, Haldir.”  
“Non ho mai detto che salterai la colazione, Orophin.”  
“Ma Haldir,” proseguì l’elfino tirando su col naso. “Dopo non avrò tanta voglia di mangiare. E poi abbiamo ospiti! E mi vedranno ballare sulla sedia. Io… mi vergogno. Haldir, ti prego…”  
“Possiamo fare dopo colazione, ma rimanderai solo la questione ad ora di pranzo.”  
“Posso anche saltarlo, il pranzo, se mi lasci almeno fare colazione. Mi porterò qualcosa in camera. Per favore Haldir. Ti prego. Non sono più il tuo elfino?”  
“Ma certo che sei il mio elfino, Orophin,” sospirò Haldir. “E va bene,” concesse alla fine. “Puoi fare colazione, ma dopo colazione faremo i conti. Non cambia niente per me, ma non cambierà niente nemmeno per te: hai solo rimandato di un’ora circa. Se preferisci così…”  
Orophin abbracciò il fratello con lo stesso entusiasmo che se gli avesse detto: _Sei perdonato, va’ a giocare e non pensiamoci più_. Haldir aveva capito benissimo che era una questione d’onore, per il ragazzino, motivo per cui aveva acconsentito alla richiesta. Gli accarezzò i capelli con dolcezza; desiderò in cuor suo che il loro padre fosse lì e che certe questioni spettassero a lui, in quanto quello dell’educatore dei due fratelli minori era un ruolo che non gli piaceva.  
“Andiamo adesso, Orophin,” disse infine. “Sono sicuro che a tavola ci stanno aspettando.”  
Legolas ed Aragorn si allontanarono velocemente dalla porta, dopo aver origliato l’ultima frase.  
Haldir si guardò intorno con fare circospetto: avrebbe giurato che qualcuno fosse lì, qualche minuto prima. Fece finta di niente, consapevole che comunque non c’erano nemici tra le mura di Caras Galadhon e, senza saperlo, condusse i due bambini fino in Sala da Pranzo.  
I piccoli si sedettero a tavola educatamente ed aspettarono di essere serviti. Arathorn li raggiunse di lì a poco, ma era evidente che avrebbe preferito essere ancora nel proprio letto.  
“Buongiorno, pulci,” disse prendendo posto tra i due ragazzini. Si sedette e diede a massaggiarsi la fronte con la mano destra. “Avete dormito bene?”  
“Sì!” disse Legolas, non facendo cenno al disastro combinato in camera poco prima.  
“Ti senti male, babbo?” chiese Aragorn, con un’espressione preoccupata sul viso.  
“No, piccola pulce,” replicò Arathorn dandogli un buffetto. “Sono solo molto stanco. Ma sto bene!”  
“Zio Arathorn,” bisbigliò Legolas. “Haldir è tanto arrabbiato con Orophin, per ieri!”  
Arathorn si sporse un po’ per guardare i tre fratelli. Orophin era seduto in mezzo ai due più grandi e Rúmil lo stava, chiaramente, rimproverando per aver preso il suo arco. Il ragazzino aveva l’aria triste e pentita e continuava a ripetere: _Scusa, Rúmil. Scusa_. Haldir lasciò fare, finché decise che la cosa era andata per le lunghe e ricordò a Rúmil, se lo avesse dimenticato, che avrebbe provveduto a punire il fratellino, quindi non c’era tutta questa necessità di infierire.  
“Haldir ha ragione, sarei arrabbiato anch’io,” disse Arathorn tornando a sedersi in modo normale. “Non tanto per l’arco, ma per l’atteggiamento. Ma non dovrebbe farlo aspettare così tanto… Il vecchio Arador diceva sempre: _Prima cominciamo, prima finiamo_.”  
Contro la sua stessa volontà, i ricordi del Ramingo tornarono a quando aveva undici anni, ed aveva rubato uno dei pugnali di suo padre perché ancora non gliene avevano regalato uno. Si trattenne tuttavia dal raccontare la storiella ai piccini, onde evitare che provassero a loro volta.  
“Ho un po’ di mal di testa, ad essere sinceri,” disse passandosi una mano sugli occhi. “Dopo colazione credo mi rimetterò a letto. Se vi lascio da soli, mi promettete di comportavi bene?”  
“Sì!” esclamò Aragorn, felice che gli fosse concessa fiducia.  
“Sì, zio,” gli fece eco anche Legolas. “Zio, ma stai male perché hai bevuto?”  
Arathorn evitò di rispondere per un momento.  
“Non dire sciocchezze, Legolas,” replicò infine. “Ho mal di testa perché è stato un viaggio lungo e faticoso.”  
“Non ti preoccupare. Non lo dico alla zia, quando torniamo!” ridacchiò l’elfino, mettendosi in ginocchio sulla sedia e sporgendosi nella direzione del Ramingo per osservarlo meglio. “Davvero!”  
“Legolas, se non la smetti fai la stessa fine di Orophin!” tagliò corto l’uomo, rendendosi conto che poteva minacciarlo quanto voleva, ma aveva ragione. E se sua moglie avesse saputo che aveva alzato il gomito, invece di comportarsi come un adulto responsabile, avrebbe avuto molto da ridire.  
Mithrandir guardò l’uomo con aria divertita, sedendosi a tavola: era evidente che stava facendo uno sforzo per essere lì.  
“Allora, miei piccoli,” disse rivolto ai bambini. “Come procede la permanenza a Lothlórien, vi piace?”  
“Sì!” replicarono i ragazzini in coro.  
“Ma verrà anche mio padre?” domando Legolas. “Per favore, Mithrandir!”  
“Questo non dipende da me, Legolas. Potrebbe venire fin qui come no. In ogni caso, sono certo che lo riabbraccerai presto.”  
L’elfino prese per buona la risposta.  
“Avrei sperato di trovare anche gli altri due,” commentò lo Stregone. “Ma verrà anche per loro il giorno di visitare Lothlórien.”  
“Gimli è un nano!” rispose il principino, con orrore. Come poteva essere che un nano si addentrasse per il reame degli elfi? Certo, i nani erano stati accolti presso Imladris, nella casa di Elrond, ma questo era molti anni prima e di quella storia Legolas non aveva sentito parlare che per frammenti. Conosceva solo la parte in cui dei nani erano arrivati a Bosco Atro e suo padre li aveva fatti imprigionare. Gli era anche stato anche raccontato della Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti… ma non ricordava i dettagli, e aveva distorto la vicenda come meglio era convenuto alla sua fantasia di bambino, per poter dipingere gli elfi come degli eroi e i nani come il nemico.  
“E quanto a Boromir? Perché non è qui?”  
“Non ci è voluto venire,” rispose Aragorn scuotendosi nelle spalle. Restò in silenzio per un attimo, come a riflettere su quello che stava per dire. “Mi manca tanto Boromir,” ammise infine, piagnucolando un po’. “E Gimli. E la mamma. E lo zio Denethor. E anche la zia Finduilas.”  
“Sono certo che anche tu manchi a loro,” sorrise Mithrandir con fare paterno. “Sarete presto di nuovo insieme.”  
“A me il nano non mi manca per niente,” ci tenne a precisare Legolas, casomai ci fossero dubbi in proposito.

La colazione non fu abbondante come la cena della sera precedente, ma soddisfò comunque gli ospiti grandi e piccoli. Aragorn si avventò su pane, burro e marmellata e su il tè caldo servito dagli elfi ai bambini, a base di miele, limone e foglie di menta. Vide suo padre rinunciare al cordiale di Lothlórien, per quella mattina, e chiedere che gli venisse versato del tè: per il momento non riusciva a bere altro. Gli giovò moltissimo riempirsi lo stomaco e accettò di buon grado l’offerta di _erba-pipa_ da parte dello Stregone. Si disse che, per quanto amasse infinitamente sua moglie, questo era il bello dell’essere un Ramingo e non averla davanti in quel preciso momento. Ovviamente purché i due piccoletti chiudessero la bocca una volta tornati a casa, e non le raccontassero che loro si erano divertiti… ma anche babbo non se l’era certo passata male.  
Gli elfi ridevano e cantavano di leggende antiche, di amore e di guerra, e i due bambini ascoltavano incantati: anche Aragorn, che ancora non ne comprendeva la lingua, fu certo di intuire e capire la maggior parte di quello che veniva detto. Si chiese perché Turis non potesse insegnare loro la Storia in quel modo, invece di costringerli a sedere su una panca e leggere il tutto nei libri. Trovò che anche a Boromir sarebbe piaciuto essere lì e che sarebbe stato un bambino estremamente felice.  
Avrebbe voluto dirglielo.  
“Mithrandir,” chiamò. “Posso chiedere ad un uccello di andare a Minas Tirith, dalla mamma e da Boromir?”  
“Vuoi mandare loro un messaggio?” chiese lo Stregone.  
“Sì. Il babbo lo può fare… ma ha detto che a Lothlórien è più difficile, perché il bosco è incantato.”  
L’ _Istari_ cercò di racchiudere tra le mani una delle farfalle che stavano volando loro intorno, senza toccarne le ali. La accompagnò gentilmente verso di sé e quindi davanti agli occhi dei due piccini.  
“Cercate di non urlare o si spaventerà,” raccomandò loro. “Ditele quello che vorreste dire a chi è rimasto a casa. Con gentilezza.”  
Aragorn si mise in piedi sulla sedia, cercando di mantenere una certa distanza dall’insetto, quasi ne fosse spaventato. Al tempo stesso, però, voleva attirarne l’attenzione su di sé per essere sicuro di venire ascoltato.  
“Di’ a tutti che mi mancano, farfallina,” cominciò. “E di’ alla mamma che faccio sempre finta che anche lei è qui con noi e che la voglio abbracciare. E di’ a Boromir, a Gimli e allo zio che qui è tutto stranissimo, c’è tantissimo da mangiare e che gli elfi cantano delle canzoni bellissime e vivono sugli alberi. E la prossima volta devono venire anche loro!”  
“E poi,” aggiunse Legolas. “Se puoi avvicinati alla guancia della zia e dalle un bacio. E anche alla zia Finduilas, se torna prima di noi.”  
“Dai un bacio a Gilraen anche per me,” intervenne Arathorn, trovando estremamente dolce quello che l’elfino aveva appena detto. “E dille che la amo e che torneremo presto.”  
“Credo che una certa dama si commuoverà,” commentò Mithrandir. Quindi aprì le mani e lasciò che la farfalla volasse via, in direzione di Minas Tirith come le era stato richiesto.

Quando il primo pasto della giornata fu concluso, e ognuno ormai si apprestava a riprendere le proprie mansioni quotidiane, Lady Galadriel si avvicinò ad Haldir.  
“Capitano,” disse con fare gentile. “Avverto una presenza al limitare orientale del Bosco. Vorrei che andaste a controllare, sebbene credo che non sia niente di importante.”  
L’elfo annuì cortesemente e disse che avrebbe eseguito l’ordine immediatamente. Si voltò, quindi, verso i due fratelli.  
“Non litigate, mentre non ci sarò,” li ammonì. “E tu, Orophin, faresti bene ad aspettarmi in camera perché sai che abbiamo una questione in sospeso.”  
I due acconsentirono, guardandosi in cagnesco. Rúmil decise di pattugliare la parte del bosco limitrofa al palazzo, sperando di poter trovare qualcosa su cui esercitare le proprie capacità di arciere.  
Orophin, invece, si disse che il consiglio datogli da Haldir era saggio… ma che se doveva, comunque, essere punito – e ormai non aveva dubbi che lo sarebbe stato – allora tanto valeva divertirsi un po’. In ogni caso le cose non sarebbe potute andare peggio di così.  
Si avvicinò, quindi, a Legolas ed Aragorn che stavano giocando a rincorrersi tra gli alberi.  
“Ciao, bimbetti,” disse col tono spavaldo della sera precedente. “Vi piace Lothlórien? Meglio dei Regni degli uomini, immagino.”  
I due ragazzini si fermarono all’istante. A Legolas diede particolarmente fastidio sentirsi chiamare _bimbetto_ e sperava di aver chiarito la cosa.  
“Io non sono un _bimbetto_ , sono un _Principe Elfico_ ,” ribadì. “Lothlórien è bella, ma io vengo da Bosco Atro.”  
“E quindi?”  
“E quindi non è tanto diversa…”  
“A parte che vivete in una caverna, dovete sbrigarvela con dei ragni giganti e non sapete nemmeno cosa sia la luce!” commentò Orophin sarcasticamente.  
“I ragni giganti sono nella foresta. Il mio palazzo è bellissimo!”  
“E sicurissimo, per questo ti hanno mandato a Minas Tirith.”  
Aragorn guardò Legolas: conosceva quell’espressione nei suoi occhi, era quella che precedeva i più grandi disastri ad opera del figlio di Thranduil. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare Arathorn, ma Arathorn aveva esplicitamente richiesto che lo lasciassero riposare un altro po’ senza essere disturbato.  
Mithrandir stava conferendo in privato con Celeborn e Galadriel… e quanto ad Arnis, ed ai tre soldati che erano venuti con loro, non sapeva dove fossero in quel momento.  
“Legolas…” si limitò a dire, scuotendo la testa con fare implorante. L’elfino strinse i pugni, pronto alla sfida.  
“Non parlare male di mio padre,” ringhiò.  
“Perché, sennò? Lo dici al Ramingo?” ridacchiò Orophin.  
“Lo dico a tuo fratello!”  
Orophin fu tentato di dare uno spintone a quel piccolo insolente, ma pensò che se avesse picchiato il Principe di Bosco Atro si sarebbe messo in guai giganteschi e sarebbe finito, davvero, nelle segrete. Ma solo dopo aver avuto a che fare con Haldir. Decise, allora, di giocare di astuzia e di fare in modo che anche Legolas finisse nei pasticci, così avrebbe smesso di ridere delle disgrazie altrui.  
“Molto arguto, davvero molto arguto,” commentò usando una parola che i due bambini non conoscevano. “Bene, Principe Legolas, vedo che siete davvero molto coraggioso. Vediamo se siete anche, come si dice… _intraprendente_? Vediamo se il sangue di Bosco Atro è fiero anche nei fatti o solo a parole!”  
“Andiamo via, Legolas,” suggerì Aragorn, bisbigliando. “Andiamo dentro. Non voglio più stare qui, non mi piace. Andiamo!”  
“Lo è anche nei fatti!” replicò Legolas, ignorando totalmente l’amichetto.  
“Oh, bene!” sorrise Orophin. “Facciamo una prova di coraggio ed intraprendenza, allora!”  
Legolas non sapeva cosa significasse _intraprendenza_ , ma qualsiasi cosa significasse non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
“Legolas!” tornò a chiamare Aragorn, venendo di nuovo ignorato. “Non fare arrabbiare il babbo! Ti prego. Per favore, Legolas.”  
“Che cosa devo fare?” domandò il Principino.  
“Seguimi nel giardino di Lady Galadriel, ti faccio vedere.”  
Legolas si voltò verso Aragorn, che scosse la testa.  
“Io non vengo,” annunciò l’Erede di Isildur.  
“ _Secondogeniti_!” commentò Orophin sprezzante, mentre conduceva l’altro con sé. Legolas sapeva benissimo quali fossero i rischi e cosa gli sarebbe successo in seguito alla _prova di coraggio_ , ma non gli importava. Aragorn lo guardò allontanarsi e si disse che doveva fare qualcosa. Rimase incerto per qualche minuto, poi concluse che doveva andare a chiamare suo padre, almeno avrebbe potuto raccontargli che cosa stava avvenendo. Sperò che non si mettesse ad urlare come aveva fatto il giorno prima. Corse via, pregando di non perdersi nei corridoi del palazzo di Caras Galadhon, che ancora non conosceva bene.

Orophin e Legolas entrarono di soppiatto nel giardino di Galadriel, approfittando del fatto che la Lady fosse coinvolta in un’importante conversazione tra Portatori degli Anelli. Era certamente bizzarro che la Signora non si accorgesse di ciò che stava avvenendo nel suo giardino privato, ma forse l’argomento era tanto importante che richiedeva tutta la sua concentrazione.  
Legolas si disse che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, ma ormai c’era ed era quanto.  
Del resto, pensò, se non avesse accettato la sfida avrebbe in qualche modo disonorato Bosco Atro e gli elfi di Lothlórien si sarebbero fatti beffe di lui.  
Orophin si avvicinò a quella che sembrava una grande e maestosa fontana per gli uccelli.  
“Sai cos’è questo?” domandò. L’altro bambino scosse la testa. “Questo è lo Specchio di Lady Galadriel. È un oggetto magico ed antico che mostra il passato, il presente ed il futuro. Non è certo che il futuro sia quello reale, ma non mente né sul passato né sul presente.”  
“Ma il passato e il presente li sappiamo,” considerò Legolas.  
“Non sempre,” disse Orophin. “Non sempre. Ora, ci è proibito essere qui ed è ancora più proibito guardare nello specchio, se capisci cosa intendo…”  
“Sì.”  
“La tua prova di coraggio è guardare nello specchio.”  
“Tutto qua?” domandò Legolas, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi.  
“No, non così!” disse Orophin. Prese l’acqua di una brocca poco distante, che Galadriel teneva nel giardino appositamente a quello scopo. Riempì la conca e guardò di nuovo il principino.  
“Adesso ti devi sporgere e devi fare una domanda allo Specchio. In silenzio, dentro di te, devi chiedere allo Specchio di mostrarti qualcosa… e devi continuare a guardare qualsiasi cosa succeda.  
E dico: qualsiasi. Se lo farai, smetterò di chiamarti _bimbetto_ e dirò a tutti che il Principe Legolas è l’elfo più coraggioso che io conosca.”  
Il figlio di Thranduil ritenne che non fosse una buona idea. Aveva una sensazione strana e gli tremavano sia le mani che le gambe. Era tardi per i ripensamenti, tuttavia, quindi fece come gli era stato richiesto e porse allo Specchio una domanda che gli stava davvero a cuore: voleva vedere sua madre. Non se la ricordava e nessuno sapeva dargli qualcosa di più di un nome, Eledhrim, e una descrizione in cui l’elfa appariva come una delle più belle creature che avessero messo piede in Arda. Non aveva mai udito una storia in cui lui e la mamma fossero insieme, e tanto meno ricordava un periodo in cui avesse avuto entrambi i genitori. Gli avevano semplicemente detto che era andata via, che aveva varcato il mare, perché viveva nel terrore dei ragni e dell’ombra che cresceva lenta ma inesorabile.  
Forse si sarebbe chiarito finalmente le idee.  
Osservò con attenzione ed interesse. Inizialmente non vide nulla, se non acqua increspata, ma poi l’immagine si fece nitida e si delineò la figura di un’elfa che giaceva stremata sul letto; aveva tra le braccia un fagottino che cercava di stringere, per quanto le forze non glielo permettessero.  
Re Thranduil le sedeva accanto pallido in volto, mentre le teneva la mano.  
Sua madre rivolse uno strenuo sorriso al consorte, quindi chiuse gli occhi.  
Il bambino continuò a guardare, nella speranza che accadesse qualcosa, ma la scena non cambiò.  
Legolas non sapeva ancora come nascessero i bambini, ma aveva sentito storie di donne morte subito dopo averne avuto uno, sebbene non credesse che potesse capitare anche alle elfe. Forse la scena non cambiava perché non c’era altro, oltre a quello?  
Prese a tremare come un ramoscello nel vento.  
“No, no, no!” disse. “Non è vero. Non è vero. Non è vero!”  
Orophin, che non sapeva né cosa avesse chiesto né cosa avesse visto, lo rimirò stranito non immaginandosi una reazione del genere. Il Principino scappò via senza guardarsi indietro e, soprattutto, senza avere idea di dove si stesse dirigendo.  
Orophin aveva la certezza di essersi messo in guai molto grossi e che Haldir avrebbe fatto in modo che si ricordasse di quella giornata per il resto dell’eternità. Pensò che fosse saggio rifugiarsi in camera ma, mentre cercava di raggiungerla senza essere visto, si ritrovò davanti il Capitano dei Dúnedain. L’uomo era così arrabbiato e fiero che non era difficile, in quel momento, credere che appartenesse alla stirpe dei Re.  
“Dov’è Legolas?” domandò acchiappando l’elfino per un braccio.  
“Lasciatemi, lasciatemi!” gridò Orophin cercando di svicolarsi.  
“Ho chiesto dov’è Legolas!” tuonò Arathorn, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
“Non lo so,” mormorò Orophin. “È… è scappato via!”  
“Dov’è andato?”  
“Non lo so!”  
“E perché è scappato via?”  
“Non lo so, ha guardato nello Specchio e…”  
“Ha guardato nel _mio_ Specchio?” intervenne Galadriel, allibita, giungendo dietro di loro. “Posso immaginare cosa abbia chiesto,” disse. “Posso anche immaginare cosa lo Specchio abbia risposto. Ma lo Specchio non rivela il vero, a chi non lo sappia usare, o rivela una verità parziale.”  
Si voltò verso il proprio consorte, quasi a voler comunicare con lui attraverso il pensiero.  
“Non possiamo perdere tempo,” concluse Celeborn. “Occorre concentrare ogni nostro sforzo per ritrovare Legolas. E occorre mandare un messaggio a Sire Thranduil affinché arrivi il prima possibile.”  
“Rinchiuderei questo bel soggetto nelle segrete finché non torna suo fratello,” aggiunse Arathorn. “Così, magari, riuscirà a non combinare ulteriori disastri. Me ne occuperei personalmente, se non dovessi cercare Legolas.”  
I Signori di Lórien acconsentirono gravemente, annunciando ad Orophin che per nessuna ragione sarebbe stato risparmiato, dopo quello che aveva fatto, e sottolineando come fosse andato ben oltre il limite dell’accettabile. Galadriel mandò due messaggeri a Thranduil, affinché lo informassero che era necessaria la sua presenza: si sarebbero diretti presso le aule del Re a cavallo, così da viaggiare veloci.  
Il Ramingo fu grato che suo figlio, il più piccolo dei bambini presenti, fosse corso ad avvisarlo di quanto stava avvenendo.  
Non era stato molto felice di ritrovarselo in camera, quando aveva esplicitamente richiesto di essere lasciato riposare, ma si era reso conto immediatamente che la situazione era grave. Si sentiva in colpa: non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciare i bambini da soli, avrebbe dovuto sorvegliarli o affidarli ad Arnis. Aveva voluto accordare loro fiducia, per una volta, per quanto fossero piccoli, e si sarebbe potuta rivelare una buona idea se non fosse arrivato un ragazzino di dodici anni a creare scompiglio.

Legolas, tuttavia, non si era allontanato poi di molto. Non voleva davvero scappare, né voleva che stessero in pensiero per lui: aveva solo bisogno di essere lasciato da solo. Pensava di aver colto perfettamente il significato di quella visione ed era uno soltanto: aveva ucciso la propria mamma, nascendo, e suo padre aveva aspettato il momento buono per sbarazzarsi di lui. Non c’era altro da dire. Tutte le spiegazioni che gli sarebbero state date – da Arathorn, da Galadriel e Celeborn, persino da Mithrandir – non le avrebbe tenute in considerazione.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto poter chiudere gli occhi e risvegliarsi a Minas Tirith, rendersi conto che tutta la storia del viaggio a Lothlórien non era stata altro che un sogno e che le cose andavano come sempre, come ogni giorno, senza sconvolgimenti né cattive notizie di sorta.  
Eppure, per quanto lo desiderasse, si trovava sempre nello stesso posto, sempre accovacciato sotto lo stesso albero in una parte della foresta non lontana da Caras Galadhon. Sentiva che per le strade lo stavano cercando e avrebbe voluto mostrarsi e dire: _Sto bene, lasciatemi in pace_ , ma sapeva che sarebbe stato rimproverato o peggio… e per il momento non ne aveva la forza.  
Rimase così, nel proprio ostinato silenzio, per circa due ore durante le quali pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva. Quindi qualcuno gli si avvicinò: non era un adulto ma un giovanissimo elfo, di diciassette anni, che quella mattina si era addentrato nel bosco per mettere alla prova il proprio arco: Rúmil, fratello di Haldir e di Orophin.  
“Principe Legolas?” domandò vedendo quel povero esserino che se ne stava rannicchiato con le gambe contro al petto e la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia.  
L’elfino sollevò lo sguardo e annuì.  
“Non dirlo a nessuno,” implorò. “Lasciami solo.”  
“Ma vi stanno cercando tutti,” disse il ragazzo. “Lord Celeborn è venuto a dirmi che dovevo aiutare anch’io. Sono tutti molto in pensiero, per voi, Principe. Lady Galadriel ha mandato a chiamare vostro padre con la massima urgenza.”  
“Mio padre?” ripeté Legolas, come rapito in una visione. Si rese conto che forse Re Thranduil non sarebbe stato felice di sapere quello che aveva fatto, sia per lo Specchio che per l’essersi nascosto. E siccome aveva ragione di pensare che suo padre lo odiasse, era certo di non volerlo vedere. Lo aveva invocato tante volte, a Minas Tirith, ma ora che conosceva la verità sulla propria nascita non voleva ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con lui.  
“Lasciami stare,” pigolò, tornando nella stessa posizione sconsolata di prima. “Nessuno mi vuole bene e io non voglio vedere nessuno.”  
“Il dúnadan di certo vi vuole bene,” disse Rúmil sedendogli accanto. “L’ho osservato, in questi giorni, e vi guarda con gli stessi occhi con cui guarda suo figlio.”  
“Davvero?” chiese Legolas, sollevando la testa e consolandosi un poco.  
“Certo. E sono sicuro che non è l’unico a volervi bene. Anzi, penso che tutti vi vogliano bene, Principe Legolas, anche se magari adesso saranno un po’ arrabbiati con voi per via dello Specchio e perché siete sparito. Ma per lo Specchio la pagherà mio fratello e per essere sparito… credo che al più vi rimprovereranno. Non abbiate paura.”  
“Non ho paura,” disse Legolas. “Non è per quello…”  
“E allora cos’è?”  
“Ho ucciso la mia mamma, Rúmil,” rispose Legolas rimettendosi a piangere.  
“Avete ucciso la vostra mamma? E come?”  
“Quando sono nato!”  
“Ma le elfe non muoiono di parto, Principe Legolas, perché non possono ammalarsi!”  
Legolas rivolse a Rúmil uno sguardo interrogativo e due occhi lucidi che avrebbero intenerito chiunque.  
“Sentite, io non mi intendo molto di queste cose, ma se volete possiamo andare da Lady Galadriel e lei vi spiegherà meglio.”  
“Lei lo sa come funziona?”  
“Certo, Principe Legolas: Lady Galadriel sa tutto su qualsiasi argomento.”  
Il ragazzo si alzò e porse la mano al bambino con un gesto gentile.  
“Venite con me, sono tutti molto preoccupati per voi. Almeno sapranno dove siete e che state bene.”  
Rúmil sorrise e Legolas decise di fidarsi di lui.  
In fin dei conti il fratello del Capitano Haldir non ce l’aveva con tutti i bambini: solo con Orophin. A veder bene, non aveva proprio tutti i torti…

Mentre tornavano verso Caras Galadhon, il figlio di Thranduil cercò di immaginarsi come sarebbe stato se Gilraen e Finduilas fossero state lì. Le vide in piedi davanti al palazzo, mentre arrivava mano nella mano con il suo nuovo amico. Le immaginò corrergli incontro non appena lo avessero visto. Gilraen lo avrebbe stretto a sé e lo avrebbe abbracciato e baciato. Finduilas lo avrebbe sgridato, facendogli promettere di non farlo mai più o la prossima volta sarebbe morta di crepacuore… e poi lo avrebbe stretto a sé anche lei. L’elfino sentì un incredibile senso di nostalgia pensando a quella scena; fu in quel momento che si rese conto che, al di là di tutti i capricci e di tutte le rivendicazioni del suo titolo nobiliare, voleva tornare a Minas Tirith. Lo voleva con tutto il cuore e lo avrebbe detto allo zio Arathorn, non appena ne avesse avuto l’occasione.

 **NOTE AL CAPITOLO** :  
Come ho detto in precedenza, per praticità ed esigenze narrative ho raffigurato Lothlórien più simile a come è nel film che non nel libro.  
So che Haldir, Rúmil ed Orophin sono fratelli. Stando ad alcuni alberi genealogici penso che Orophin sia il più piccolo dei tre. Non ho idea di cosa sia successo ai loro genitori, né di quale sia la loro età ma vale il discorso fatto nella premessa per Legolas.  
In realtà dovrebbe essere Galadriel a soffiare sull’acqua dello Specchio affinché sia possibile usarlo. Riempiendolo semplicemente con acqua non dovrebbe succedere niente. Concedetemi la licenza.  
Che la madre di Legolas si chiami Eledhrim e che abbia varcato il mare quando suo figlio era molto piccolo, dopo un attacco da parte dei ragni, è una mia invenzione.


	6. Capitolo V - Il Re di Bosco Atro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'è solo una persona che può consolare veramente un elfino che sembra inconsolabile. Ed è colui che lo ama più di chiunque altro al mondo.

Galadriel si era trattenuta a Palazzo in attesa di notizie, così da poter eventualmente decidere sul da farsi. Del resto qualcuno doveva pur restare indietro, nel caso in cui il bambino tornasse spontaneamente o accadesse dell’altro: aveva avuto la sensazione che qualcuno si aggirasse attorno ai confini del proprio Regno e per questo aveva chiesto ad Haldir di verificare. Fu sollevata nel vedere Rúmil giungere al proprio cospetto, mano nella mano con il figlio di Thranduil.  
Era certa che non gli fosse successo niente di male, ma non sapeva dove si trovasse. Notò una profonda tristezza negli occhi del piccolo ed indovinò quale ne fosse la causa; si disse che avrebbe pensato lei stessa a consolarlo, quindi gli si fece incontro e si inginocchiò alla sua altezza.  
“Legolas,” disse facendogli una carezza. “Sono felice di riavervi qui. Siamo stati tutti molti preoccupati; Arathorn, Mithrandir e Celeborn vi stanno ancora cercando.”  
“Mi dispiace…” mormorò il bambino, realizzando di essersi messo nei guai.  
L’elfa ringraziò Rúmil e gli promise una ricompensa, qualsiasi cosa volesse, per aver riportato a casa sano e salvo il figlio del Re. Chiese, quindi, di essere lasciata sola col piccolo.  
“Cosa mi volete fare Lady Galadriel?” pigolò l’elfino.  
“Niente,” sorrise la dama. “Non abbiate paura, non vi farò assolutamente niente.”  
“E lo zio Arathorn?”  
“Nemmeno Lord Arathorn. E nessun altro, avete la mia parola”.  
Legolas sembrò tranquillizzarsi, mentre Galadriel lo invitava a sedersi accanto a sé.  
“Potete dirmi cosa avete visto nello Specchio?”  
“Ho visto…” mormorò il bambino, che stava tremando di nuovo. “Ho visto la mia mamma.”  
“Lo sospettavo.”  
“L’ho vista che mi teneva in braccio. E poi chiudeva gli occhi. E mio padre era triste.”  
Silenzio.  
“Ho ucciso la mia mamma, vero?” chiese Legolas ricominciando a singhiozzare.  
“No, Legolas, no.”  
Incurante del rango di entrambi, la Signora di Lothlórien prese l’elfino sulle ginocchia e lo abbracciò, con fare materno.  
“Vostra madre non è morta, Legolas,” disse. “Le elfe possono morire di parto in rarissimi casi. Accadde in Valinor a Míriel, dopo che il suo spirito e la sua anima passarono completamente al figlio che aveva in grembo. Ma non molti nascono con quella tempra.” Non era il caso di fare il nome di Fëanor, né di accennare alla sua storia: sarebbe stata troppo dolorosa. “In generale, le elfe non muoiono dando alla luce un figlio. Dovrebbero potersi ammalare. E voi sapete, Legolas, che gli elfi non si ammalano.”  
“Allora… lo Specchio ha detto una bugia?”  
“No, non ha detto una bugia. Voi eravate molto piccolo quando vostra madre è stata attaccata da un ragno. Si sentiva molto debole e volle tenervi in braccio un’ultima volta, temendo che il veleno potesse ucciderla. Perse completamente i sensi e rimase incosciente per giorni, finché le cure riuscirono a risvegliarla. Voi avevate sei mesi, quando questo accadde.”  
“Ed è la verità?”  
“Sì, Legolas, e non molto dopo vostra madre trovò che la sofferenza che provava era troppo grande, perché il veleno era andato in profondità, e per quanto fosse viva il dolore era immenso. Così decise di oltrepassare il mare. Avevate appena compiuto un anno.”  
“Allora non l’ho uccisa?”  
“Assolutamente no.”  
“E mio padre non mi odia?”  
“Vostro padre vi adora.”  
“E viene qui?”  
“Ho chiesto ad ogni bestia che si recasse nella sua direzione di portargli il mio messaggio, ed ho inviato due della mia gente, per buona misura. Sono andati a cavallo e quindi arriveranno presso Bosco Atro in fretta. Non so quanto tempo possa passare prima che Thranduil giunga da noi.”  
Legolas si accoccolò contro il seno di Galadriel e socchiuse gli occhi, respirando piano per riuscire a calmarsi.  
“Lady Galadriel?” domandò ancora, dopo qualche minuto. “Perché non sono andato con la mamma?”  
“Vostro padre si oppose, con tutte le forze.”  
“Ma non vivo più con lui…”  
“Non ora, ma certamente lo facevate allora. E mi opposi anch’io.”  
“E perché?”  
La Signora di Lothlórien sospirò.  
“Non è facile da spiegare, Legolas, ciò che io posso vedere nella mia mente. Ma di una cosa ho la certezza: che per voi non fosse ancora il tempo di attraversare il mare. Voi avete un compito da eseguire, qui sulla Terra di Mezzo. E non solo voi, altri hanno una parte da svolgere… ma di questo ancora non è dato sapere. Ho chiesto io a vostro padre di mandarvi a Minas Tirith, ho insistito io affinché cresceste lì almeno finché non compirete sedici anni. È un breve tempo, per un elfo, anche se capisco che sia lungo per un bambino.”  
“E che cosa devo fare, io?” chiese il Principino.  
“Non mi è chiaro, ancora. Mi dispiace non potervi dare risposte migliori di queste, ma sono ciò che ho al momento.”  
Con aria incerta, Legolas annuì e continuò a restare seduto sulle ginocchia di Galadriel, lasciando che questa gli accarezzasse dolcemente i capelli; l’elfa si ricordò di tempi ormai perduti nei secoli della storia, di quando era sua figlia ad essere una bambina, o di quando teneva in grembo i nipoti, nati dall’amore tra Elrond e Celebrían, ormai cresciuti e divenuti due valorosi guerrieri ed una splendida dama. Avrebbe voluto dire che anche Celebrían aveva attraversato il mare, dopo essere stata rapita e torturata dagli orchetti. Ma si trattenne, non volendo intristire ulteriormente un piccino che continuava leggermente a tremare.  
“Non abbiate paura,” sussurrò, stringendolo a sé. “Dirò a vostro padre, e anche ad Arathorn, di non punirvi. Non avreste dovuto usare lo Specchio, ma non sapevate nemmeno cosa fosse, ad essere giusti. E stavate cercando di scappare dai vostri pensieri, non da noi.”  
“Grazie,” mormorò Legolas. “Mio padre sarà molto arrabbiato con me.”  
“Sono certo che non lo sarà. Thranduil vi adora, non dimenticatelo mai.”  
L’elfino annuì ma non si mosse da quella posizione. E così restò a lungo, prima che Arathorn, Celeborn e Mithrandir potessero tornare dalle ricerche, richiamati dallo scampato pericolo.  
“Legolas!” esclamò il Capitano dei Dúnedain, entrando nella stanza. “Legolas, ma dove eri finito? Ti abbiamo cercato per ore!”  
Galadriel si portò l’indice alle labbra e fece cenno ai sopravvenuti di tacere.  
“Sta dormendo,” sussurrò, continuando a tenere il piccolo tra le braccia. “Era molto stanco.”  
“Mi dispiace per quello che ha fatto,” disse il Ramingo avvicinandosi. “Appena si sveglierà…”  
“Lord Arathorn,” chiamò la dama, scuotendo il capo con gentilezza. “Non servono rimproveri. E soprattutto non servono punizioni. Non sapeva cosa stava facendo, non aveva idea di cosa fosse il mio Specchio e non voleva disobbedire. Ha avuto modo di rimpiangere quello che ha fatto.”  
L’elfa osservò attentamente i tre segugi che aveva dinnanzi a sé. Aveva notato dallo sguardo di Mithrandir che lo Stregone aveva qualcosa da eccepire, per cui decise di ribadire la propria posizione.  
“So quale sia l’importanza di un manufatto come il mio Specchio,” insistette. “Ma in nessun modo è stato danneggiato e Legolas fino ad oggi non aveva idea di cosa fosse. Orophin ne ha un’idea più precisa, per quanto non esatta, ma non Legolas. Ha visto sua madre, nello Specchio, e ha creduto che potesse essere morta di parto.”  
Arathorn rivolse al fuggiasco uno sguardo più comprensivo di quello tenuto fino a quel momento.  
“Per questo è scappato,” aggiunse Galadriel. “Non per paura delle conseguenze di quello che aveva fatto, ma per il troppo dolore. Non serve crearne altro. Non serve infierire. Sono assolutamente contraria e mi opporrei con tutta me stessa.”  
“Se le cose stanno così, non posso che essere d’accordo con voi, mia Signora,” replicò Celeborn.  
“Legolas è stato estremamente fortunato, in questa occasione,” disse lo Stregone. “Usare lo Specchio a sei anni può avere conseguenze incredibilmente nefaste; è un oggetto pericoloso e potenzialmente dannoso, anche nelle mani migliori. Vorrei poter parlare con lui, Aragorn ed Orophin dell’importanza degli oggetti magici. I bambini devono sapere con cosa giocare e da che cosa, invece, tenersi alla larga.”  
“Senza dubbio,” annuì Galadriel. “Sarà una lezione importante, soprattutto per Orophin.”  
“Quanto a me,” prese la parola l’uomo, “sono felice che la situazione si sia conclusa così e che Legolas stia bene. Se posso, vorrei prenderlo con me e raggiungere Aragorn, che è molto spaventato dall’idea di non vederlo più. Non lo rimprovererò in alcun modo, è una promessa solenne.”  
La Signora dei Galadhrim sorrise a quel proposito e diede la propria approvazione.  
Arathorn si avvicinò allo scranno sui cui stava seduta e prese il bambino procurandosi di non svegliarlo. Lo strinse forte a sé, gli mise una mano dietro la nuca e lo baciò sulla fronte.  
“Tesoro,” disse. “Mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento incredibile, lo sai?”  
Legolas, che dormiva pacificamente, non rispose.  
“Non ho ragione quando ti dico che sei una pulce elfica?” mormorò ancora il Ramingo, rendendosi conto che stava parlando da solo.  
“Mi dispiace moltissimo per il guaio che ha combinato,” tornò a ripetere rivolto a Galadriel. “Sono d’accordo col non fargli niente, ma per favore accettate comunque le mie scuse. Per lo Specchio, per essere sparito, per tutto. La colpa è mia che non avrei dovuto lasciarlo solo. È un bravo bambino, solo un po’ pestifero.”  
“Non vi preoccupate, Lord Arathorn,” ribadì Galadriel alzandosi in piedi. “Non dovete scusarvi. Sono bambini, dopotutto. Mettetelo a letto e lasciate che riposi: non è successo niente.”  
Arathorn si congedò con un rispettoso gesto del capo e si diresse, quindi, verso le proprie stanze dove recuperò Aragorn, che aveva affidato ad Arnis in quella mattinata tormentata. Il piccolo Erede di Isildur fu felice di vedere che l’amico stava bene e fu ancora più felice nel sapere che era stato perdonato. L’uomo li condusse entrambi nella camera che era stata assegnata loro. Rimase interdetto quando vide il disastro di fiori e foglie di _mallorn_ sul pavimento,  
“Mi dispiace tanto, babbo. Scusa. Non lo facciamo mai più,” disse Aragorn chinando il capo, ma continuando a tenere la mano di suo padre. Di quel pasticcio si era completamente dimenticato.  
“Credo che dovremmo chiedere a qualcuno di rassettare,” disse il Ramingo guardandosi intorno. “Non saprei nemmeno da dove cominciare!”  
“Sei tanto tanto arrabbiato?”  
“No, pulce. Dovrei… ma chiuderò un occhio, per questa volta. Solo per questa volta, intesi?”  
“Sì!” rispose il bambino con entusiasmo. Se è una verità universale che _can che abbaia non morde_ , bisognava dire che Arathorn, al di là di tutti i proclami sulla necessità di un’educazione severa e di maggior disciplina, alla prova dei fatti non mordeva quasi mai. Ringhiava, di tanto in tanto, ma raramente mordeva.

Il giorno passò e scese lentamente la sera sul Bosco d’Oro. Aragorn e Legolas chiesero il permesso di poter confezionare delle coroncine di fiori di _eleanor_ e _niphredil_ per le due donne che li aspettavano a casa. Furono impegnati in quell’attività per quasi tutto il pomeriggio, ma poterono dirsi soddisfatti del risultato finale. Legolas, però, si domandò come avrebbero fatto a riportarle a casa senza che si rompessero o sfiorissero. Galadriel giunse in suo aiuto, assicurandogli che sarebbero rimaste intatte come il primo giorno, poiché questa era la sua volontà.  
Aragorn disse a suo padre che avrebbero dovuto trovare qualcosa anche per Denethor, altrimenti il Sovrintendente ci sarebbe rimasto male. Il Ramingo assicurò che ci avrebbe pensato lui e che avrebbe portato un dono anche ai due bambini rimasti a casa, fosse pure un libro di fiabe. Decise anche che, solo per quella sera, avrebbe permesso ai due ragazzini di dormire con sé: dopo quello che era successo, faticava a pensare di potersene separare. Rúmil aveva ragione nel dire che il Capitano dei Dúnedain guardava Legolas con gli stessi occhi con cui guardava suo figlio.

L’unico a cui non venne concessa l’indulgenza plenaria fu Orophin. Venne effettivamente rinchiuso nelle segrete, ma non fece incontri spiacevoli in quanto non c’erano altri prigionieri, oltre a lui. In fin dei conti non erano molti i nemici che riuscivano ad entrare nel Bosco d’Oro,  
Venne nutrito adeguatamente, su ordine di Celeborn che non voleva affamarlo per due giorni di fila, ed ebbe modo di riflettere su quello che aveva fatto. Disse a se stesso che non capiva perché si comportasse così, a volte. Coscientemente, non avrebbe voluto far arrabbiare nessuno ma era come se uno spiritello malvagio lo spingesse a mettersi, di volta in volta, in guai sempre più grossi. Si sentì molto triste e molto solo; ad un certo punto si sentì quasi abbandonato e sperò che suo fratello arrivasse presto a toglierlo da quella situazione.  
Ebbe un tremito quando sentì il rumore delle chiavi. Non si alzò dal proprio posto e si limitò a rivolgere ad Haldir uno sguardo che stava a significare che sapeva cosa aveva fatto, come si era comportato, e che non si sarebbe opposto. Il Capitano delle Guardie gli sedette accanto.  
“Perché ti comporti così, fratellino?” disse passandogli una mano tra i capelli. “Perché ti cacci in situazioni più grandi di te?”  
“Non lo so,” piagnucolò Orophin.  
“Così a quelle di ieri aggiungiamo quelle di oggi.” Il ragazzino annuì con aria colpevole. “Andiamo in camera tua, forza,” proseguì Haldir alzandosi e porgendogli la mano. “Non voglio restare qui, non è un bel posto. E soprattutto non è un posto adatto al mio fratellino. Ma hai combinato un bel pasticcio e sono tutti arrabbiati con te: anch’io lo sono e non chiuderò un occhio, questa volta.”  
“Non voglio che lo chiudi, Haldir,” mormorò l’elfino tenendo gli occhi bassi.  
“Almeno sei pentito!”  
“Giuro che non volevo far scappare Legolas. Lo giuro! Adesso il Bosco Verde ci dichiarerà guerra?”  
“No!” rise il Capitano delle Guardie. “Non essere sciocco. I due regni sono amici ed alleati da secoli. E poi Legolas è stato ritrovato e sta bene, non devi preoccuparti.”  
“Davvero?” domandò Orophin illuminandosi in volto.  
“Sì. Lo ha ritrovato Rúmil. Sta giocando con Aragorn e con Lord Arathorn. Ma le cose potevano andare ben peggio di così e lo sai.”  
“Lo so…”  
“Andiamo, forza.”  
Haldir mise un braccio intorno alle spalle del ragazzino, rendendosi conto che era veramente molto scosso da quanto successo, e lo condusse con sé. Non fu eccessivamente severo, ma abbastanza da fargli promettere che si sarebbe comportato bene e che avrebbe chiesto scusa a tutti. Arathorn li osservò entrare insieme nel Salone dove si sarebbe tenuta la cena e notò che il bambino aveva un’espressione disperata, soprattutto quando realizzò di dover prendere posto accanto a Rúmil.  
“Orophin,” chiamò dalla propria postazione. “Orophin, per favore, vieni qui.”  
L’elfino obbedì, pronto a ricevere la seconda lavata di capo della serata. Il Ramingo lo guardò bene: sembrava davvero molto triste e spaventato. Si disse che, in fondo, a dodici anni si cominciava sì ad essere grandi ma non lo si era ancora del tutto.  
“Vuoi restare qui con noi?” domandò. “Puoi sederti tra Aragorn e Legolas. Vorrei che faceste pace e che giocaste insieme. Che ne pensi?”  
“Non siete arrabbiato con me, Lord Arathorn?”  
“Lo ero, ma non voglio infierire… sei solo un bambino, dopotutto. Ti faccio avere un cuscino, se vuoi.”  
“Possiamo?”  
“Possiamo.”

L’indomani Legolas sentì un peso sul cuore quando, appena sveglio, gli venne comunicato che doveva recarsi con urgenza nella Sala del Trono. Si domandò se, per caso, Lady Galadriel non avesse ripensato alla storia dello Specchio e fosse arrabbiata con lui.  
Indossava ancora la camicina da notte quando una delle serve gli aveva chiesto di seguirla e, presolo per mano, lo aveva condotto per i corridoi. Ad Arathorn era stato detto che tutto sarebbe stato spiegato e di lasciare andare solo il bambino.  
Ogni timore venne abbandonato quando il Principino notò che la Sala del Trono era vuota, fatta eccezione per una figura ritta in piedi e che in tutto gli assomigliava: nei lineamenti gentili, come nei lunghi capelli biondi, ma non negli occhi ché quelli del bambino erano stati ereditati dalla madre. L’elfo vestiva di verde e marrone; i suoi abiti erano preziosi ed ornati da foglie, da fiori e da gemme poiché non disdegnava la bellezza dell’argento.  
“ _Ada_!” gridò Legolas correndogli incontro. “ _Adar_!” disse correggendo il tiro, ricordandosi che non era tra gli uomini.  
“Legolas, _ion-nîn_ ,” sorrise l’elfo sollevandolo da terra e prendendolo tra le braccia. Lo strinse forte a sé e stette in silenzio a lungo, prima di poter parlare ancora. “Legolas, sarei venuto comunque ed ero già in viaggio quando ho incontrato i messaggeri di Lady Galadriel. Quando ho saputo dello Specchio sono arrivato il più in fretta possibile.”  
“Mi dispiace tanto, per lo Specchio,” disse il bambino. “Non lo farò mai più, lo giuro!”  
“Lady Galadriel mi ha raccontato come sono andate le cose. Sono felice che Mithrandir, presto, vi dia una lezione sugli oggetti magici. State bene?”  
“Sì,” annuì Legolas, guardando il padre negli occhi e trovando incredibile che fosse lì. “Ma non sto sognando, vero? Sono veramente in braccio a te, _ada_?”  
 _In braccio a voi, adar_ avrebbe voluto correggere Thranduil, trovando un po’ troppo liberali gli usi degli uomini, sebbene fosse stato rassicurato che, al raggiungimento dell’età adulta, l’etichetta sarebbe stata rispettata. Non se ne curò, tuttavia, e decise di adattarsi al nuovo corso.  
“Sì, Legolas, sei in braccio ad _ada_ ,” disse passando inaspettatamente dal _voi_ al _tu_. “E per quello che mi riguarda potrai restarci finché non ripartirai per Minas Tirith, se davvero vuoi tornare fin là.”  
“Ci voglio tornare!” disse l’elfino. “Ho fatto una coroncina per le zie, e anche Aragorn ne ha fatta una. La zia Gilraen mi vuole tanto bene e io ne voglio tanto a lei! La zia Finduilas mi sgrida… però io voglio bene anche a lei. E voglio bene anche allo zio Denethor che ci racconta le favole.”  
“Che bravo bambino,” sorrise Thranduil.  
“ _Ada_ , posso chiederti delle cose?”  
“Chiedi pure.”  
Finalmente il principino avrebbe conferito col padre delle questioni che gli stavano a cuore!  
“C’è un nano, a Minas Tirith, e nessuno mi dà retta quando chiedo di mandarlo via! Mi mettono anche in castigo a volte, quando ci litigo! È giusto? Io sono un Principe!”  
“Non devi litigare con il nano, Legolas,” ammonì Thranduil. “È ospite presso Minas Tirith esattamente come lo sei tu e ha diritto di restarci tanto quanto te. I nani sono nostri vicini ed alleati. Forse non sono nostri _amici_ , ma siamo in rapporti pacifici con loro.”  
“Ma è un nano stupido. Davvero!”  
“Un ulteriore motivo per non litigarci, non trovi? E, per favore, non voglio sentirti chiamare _stupido_ nessuno.”  
L’elfino annuì ben poco soddisfatto.  
“E poi un’altra cosa. Non mi piace che mi sgridano e mi mettono in castigo!”  
“E perché lo fanno? Perché sono cattivi o perché tu fai qualcosa per meritartelo?”  
“Perché sono cattivi!”  
“Ne sei sicuro? Tu non fai mai i capricci? Se è così parlerò personalmente con tutti loro.”  
“Forse… forse ogni tanto faccio i capricci, _ada_ ,” pigolò Legolas.  
“E allora di chi è la colpa, piccino?”  
“Mia,” ammise l’elfino con un filo di voce. “Però, _ada_ , ogni tanto mi danno anche le sculacciate! E quelle fanno male e io piango tanto. Tanto, tanto, tantissimo.”  
“Mi dispiace, amore mio, ma sono pensate per essere spiacevoli,” disse il Re consolando il figlioletto. “Ma sono sicuro che non succede spesso, vero?”  
“No, però è brutto quando succede!”  
“E tu cerca di fare il bravo, così non succederà più.”  
“Ma io sono un Principe, _ada_!”  
“Lo so. Ed è proprio per questo che meriti un’educazione rigida.”  
“Ma…”  
“So che sei una piccola peste: non credere che lo abbia dimenticato, Legolas. Immagino che non piaccia nemmeno a loro essere severi con te, come non piace a me. Ma se serve per farti rigare dritto… vorrà dire che piangerai un po’ e poi ti comporterai meglio.”  
Legolas si imbronciò moltissimo.  
“Ma almeno posso avere un arco per il mio compleanno, _ada_?” chiese facendo gli occhi dolci.  
“Sei ancora troppo piccolo, tesoro. Non puoi avere un’arma finché non diventi grande abbastanza da saperla gestire. Mi dispiace.”  
Sconfitto su tutta la linea, l’elfino guardò suo padre in un modo che significava una cosa soltanto: allora, se la mettiamo così, sappi che sto per inscenare un capriccio gigantesco e che verrà ricordato, a Lothlórien, per i secoli a venire. Ma prima ancora che potesse lanciare l’urlo di guerra Thranduil – che conosceva molto bene il proprio pulcino – gli lanciò una contro-occhiata.  
“Non ci provare nemmeno, Legolas Thranduilion,” disse. “Sono sempre tuo padre, ricordalo bene.”  
Legolas abbassò gli occhi e mormorò uno: _scusa_ di cui, forse, non ci sarebbe stato nemmeno bisogno dato che ancora non aveva fatto niente.  
“Mi parli di _nana_ , ora che sei qui con me? E stai con me finché non riparto, vero?” chiese con voce dolce.  
“Certo, _ion-nîn_. Sono qui per questo,” Thranduil sorrise e continuò a stringere il bambino a sé, finché non venne l’ora di raggiungere gli altri a tavola. Arathorn fu sorpreso di vederlo lì, ma felice di sapere che si erano ritrovati e potevano stare insieme per qualche giorno.  
Aragorn fu l’unico dei bambini della Reggia ad aver fatto la conoscenza del padre di Legolas e trovò che si assomigliassero davvero molto. Vide l’amico felice in sua compagnia e passò anch’egli un po’ di tempo assieme al Re, che si dilettò moltissimo a raccontare ai bambini le storie degli elfi: non Alti Elfi dell’Ovest, ma elfi silvani che vivevano nei suoi possedimenti e che amavano le stelle, la terra e gli alberi più di loro stessi. Ad Aragorn piacevano quelle antiche leggende, i canti e le rime nella lingua che ancora stava apprendendo. Le ascoltava con piacere ogni sera, seduto sulle ginocchia del proprio padre, mentre questo si rilassava fumando _erba-pipa_. Gli piacque anche molto quando Mithrandir parlò loro degli oggetti magici ed ascoltò il tutto con interesse ed ammirazione, chiedendosi perché chi era rimasto a Gondor non potesse raggiungerli e non vivessero lì, tutti insieme, per gli anni a venire.

La mattina della partenza, Legolas non aveva intenzione di tornare a Minas Tirith. O meglio, avrebbe voluto tornarvi, prima o poi, ma non subito: era ancora troppo presto per salutarsi, voleva restare con suo padre e quattro giorni non erano bastati.  
Tuttavia Arathorn sapeva bene che non poteva procrastinare oltre, o non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere la promessa fatta a Gilraen; Finduilas, inoltre, era essere prossima al parto e non poteva pensare di non essere presente. Cercò di spiegare all’elfino, nella maniera più pacata e gentile, che non era possibile trattenersi ancora ma che certamente avrebbe rivisto Thranduil quanto prima, a costo di partire appositamente per dirigersi verso Bosco Atro.  
Legolas non aveva voluto sentire ragioni e né le coccole, né le minacce poterono porre un freno al peggior capriccio mai inscenato dal Principino.  
“Se non vuoi andare a Minas Tirith, tornerai a casa con me!” disse infine Sire Thranduil, ormai arrivato al limite dell’esasperazione.  
“No!” replicò l’elfino strillando come un’aquila. “Io voglio andare dalle mie zie!”  
“Ed è quello che stiamo cercando di dirti!”  
“Ma non ora, io ora voglio stare con te!”  
“Lord Arathorn ti ha già detto che dovete ripartire, per cui o resti con me e torni a Bosco Atro o resti con lui e vai a Minas Tirith.”  
“No, no, no e NO!” Legolas pestò i piedi e gridò come un ossesso.  
Thranduil sospirò e si voltò verso Galadriel che scosse la testa: certo, comprendeva a pieno le motivazioni del bambino, e tuttavia quello non era il comportamento adeguato per un Principe. Fu Mithrandir a levare di impiccio il Re del Reame Boscoso.  
“Legolas, sappi che mi stai perforando le orecchie, ragazzino,” disse in tono burbero. “E non ho intenzione di lasciartelo fare. Per cui adesso o la smetti o ti tramuterò in qualcosa a mio piacimento.”  
Legolas tacque in un silenzio colmo di orrore.  
“Ma io, ma io, ma io…” farfugliò.  
“In che cosa potrei tramutarti, vediamo…” disse lo Stregone con fare pensoso. E per buona misura batté il bastone a terra e lasciò che l’estremità superiore si illuminasse lievemente. “Un rospo? Un serpente? Un insetto. Un insetto, sì, ma un insetto silenzioso così imparerai meglio la lezione.”  
“Io… io… io non voglio,” disse il bambino scoppiando in lacrime. “ _Ada_ , digli di non trasformarmi in niente!”  
“Nessuno trasformerà la mia magnifica creaturina in alcunché,” lo rassicurò Thranduil prendendolo tra le braccia. “La mia bellissima creaturina che mi mancherà tantissimo, come sempre e come ogni giorno. Ma è ora di partire, Legolas, e Mithrandir ha ragione nel dire che devi comportarti come un bravo elfino. Perché tu sei un bravo elfino, non è vero? _Ada_ sa che lo sei, Legolas.”  
Il bambino annuì e diede un bacio a suo padre.  
“Ma ci rivediamo presto, vero _ada_?”  
“ _Nay, ion-nîn_.”  
“Mi mancherai tanto, _ada_.”  
“Anche tu mancherai a me, _ion-nîn_.”  
E così dicendo Thranduil passò Legolas nelle braccia di Arathorn, che lo strinse a sé.  
“Capisco,” disse il Ramingo, “perché a me succede ogni volta. Ma vi rivedrete presto, a costo di portarlo davvero fino a Bosco Atro.”  
Thranduil annuì e ringraziò con un gesto del capo.  
“Prima che partiate voglio che abbiate questa,” disse porgendo una lettera all’uomo. “Fatela leggere a Legolas, la prossima volta che chiede di me. È indirizzata a lui.”  
“Lo farò. Grazie infinitamente.”  
Con inchini e promesse per il futuro, la compagnia si congedò dirigendosi verso Sud. Sarebbe stato un lungo viaggio, ma erano a cavallo e potevano marciare in fretta: Arathorn sarebbe riuscito a mantenere la sua promessa di non restare lontano per più di un mese.

 **NOTE AL CAPITOLO** :  
Breve vocabolario sindarin (elfico corrente):  
 _Ada/Adar_ : Babbo/Padre  
 _Ion-nîn_ : Figlio mio  
 _Nana_ : Mamma  
 _Nay_ : Sì


	7. Capitolo VI – Chi parte e chi resta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre Aragorn e Legolas sono sulla strada del ritorno, Boromir è estremamente inquieto...

La notizia era giunta nel pomeriggio, due giorni prima che la compagnia potesse fare ritorno a Minas Tirith: Finduilas aveva lasciato Rohan, accompagnata su di un carro poiché era nelle ultime fasi della gravidanza. Il suo arrivo era previsto in breve tempo: i cavalli del Riddermark sapevano correre veloci, all’occorrenza. Le Case di Guarigione erano state allertate e la servitù si stava preparando per accogliere la Signora come si conveniva.  
Denethor era felice: finalmente avrebbe riavuto con sé sua moglie, da cui non avrebbe mai voluto separarsi. Il ritorno di Finduilas, forse, avrebbe riportato Boromir alla normalità: da quando gli altri erano partiti, sembrava aver preso il posto di Legolas quanto a scenate e capricci.  
Il bambino era completamente ingestibile e non ascoltava nessuno, non obbediva a nessuno e non si curava nemmeno delle conseguenze.  
Gilraen aveva convinto Denethor a non prendere provvedimenti, perché si rendeva conto di quale fosse il problema: il piccolo si sentiva abbandonato e doveva essere rassicurato e coccolato. Non aveva la mamma, con sé, né i suoi amici e tanto meno lo zio prediletto.  
“So che hai ragione,” disse il Sovrintendente riferendosi a quell’ultima considerazione. “Ma sta diventando esasperante.”  
L’uomo aveva cercato di passare con suo figlio quanto più tempo possibile, tenendolo anche con sé nella Sala del Trono, di quando in quando. E aveva chiesto a Turis di essere comprensivo.  
Boromir si era ritrovato ad avere una semi-impunità che davvero non capiva da dove arrivasse. Era pur vero che nell’ultima settimana era finito in castigo quasi ogni giorno. Quando capitava cercava di opporsi e spesso piangeva, aggiungendo altri capricci a quelli che aveva già fatto, ma infine obbediva e sperava che finisse presto. Entrambi gli adulti avevano cercato di dimostrarsi pazienti, ma erano ormai ad un passo dal toccare il limite.  
Erano grati che anche Arathorn stesse tornando a casa. Si rendevano conto che nemmeno Gimli era particolarmente allegro: gli mancavano i compagni di giochi e non si divertiva con quella _nuova versione_ di Boromir, ben diversa dall’amico che conosceva e a cui voleva bene. Non avrebbe mai ammesso di provare nostalgia per Legolas, tuttavia… no quello mai!  
Gilraen attendeva ogni giorno notizie dal marito; non nascondeva l’impazienza di riavere con sé entrambi i suoi uomini e il suo piccolo elfino. Era scoppiata in lacrime di commozione e di nostalgia quando la farfalla inviata da Mithrandir era giunta a Minas Tirith, per recarle il messaggio affidatale dai viaggiatori. I bambini erano con lei in quel momento e si erano sorpresi nel rendersi conto che comprendevano il linguaggio dell’insetto, sebbene non parlasse la lingua corrente.  
“Voglio lo zio Arathorn!” aveva detto Boromir, pestando un piede. “Lo voglio. Lo voglio ora!”  
“Amore, tornerà,” aveva risposto Gilraen, prendendolo tra le braccia. “Tornerà e giocherete insieme. Ti senti tanto solo, vero?”  
Il bambino aveva annuito e si era lasciato coccolare dalla zia, prima, e dal padre in seguito. Denethor lo aveva fatto dormire con sé, quella notte, e così era accaduto molte delle sere successive.

Il giorno in cui l’annuncio dell’arrivo di Finduilas era stato dato, l’erede alla sovrintendenza si annoiava. Non gli avevano ancora comunicato la notizia, che gli sarebbe stata resa nota dopo cena.  
Guardò l’amico giocare con delle biglie sul pavimento della Sala.  
“Facciamo qualcosa?” domandò.  
“Ma cosa?” chiese Gimli.  
“Non lo so, qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Vuoi giocare con me?”  
Il ragazzino scosse la testa: no, voleva qualcosa di più avventuroso!  
“Perché non andiamo a rubare in cucina da Estella?” propose. “Per passare il tempo!”  
Il nano sembrava dubbioso: non voleva mettersi nei guai, non si era messo nei guai nemmeno una volta da quando _la piaga_ era partita per Lothlórien.  
“Dai, Gimli! Andiamo!”  
“Non lo so…”  
“I nani erano coraggiosi, una volta!”  
“Essere coraggiosi non vuol dire mettersi nei guai per niente!”  
Boromir sbuffò.  
“Tu puoi fare quello che vuoi che tanto nessuno dice niente. Ma io no. Per cui vai pure tu!” disse il figlio di Glόin, sinceramente seccato da quella disparità di trattamento.  
“Mi mettono in castigo quasi tutti i giorni!” protestò il più piccolo dei due bambini.  
“Per quanto? Cinque minuti?”  
“Non mi piace e lo sai!”  
“Allora comportati bene. Prima o poi lo zio si stancherà e allora vedrai…”  
“Vedrò cosa?”  
“Vedrai!”  
L’accusato si imbronciò, Gimli, immerso nel suo ruolo di _fratello maggiore_ , proseguì.  
“Un giorno lo zio si arrabbierà e ti farà il sedere rosso. Vedrai!”  
Il figlio di Denethor assunse un’aria inquieta: in effetti fino a un mese prima, quando suo padre lo aveva sgridato per via di Turis, la sola idea lo aveva terrorizzato. Adesso, invece, qualsiasi cosa facesse, qualsiasi cosa dicesse, veniva perlopiù perdonato e a volte anche coccolato. Quante risposte pepate aveva dato a Turis, nel frattempo? Tantissime! Ma suo padre aveva sempre chiuso un occhio.  
Era addirittura arrivato a pensare che ci avesse rinunciato e che non gli importasse più: forse lo considerava una causa persa? Aveva cercato di provocarlo, per vedere se suscitava almeno una reazione di qualsiasi tipo…  
Il Sovrintendente lo trattava con la stessa accondiscendenza di quando era malato. Non che gli dispiacesse, però era strano, era molto strano. Doveva esserci sotto qualcosa. Forse la mamma non sarebbe tornata mai più? Per questo erano tutti buoni e gentili, perché si sentivano in colpa e non sapevano come dirglielo. E lo zio Arathorn aveva preso gli altri due, se n’era andato a Lothlórien e chissà quando sarebbe tornato. Sarebbe potuto andare a Lothlórien a propria volta, ma non voleva abbandonare Minas Tirith, non voleva allontanarsi da suo padre: si sentiva già orfano per metà e non poteva pensare di stare lontano da entrambi i genitori.  
Avrebbe voluto che cambiasse qualcosa.  
Magari, se Denethor avesse smesso di concedergli tutto si sarebbe sentito meglio. Se fosse tornato ad essere _normale_ e a sgridarlo come al solito, si sarebbe reso conto che tutto procedeva come sempre. Quel trattamento speciale gli faceva paura.  
“No, non lo farà,” disse infine. Dando le spalle a Gimli, decise di tentare l’impresa.

Per avere accesso alle cucine era necessario allontanarsi dal Palazzo, dove Boromir viveva con la sua famiglia e in cui venivano accolti gli ospiti più importanti; appena usciti dal portone, si potevano ammirare i sobri ma precisi giardini e la parte frontale della città, forgiata come la bianca prua di una nave. Sulla sinistra dell’osservatore si stagliava la Torre di Ecthelion, con la Sala del Trono al piano terra, le stanze di Turis e l’immensa biblioteca ai piani superiori; sulla destra, invece, era presente un altro edificio in cui si trovavano le cucine, le stanze della servitù e la piccola sala in cui ai bambini veniva richiesto di mangiare quando c’erano dei visitatori. Infine, sempre sulla destra, un’ulteriore costruzione ma ben più piccola delle altre tre: erano i quartieri dei soldati della Cittadella, ovvero il primo cerchio della città. Sullo sfondo, le pendici dei Monti Bianchi.  
Disobbedendo alla zia – che gli aveva chiesto di non uscire da Palazzo – Boromir si diresse verso le cucine. Essendo l’ora di cena non troppo lontana, notò che chi vi lavorava era estremamente indaffarato e soprattutto lo era la sua vittima: Estella!  
“Signorino Boromir!” esclamò la hobbit appena lo vide sulla soglia. “Cosa ci fate qui? Cosa volete? Non è posto per voi, ci sono coltelli e fuochi. Fuori!”  
“Non puoi parlarmi così!” rispose il bambino con aria di sfida. “Io sono il figlio del Sovrintendente e questa è casa mia!”  
Alla cuoca uscì, metaforicamente, il fumo dalle orecchie. Si avvicinò a quel ragazzino impertinente con in mano il cucchiaio di legno.  
“Se non tenete a freno le lingua, farete la conoscenza con questo mestolo. Sono chiara?” disse.  
Boromir la guardò bene: non era tanto più alta di lui, ma era piuttosto tarchiata e decisamente minacciosa. Era una hobbit sulla sessantina, dal carattere di un guerriero.  
“Non puoi picchiarmi,” replicò. “Non puoi, perché il mio babbo non vuole!”  
“Se non ci pensa lui, ad insegnarvi l’educazione, ci dovrò pensare io!”  
“Ti rimanderanno nella Contea! Ti chiuderanno nelle segrete, se mi tocchi!”  
“Poco male, almeno mi sarò divertita!”  
“Estella!” intervenne Endacil frapponendosi tra i due. “Non provare a usare quel mestolo sul Signorino. Il Signore andrebbe su tutte le furie, lo sai.”  
“Allora andrò a parlargli e gli dirò che il Signorino è maleducato ed indisponente!” replicò la hobbit sul piede di guerra.  
“Non mi pare il caso di disturbare il Sire per queste sciocchezze,” tagliò corto il maggiordomo. “Quanto a voi, Signorino, perché siete qui? Avete bisogno di qualcosa? Avete fame?”  
“Mi annoiavo, Endacil… posso avere un biscotto?”  
“No!” rispose seccamente Estella. “Non se lo merita!”  
“Sì, Signorino, certo che potete avere un biscotto,” replicò Endacil fulminando la cuoca con lo sguardo. “Ma poi dovrete uscire dalle cucine perché sono un luogo pericoloso e non adatto a voi.”  
“E va bene,” sospirò Boromir molto poco soddisfatto. Non voleva rispondere male ad Endacil: il maggiordomo era sempre stato cortese con lui. Ma prima che potesse tornare in Sala, Estella pensò bene di dirgli due paroline.  
“Ricordatevi,” cominciò e nessuno poté fare nulla per fermarla, “che tutti i bambini hanno una stella sulla testa, anche se noi non la vediamo. Quando si comportano male, come voi, la stella sparisce… e se non chiedono scusa, di notte arriva un mostro di nome Grendel a prenderseli!”  
“Estella, per favore, evitiamo queste sciocchezze!” esclamò l’uomo, esasperato.  
“Non sono sciocchezze, è la verità! Viene dalla foresta di Fangorn a prendervi. E verrà, statene certo!”  
Boromir sgranò gli occhi e guardò Endacil terrorizzato.  
“Non c’è nessun mostro, Signorino Boromir,” ribadì il servo spingendolo gentilmente fuori dalla cucina. “Non c’è nessun Grendel e non vi è nulla di spaventoso nella foresta di Fangorn. Non vi preoccupate. Siete un bravo bambino, non avete fatto nulla di male. Estella scherzava.  
Il piccolo non sembrò molto rassicurato, in quanto la hobbit aveva parlato con una tale convinzione che sembrava impossibile potesse stare mentendo. Si sedette sul divano della Sala in silenzio; quando Gilraen scese a controllare cosa stessero combinando, fu sorpresa che fosse così taciturno.  
Mantenne quello strano atteggiamento anche durante la cena: mangiò poco, ma molto spesso suo padre e sua zia notarono che si toccava la testa con le mani e guardava in alto, come se stesse cercando qualcosa.  
“Va tutto bene, Boromir?” domandò infine il Sovrintendente, ritenendo quel comportamento bizzarro.  
Il bambino avrebbe voluto raccontare la storia di Grendel, ma avrebbe dovuto anche dire che era andato in cucina ed aveva risposto male ad Estella. Non la ritenne una buona idea. Alla prova dei fatti, non voleva davvero verificare fino a che punto si potesse spingere.  
“Sto bene,” tagliò corto; il suo visetto raccontava un’altra storia. “Posso dormire con te stasera, babbo?”  
“Perché vuoi dormire con me?” domandò Denethor sorpreso. “Sei sicuro di stare bene?”  
“Perché non voglio dormire da solo!”  
“Ma perché?”  
“Perché non voglio!”  
“Ne parliamo meglio dopo. Adesso smetti di fare lo sciocco e finisci la tua cena.”  
Boromir si guardò intorno stranito.  
“Babbo,” pigolò con voce rotta. “Cosa c’è nella foresta di Fangorn?”  
“Nella foresta… di Fangorn?” domandò Denethor chiedendosi che razza di domanda fosse. “Alberi, arbusti… cosa altro dovrebbe esserci?”  
“E solo quelli?”  
“Certo, Boromir, solo quelli. Adesso mangia, per favore.”  
“Ma sei sicuro?”  
“Sì, Boromir, sono sicuro.”  
Denethor si voltò verso Gilraen con un’espressione perplessa dipinta sul volto. Gilraen si scosse nelle spalle; le pareva impossibile che dovessero chiedere a Boromir di finire la cena, visto che in cinque anni di vita non gli era mai capitato di essere inappetente. A guardarlo non aveva niente di storto, era solo preoccupato ed un po’ teso. Lo invitò a sederle accanto quando andarono in Sala, mentre scioglieva le trecce di Gimli per la notte.  
“Va tutto bene, pulcino mio?” domandò con dolcezza.  
“Voglio dormire col babbo stasera. O con te. Ma col babbo è meglio!” rispose il bambino in evidente stato d’agitazione.  
“Spiegami perché,” chiese di nuovo Denethor. “Ti manca la mamma e vuoi dormire con me?”  
Boromir annuì.  
“Capisco. La mamma arriverà prestissimo ed anche lo zio Arathorn, l’ho saputo oggi.”  
“Tra qualche giorno saremo di nuovo tutti insieme,” sorrise Gilraen.  
Gimli accolse quella notizia con entusiasmo; Boromir scoppiò in lacrime.  
“Io no, non io,” farfugliò tra i singhiozzi.  
“Tu… no?” domandò il Sovrintendente. “Cosa vuoi dire?”  
Nessuna riposta.  
“Boromir, vieni qui da me,” sospirò Denethor prendendolo sulle ginocchia. Scrutò bene il proprio bambino e scosse la testa: stava delirando, non era in sé. Non lo aveva mai visto così e non avrebbe mai più permesso che venisse separato da Finduilas per un periodo di tempo tanto lungo. “Non piangere, mocciosetto. Se vuoi dormire con me, d’accordo, dormi con me. Non è un problema, non lo è mai stato e mai lo sarà. Hai capito?” Il piccolo annuì. “Ti manca tanto la mamma, lo so. Manca anche a me. Ma sta per tornare, è questione di ore.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì. Adesso calmati e non piangere più. Me lo prometti?”  
“Sì.”  
“Bravo. Gimli, se vuoi puoi dormire con la zia, stasera, perché non mi piace fare disparità tra voi.”  
Il figlio di Glόin abbracciò Gilraen che lo strinse forte a sé, ma Boromir non sembrò consolarsi più di tanto. Non era ancora del tutto tranquillo, aveva i brividi lungo la schiena, anche se l’idea di avere il padre a proteggerlo lo rassicurava. Denethor era un uomo imponente e stargli accanto lo faceva sentire al sicuro. Chiuse gli occhi fino quasi ad addormentarsi, ma poi un pensiero gli balenò nella mente: e se Grendel avesse ucciso o rapito suo padre? Chi sarebbe andato a salvarlo? Chi avrebbe governato Gondor? Cosa avrebbe detto la mamma? Tutti sarebbero stati estremamente tristi e sarebbe stata solo colpa sua.  
Si destò d’improvviso con un tremito.  
“Non voglio che dormi con me, babbo,” disse in preda al panico. “Non voglio che nessuno dorme con me, perché non voglio che vi succede niente!”  
Denethor, che fino a quel momento lo aveva accarezzato in silenzio, sobbalzò.  
“Che cosa?” fece in tempo a domandare. Suo figlio scese velocemente a terra e corse al piano di sopra come un piccolo fulmine. Anche se non se ne rendeva conto, stava già dimostrando l’orgoglio ed il coraggio che lo avrebbero caratterizzato in età adulta.  
Il Sovrintendente restò allibito da quel cambiamento e si levò in piedi.  
“ _Non voglio che vi succede niente_ ,” ripeté. “Ma cosa significa?”  
“Non ne ho idea,” replicò Gilraen. Entrambi gli adulti si voltarono verso l’unico bambino rimasto e che, forse, poteva avere la chiave di quell’enigma.  
“Boromir oggi è andato in cucina da Estella. È tutto quello che so. Lo giuro,” disse Gimli sentendosi osservato.

La cuoca venne convocata immediatamente. Non ne era felice, aveva mille cose a cui pensare, non aveva tempo: ma cosa voleva il suo Signore da lei, non poteva aspettare? Endacil fu irremovibile: non c’era un minuto da perdere! Se il Sovrintendente chiedeva di parlare con qualcuno, quel qualcuno doveva scattare sull’attenti: in quanto capo della servitù, non avrebbe permesso che si mancasse di rispetto al Signore.  
Bofonchiando tra sé sul fatto che i nobili non avessero proprio niente di meglio da fare che infastidire chi lavora, Estella si recò in Sala al cospetto del proprio Sire. Gilraen era seduta insieme a Gimli, ma Denethor l’aspettava in piedi, con le mani dietro la schiena ed un’espressione grave sul volto. La cuoca ne fu intimorita: l’uomo era di aspetto regale e molto più alto di lei. Non le capitava spesso di essere richiamata all’ordine. Si inchinò con reverenza.  
“Mio Signore,” disse, abbandonando ogni protesta.  
“Estella,” cominciò il Sovrintendente. “So che oggi è successo qualcosa, tra te e Boromir. Vorrei sapere cosa.”  
“Mio Signore,” rispose timidamente la cuoca, senza guardarlo negli occhi. “Mio Signore, vostro figlio è venuto in cucina e voleva rubare da mangiare. Ma eravamo tutti indaffarati e lo sapete che in cucina ci sono fuochi e coltelli, così gli ho detto di andarsene.”  
“Bene e poi?”  
“Poi vostro figlio mi ha risposto in modo molto poco rispettoso ed io gli ho detto che questa può anche essere casa sua, ma la cucina è la mia e se dico che deve uscire deve uscire!”  
“E non è successo altro?”  
“Se posso intervenire,” prese la parola Endacil, che in quanto presente alla scena non poteva fare finta di niente, “sono dovuto arrivare io a separare il Signorino Boromir ed Estella, in quanto entrambi erano sul piede di guerra.”  
“Dimmi cosa è successo esattamente, Endacil.”  
Il maggiordomo guardò la cuoca che lo supplicò con gli occhi di non raccontare tutta la storia. Ma non era possibile: il Sovrintendente doveva essere informato, perché in un modo o nell’altro la vicenda sarebbe venuta a galla, prima o poi.  
“Posso parlarvi in tutta franchezza, Signore?” domandò Endacil.  
“Certamente. Anzi, ti prego di parlare in tutta franchezza.”  
“Mio Signore, il Signorino Boromir si è presentato in cucina e si è rivolto ad Estella in modo poco cortese per non dire… maleducato, Signore. Perdonatemi, Signore.”  
Denethor annuì gravemente.  
“Prosegui,” disse.  
“Estella sarebbe venuta da voi a chiedervi di punire il Signorino, ma io l’ho fermata. Forse non avrei dovuto, ma pensavo che non fosse il caso di disturbarvi. So che state cercando di essere… magnanimo, col Signorino.”  
“Sto cercando di esserlo, Endacil, ma non voglio che si comporti come un piccolo despota, se è di questo che stiamo parlando.”  
“Signore…”  
“Che cosa ha detto Boromir?”  
“Ha detto… che gli è concesso fare quello che vuole, in quanto è il figlio del Sovrintendente.”  
Denethor guardò Gilraen, la quale scosse la testa.  
“Non gli è concesso fare quello che vuole solo perché è mio figlio,” disse infine. “Anzi, a maggior ragione, proprio perché è mio figlio, non gli è concesso fare quello che vuole. E, qualora lo sentiate di nuovo affermare una cosa del genere, vi prego di informarmi immediatamente. C’è dell’altro?”  
“Sì, Signore,” rispose Endacil. “Mio Signore… per convincere il Signorino a comportarsi meglio senza bisogno di importunare voi, Estella gli ha raccontato una storia assurda su un mostro, Grendel, che vive nella foresta di Fangorn.”  
“Nella foresta di Fangorn?” domandò il Sire, a cui i conti cominciavano a tornare. “Estella, che cosa hai detto a Boromir?”  
“Ecco… ecco… Signore,” balbettò la hobbit. “Gli ho detto che tutti i bambini hanno una stella sulla testa e che quando fanno i cattivi la stella si spegne. E se non chiedono scusa per quello che hanno fatto, di notte arriva Grendel e se li porta via.”  
“E perché gli avresti messo in testa una stupidaggine simile?”  
“Perché… perché vostro figlio mi fa ammattire, Signore! E voi non lo correggete!”  
Il Sovrintendente sospirò, pensando di essere giunto al limite della sopportazione.  
“Estella,” disse cercando di mantenere la calma. “Ti concedo che mio figlio, in questo momento, ha un serio problema di disciplina. In ogni caso, non ho intenzione di farlo vivere nel terrore e gradirei che non lo facessi vivere nel terrore nemmeno tu.”  
“Sì, Signore,” disse la cuoca abbassando la testa.  
“Non voglio, per nessuna ragione, che i bambini pensino che esistano mostri pronti a portarseli via se non si comportano bene.”  
“Sì, Signore.”  
“I bambini devono sapere che ci sono delle conseguenze, per le loro azioni, ma nessuna di queste conseguenze include un mostro che se li porta via durante la notte.”  
“Sì, Signore.”  
“Potete congedarvi.”  
“Mi scuso immensamente, Signore. Non capiterà mai più, Signore.”  
Inchinandosi profondamente la hobbit si dileguò, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse stata fortunata a non aver dovuto pagare per quanto detto al Signorino. Endacil la seguì a ruota.

Denethor si diresse al piano di sopra.  
Non era armato di buone intenzioni; non era la prima volta che Boromir rispondeva in maniera strafottente e maleducata ad un membro della servitù. Non era quello che voleva per suo figlio: voleva che rispettasse chiunque, indipendentemente dal rango, e soprattutto che tenesse nella dovuta considerazione coloro che lavoravano per lui.  
Aprì la porta della sua stanza e lo vide seduto sul letto, con l’adorato orsetto Bibi stretto al petto e la spada di legno nella mano destra. Guardava la finestra pieno di paura, tremava evidentemente, ma era anche pronto a dare battaglia. Non si accorse di essere osservato, era troppo concentrato sull’eventuale arrivo del nemico. Il Sovrintendente non poté fare a meno di sorridere per un attimo a quella visione: era una creatura indifesa ma coraggiosa; aveva solo cinque anni, eppure era già un soldatino valoroso.  
“Boromir,” chiamò, facendolo sobbalzare.  
“Vai via, babbo,” disse il bambino. “Lasciami solo.”  
“Ho parlato con Estella. So cosa hai fatto e so cosa ti ha detto. E sono molto arrabbiato con te.”  
“Con me?” pigolò Boromir.  
“Sì, con te. Non esiste nessun mostro che rapisce i bambini e li porta via con sé, ma questo non ti autorizza ad essere maleducato,” proseguì il Sovrintendente andando a sedersi sul letto. “Non verrà nessun Grendel, perché Grendel non esiste. E nella foresta di Fangorn ci sono solo alberi e arbusti.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Certo. E anche se Grendel esistesse, e non esiste, non permetterei mai che ti portasse via… a costo di schierare tutte le Guardie della Cittadella in tua difesa. Per cui adesso metti via questa,” Denethor prese la spada di legno dalle mani del bambino, “smetti di guardare la finestra e ascoltami.”  
Boromir rivolse al padre due occhi sgranati.  
“Sono stanco di questo tuo atteggiamento,” disse l’uomo con un’espressione che non lasciava spazio a dubbi. “Sono stanco dei tuoi capricci, sono stanco delle tue marachelle, sono stanco delle risposte che dai a destra e a manca sul fatto che in quanto mio figlio ti è concesso tutto. Non è così. Non lo è, nella maniera più assoluta. Sono stato comprensivo con te, in questo ultimo mese, perché sapevo che ti mancavano la mamma, lo zio ed i tuoi amici. Ma adesso basta: tua madre torna domani e da domani devi rigare assolutamente dritto, sono chiaro?”  
“La mamma torna domani?” domandò Boromir con un sussulto.  
“Sì, la mamma torna domani,” ribadì Denethor. “Ho ricevuto sue notizie oggi: arriverà probabilmente nel pomeriggio.”  
“Ma davvero torna la mia mamma?” chiese ancora il bambino al culmine della felicità.  
“Sì, davvero torna la tua mamma. Non lo avevi capito, prima, in Sala?”  
“Non avevo capito domani!”  
“Domani. La mamma torna domani, è una promessa.”  
“E lo zio e Aragorn e Legolas?”  
“Anche loro arriveranno molto presto. Come ti stavamo dicendo, presto saremo di nuovo insieme.”  
Boromir si gettò tra le braccia di suo padre e lo baciò con tutto l’entusiasmo dei suoi cinque anni.  
Denethor lo strinse a sé e ricambiò: non lo vedeva così felice da tempo ed era una gioia per gli occhi. Sentiva, tuttavia, di dovergli dire ancora qualcosa in merito a quanto avvenuto poche ore prima in cucina. Per non parlare dei giorni precedenti.  
“Boromir,” chiamò con tono severo staccandolo per un attimo da sé. “Voglio che da oggi in poi ti comporti bene, mi hai capito?”  
“Sì, babbo!”  
“Hai spezzato le corda fino a romperla. Alla prossima marachella non chiuderò un occhio.”  
“Sì.”  
“E intendo dire che sarò molto severo. Davvero. Non sto scherzando, Boromir.”  
“Sì,” disse ancora il bambino. Denethor si rese conto che, preso com’era dal pensiero del ritorno di sua madre, non lo stava davvero ascoltando.  
“Voglio che tu sia buono e obbediente, a partire da domani. O mi vedrò costretto a sculacciarti.”  
Boromir rimase pietrificato a quella prospettiva.  
“No,” disse. “No, babbo, ti prego. Le sculacciate no. Mi fanno tanta, tanta paura.”  
“Comportati bene e non ce ne sarà bisogno. E adesso scendi di sotto con me: devi delle scuse a più di una persona.”  
Il bambino obbedì senza opporre resistenza; Denethor chiese ad Endacil di convocare anche Turis e riunì tutti nella Sala del Trono. Estella fu ben felice di poter dire la propria a quel piccolo impenitente e di poterlo fare, soprattutto, in presenza del suo Signore e col benestare del suo Signore. Turis rincarò notevolmente la dose, mentre le cameriere ed il maggiordomo annuivano di quando in quando.  
Boromir, per tutta risposta, si guardò i piedini e si limitò a piagnucolare: _Non lo faccio più_ , _Mi dispiace_ e _Scusa_.  
L’ultimo a prendere la parola fu lo stesso Denethor.  
“Essere mio figlio non ti autorizza ad essere maleducato,” disse. “Non voglio che mi venga mai più riportata la frase _Sono il figlio del Sovrintendente e faccio quello che voglio_. Queste persone lavorano per noi e meritano il tuo rispetto. Hai capito?”  
“Sì,” mormorò l’imputato.  
“Da qui in avanti chiedo a tutti voi di riferirmi quello che fa. Non voglio sentire storie di mostri cattura-bambini e non voglio che venga minacciato. Prendetelo per un braccio e portatelo da me: penso io a lui. E se io sono impegnato, cercate Gilraen, Finduilas o Arathorn. Ma vi prego di farmi sapere come si comporta, perché abbiamo a che fare con il futuro Sovrintendente di Gondor.”

Boromir si rese conto che aveva ricevuto, in una sera, i rimproveri che gli erano stati evitati per un intero mese. Guardò Gilraen con occhi imploranti, quando tornarono in Sala per la storia della buonanotte.  
“Non ci si comporta così,” disse la donna. “Sei un bravo bambino e devi essere buono, educato e gentile.”  
“Lo prometto,” pigolò l’imputato. “Adesso posso avere le coccole? Per favore… tante coccole.”  
Fu Denethor ad eseguire la richiesta. La discussione avuta nella Sala del Trono aveva contribuito a fargli passare l’arrabbiatura e pensava, effettivamente, di aver strapazzato abbastanza il suo primogenito per quella sera.  
“Se mi prometti che farai _davvero_ il bravo bambino potrai dormire con me, stasera,” disse prendendolo in braccio. “Ma deve essere una promessa solenne.”  
“È una promessa solenne!” giurò Boromir saltellandogli sulle gambe.  
I due piccoli di casa si lasciarono raccontare una storia che non prevedeva mostri di alcun tipo e soprattutto mostri che rapissero dei poveri bambini con la propensione ad essere pestiferi.  
Il figlio del Sovrintendente dormì stretto al padre, quella notte, e si rese conto di essere davvero molto fortunato ma anche un po’ viziato. Quando si svegliò, l’indomani, il sole era già alto nel cielo e questo significava, abbastanza chiaramente, che gli era stato permesso di non andare a lezione da Turis: Denethor aveva avuto notizia che Finduilas era molto vicina a Minas Tirith e voleva che il loro figlio potesse riabbracciarla, non appena vi avrebbe messo piede.

 **NOTE AL CAPITOLO** :  
La disposizione e classificazione degli edifici presenti nella Cittadella, descritta in questo capitolo, la immagino io e non è necessariamente supportata da Tolkien.


	8. Capitolo VII - La mamma è sempre la mamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando viene a sapere che la mamma sta tornando a casa, Boromir non sta più nella pelle e cerca di andarle incontro.

Finduilas non vedeva l’ora di tornare da suo marito e dai suoi bambini. Boromir le era mancato immensamente e si era domandata, a più riprese, se davvero fosse stato necessario rimanere lontani per così tanto tempo. Ma Denethor era stato irremovibile: in quella casa non avrebbe potuto stare a riposo, come Brandir le aveva caldamente raccomandato. Non era stata una gravidanza facile, quella che l’avrebbe portata a dare alla luce il loro secondogenito, e se non fosse stata attenta avrebbe rischiato di perderlo. No, lo Reggia non era il luogo adatto in un momento simile; in ogni caso non sarebbe riuscita a restare chiusa nella propria stanza, mentre a Gilraen toccava gestire le quattro pesti da sola.  
Non le piaceva Minas Tirith. Non amava l’idea di vivere alle pendici delle montagne, né di avere Mordor dinnanzi a sé. Sebbene dalla Terra Nera arrivassero notizie preoccupanti ma non ancora allarmanti, provava orrore ogni qualvolta guardasse in quella direzione e, con una nostalgia infinita, ricordava di quando era bambina e viveva a Dol Amroth sulle rive del mare. Avrebbe voluto che i suoi piccini potessero crescere lì, liberi e spensierati di giocare sulla spiaggia, ma era consapevole che il loro posto era altrove. Pregava che la sua seconda gravidanza potesse dare alla luce una femmina, così non avrebbe dovuto temere che entrambi i figli dovessero imbracciare le armi.  
Si rendeva conto che non avrebbero vissuto in pace fino alla fine dei giorni e tremava all’idea di ciò che avrebbe riservato loro il futuro. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre la carrozza su cui veniva trasportata proseguiva veloce ma evitando i sobbalzi, grata di non essere ancora entrata in travaglio; immaginò il viso di suo figlio quando l’avrebbe rivista, cercando di scacciare ogni altro pensiero.

Pasciuti, lavati, vestiti e pettinati Boromir e Gimli aspettavano seduti in Sala l’arrivo della mamma. Entrambi erano al settimo cielo, anche il piccolo nano che con Finduilas aveva sempre avuto un legame molto stretto: se Legolas, infatti, era notoriamente il _cocchino_ di Gilraen, Gimli aveva dalla propria la moglie del Sovrintendente.  
“È un bambino adorabile,” le aveva sentito dire. “Si comporta quasi sempre bene, non risponde male, cerca di non mettersi nei guai e di far ragionare gli altri. Sì, litiga con Legolas… ma tra i due non capisco proprio come si faccia a preferire _Sua Altezza Reale_! Legolas è capriccioso, indisponente, viziato e fa sempre di testa propria!”  
Gimli non aveva potuto replicare in quell’occasione – ad essere sinceri stava origliando una conversazione a cui non era stato invitato – ma avrebbe voluto abbracciarla e dirle: _Anche tu sei la mia preferita qui dentro, zia Finduilas!_ Era davvero, davvero un’ottima notizia che il ritorno della _piaga_ coincidesse con il suo arrivo.  
Il figlio del Sovrintendente fece penzolare le gambe dal divano e le agitò nervosamente. Non era tanto contento di essere stato vestito come un damerino, ma gli avevano ricordato che alla mamma piaceva quando i bambini erano puliti, ordinati e precisi. Per lei questo ed altro… però solo per oggi, giusto perché tornava dopo tanto tempo e forse con lei c’era anche Éomund, che non vedevano quasi mai, e magari Éomer!  
“Zia Gilraen?” chiamò. “Posso andare a chiedere una cosa al babbo?”  
La donna fece mente locale.  
“Sì,” disse infine. “Oggi non è in consiglio, vai pure. Ma non metterci molto, perché sai che ha sempre un sacco di cose da fare.”  
Il bambino trotterellò verso la Sala del Trono ed i soldati di guardia lo lasciarono passare.  
Si sentiva sempre un po’ intimorito dall’immensità di quel luogo di pietra e da tutte quelle statue, armi ed arazzi appesi alle pareti. Suo padre sedeva sul Trono del Sovrintendente ed era intento a leggere delle carte. Il piccolo camminò lentamente, guardandosi intorno, finché l’uomo non sollevò la testa e lo chiamò.  
“Cosa fai qui, ragazzino?” domandò.  
“Babbo!” replicò Boromir correndogli incontro. Denethor se lo sedette sulle ginocchia.  
“Stai molto bene vestito così, sai?” chiese stringendo a sé il figlioletto.  
“Ma non mi piace!” Aveva dovuto abbandonare tunica, calzamaglia e scarponcini per stivali, pantaloni, cintura, camicia e veste di seta nera con ricamato l’albero bianco. Gli piaceva la veste, anche gli stivali, ma la camicia la odiava e sia i pantaloni che la cintura gli davano fastidio. Gilraen gli aveva anche imposto di mettere un cappello, ma lui e Gimli avevano ottenuto di poterlo evitare fino alla fine.  
“So che non ti piace, ma piace alla mamma,” replicò il Sovrintendente.  
“Mi dà fastidio la camicia, babbo. Mi dà noia il colletto. Me la posso togliere?”  
“No, Boromir. Puoi resistere un giorno, per far contenta la mamma?”  
Il bambino annuì, con molto poco entusiasmo.  
“Cosa fai, babbo?” domandò, notando le carte che suo padre stava leggendo.  
“Ti faccio vedere,” disse il Sire, dirigendosi verso la mappa che affrescava una delle pareti e che rappresentava ciò che, un tempo, erano i reami uniti di Gondor ed Arnor. Molto era cambiato da quando era stata dipinta, nel Regno del Nord che ormai non esisteva più, ma era ancora valida per quello che riguardava la geografia del Regno del Sud.  
“Questi sono gli _Ered Nimrais_ , i Monti Bianchi,” disse indicando la catena montuosa. “Sono i monti che vedi dietro di te, ma partono da lontano. Se vai ad ovest e vieni verso est, incontri i sette fiumi di Gondor. Nel Lebennin c’è un fiume che si chiama _Celos_ , lo vedi?”  
“No, non lo vedo,” replicò il piccolo. Suo padre gli si inginocchiò accanto e glielo mostrò con l’indice. “Questo, vedi?”  
“Sì!”  
“Parte dalle montagne, si unisce al _Sirith_ e poi scende verso l’Ithilien del Sud.”  
“Lo vedo!”  
“In quelle carte c’è scritto che subito dopo la congiunzione dei due fiumi, il ponte che univa le due sponde è crollato e gli abitanti del Lebennin hanno bisogno che venga riparato o devono camminare a lungo prima del guado. Soprattutto adesso che siamo in primavera, i ghiacci e le nevi si sciolgono e il fiume è in piena.”  
Boromir ascoltò con molto interesse.  
“E tu cosa devi fare?” chiese.  
“Devo reperire i materiali per farlo ricostruire e poi incaricherò qualcuno di portare avanti i lavori, così che il ponte torni com’era il prima possibile.”  
“Ma allora quando uno fa il Sovrintendente deve pensare anche a tutte queste cose?”  
“Certo, ragazzino.”  
“Io pensavo che dovevamo solo fare la guerra agli orchetti!”  
“Ma dobbiamo anche pensare a gestire il Regno, perché in un Regno grande come Gondor ci sono altre cose, oltre alle guerre con gli orchetti. Gli abitanti del Lossarnarch per esempio, sono molto lontani dalla Terra Nera, ma fanno anche loro parte del nostro Regno.”  
“Ho capito!” disse infine Boromir, dopo un attimo di riflessione.  
“Ottimo,” rispose suo padre dandogli un buffetto. “Eri venuto a chiedermi qualcosa o solo per stare un po’ con me?”  
“Tutte e due!”  
“Cosa volevi chiedere, dimmi.”  
“Babbo… io voglio andare incontro alla mamma.”  
“So che lo vuoi, ma non ho idea di quando arriverà di preciso. Aspetteremo qui.”  
“Ma io non voglio aspettare! Io ci voglio andare adesso!”  
“Non si può, testolina.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché sono impegnato e sarebbe più complicato incontrarla fuori dalle mura, che aspettarla qui.”  
“Ma io ci voglio andare!”  
“Boromir,” sospirò Denethor, “Cosa ti ho detto ieri sera sui capricci e il comportarsi bene?”  
“Ma babbo!”  
“Lo so che vuoi rivedere la mamma. E la rivedrai. Adesso torna in Sala e aspetta di venire chiamato.”  
“Ma io…”  
“Puoi restare con me, se vuoi.”  
“No!” disse Boromir pestando un piede. “Voglio andare dalla mamma!”  
Denethor gli diede un colpetto sul sedere.  
“Questo era di avvertimento. Io mantengo le promesse. Anche il giorno in cui torna la mamma, se necessario.”  
“Scusa…” pigolò il bambino abbassando la testa.  
“Va’ in Sala dalla zia. E basta capricci!”  
Il piccolo si staccò dal padre senza dire altro sull’argomento. Si voltò a guardarlo, mentre usciva, con un’espressione tristissima e due occhioni immensi, allo scopo preciso di farlo sentire in colpa. Denethor scosse la testa, mentre tornava a sedersi e a riprendere in mano il proprio lavoro.

Boromir odiava profondamente essere minacciato ed odiava ancora di più che gli si dicesse che non poteva fare qualcosa: aveva deciso che voleva andare incontro alla mamma e ci sarebbe riuscito! Lasciò la Sala del Trono, ma non rientrò a Palazzo; si domandò, piuttosto, se non ci fosse un modo per evadere dalla Cittadella senza essere visto. Ispezionò con cura sia le mura che il cancello e si disse che no, non c’erano brecce che potessero permettergli la fuga. E se fosse sceso nel Sesto Cerchio, a cui avevano libero accesso, si fosse arrampicato su un albero e fosse saltato dall’altra parte? Poteva certamente essere un piano, ma avrebbe dovuto perdere un sacco di tempo per trovare l’albero giusto, nel punto giusto.  
Scosse la testa: ci voleva un’altra idea.  
Si accorse, d’un tratto, di un carro parcheggiato non molto lontano dall’ingresso delle cucine: probabilmente era lì per rifornire la Reggia di viveri e sembrava incustodito. Era un’eccezione che un cavallo potesse entrare nella Cittadella; in effetti non era che un pony e non rappresentava una minaccia. Boromir si guardò intorno per essere certo di non essere spiato, né che alcuna guardia notasse che cosa stava facendo. Salì di soppiatto: il carro era vuoto, con l’eccezione di qualche sacco di iuta e qualche cassa piena di frutta, ma la maggior parte del contenuto era ormai stato scaricato. Era coperto da un enorme telo bianco e la struttura della parte posteriore ricordava, in qualche modo, una tenda: se si fosse nascosto bene, sarebbe passato inosservato. Il proprietario, probabilmente, stava parlando con Estella e sarebbe tornato di lì a poco. Boromir rimase immobile, trovando tutto molto avventuroso e anche divertente, finché il mercante si mise alla guida. Non si accorse di avere a bordo un passeggero, ed uscì dal cancello salutando ragguardevolmente i soldati.

Il tempo passava e Gilraen, non vedendo tornare il nipote, decise di andare a recuperarlo. Ma Boromir non era nella Sala del Trono, ne era uscito da un pezzo, e certamente non era con lei. Venne ispezionato il cortile: non era nel sesto cerchio, non era nelle stalle, non era in cucina né nelle baracche dei soldati. La servitù abbandonò l’edificio ad essa dedicato e si guardò intorno, affermando con forza che il Signorino non era stato visto.  
“Però,” disse ad un certo punto Aranel, “oggi è venuto Ingold il mercante a portare i rifornimenti per stasera. Viene dal Lossarnarch e ci ha portato frutta, verdura e cacciagione. Il suo carro era qui davanti. Forse il Signorino si è nascosto ed è andato via con lui?”  
Il Sovrintendente sbiancò.  
“Quanto tempo fa è andato via?” domandò.  
“Forse… forse un’ora fa? Credo, sì, un’ora fa… più o meno, mio Signore.”  
L’uomo si prese la testa tra le mani e crollò il capo, mormorando che non poteva essere, non ci poteva credere, non voleva crederci.  
“Denethor,” disse Gilraen, toccandogli la spalla. “Vedrai, lo ritroveremo. Andrà tutto bene.”  
“Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene, Gilraen,” replicò l’uomo. “Lo farò cercare in tutto il Lossarnarch, se è necessario!”  
“E se invece lo hanno rapito?” intervenne Gimli, in stato di agitazione. “Boromir è mio amico!”  
“Non è stato rapito, pulcino,” lo rassicurò Gilraen, prendendolo tra le braccia. “Non ti preoccupare. Boromir sta bene: lo ritroveremo e lo riporteremo a casa.”  
“Stai tranquillo, Gimli,” confermò il Sovrintendente. “Se vuoi preoccuparti per lui, preoccupati di cosa gli succederà quando me lo ritroverò davanti.”  
L’intera Reggia venne messa in allerta ed i soldati di Gondor pattugliarono le strade della città. Denethor, per il momento, attese notizie seduto in Sala: vedere il Sire che cercava suo figlio per le strade di Minas Tirith avrebbe creato scalpore: meno persone sapevano che il Signorino Boromir non era al sicuro, meglio era per tutti.

All’interno del carretto, il clandestino si disse che aveva avuto una trovata geniale: quando il mercante si fosse fermato da qualche parte sarebbe sceso, avrebbe raggiunto la strada principale e avrebbe aspettato l’arrivo della mamma! Sarebbero tornati insieme alla Reggia e ci avrebbe pensato lei a difenderlo, a sostenere che lo aveva fatto per una buona causa, che era stato tanto dolce, che non si vedevano da moltissimo tempo e si poteva chiudere un occhio. Gilraen, poi, avrebbe potuto dire che era un giorno di festa e non era il caso di rovinarlo così. E magari Éomund… no, Éomund non lo avrebbe difeso: avrebbe detto che meritava una punizione esemplare. Boromir adorava Éomund, che era grande, coraggioso e temerario come tutti i cavalieri di Rohan, però era anche molto severo: molto più severo di suo padre e di Arathorn.  
Era immerso in considerazioni di questo tipo, quando una domanda fece capolino nella sua mente: dove stava andando, di preciso, con quel carretto? Aveva dato per scontato che si sarebbero fermati da qualche parte in città, ma se così non fosse stato? Poteva essere che il mercante venisse da fuori? Poteva essere che uscisse dall’ingresso principale e si avventurasse per il Regno di Gondor? Boromir non sapeva molto di geografia, di certo non a cinque anni, però il babbo gli aveva fatto vedere quella mappa e il Regno era immenso. Non era sicuro che si sarebbero fermati; in effetti, il guidatore continuava ad andare spedito… Minas Tirith era grande ma quanto ci voleva ad attraversarla? E se fosse uscito dall’ultima cerchia e non fosse più stato capace di tornare indietro? Non voleva ritrovarsi da solo in mezzo al nulla, voleva riabbracciare la mamma! Voleva la mamma, non scappare di casa!  
“Voglio tornare indietro!” gridò mettendosi a sedere. “Voglio tornare a casa!” insistette strillando più forte.  
Il mercante, che fino ad allora era rimasto immerso nei propri pensieri, sobbalzò e tirò le redini d’istinto.  
“Cosa? Cosa? Chi c’è?” esclamò voltandosi indietro.  
“Voglio andare dalla mia mamma!” ribadì Boromir. “Dalla mia mamma!”  
L’uomo scese e rimosse la tela bianca, che serviva a riparare dal sole, dalla polvere e da occhi indiscreti la merce che trasportava.  
“Chi sei tu? Cosa ci fai lì?” domandò sconcertato, ritrovandosi davanti un esserino vestito con le insegne dell’albero bianco. Boromir ebbe modo di guardarsi intorno e si rese conto che erano effettivamente usciti dalle mura.  
“Riportami a casa!” piagnucolò. “Io non voglio andare via da Minas Tirith, io voglio la mia mamma!”  
“Siete salito quando ho portato le provviste alla Reggia?” Boromir annuì. “Siete… uno dei bambini del Sovrintendente?”  
“Sono Boromir!”  
“Oh grande Eru! O grandi Manwë e Yavanna! O grandi Valar, perché mi fate questo?” imprecò l’uomo portandosi le mani al viso. “Certo, certo che vi riporto indietro, Signorino Boromir! Ma se uno dei soldati dovesse chiedere qualcosa, o se vostro padre dovesse chiedere qualcosa, voi glielo dovete dire che non sono stato io! Glielo dovete dire che non vi ho rapito! Glielo dovete dire che è stata un’idea vostra, chiaro? Perché io ho moglie e figli, non posso finire nelle segrete o peggio per questa cosa! Io devo tornare a casa, sapete?”  
“Glielo dico,” annuì Boromir. Non capiva il perché di tutta quella agitazione: il babbo dava sempre la possibilità di spiegarsi a tutti. Non era cattivo, faceva solo un po’ paura quando urlava. Rimase seduto dov’era, mentre l’uomo raccontava ad uno dei soldati che si era ritrovato quel ragazzino a bordo come passeggero, che non aveva idea di come fosse finito lì e che voleva riportarlo alla Reggia. Le guardie riconobbero Boromir senza un attimo di esitazione e si dissero che, sì, il Signorino doveva tornare a casa immediatamente. Avrebbero fatto bene a presentarsi tutti al cospetto del Sire Denethor: era stata notata l’assenza del Signorino e lo stavano cercando.  
“Mi potete lasciare qui?” chiese il bambino, dato che stavano percorrendo la strada principale. Non venne degnato di una risposta.

Giunto dinnanzi al proprio Signore, scortato dalle due guardie, Ingold il mercante ci tenne a chiarire che era stata una sorpresa anche per lui trovare un passeggero a bordo. Il Sovrintendente si arrabbiò ancora di più col proprio Erede, notando l’agitazione del poveretto che aveva dinnanzi a sé. Per non parlare dello spavento fatto prendere a tutti quanti e delle conseguenze che quella bravata avrebbe potuto avere. Si trattenne un attimo per conferire con l’uomo ed i soldati: doveva rassicurare, ringraziare e ricompensare adeguatamente chi aveva riaccompagnato a casa suo figlio.  
Boromir, intanto, venne affidato ad Endacil, che non poté trattenersi dal commentare: _Sono allibito, Signorino Boromir_ , e fu condotto in Sala, dove Gilraen lo stava aspettando. La donna ringraziò il maggiordomo, quindi chiese che venissero lasciati soli. Non abbracciò suo nipote, non gli sorrise né lo coccolò, ma gli si parò davanti e gli diede uno schiaffo.  
“Mi auguro che tu sia soddisfatto di te stesso,” disse.  
In prenda allo smarrimento, il ragazzino si portò una mano alla guancia e scoppiò in lacrime.  
“Scusa,” pigolò.  
“Non voglio sentire una parola, da te,” replicò Gilraen con aria severa.  
“Zia!” il piccolo sollevò la testa per poterla guardare negli occhi. “Zia,” ripeté, continuando a piangere. “Ti prego, facciamo pace.”  
“Non mi incanti. Smettila!”  
“Mi hai fatto male!”  
“Ci hai fatto preoccupare, lo sai? Poteva succederti di tutto!”  
“Ti prego! Posso avere un bacino? Uno solo. Un bacino per fare la pace!”  
La donna sospirò e si abbassò all’altezza del bambino.  
“Non fare mai più niente del genere,” ribadì puntandogli il dito contro. “Mai più. Chiaro?”  
“Scusa…”  
“Mi hai fatto morire di paura. Ci hai fatto morire di paura tutti quanti! Potevi finire nel Lossarnarch, poteva succedere di tutto!”  
“Mi hai fatto male!” singhiozzò Boromir. “Voglio che facciamo pace!”  
“No. Ti perdonerò e faremo pace dopo che avrai avuto la tua punizione.”  
“Non la voglio la mia punizione!”  
“L’avrai, Signorino. Ed io non farò niente per risparmiartela!”  
“No!” l’imputato si buttò per terra con fare melodrammatico. “NO!” ululò. Gilraen lo acchiappò per un orecchio e lo portò in quella guisa fino al divano.  
“Siediti e aspetta che arrivi tuo padre!” ordinò. “Non voglio sentire un’altra parola. Sono chiara?”  
“Sì,” farfugliò il bambino. Sentì un brivido correre lungo la schiena, ma obbedì. Prese posto accanto a Gimli e continuò a piangere in silenzio, guardandosi i piedini che ancora non riuscivano a toccare terra. Se la zia stava reagendo così, il babbo doveva essere furibondo. Sapeva a cosa andava incontro, del resto gli era stato preannunciato la sera precedente. Sentì una stretta allo stomaco ed un senso di terrore pervaderlo, poiché il suo destino era inevitabile.  
“Gimli,” mormorò cercando consolazione.  
“Mi dispiace,” sussurrò quello, sentendosi a disagio. “Io te lo avevo detto, però!”  
“Ho tanta paura!”  
Il figlio di Glόin cercò le parole. Non ne trovò molte, per cui decise di essere onesto.  
“Hai cinque anni, te ne darà cinque o forse dieci,” disse infine.  
“Dieci?” domandò Boromir, sbiancando.  
“L’hai combinata grossa, davvero. Mio padre te ne darebbe dieci. Però forse il tuo no! E poi sei ancora piccolo ed è la prima volta.”  
“Voglio la mia mamma…”  
Gimli abbracciò l’amico. Si era accorto che Gilraen stava facendo finta di non vedere né sentire.  
“Fanno male, ma se non fai i capricci finiscono presto. Però se scappi via o fai i capricci è peggio.”  
“Ma io non le voglio…”  
“Nessuno le vuole. Però poi passano! È meglio che stare due o tre giorni in castigo, fidati.”  
“Non le voglio, non le voglio, non le voglio!” strillò il figlio del Sovrintendente con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo; Gilraen gli intimò, seccamente, di smetterla o lo avrebbe messo nell’angolo. Fu in quel frangente che un rumore di stivali riecheggiò all’ingresso: il passo di un uomo furioso.  
“Boromir, in camera. Subito!” intimò Denethor entrando nella stanza.  
“No! Non voglio!” ribadì il piccolo. Corse a nascondersi dietro la zia, in cerca di protezione.  
“No, Signorino,” disse Gilraen staccandolo da sé. “Obbedisci a tuo padre.”  
“No!” Boromir si buttò di nuovo per terra. Guardò Gimli, sperando che potesse dire qualcosa in suo favore, qualsiasi cosa, tale da riuscire a salvarlo.  
“Basta!” tuonò il Sire. Il bambino ammutolì. “Almeno hai avuto un minimo di cervello per farti riportare a casa! Almeno quello!”

Acciuffò il figlio e se lo mise in spalla, come se fosse stato un sacco di patate. Non disse una parola, non si curò di pugni, graffi, proteste. Si limitò a chiudere la porta con un giro di chiave, una volta arrivati a destinazione, quindi si sedette sul letto.  
“Mi dispiace tanto,” ribadì Boromir, mentre gli venivano abbassati i pantaloni.  
“Deve dispiacerti!”  
“Non lo faccio più! Lo giuro!”  
“Tuo nonno, al posto mio, avrebbe usato la cinghia! Lo sai?”  
“Non voglio!”  
“Ho detto _tuo nonno_ , non io. Sei maleducato e disobbediente. Hai superato ogni limite. Veramente, ogni limite.”  
Denethor si sistemò il pargolo sulle gambe, in modo che non rischiasse di cadere né che potesse scappare. Boromir scalciò d’istinto, nascose la testa nella coperta che teneva ben stretta con entrambe le mani ed inscenò un capriccio clamoroso.  
Arrivato al dunque, l’uomo si fermò ad osservarlo: stava tremando come una foglia. Ma in fin dei conti non era mai morto nessuno… ed era già successo sia con Gimli che con Legolas. Fece un bel respiro, prima di cominciare.  
Al bambino era capitato di ricevere uno sculaccione al volo, in piedi e sui pantaloni, e avrebbe giurato che non facesse così male. Si dimenò, cercò di ripararsi, di scappare, implorò di smettere, promise di comportarsi benissimo e giurò che era stata l’ultima volta che aveva disobbedito. Convinto della propria scelta, Denethor stabilì che avrebbe mantenuto la regola dell’ _uno per ogni anno di età_ , ma non avrebbe avuto la mano leggera.  
Non ebbe vita facile, ma non si tirò indietro.  
“Era l’ultimo,” annunciò, infine, con un sospiro. “Spero tu abbia imparato la lezione.”  
Il suo primogenito non si mosse e continuò a disperarsi.  
“Boromir?” chiamò l’uomo. “Abbiamo finito.”  
“Mi fa tanto male,” singhiozzò il ragazzino. “Tanto!”  
“Lo so, ed è normale.”  
“Voglio la mia mamma!” Il bambino si coprì il viso con le mani, mentre veniva rimesso in piedi.  
“La mamma sta arrivando. Vuoi dormire un po’?”  
“Sei cattivo! Sei cattivo! Non ti voglio più bene!”  
Denethor diede un’occhiata al figlioletto: forse avrebbe dovuto prenderlo tra le braccia e consolarlo? Cosa si faceva in questi casi? Certo, gli dispiaceva, ma quella peste aveva superato ogni limite! Pensò che dovesse rimanere coerente a se stesso e non cedere.  
“Sono molto cattivo, hai ragione. Sono cattivissimo,” ammise porgendo il fazzoletto che teneva in tasca, in un invito a soffiarsi il naso. “Ma te le meritavi. Tutte, dalla prima all’ultima. Hai fatto preoccupare me e la zia, avresti spaventato a morte la mamma, e hai quasi messo nei guai un poveraccio che non c’entrava niente. Te ne rendi conto?”  
“Non ti voglio parlare! Parla col bambino nuovo che arriva!”  
“Devo metterti in castigo?”  
“No… ”  
“Allora smettila! E da qui davanti cerca di essere obbediente.”  
Boromir si lasciò rimboccare le coperte. Denethor gli passò Bibi, l’orsetto, che fino a quel momento era rimasto sul cuscino. Senza volerlo, si ritrovò a fare una carezza al proprio piccino, ma si riprese subito dopo.  
“Non voglio vedere il tuo naso fuori da quella porta finché non te lo dico io!” intimò. “Hai avuto quello che meritavi, niente di più e niente di meno. Avrei dovuto sculacciarti molto tempo fa, Signorino, invece di aspettare tanto. Ma da qui in avanti le cose cambieranno.”  
Così dicendo il Sire lasciò la stanza, richiudendo la porta a chiave. Era stato severo, se ne rendeva conto, ed inoltre sapeva di non essere né calmo né obiettivo in quel momento. Se avesse potuto esprimere un desiderio, avrebbe chiesto che Finduilas fosse lì a fare da pacere. Tornò in Sala per parlare con Gimli e Gilraen di quanto era accaduto.

Boromir saltò completamente il pranzo, ma non lo notò: dopo una buona mezzora passata a disperarsi, si era pian piano addormentato. Non ricordava che cosa avesse sognato, forse niente, ma si era svegliato con l’orribile sensazione di essere stato dimenticato dall’intera famiglia. Avrebbe voluto scendere, chiedere scusa a tutti e farsi abbracciare… ma la porta era stata chiusa e non voleva rischiare di mettersi di nuovo nei guai.  
Rimase sdraiato sul letto avvinghiato a Bibi, finché non udì qualcuno armeggiare con la maniglia. Ringraziò che gli concedessero di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti e si aspettò di vedere Isil o Aranel con il vassoio della merenda. Ad entrare, però, non fu nessuna delle due. Boromir sollevò la testa e rimirò quella che credette essere una visione.  
“Mamma,” mormorò quando la donna gli fu accanto.  
Finduilas era lì, con i lunghi capelli biondi che le scendevano lungo la schiena, un ampio abito color rosa scuro che ingentiliva le curve della gravidanza, ed un sorriso dolce e rassicurante. Gli accarezzò i capelli.  
“Bambino mio,” disse dandogli un bacio sulla fronte, prima di sedersi sul letto. “Mi sei mancato tantissimo.”  
“Mamma!”  
“Sì?”  
“Non ti sto sognando, vero?”  
“No, amore mio.”  
“Mamma, se ti sto sognando, posso continuare a dormire?”  
“Non mi stai sognando, tesoro.”  
“Sono stato cattivo e ora sono tutti arrabbiati con me!”  
“Mi hanno detto cosa hai fatto. Mi dispiace dirlo, ma sei stato molto sciocco.”  
“Mi dispiace tanto. Io… io volevo venire da te.”  
“Pulcino mio,” disse la donna prendendo in braccio il figlioletto e facendo attenzione a non fargli male. “So che volevi venire da me, è un pensiero dolce, ma potevano succederti delle cose tremende e forse non ci saremmo rivisti mai più. Lo sai?”  
“La zia mi ha dato uno schiaffo, mamma,” replicò Boromir con voce triste. “E non ha voluto fare pace con me!”  
“Lo so, le ho parlato.”  
“E il babbo, il babbo…” Boromir prese a singhiozzare e tremare, tanto che sua madre dovette stringerlo forte per riuscire a rassicurarlo.  
“Lo so, amore, lo so,” sussurrò. “Mi hanno raccontato tutto. Non devi dirmi niente, se non vuoi.”  
“Non mi vogliono più bene?” chiese il piccolo. “Ho pensato tante cose brutte.”  
“Tu non devi pensare alle cose brutte, sciocchino,” rispose Finduilas, sigillando le proprie parole con un bacio. “Sono venuti entrambi a vedere come stavi, ma dormivi e non ti hanno svegliato.”  
“Ho tanta fame, sono tanto triste e mi fa ancora male!” pigolò il bambino, continuando a piangere.  
“Adesso spalmiamo un po’ di crema su questo povero culetto, così passa tutto in fretta.” La donna cullò il proprio piccolo tra le braccia. “Sei vestito come piace alla mamma, come un vero ometto!”  
“Volevo che quando mi vedevi eri felice…”  
“Amore, ma io sarei stata felice anche se fossi stato avvolto in un sacco di iuta!”  
“Sì?”  
“Certo! Vuoi la tunica e la calzamaglia, così stai più comodo?”  
“Sì, per favore.”  
“E poi sciacquiamo questo faccino ché oggi hai pianto tanto. Mi farò dare da Estella dei biscotti e del latte caldo, con un cucchiaino di miele e uno di cacao.”  
“Grazie, mammina.”  
“Di nulla, amore mio.”  
Finduilas fece di tutto per dare un po’ di conforto al proprio piccino: come annunciato lo aiutò a rinfrescarsi e a cambiarsi d’abito, gli spalmò un unguento all’arnica che Brandir aveva preparato in caso di cadute e contusioni, lo lasciò fare merenda e soprattutto lo riempì di coccole. Non smise di tenerlo in grembo per un solo istante e non poté frenarsi dal riempirlo di baci.  
“Tuo padre è ancora un po’ arrabbiato con te,” disse infine. “Ma io lo conosco bene e so che gli dispiace molto per quello che è successo.”  
“Mi ha fatto tanto male, mamma. Io dopo il primo volevo scappare!”  
“Lo so, pulcino. Però te le sei meritate…”  
Boromir tacque a lungo su quella considerazione; si accoccolò contro il petto della madre e si lasciò accarezzare, ripensando a come si era comportato di recente.  
“Voglio che tu chieda scusa stasera, quando scenderemo per cena,” proseguì la donna. Devi chiedere scusa a tutti quanti per averli fatti preoccupare.”  
“Sì, mamma.”  
“Il babbo mi ha detto che sei stato molto capriccioso e disobbediente.”  
“Sì…”  
“Ma da oggi tornerai a comportarti bene, vero? Sei un bravo bambino, lo sei sempre stato.”  
Boromir accennò un sorriso, guardò la mamma con gli occhi pieni d’amore e le diede un bacio. Gli piaceva tanto la mamma, perché era sempre dolce e gentile, parlava in modo pacato senza alzare la voce. Riusciva ad essere calma anche quando lo rimproverava.  
“Grazie per essere tornata,” disse stringendola forte. “Non te ne andare mai più, ti prego.”  
“Non me ne andrò mai più, te lo prometto,” rispose Finduilas facendogli una carezza. “Però anche tu mi devi promettere che non uscirai mai più dal cancello. Ci sono tante persone cattive, in giro, e tu sei piccino: come fai a difenderti?”  
“Non lo farò mai, mai più. Te lo giuro. Mai mai mai.”  
“Bravo, mio piccolo pulcino.”  
La donna continuò a tranquillizzare il figlio sul fatto che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che avrebbe fatto pace sia con Denethor che con Gilraen. Gli disse che Éomund era lì con loro e che non vedeva l'ora di portarlo a cavallo, quando ne avesse avuto il permesso.  
Fu grata che, almeno per la prima sera, non dovesse avere a che fare né con Legolas, né con le _guerre nano-elfiche_ , sebbene sarebbe stata felice di riabbracciare il resto della famiglia quando fosse stato di ritorno.  
Sentiva che presto un altro frugolino li avrebbe allietati con la propria presenza. Da mamma sapeva che non mancava ormai molto.

 **NOTE AL CAPITOLO** :  
Stando a Tolkien ci sono le patate, il tè e il caffè. Suppongo possa esserci anche il cacao.


	9. Capitolo VIII - Di nuovo insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente la Reggia è di nuovo al completo e tutti i viandanti sono tornati.  
> E non solo: un altro bambino sembra essere in arrivo.

L’ora di cena era ormai prossima ed era venuto il momento, per Boromir, di scendere al piano di sotto e scusarsi per il suo comportamento di quella mattina. Il bambino non era a suo agio a quella prospettiva: non aveva mai visto il padre così arrabbiato, prima di allora, e ne aveva ancora paura. La zia non era andata a consolarlo ed Éomund certamente lo avrebbe rimproverato.  
Lo imbarazzava l’idea di essere stato sculacciato: lo sapevano tutti, ma proprio tutti, compresa la servitù e forse le Guardie dalla Cittadella. Che figura ci faceva, un guerriero come lui? E aveva pianto! Aveva pianto tantissimo! Se almeno si fosse trattenuto si sarebbe detto che il Signorino Boromir era stato davvero coraggioso: nonostante tutto, nemmeno una lacrima.  
Più ripensava a quella mattina, più aveva paura di scendere in Sala. Stava così bene, in camera con la mamma… Aveva implorato di essere lasciato lì, aveva giurato di non avere fame, aveva persino finto di non sentirsi bene, ma Finduilas era stata irremovibile: avrebbe chiesto scusa, quindi sarebbe potuto tornare a letto.  
A malincuore obbedì. Sua madre lo vide nascondersi dietro la sua gonna quando arrivarono a destinazione.  
“Tesoro,” chiamò con dolcezza, cercando di farlo uscire allo scoperto. “Non devi dire niente al babbo e alla zia?” Il bambino scosse la testa. “Ne sei proprio sicuro?”  
“Scusa…” mormorò Boromir facendo capolino.  
“Secondo me possiamo chiedere scusa un po’ meglio di così, non trovi?”  
“Ho paura, mammina, ho tanta paura!”  
Vedendo il bambino in difficoltà, Éomund si alzò da tavola e gli si fece incontro. Il Primo Maresciallo del Riddermark conosceva Denethor ed Arathorn fin dall’infanzia, ma Boromir considerò che non assomigliava affatto né a suo padre né a suo zio: era alto come loro, ma con i capelli e gli occhi chiari degli uomini del Mark e la pelle bruciata dal sole. Aveva l’aspetto possente degli Eorlingas e corrispondeva perfettamente alla sua idea di guerriero: spada, lancia e scudo… per non parlare del cavallo! Ovviamente, gli armamenti erano stati lasciati all’ingresso: Éomund veniva in pace, ad accompagnare Finduilas ma anche a conferire col Sovrintendente su quale fosse la situazione nelle terre che difendeva. Aveva con sé altri due uomini, Déorgar e Fasthelm, che ne avevano costituito la scorta. Non vi era particolare pericolo al momento, come aveva confermato lo stesso Arathorn prima del viaggio a Lothlórien, e tuttavia c’era qualcosa che sfuggiva al controllo di Éomund e per cui era necessario chiedere consiglio.  
Allo stato attuale, il Rohirrim si concentrò unicamente sull’incidente diplomatico in corso: Denethor gli aveva attribuito il titolo di padrino del suo primogenito, quando il piccolo era nato, e forte di quel ruolo avrebbe tentato di risolvere la situazione. Era rimasto sorpreso dalla bravata di quella mattina, in quanto il suo figlioccio – sebbene ostinato e cocciuto come pochi al mondo – non era solito a certi colpi di testa. Si sedette sul pavimento ed incrociò le gambe.  
“Non mi saluti nemmeno?” domandò.  
“Non voglio che mi sgridi,” implorò Boromir, restando al proprio posto.  
“Ti vorrei salutare, se non è troppa grazia,” replicò l’Eorlingas.  
Il bambino si staccò dalla gonna della mamma e si avvicinò. Éomund gli porse il pugno.  
“Saluto da uomo!” disse. Boromir strinse il pugno a propria volta e lo fece cozzare contro quello dello zio, il quale rise, lo acchiappò, lo tirò a sé e se lo sedette sulle gambe. Finduilas prese posto accanto al marito, lasciandoli soli.  
“Cos’è questa storia che hai paura, guerriero?” domandò Éomund. “Di cosa hai paura?”  
“Del mio babbo. E della zia Gilraen!” rispose il piccolo.  
“E perché?”  
“Perché mi hanno picchiato e mi hanno sgridato forte forte. Ed io ho paura.”  
“Forse se chiedessi scusa farebbero pace con te!”  
“Ma ho chiesto scusa!”  
“Da dietro la gonna di tua madre? Non è chiedere scusa, quello.”  
“No?” piagnucolò il bambino.  
“No.”  
Boromir rifletté.  
“Zio Éomund?” disse dopo qualche minuto.  
“Dimmi.”  
“Io chiedo scusa… però sono anche tanto triste perché non sono più un guerriero.”  
L’uomo costrinse il nipotino a guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Perché non saresti più un guerriero?” domandò.  
“Perché ho pianto tanto, oggi. I guerrieri non piangono, zio.”  
“Ogni tanto piangono anche i guerrieri, se la situazione lo richiede.”  
“Tu piangi?”  
“Di solito no… ma quando avevo cinque anni, e mio padre mi castigava, piangevo anch’io.”  
“Sì?”  
“Certo. È normale, Boromir. Sei stato molto disobbediente e hai avuto quello che meritavi. Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi.”  
“Il babbo mi ha fatto tanto, tanto male! E ha urlato! Ed era tanto arrabbiato con me, zio Éomund.”  
“Lo so. Ti sei reso conto di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere?” il piccolo scosse la testa. “Allora te lo dico io. Tutti, qui dentro, hanno avuto paura di non rivederti mai più. Potevano chiedere un riscatto, invece di riportarti indietro. Saresti potuto finire in mano al nemico, lo sai?”  
“E cosa mi facevano?”  
“Non è il caso di parlarne, ma credimi quando ti dico che ti è andata molto bene.”  
“Sei tanto arrabbiato con me, zio Éomund?”  
“Non sono arrabbiato. Non c’ero nemmeno, stamani. Ma devi chiedere scusa. Tuo padre e tua zia sono stati severi e tu hai paura. È normale. Ma adesso basta scenate, per favore.”  
Il bambino si rimise in piedi e si avvicinò al tavolo degli adulti. Non sapeva da dove cominciare.  
“Tesoro,” gli venne in soccorso Gilraen facendogli una carezza. “Mi devi dire qualcosa?”  
“Mi dispiace tanto per stamattina,” pigolò Boromir. “Non lo farò mai più. Mai mai.”  
“Me lo giuri? Ci hai fatto spaventare tantissimo.”  
“Lo giuro, zia! Farò sempre il bravo, lo prometto.”  
“Vieni qui,” replicò la donna, che lo invitò ad avvicinarsi e gli diede un bacio, il famoso _bacino per fare la pace_ che gli aveva negato qualche ora prima. “Mi dispiace essere stata dura con te, ma te lo meritavi. Lo capisci?”  
“Sì.”  
“Adesso dovresti andare dal babbo. Anche lui vorrebbe fare pace con te.”  
“Ma io ho tanta paura, zia.”  
“Non ti farà niente. Mi credi?”  
“Ti credo. Però ho paura!”  
Tremando leggermente, Boromir si diresse dal padre che sedeva a capotavola. Guardò per terra, non riuscì a sollevare la testa, ma trovò la forza di chiedere scusa con un filo di voce.  
Denethor si rese conto, in quel momento, che la rabbia era stata una pessima consigliera e che quella mattina aveva decisamente esagerato.  
“Vuoi sederti in braccio?” chiese con dolcezza. “Vorrei che facessimo pace.”  
“Sono un bambino cattivo,” mormorò l’imputato. “E tu non mi vuoi più bene!”  
“Ma certo che te ne voglio!” disse il Sovrintendente sollevando il proprio piccino da terra. “Mi dispiace moltissimo essermi arrabbiato tanto. Hai fatto una cosa molto sciocca e pericolosa e ho avuto paura di perderti.”  
“Io non ci avevo pensato che succedevano le cose brutte,” farfugliò Boromir ad un passò dal rimettersi a piangere. “Io credevo che si fermava, che io scendevo ed aspettavo la mamma e tornavo a casa con lei.”  
“Ma io cosa ti avevo detto, nella Sala del Trono?”  
“Che dovevo aspettarla qui…”  
“E perché mi hai disobbedito?”  
“Perché sono un bambino cattivo.”  
“Non sei un bambino cattivo, tesoro.”  
“Hai detto che da oggi mi darai sempre le sculacciate perché sono cattivo,” mormorò Boromir tirando su col naso.  
“Non ho detto proprio così. E se l’ho detto, ho detto una gran sciocchezza. Cercherò di evitartele ogni volta che potrò, a meno che non ti comporti davvero molto male. Capito?”  
“Sì…”  
“E non sei un bambino cattivo. Sei un bravo bambino che oggi si è comportato male.”  
“E mi vuoi ancora bene?”  
“Sempre.”  
“E non litighiamo mai più?”  
“Ci proviamo, diciamo così,” il Sovrintendente accennò un sorriso. “Ma se dovessimo litigare di nuovo, ricordati che io non smetterò comunque di volerti bene.”  
“Nemmeno per un secondo?”  
“Nemmeno per un secondo,” l’uomo fece una carezza al figlioletto. “Vuoi dormire con me e la mamma, stasera?”  
“Posso?”  
“Certo che sì.”  
“E posso non andare da Turis, domani?”  
“No, quello no. Hai già saltato oggi.”  
“Ma babbo... mi fa male a stare seduto. Io sono piccolo!”  
“Domattina non ti farà più male. Ma se dovesse farti male, e non credo, ti farò dare un cuscino.”  
Boromir si lasciò baciare sulla fronte, quindi si fece scendere a terra. Non voleva andare da Turis, non voleva un cuscino, voleva stare a casa con la mamma!  
Preferì non inscenare un capriccio, tuttavia, visto che per quella giornata ne aveva avute abbastanza.

Raggiunse Gimli al tavolo dei bambini. Era concesso loro mangiare in Sala, nonostante la presenza della delegazione da Rohan, poiché Éomund era considerato quasi di famiglia.  
Il figlio di Glόin sorrise: era felice di avere di nuovo l’amico con sé e di poter constatare che stava bene. Aveva pensato che, nel caso in cui non lo lasciassero scendere per cena, sarebbe scappato al piano di sopra per consolarlo e venirgli in soccorso… ma poi, per fortuna, era arrivata Finduilas che aveva rimesso le cose a posto. Perché zia Finduilas era la migliore ed era anche un’alleata importante.  
Finalmente libero di parlare, Boromir fornì la propria visione dei fatti partendo col viaggio nel carretto, passando per il suo essersi accorto che si stavano allontanando e concludendo con la punizione, esagerando enormemente sull’ultima parte. Gimli, che era più grande di lui, non credette proprio a tutto quello che gli venne detto, ma ascoltò e commentò finché non giunse Isil a riempire i loro piatti. A quel punto calò un religioso silenzio.  
Il nano, tuttavia, aveva un piano da portare avanti…  
“Boromir,” mormorò mentre quello si avventava sul cosciotto d’agnello. “Devi farmi un favore!”  
“Anche due,” rispose il bambino, lieto di essere lì. Grazie ad Eru non era rimasto in camera, altrimenti si sarebbe perso tutte le leccornie che Estella aveva cucinato per onorare l’arrivo della mamma, di zio Éomund ed anche dei due Eorlingas che avevano formato la loro scorta. E, _meraviglia delle meraviglie!_ , l’indomani ci sarebbe stato un altro banchetto in quanto tornava lo zio Arathorn con Legolas ed Aragorn. E festa ci sarebbe stata per il nuovo bambino, quando fosse nato. E per il compleanno di Legolas! E per la festa di mezza estate! Nei giorni a venire sarebbe stato un gondoriano col pancino pieno. Non che di solito non mangiasse, ma recentemente era rimasto un po’ a stecchetto.  
“Boromir, devi prendere tutto il pane che trovi – dico: tutto il pane che trovi – e metterlo qui,” Gimli mostrò un sacchettino di raso che aveva trovato in uno dei cassetti di Gilraen. “Ma non farti vedere da nessuno. Se prendo tanto pane solo per me se ne accorgono, ma se collaboriamo sembra più normale.”  
“Ma perché?” domandò Boromir con la bocca piena. “Che ce ne facciamo?”  
“Mi serve!”  
“Scusa, ma se hai fame non puoi mangiare mentre siamo qui? Non ho capito perché vuoi fare questa cosa.”  
“ _Shhhhh_ ,” sibilò Gimli. “Mi serve per il nemico.”  
“Per Legolas?”  
“Sì.” Il figlio di Glόin tacque per un momento. “Stamattina volevo chiederti di andare a rubare in cucina da Estella.”  
“Ci posso andare domani!”  
Il nano scosse la testa.  
“Non fare arrabbiare nessuno. State ancora facendo pace, non ti mettere nei guai.”  
“Non voglio mettermi nei guai, no!” esclamò Boromir provando un senso d’orrore. Se aveva una certezza, nella vita, era che non avrebbe ripetuto quell’esperienza. Mai più. “Qual è il piano?” domandò infine.  
“Il piano, per te, è solo prendere quanto pane puoi tra oggi e domani. Se l’elfo arriva di pomeriggio diciamo che abbiamo stasera, domani a colazione e domani a pranzo. Poi al resto penso io!”  
“Ma cosa vuoi fare?”  
“Un dispetto all’elfo! Non posso dire altro.”  
“D’accordo,” replicò Boromir stringendosi nelle spalle. Avrebbe certamente aiutato il suo amico, ma preferiva non avere parte attiva, in effetti.  
Attese che la cena fosse finita e che tutta la famiglia si spostasse in Sala. Vide Gimli schizzare velocemente al piano di sopra con la scusa di dover fare un bisognino urgente… e si avvicinò lentamente al divano su cui era seduto suo padre.  
“Posso stare in braccio?” domandò. “Per favore…”  
“Certo,” disse Denethor e lo aiutò a sedersi sulle sue gambe.  
“Babbo?” chiamò Boromir.  
“Sto ascoltando quali notizie arrivano da Rohan, piccoletto. Puoi stare qui, ma in silenzio.”  
Il bambino si voltò a guardare la mamma, che si toccò la punta del naso con il dito indice, invitandolo a tacere come gli era stato chiesto. Obbedì, accoccolandosi contro il petto dell’uomo e ascoltando, a sua volta, i resoconti degli Eorlingas sulle terre del Mark. Avrebbe voluto chiedere perché Éomund non avesse portato né Éomer né Théodred, ma pensò che non fosse saggio interrompere gli adulti. Con la pancia piena, e suo padre che lo stringeva a sé, il figlio del Sovrintendente si addormentò.

Arathorn e la sua delegazione arrivarono nel tardo pomeriggio del giorno successivo. Il Capitano dei Dúnedain congedò i soldati prima che potessero raggiungere la Cittadella, dispensandoli dall’ultima parte del viaggio e permettendo loro di tornare alle rispettive famiglie.  
Solo Arnis proseguì fino a Palazzo. La ragazza aveva gli occhi ancora pieni della bellezza del reame degli elfi, sebbene le terre attraversate per tornare a casa fossero state di tutt’altra natura. Cavalcava insieme al Signorino Legolas che, da quando aveva rivisto suo padre, aveva preso a comportarsi straordinariamente bene.  
Arathorn si disse che aveva avuto un’ottima idea: i bambini si erano arricchiti di un’esperienza importante, ed avevano visto cosa ci fosse fuori dal nido. Era ovvio che al piccolo elfo mancasse la sua gente e quel soggiorno a Lothlórien era stato, per lui, una boccata d’aria. L’uomo aveva imparato che il pargolo era estremamente orgoglioso, che dinnanzi a una sfida – come quella proposta da Orophin – non si sarebbe tirato indietro, a dispetto delle conseguenze.  
Quel mese a stretto contatto aveva anche rinsaldato i rapporti tra il Ramingo e suo figlio. Lo aveva tenuto con sé per la maggior parte del tempo, istruendolo su ciò che incontravano e vedevano, e insegnandogli a riconoscere tracce di uccelli ed altri animali ogni qualvolta si fermassero. Aragorn, che aveva un’intelligenza brillante e ben disposta all’apprendimento, aveva trovato il tutto molto divertente; la sua adorazione per il padre era ancora più forte rispetto a prima. Legolas aveva seguito le lezioni con interesse, dando anche prova di quanto la sua vista e il suo udito fossero sviluppati già in giovane età.  
Fin da quando avevano attraversato il ponte di Osgiliath, l’elfino si era sentito eccitato all’idea di rivedere tutti ed in particolare Gilraen.  
“Fammi scendere, Arnis, fammi scendere!” si dimenò, agitandosi sul cavallo, prima di varcare anche l’ultimo cancello. “Voglio andare da solo fino alla Reggia!”  
La ragazza guardò il suo Signore, che acconsentì con un gesto del capo. Il bambino venne messo a terra, schizzò via come un fulmine e venne lasciato passare dai soldati di guardia.  
Corse velocissimo attraverso il cortile, accanto alle stalle ed alle sale della servitù, arrivando infine a Palazzo. Il resto della famiglia era in Sala, ma Gilraen li attendeva sulla porta, impaziente. Si inginocchiò vedendo giungere, nella propria direzione, un esserino vestito di verde e marrone.  
“Zia! Zia! Zia Gilraen!” esclamò il bambino tuffandosi tra le sue braccia. “Zia Gilraen, sono tornato, sono qui da te!”  
“Il mio elfino!” replicò Gilraen riempiendolo di baci. “Il mio piccolo, adorato elfino. Mi sei mancato così tanto, pulcino. Mi sei mancato tantissimo!”  
“E anche tu a me! Ti ho fatto una ghirlanda con i fiori, ce l’ha lo zio Arathorn! E ha detto Lady Galadriel che sarà sempre bella: bella come te!”  
“Che tesoro che sei, Legolas,” disse Gilraen, guardandolo con tutto l’amore del mondo. “Sei proprio un tesoro.”  
“La prossima volta vieni anche tu, zia. C’era _ada_ a Lothlórien e siamo stati insieme. Volevo rimanere con lui, ma poi sono tornato!”  
“Grazie per essere tornato, pulcino. Hai fatto il bravo? Non hai fatto arrabbiare nessuno, vero?”  
“Sono stato bravissimo, zia! Lo puoi chiedere allo zio Arathorn quando arriva.”  
“Glielo chiederò,” sorrise Gilraen. “Ma adesso, elfino, entra in casa che ti stanno aspettando. Io arrivo subito. Chiedi che ti diano da mangiare, se hai fame, e immagino che sarai stanco.”  
“Sono un pochino stanco, però non tanto!”  
“D’accordo,” sorrise Gilraen. “Mi raccomando: _non_ litigare con Gimli. Promesso?”  
“Promesso!”  
“Fatti dare un altro bacio ché sono rimasta indietro. È arrivata una farfalla da me…”  
Legolas si lasciò coccolare, quindi entrò alla Reggia e raggiunse il resto della famiglia. Era davvero raggiante: fu felicissimo di vedere Boromir, concesse un _ciao_ a Gimli, fece la conoscenza di Éomund e si sedette sul divano accanto a Denethor. Il Sovrintendente gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia e lo tirò a sé: in quel lungo periodo di assenza aveva sentito la mancanza dei due bambini. Il principino stava già cominciando a chiacchierare come un fiume in piena, raccontando tutto quello che era successo, quando Finduilas entrò nella stanza.  
“Ciao, zia,” disse con un sorriso meno spontaneo dei precedenti, avvertendo una stretta allo stomaco. “Sei tornata anche tu!”  
Incrociò lo sguardo di Gimli, il quale non nascose una certa soddisfazione.  
“Ciao Legolas,” replicò la donna ricambiando il sorriso. Andò a sedergli accanto e gli passò una mano tra i capelli. “Come stai? È da tanto che siamo lontani.”  
“Sto bene, zia,” rispose l’interessato. “Ho visto mio padre! Ti abbiamo fatto una ghirlanda, io ed Aragorn. Adesso lo zio te la porta, quando arriva.”  
“È un pensiero molto tenero, da parte tua. Grazie.”  
Legolas annuì e si accoccolò contro al Sovrintendente. Il suo umore era decisamente cambiato. Non chiese di essere preso in braccio, sebbene d’improvviso si sentisse stanco: era come se la fatica del viaggio avesse deciso di colpirlo in un istante. Disse di no a Boromir, che gli chiedeva di alzarsi per giocare, e si stropicciò gli occhi con le nocche.  
Non era del tutto una buona notizia che fosse tornata Finduilas, perché significava che la sua semi-impunità era giunta a conclusione. La figlia di Adrahil era buona, gentile, comprensiva, pronta a difenderli o consolarli ogni qualvolta vi fosse bisogno… ma non sopportava l’arroganza di cui il principino dava sfoggio. Legolas era certo che gli volesse bene, e ne aveva avuto prova in più di un’occasione, eppure nella costante _guerra nano-elfica_ la donna finiva per schierarsi sempre dalla parte di Gimli.  
Fu molto tentato di andare a chiedere ad Arathorn di tornare a Lothlórien, portando anche Gilraen questa volta, così da evitare di mettersi nei guai come sarebbe certamente successo. Non disse niente, tuttavia, nemmeno quando il Ramingo si presentò seguito dalla moglie. L’uomo teneva stretto tra le braccia Aragorn, profondamente addormentato.  
“Salve a tutti,” disse cordialmente, facendo un mezzo inchino. Boromir e Gimli gli corsero incontro. “Ciao pesti,” sorrise il Capitano dei Dúnedain. “Devo mettere questa pulce nel proprio letto e poi torno da voi. Ha un po’ di febbre ed ha bisogno di riposare. Ho qualcosa per tutti voi: lo sapete che non torno mai a mani vuote.”  
“Legolas, piccino, si vede che sei distrutto anche tu,” interloquì Gilraen. “Andiamo in cucina a mangiare qualcosa, poi andiamo a fare un bagno ed un riposino.”  
L’interessato si alzò e prese la mano della donna, senza battere ciglio.  
“Ci vediamo dopo,” disse salutando tutti. Si lasciò accompagnare da Estella, sorprendendo i presenti con tanta obbedienza. Trovò che fosse meglio così, dato che era davvero affamato, assonnato e sentiva anche il bisogno di un tuffo in acqua e sapone.  
Arathorn ridiscese dopo pochi minuti, il tempo di mettere il figlioletto a letto e accertarsi che la sua temperatura fosse stabile e non elevata. Era certo che l’indomani si sarebbe sentito meglio. Dato che non stava bene, gli aveva assicurato che non si sarebbe fatto il bagno, ma si sarebbe fatto visitare da Brandir senza capricci di sorta.  
Si sentiva a pezzi; aveva concesso ad Arnis di andare a riposare e disse a se stesso che avrebbe fatto altrettanto, relativamente presto. Per il momento tornò in Sala: abbracciò Denethor e poi Éomund dando loro una pacca sulla schiena, strinse a sé Finduilas e le accarezzò il pancione, quindi si buttò su una delle poltrone. Avrebbe voluto fumare, ma si ritrovò con Boromir e Gimli appollaiati rispettivamente sulla gamba destra e sinistra. I piccoletti presero a parlargli in contemporanea.  
“Calma, calma,” rise. “Come vanno le cose qui? Vi siete comportati bene?”  
“Ci sei mancato, zio!” esclamò Gimli. “E ci è mancato Aragorn. L’elfo, invece, no, per niente!”  
“Per favore, Gimli,” lo ammonì il Ramingo. “Sono appena arrivato e non ho voglia di guerre.”  
“Scusa, zio,” mormorò il bambino.  
“Vorrei che almeno oggi riusciste ad andare d’accordo. Un giorno solo, vi chiedo un giorno solo.”  
“Sì, zio. Scusa.”  
L’uomo sorrise rassicurante.  
“Il mio nuovo nipotino non è ancora nato?” chiese.  
“Stava aspettando lo zio,” replicò Denethor. “Almeno adesso siete qui entrambi, tu ed Éomund.”  
“Éomund, non ti vedo da troppo tempo,” commentò Arathorn. “Come sta Théodwyn?”  
“Théodwyn sta bene, molto bene, grazie!”  
“Ottimo!” si rallegrò il Capitano dei Dúnedain. “Ed Éomer, come sta?”  
“Il tuo figlioccio sta bene. È estremamente disobbediente. Posso essere severo quanto voglio, a lui non interessa. Piange, si scusa, promette… e poi siamo da capo.”  
“Del resto, il frutto non cade mai troppo lontano dall’albero,” considerò Denethor.  
“E questo cosa significa?” domandò l’Eorlingas.  
“Significa che il giovane Éomer non è tanto diverso dal giovane Éomund.”  
“Sono assolutamente d’accordo,” convenne il Ramingo. “Ma non raccontiamo aneddoti ai bambini. Comunque non vi preoccupate: da quanto ho visto a Lothlórien, più crescono e più peggiorano.”  
Éomund sollevò gli occhi al cielo, figurandosi le future gioie che la paternità gli riservava. Quindi prese la parola, affrontando un argomento ben più serio.  
“Mi sono trattenuto anche per parlarvi della situazione a Rohan,” cominciò. “Sembra tutto tranquillo, ma vi è qualcosa di strano nell’aria,” l’uomo si accigliò con fare pensoso. “È come se Isengard fosse in evoluzione, avvertiamo rumori di costruzione e fumo… ed abbiamo visto degli strani orchetti, in giro, che mi sembrano diversi rispetto a quelli a cui siamo abituati. Non che non possano essere orchetti delle Montagne Nebbiose, a veder bene… ma provo un senso di inquietudine, anche se non abbiamo mai avuto problemi con Saruman. Théoden mi ha chiesto di venire qui personalmente e chiedere consiglio.”  
“Capisco,” replicò Arathorn. “Ne discuteremo meglio domani, se non è un problema,” disse. “In questo momento sono ben poco lucido. Vorrei essere passato da Rohan: ho incontrato Mithrandir a Lothlórien e sarebbe stato utile domandarne il parere.”  
Denethor si incupì alla menzione di Mithrandir, ma preferì tacere. Éomund annuì gravemente.  
“Parlando di cose più allegre, come si sono comportati i miei bambini?” chiese il Ramingo. “Ancora non ho ricevuto una risposta!”  
“Gimli benissimo,” disse il Sovrintendente. “Quanto a Boromir… diciamo che abbiamo _discusso animatamente_ , ieri. Diciamo così.”  
Arathorn guardò l’imputato, che abbassò gli occhi e arrossì.  
“Povero piccolo!” esclamò, scompigliandogli i capelli. “La prima volta è sempre la peggiore.”  
“Ma io non voglio che succede di nuovo. Mai mai più!” promise Boromir.  
“Certo che no!”  
“Ho pianto tanto, zio.” Arathorn rivolse al nipote uno sguardo di comprensione. “Non mi sgridare anche tu, per favore.”  
“Non ti sgriderò, però adesso sono curioso. Cosa hai combinato?”  
“Voleva andare incontro a Finduilas e si è nascosto sul carro di un mercante del Lossarnarch,” spiegò Denethor. “In tutto è rimasto in giro per un’ora. Il pover’uomo era già uscito dalle mura quando _il nostro_ si è messo a urlare che voleva tornare a casa. Quel disgraziato è arrivato qui col terrore che lo accusassi di aver rapito l’Erede al Trono e che gli facessi chissà cosa!”  
“Boromir, ma come ti è venuto in mente?” chiese il Ramingo, costernato. “Grazie ai Valar sei qui con noi, sano e salvo!”  
“Gilraen gli ha dato uno schiaffo ed io sono stato molto severo con lui. Ero fuori di me,” ammise il Sovrintendente. “Non credo ci riproverà.”  
“Ma avete fatto pace?” domandò Arathorn.  
“Sì, abbiamo fatto pace.”  
“Hai capito di avere sbagliato, Boromir?” chiese ancora il Capitano dei Dúnedain.  
“Sì!” replicò il piccolo con tutto il cuore.  
“Allora non pensiamoci più. Non si può tornare indietro nel tempo, vi siete rappacificati e quello che è stato è stato.”  
Il bambino abbracciò suo zio con immensa gratitudine.  
“Ci hai portato un regalino?” chiese Gimli.  
“Vi ho portato un libro di favole. Ho anche due ghirlande di fiori, ma credo che Aragorn e Legolas vorranno consegnarle personalmente alle interessate. E ho una cosa per gli zii.”  
“E che cos’hai per gli zii?” domandò il nano.  
“Ho una bottiglia di idromele che viene da Lothlórien.”  
“E possiamo assaggiarlo anche noi?” chiese il figlio di Glόin.  
“No. No, è proprio escluso che io ti faccia bere dell’idromele.” Gimli si imbronciò. “Detto questo, tra due settimane è il compleanno di Legolas, lo sapete?” I presenti annuirono. “Thranduil ed io abbiamo pensato di regalargli un arco, se si comporterà bene fino al giorno del suo compleanno. Un giocattolo, ovviamente, che potrà usare solo in presenza di un adulto.”  
“Non darei un’arma in mano a Legolas,” intervenne Finduilas. “Non sono d’accordo.”  
“Ma è un giocattolo,” insistette Arathorn. “Non è un’arma, è solo un giocattolo con cui non potrà fare del male a nessuno. E verrà sorvegliato da uno di noi.”  
“Non sono convinta. Cosa succederà quando ripartirai? Chi lo controllerà?”  
“Lo controllerà Denethor.”  
“Denethor è molto spesso impegnato, quindi dovremmo vedercela Gilraen ed io, con lui. E Gilraen finirà per fargli fare quello che vuole.”  
“Gilraen sa essere autoritaria, al bisogno.”  
“Certo, ma dubito che sappia esserlo con Legolas.”  
Arathorn sospirò e si voltò verso Denethor.  
“In più di un’occasione ho visto Gilraen sgridare e anche punire Legolas,” disse l’uomo. “Non essere ingiusta con lei. Vediamo come si comporta il bambino nei prossimi giorni, poi valuteremo.”

Il Ramingo fu soddisfatto di quella risposta; in caso contrario sarebbe partito con una lunga tirata in difesa di sua moglie… ma si trattenne. Non voleva che Finduilas si sentisse, in qualche modo, aggredita.  
Quanto a Legolas, si era reso conto che, prendendolo per il verso giusto, riusciva ad ottenere da lui quasi tutto ciò che voleva. Non era solo un insopportabile bambino viziato, era dotato di una straordinaria sensibilità: se non aveva motivo di arroccarsi sulla difensiva, non si comportava in modo irragionevole. Forse era la continua competizione con Gimli che lo portava ad essere teso. Durante il viaggio, Arathorn aveva conosciuto un altro elfino: capriccioso, un po’ dispotico, ma estremamente bisognoso di affetto. Vederlo con Thranduil gli aveva aperto gli occhi.  
Fu grato che il Sovrintendente avesse deciso di rimandare la discussione di qualche giorno. Tuttavia, prendendo la questione quasi sul personale, si ripropose di dimostrare a tutti che sua moglie sapeva essere una donna di polso e che il piccolo elfo riusciva ad essere adorabile, se voleva. Poteva, in effetti e con uno sforzo di volontà, trasformarsi in un bambino modello.

 **NOTE AL CAPITOLO** :  
L’amicizia tra Denethor, Arathorn ed Éomund è un’invenzione mia e non ha riscontri in Tolkien.


	10. Capitolo IX – Il mio miglior nemico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Può un nano non dare ad un elfo una degna accoglienza? No, decisamente non può.  
> Tutto questo mentre Finduilas entra in travaglio.

Non lo avrebbe ammesso, mai e per nessuna ragione al mondo, eppure in quel lungo mese separati Gimli aveva avvertito la nostalgia del suo acerrimo nemico. Voleva bene a Boromir, lo divertiva giocare insieme a lui, ma il figlio del Sovrintendente era più piccolo di ben tre anni ed aveva passato buona parte del tempo a cercare di mettersi nei pasticci, salvo riuscirci infine magistralmente.  
Con Boromir i giorni scorrevano abbastanza tranquilli ed i due non litigavano quasi mai. Se c’era una discussione era dovuta alla prepotenza del bambino, che talvolta si impuntava per avere le cose fatte a modo proprio; generalmente Gimli preferiva assecondarne i capricci, da bravo _fratello maggiore_.  
Ma Legolas! Legolas era tutta un’altra storia…  
Legolas era _un elfo_. Con Legolas non si correva il rischio che non litigassero. E questa era la cosa divertente: il conflitto, la lotta, il battibecco. Capitava, per via di questo continuo rancore, che entrambi si mettessero nei guai; in quel caso, la soddisfazione era cercare di contenere il danno, far ricadere la colpa sull’altro, mostrarsi comunque più coraggiosi, più resistenti, più valorosi, rinfacciare all’avversario di non essere stato all’altezza e litigare di nuovo.  
Sì, a Gimli era mancato terribilmente Legolas. E a Legolas, per le medesime ragioni, era mancato terribilmente Gimli. Nessuno dei due lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Il figlio di Glόin era rimasto un po’ deluso dal fatto che il rivale si fosse limitato a un _ciao_ e poi avesse seguito la zia verso le cucine. Sperava che il viaggio a Lothlórien non lo avesse reso docile come un agnellino, ma ci avrebbe pensato lui a risvegliarne lo spirito! Innanzitutto aveva provveduto ad organizzare il suo benvenuto, col pane che si era procurato… e poi, certamente, lo avrebbe aiutato ad essere un bambino modello. Quel famoso arco di cui parlava Arathorn non lo avrebbe mai visto, nemmeno con i suoi occhi di elfo.

Il figlio di Thranduil aveva finito il suo spuntino e si era lasciato fare il bagno dalla zia. Gilraen fu sorpresa di vederlo così obbediente: non aveva fatto nemmeno un capriccio da quando era arrivato, né aveva rivendicato il suo titolo nobiliare. Sospettava che qualcosa potesse essere successo durante il viaggio: magari Arathorn lo aveva punito e il bambino non voleva ripetere l’esperienza? Certo, tanta mansuetudine era sospetta…  
Decise che lo avrebbe portato in camera di Aragorn, per farlo riposare, così avrebbe potuto controllare che suo figlio non avesse la febbre. Il piccolo Erede di Isildur sonnecchiava tranquillo, disteso nel grande letto a baldacchino: tutte le stanze della Reggia ne avevano uno. Era sdraiato con le braccia e le gambe aperte a stella, quasi si volesse riappropriare della comodità dopo tanti giorni, e russava leggermente. Gilraen sorrise vedendolo ed anche a Legolas scappò un risolino.  
“Vuoi dormire in camera tua o stai qui con lui?” chiese la donna.  
“Se non mi butta giù del letto, sto qui con lui,” replicò l’elfino.  
Gilraen aiutò il nipote a sistemarsi sotto le coperte e gliele rimboccò. Accarezzò entrambi i suoi bambini, procurandosi di non destare quello già assopito.  
“Ti concedo un’oretta,” disse. “Ma poi ti dovrò svegliare o non avrai sonno, stanotte.”  
“Un’oretta va bene!” acconsentì il Principe. Sua zia lo guardò con dolcezza, poiché non era abituata ad avere a che fare con un Legolas tanto obbediente.  
“Va tutto bene, amore mio? Sei stato bene con lo zio Arathorn?” domandò.  
“Sì!” rispose l’elfino con entusiasmo. “Lo zio Arathorn è il mio preferito! Ci ha insegnato tantissime cose e abbiamo giocato tanto!”  
“E non avete mai litigato?”  
“No!”  
“E non lo hai mai fatto arrabbiare, mai mai?”  
“No zia. Sono stato bravo. Davvero, sono stato bravissimo. Non ho fatto niente di male… ho fatto il bravo elfino sempre.”  
“Bravo, tesoro mio.”  
“E voglio fare sempre il bravo, perché quando sono bravo tutti sono gentili. E poi ho visto _ada_ , sono stato con lui, e ora sono felice!”  
Gilraen posò un bacio sulla fronte del piccolo, che si avvolse nelle coperte con un’espressione serena sul volto. Notò il cambiamento tra il riferirsi a Thranduil come a _mio padre_ e quel nuovo, più confidenziale e affettuoso, _ada_.  
“Ha detto _ada_ che non devo farti arrabbiare, mai più,” proseguì Legolas. “Lo zio Arathorn gli ha raccontato che faccio i capricci e non è stato tanto contento. Mi ha sgridato… ed io ho promesso che farò il bravo, zia.”  
“Sono degli ottimi propositi, elfino.”  
“E ha anche detto che non devo litigare col nano, ma su quello non so se ci riesco!”  
“Vorrà dire che faremo del nostro meglio per riuscirci, che ne dici?”  
“Sì!”  
“Adesso riposa un po’.”  
“Sì, zia!”  
La donna baciò di nuovo il nipotino, augurandogli di fare bei sogni. Non sapeva che cosa avessero fatto Arathorn e Thranduil, ma era grata ad entrambi. Sembrava davvero intenzionato a comportarsi bene e sperava sinceramente che ci riuscisse, così avrebbe potuto dimostrare a tutti che era un bambino dolce e sensibile, che andava solo preso per il verso giusto. Teoria che valeva nella maggior parte dei casi, almeno.

A svegliare Legolas ed Aragorn, circa un’ora dopo, non fu Gilraen bensì Boromir. Era stato mandato in missione, dato che non stava più nella pelle dal desiderio di passare un po’ di tempo con gli altri due. Non appena gli era stato dato il permesso di raggiungere gli amici, era schizzato al piano di sopra come un fulmine. Gimli decise di non seguirlo, per il momento: preferiva mantenere un profilo basso.  
Boromir si arrampicò sul letto e prese a saltellare, gridando: “Sveglia! Sveglia! È ora di svegliarsi!”  
Aragorn si voltò a pancia in sotto, infastidito: “No, no, no! Non voglio,” disse.  
Legolas, dal canto suo, aprì un occhio a fatica, quindi se li stropicciò entrambi. Boromir lo raggiunse, con un ultimo balzo che lo portò a sedersi a gambe incrociate.  
“Cosa c’è?” domandò l’elfino. “Perché? Io stavo facendo un sogno…”  
“Non potete dormire ancora!” spiegò il figlio del Sovrintendente. “Vi dovete svegliare, lo hanno detto la zia e la mamma! Ma possiamo giocare. Possiamo giocare, insieme, tutti e tre!”  
“Boromir!” esclamò Aragorn, che finalmente era ritornato tra i vivi e si era reso conto che il suo migliore amico era lì. “Boromir!” esclamò di nuovo saltandogli addosso per fare alla lotta.  
L’interessato rise e accettò la sfida. I due presero a rotolarsi nel letto e rischiarono di cadere di sotto: sarebbe certamente avvenuto, se Legolas non avesse trattenuto Aragorn per la tunica.  
“Non fatevi male,” disse. “Io sono il più grande, devo starvi attento!”  
“E da quando ti interessa?” domandò il figlio del Capitano dei Dúnedain. “Non è mai successo!”  
“Da quando ho deciso di essere un bambino modello!” spiegò l’elfino.  
“Un bambino modello? Tu?” Boromir scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
Legolas sospirò.  
“Lo so che non capite,” disse. “Ma io ho quasi sette anni. Sono grande, ormai. Voi due siete ancora piccoli. Siete così piccoli che non le avete mai prese…”  
“Io sì!” replicò Boromir, alzando la mano come se fosse a lezione.  
“Ah sì?” domandò l’elfino. “E quando?”  
“Ieri,” spiegò l’interessato. Fino a quel momento se ne era vergognato, ma se questa era la discriminante tra l’essere grandi e l’essere piccoli allora ciò veniva ad essere motivo d’orgoglio.  
“Il babbo me ne ha date cento! Non mi ha fatto mangiare e mi ha messo in castigo per tutto il giorno. È arrivata la mamma a liberarmi e mi ha trovato che ero svenuto!” In un certo senso si sentiva un eroe per essere sopravvissuto.  
“Non è possibile,” replicò Legolas.  
“E invece sì!”  
“Non può avertene date cento. Te ne avrà date cinque, se te le ha date.”  
“Me ne ha date cento!”  
“Non sai nemmeno contare, fino a cento!”  
“E invece sì!”  
“Allora fammi sentire!”  
“Ma cosa hai fatto?” chiese Aragorn interrompendoli. Fino a quel momento aveva sempre sperato di essere piccino, per quel trattamento, e Boromir non era che di due mesi più grande rispetto a lui.  
“Volevo andare dalla mamma e sono uscito dalla città! Ma poi ci ho ripensato e mi sono fatto portare indietro.” Il futuro Sovrintendente vide l’ammirazione negli occhi dei suoi amici e gonfiò il petto come un galletto. “I bambini modello queste cose non le fanno,” disse rivolto a Legolas.  
“Va bene,” concesse l’elfino. “Allora, dopo questa, sei grande anche tu. L’unico piccolo, qui dentro, è Aragorn… e quello nuovo che nasce.”  
“Io non sono piccolo!” protestò l’Erede di Isildur imbronciandosi. “Io sono _il Re_!”  
“Tu non sei ancora _il Re_ ,” disse il figlio di Thranduil. “Per ora sei un bambino piccolo, perché non hai ancora superato la prova di coraggio!”  
“Le devo prendere anch’io, per essere grande?”  
I _bambini grandi_ annuirono gravemente. Aragorn rifletté, quindi scosse la testa.  
“No grazie,” disse infine. “Io sono piccolo ma intelligente.”  
“Perché, io sono stupido?” chiese Boromir piccato.  
“E io?” domandò l’elfino.  
Aragorn li guardò entrambi: i suoi occhi si posarono prima sull’uno e poi sull’altro.  
“Ho la febbre,” disse infine con una vocina minuscola. “Voglio la mia mamma!”  
“Rispondi!” insistette Legolas. “Ti abbiamo fatto una domanda e devi rispondere, ora!”  
“Ma… ma i bambini modello non trattano male i fratellini piccoli,” mormorò Aragorn. “Non vuoi più essere un bambino modello?”  
“Mi stavo dimenticando!” esclamò Boromir. “Legolas, se ti comporti bene ti regalano un arco!”  
“Cosa?!” replicarono gli altri due in coro.  
“Sì, l’ho ha detto lo zio Arathorn. È un’idea sua e di tuo padre per il tuo compleanno. La mamma non vuole. La zia Gilraen non c’era, però il babbo ha detto che ci penserà!”  
“Un arco!” esclamò Legolas. “Un arco tutto per me!”  
Il piccolo elfo assunse un’espressione trasognata. Ogni eventuale considerazione fu interrotta da un leggero bussare alla porta. I tre bambini si voltarono verso l’uscio, domandosi chi potesse essere.  
“Nascondiamoci tutti!” propose Boromir. I ragazzini si infilarono sotto le lenzuola e tirarono la pesante trapunta sopra le loro teste.  
“ _Shhhhhhh_ ,” ridacchiò Legolas rivolto agli altri due.  
Denethor bussò di nuovo e si fermò ad ascoltare i risolini che provvenivano da dentro la stanza. Entrò.  
Si guardò intorno: notò il rigonfiamento delle coperte, ma decise di stare al gioco.  
“Che strano, non c’è nessuno,” disse. “Dove possono essere? Forse dentro qui?” chiese aprendo una delle ante del famoso _armadio coi buchi_. “No. Sotto il tavolo? No, nemmeno. Sembra proprio che non ci siano! A meno che…” l’uomo si avvicinò al letto e svelò l’arcano, con un colpo secco. I tre strillarono all’unisono, divertiti. Boromir cercò di riacchiappare le lenzuola al volo, ma non vi riuscì. “Guarda chi c’è!” commentò il Sovrintendente, con la mano sinistra sul fianco e fingendo stupore. “Non lo avrei mai detto!”  
“Zio!” chiamò Aragorn balzando in piedi. “Zio Denethor!”  
“Ciao bambino,” replicò l’interessato, prendendolo in braccio. “Come stai? Come ti senti?”  
“Ho ancora la febbre… e non posso proprio farmi il bagno. Devi dirlo alla mamma.”  
“Glielo potrai dire tu stesso: sta arrivando Brandir a visitarti.”  
“No!” scosse la testa Aragorn. “Non voglio!”  
“Mi dispiace, ma se stai male dobbiamo farti vedere da un guaritore.” Aragorn era ad un passo dal mettersi a piangere. “Su, coraggio,” disse suo zio stringendolo a sé. “Non ti farà niente, ti visiterà soltanto. Non devi avere paura.”  
“Zio, ma è vero che ieri Boromir le ha prese e ne ha avute cento?” chiese Legolas a bruciapelo.  
“Cento?” domandò il Sovrintendente. “Cento!” ripeté guardando suo figlio. “Boromir, se fossimo davanti ad un tribunale mi faresti finire ai lavori forzati!”  
“Erano tante,” pigolò l’interessato.  
“Erano cinque. Solo cinque, non cento. Povero me…”  
“Ha anche detto che lo avete tenuto senza mangiare e lui è svenuto,” proseguì l’elfino.  
“Boromir è veramente molto sciocco!” commentò Denethor irritato. “Non è svenuto. Ha saltato il pranzo perché dormiva, è sceso a cena e lo abbiamo portato in camera con noi. È vero o no?”  
“Sì,” ammise il bambino.  
“Allora smettila di dire bugie!”  
Il piccolo assunse un’espressione ferita.  
“Voglio la febbre anch’io,” disse. “Così non mi sgrida più nessuno!”  
L’uomo scosse la testa e sospirò.  
“Cambiamo argomento,” propose. “Venite vicino a me, tutti e tre, devo dirvi una cosa importante.”  
Con aria offesa, Boromir obbedì. Legolas fece altrettanto ed era evidentemente incuriosito.  
“Il fratellino sta per arrivare,” annunciò il Sovrintendente. “Adesso verrà qui Brandir, visiterà prima Aragorn e poi andrà da Finduilas. Ma quando lascerà il posto alle levatrici non potremo più entrare nella stanza, lo capite? Per cui se volete passare un po’ di tempo con lei dobbiamo andare adesso.”  
“Posso venire anch’io a salutare la zia?” chiese Aragorn.  
L’uomo rifletté: Finduilas era incinta, ad un passo dal parto, ed Aragorn aveva la febbre per quanto non sembrasse grave. Probabilmente aveva ragione Arathorn nel dire che era solo molto stanco… ma nessuno dei due uomini era un guaritore.  
“Chiediamo prima il parere di Brandir,” replicò diplomaticamente. “Se Brandir acconsente, per me non ci sono problemi.”  
“Babbo,” pigolò Boromir. “Ma la mamma sta bene quando nasce il bambino, vero?”  
“Certo che sta bene, Boromir. Certo.”  
“E non le succede niente?”  
“Non le succede niente.”  
“Me lo prometti?”  
Denethor guardò prima suo figlio, quindi gli altri due. Legolas teneva gli occhi bassi ricordandosi dello specchio di Galadriel: non era stato il caso di sua madre, ma era comunque una realtà che le donne potessero morire di parto. Nessuno ne aveva mai parlato esplicitamente coi piccoli, ma era noto e tristemente comune.  
“Non ti posso promettere una cosa che non dipende da me,” sospirò infine. Se avesse promesso, e fosse poi accaduto davvero qualcosa, Boromir non glielo avrebbe perdonato. “Ma posso dirti che sento che la mamma starà bene. Non posso promettertelo, ma sono sicuro che sarà così.”  
“Anche secondo me starà bene,” disse l’elfino accennando un mezzo sorriso, rivolto all’amico.  
“E anche secondo me,” gli fece eco Aragorn: c’era bisogno del supporto di tutti!  
“Vedi?” domandò Denethor. “Siamo tutti d’accordo.”  
Boromir tacque per un momento.  
“Anche secondo me starà bene,” disse, con una discreta dose di convinzione. “Perché la mamma non ci può lasciare soli, vero babbo? È tornata ieri per stare con noi.”  
“No, la mamma non ci può lasciare soli,” convenne Denethor, desiderando con tutto il cuore che Finduilas non fosse mai rimasta incinta del Secondogenito. “Ma anche se lo facesse, e sono sicuro che non lo farà, tu avrai sempre me. Io ci sarò sempre, per tutti voi e in particolare per te.”  
Boromir si strinse fortissimo a suo padre, che ricambiò. Di recente c’era stata parecchia tensione tra loro, ed anche momenti di aperto conflitto, ma avevano infine ritrovato il rapporto speciale che avrebbero sempre avuto.  
“Non avere paura,” disse Denethor, accarezzandogli la schiena. “Ci sono io con te. Non devi mai avere paura, quando io sono con te. Qualsiasi cosa succeda.”  
“Non ho paura,” rispose Boromir, sentendosi molto più tranquillo. “Ti voglio tanto bene!”  
“Ed io ne voglio a te, mia piccola peste,” replicò Denethor guardandolo negli occhi. “Lo sai?”  
“Sì!”  
“Andiamo dalla mamma, adesso,” disse l’uomo levandosi in piedi. “Aragorn e Legolas, venite anche voi. Gimli si trova già lì. Puoi venire anche tu, Aragorn… in fin dei conti non mi serve il parere di Brandir, mi assumo io la responsabilità.”  
I bambini obbedirono ed insieme di diressero verso la stanza della donna, che da poco aveva cominciato ad avvertire i sintomi che segnalavano l’inizio del travaglio. La nascita del bambino non era imminente, ma sarebbe avvenuta di lì a qualche ora. Finduilas sorrise vedendoli arrivare: sul momento aveva con sé solo il piccolo nano.  
Strinse a sé Aragorn, che non vedeva da mesi, e si fermò a considerare quanto fosse cresciuto; diede un bacio a Legolas, che ricambiò, poi prese Boromir tra le braccia. Era consapevole del rischio che correva, specie dal momento che la sua salute non era mai stata delle migliori, ma sentiva che non ci sarebbero stati problemi e che l’indomani la famiglia sarebbe stata composta di quattro persone, non da tre e tanto meno da due. Denethor le si fece accanto e cercò di nascondere la preoccupazione; si disse che se fosse davvero successo qualcosa alla sua amata Finduilas non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, mai, per tutto il resto della vita.

Brandir giunse di lì a poco. Il medico aveva l’aria del vecchio Stregone e l’aspetto degli uomini del Mark. A differenza del suo predecessore, infatti, che era nato e cresciuto a Gondor, Brandir proveniva da Rohan e si era fermato a Minas Tirith per amore della madre dei suoi figli. Ricordava perfettamente la Reggenza di Sire Ecthelion, sebbene fosse solo un assistente, all’epoca. Era stato presente alle nozze di Denethor e Finduilas ed aveva già assistito la donna durante la nascita di Boromir, almeno fin dove era concesso ad un uomo di essere presente.  
Una pazienza ed una gentilezza infinite ne erano le caratteristiche principali: nessuno dei bambini era particolarmente spaventato dall’idea di essere visitato da Brandir, ma piuttosto dai rimedi che questo avrebbe prescritto. Scrupoloso ed accorto, talvolta il guaritore eccedeva di zelo ed imponeva medicamenti in quantità forse superiori al bisogno, senza concedere alcuna deroga per quanti capricci potessero fare. Anche davanti alle proteste, tuttavia, manteneva la calma e non rimproverava i suoi piccoli pazienti: si sedeva sul letto accanto a loro e spiegava quali fossero le proprietà di un’erba, di un fiore o di una radice, perché fosse necessario che li assumessero e quali vantaggi ne avrebbero avuto. Sua era anche l’invenzione dell’unguento all’arnica che aveva arrecato un po’ di sollievo a Boromir appena il giorno prima e per cui i mostriciattoli di casa – in particolare Legolas e Gimli – erano estremamente grati.  
Giunse nella stanza di Finduilas insieme a Gilraen e due levatrici, Ana ed Emeldir, sorpreso dal non aver trovato Aragorn in camera propria.  
“Ah, eccovi qui!” esclamò vedendolo. “Mio Signore,” disse poi inchinandosi profondamente dinnanzi a Denethor. “Mio Signore, posso ancora occuparmi del bambino prima di prendermi cura di Lady Finduilas?”  
“Credo sia l’idea migliore, sì, Brandir,” replicò l’uomo levandosi in piedi. Aragorn, nel frattempo, era corso tra le braccia della mamma e le si era avvinghiato contro come una pianticella d’edera al tronco di un albero.  
“Come vi sentite, mia Signora?” domandò il medico, avvicinandosi alla futura partoriente.  
“Sento che nascerà stanotte o domani mattina, ma per ora non ho niente di cui lamentarmi,” replicò la donna. Era circondata dai suoi bambini: Boromir sulle ginocchia, Legolas a destra e Gimli a sinistra. Date le circostanze, i due non stavano litigando. “Non vi preoccupate per me, pensate ad Aragorn per il momento.”  
Il guaritore annuì e riaccompagnò l’Erede di Isildur in camera propria.  
Lo visitò attentamente ed ebbe la conferma di quanto gli aveva già accennato Arathorn, con cui aveva avuto modo di parlare poco prima: il piccolo non aveva niente di preoccupante, semplicemente il viaggio era stato stancante e faticoso, per un ragazzino della sua età, al punto che il suo corpo ne era uscito indebolito. Aragorn non smise di guardarlo con sospetto. Aprì la bocca come richiesto, respirò forte, finse di tossire, si fece controllare gli occhi e le orecchie ma non disse una parola. Dopotutto aveva promesso, in cambio dello scampato bagno, di comportarsi bene.  
“Io dico che questo bambino ha solo bisogno di mangiare molto, riposare tanto e venire coccolato dalla mamma quanto più possibile.”  
“Direi che su questo non ci sono problemi,” sorrise Gilraen.  
“Tuttavia, per stare tranquilli, preparerò un paio di decotti che dovrà bere per i prossimi due giorni. Poi lo visiterò di nuovo.”  
“Ma Brandir!” protestò Aragorn.  
“So che non vi piace, Signorino, ma è per il vostro bene,” sorrise l’uomo. “E adesso a letto.”  
Il bambino obbedì un po’ imbronciato; Brandir gli porse un biscotto al miele. Li faceva sua moglie e li portava sempre con sé, in caso di piccoli pazienti da consolare.  
“Fate il bravo, mi raccomando. Ricordate: è solo per il vostro bene, così potrete giocare di nuovo con i vostri amici.”  
Aragorn annuì, sgranocchiando quanto gli era stato appena dato. Restò con la mamma, mentre il guaritore si congedava educatamente e tornava a dirigersi da Finduilas.  
Quando Brandir e le levatrici presero in cura la puerpera, Denethor ed i piccoli furono costretti ad uscire dalla porta.  
Il Sovrintendente ringraziò i Valar che fosse venerdì. Come ogni fine settimana, l’indomani i bambini non si sarebbero recati da Turis ed egli stesso avrebbe avuto due giorni da passare in loro compagnia. Tale fortuna non si presentava ogni sabato; quella settimana, tuttavia, era particolarmente tranquilla. Arathorn non avrebbe avuto problemi a gestire le pulci da solo, ma data anche la presenza di Éomund, che non era lì esclusivamente per piacere, era bene che si alternassero. Non avrebbe lasciato il suo primogenito da solo in un momento così difficile.  
“Cosa volete fare, bambini?” domandò, rivolto ai piccoli.  
“Io voglio stare con te!” replicò Boromir, restandogli appiccicato.  
“Vogliamo scendere al piano di sotto? Possiamo giocare alla lotta. Voglio vedere cosa sapete fare!”  
“Sì!” saltellò l’Erede alla Sovrintendenza.  
“Grande zio, facciamolo!” replicò anche Gimli con entusiasmo.  
“Io lo vorrei…” disse Legolas. “Ma sono ancora un po’ stanchino. Posso andare a sdraiarmi sul mio letto? Giuro che non dormo.”  
“Sì, Legolas, se è questo che vuoi,” replicò Denethor. Se non si fosse trattato di un elfo si sarebbe chiesto se stesse bene. “Cerca di non addormentarti.”

Il piccolo annuì e si diresse in camera propria. In realtà non era particolarmente stanco, voleva solo essere sicuro di non cacciarsi nei guai. Boromir gli aveva detto dell’arco ed il suo compleanno non era poi così lontano: era il 24 Maggio, lui compiva gli anni il 10 di Giugno… non era impossibile dimostrarsi un elfino modello per due settimane.  
Per prima cosa controllò che tutti i suoi giocattoli fossero al proprio posto. Fece un elenco mentale di quello che gli premeva di più ed in effetti c’era tutto, non era stato spostato niente. Quindi controllò dentro l’armadio: i suoi vestiti erano lì, compresi quelli più eleganti che non indossava quasi mai. Ed i suoi libri? I suoi libri erano ancora tutti al proprio posto! Del resto, per dirla con parole sue: _Il nano non sa leggere in Sindarin_.  
Eppure aveva una sensazione strana, avvertiva che la sua stanza non era quella che aveva lasciato. Si guardò di nuovo intorno e si disse che non mancava niente e tutto sembrava a posto.  
Sentendosi in qualche modo rassicurato, si buttò sul letto.  
Nel suo sdraiarsi in modo incauto, urtò una cordicella nascosta con dovizia, che pendeva dal baldacchino.  
La trappola era costituita da un fazzoletto, i cui quattro angoli erano stati riuniti e legati: tirando la corda la chiusura si apriva. Il nano aveva passato l’intero mese ad affinare la tecnica, facendo le prove nella propria stanza e sperimentando i nodi più improbabili; solo recentemente aveva trovato la soluzione perfetta.  
Un intruglio di pane mischiato ad acqua e succo di mela cadde sulla testa dell’elfino, il quale rimase un attimo interdetto, prima di togliersi la poltiglia dagli occhi e rendersi conto di ciò che era successo.  
“Stupido nano!” gridò. “Stupido nano io lo odio!”  
Si diresse come un fulmine fuori dalla propria stanza. Guardò la porta della camera di Aragorn e fu tentato, per un momento, di andare a parlare con Gilraen… ma no, non gli avrebbe dato abbastanza soddisfazione lamentarsi con la zia. Avrebbe voluto, lo avrebbe voluto immensamente, lagnarsi con Finduilas che tanto adorava Gimli e che lo considerava quasi un bambino perfetto. Date le circostanze, era da escludersi.  
Attraversò il corridoio con la terribile furia che la sua gente riusciva ad incarnare quando veniva provocata a dovere. Dal piano di sotto sentiva provenire le voci del nemico, di Boromir e degli zii.  
Scese le scale senza esitare, profondamente irritato e disgustato: in quanto elfo, non era abituato a versare in certe condizioni.  
Entrò in sala con fare drammatico e ripromettendosi che si sarebbe vendicato, prima o poi.  
“Guardate che mi ha fatto!” gridò indicando il rivale.  
I tre uomini si voltarono, allibiti. Boromir sghignazzò senza ritegno, mentre Gimli non si trattenne dall’esclamare: “Siete bellissimo, _Principe Elfico_ , proprio bellissimo!”  
“È stato lui!” esclamò Legolas, puntando il dito in direzione del nano. “Lui!”  
“Non c’è proprio niente da ridere,” intervenne Denethor. “Vieni qui, piccolo.”  
L’elfino obbedì e guardò lo zio con due immensi occhioni blu che, per quanto pieni di rabbia, esprimevano anche tristezza per essere stato umiliato così.  
“Poverino,” ribadì il Sovrintendente. “Come è successo?”  
“Mi sono seduto sul letto e mi è caduta addosso questa… questa roba. E sono tutto sporco! E anche il mio letto è sporco!”  
“No, Gimli, questo è inaccettabile!” esclamò Arathorn. “Ti avevo chiesto un giorno senza guerre e ottengo questo, in risposta?”  
“Ma l’ho preparato prima che me lo chiedessi!” provò a giustificarsi il nano.  
“Non mi interessa! È una cosa veramente cattiva, da fare, nei confronti di chi sia appena arrivato dopo un lungo viaggio. E in una giornata come quella di oggi, con Finduilas che sta partorendo, Aragorn con la febbre e noi due stanchi oltre il ragionevole! Ci mancava questa! Ma cosa ti è passato per la testa, posso saperlo?”  
“Io volevo fare solo uno scherzo, zio…” disse il figlio di Glόin guardando per terra “Che ne sapevo che Aragorn aveva la febbre e zia Finduilas partoriva stasera?”  
“Beh, gli scherzi dovrebbero far ridere. E questo non fa ridere per niente è solo molto, molto sciocco!”  
“A Boromir un po’ ha fatto ridere,” insistette Gimli. “E anche a me, zio!”  
“Basta, adesso! E chiedi scusa!”  
“No!”  
“Come sarebbe a dire: _no_?”  
“Non voglio chiedere scusa all’elfo! I nani non chiedono scusa agli elfi!”  
“Gimli…”  
“Ho detto di no!”  
“Se ero io al posto suo le avevo già prese!” sbottò Legolas. “Mi chiamate sempre _cocchino_ , ma la verità è che quando queste cose le faccio io finisco sempre male! Mentre se le fa lui va bene. E non è giusto! Non è giusto per niente!”  
“D’accordo, d’accordo,” convenne Arathorn. “Non siamo così tanto severi con te… ma hai comunque ragione e Gimli sarà punito. Soprattutto perché rifiuta di scusarsi. Gimli, domani aiuterai le cameriere a lavare le lenzuola di Legolas ed a ripulirne la stanza. Per il resto, va’ in camera tua: dobbiamo fare _un discorsetto_ , noi due.”  
“Ma zio…” mormorò il piccolo nano.  
“Non c’è _ma zio_ che tenga, Gimli. Obbedisci. Subito!”  
Il figlio di Glόin si voltò verso Denethor, sperando di ricevere maggiore solidarietà. Non piangeva – non lo avrebbe mai fatto – ma aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
“Fa’ come ti è stato chiesto, Gimli,” disse il Sovrintendente con un tono di voce più disteso, rispetto a quello del Capitano dei Dúnedain. “Sapevi che una cosa del genere ti avrebbe messo nei guai e rifiuti di chiedere scusa. Non ci lasci molta scelta, bambino.”  
“Zio…”  
“Chiedi scusa a Legolas, avanti.”  
L’immenso orgoglio dei nani spinse l’accusato a scuotere la testa con forza.  
“Allora va’ in camera tua. Mi dispiace, ma questo comportamento è inaccettabile.”

Gimli obbedì tristemente, trascinando i piedi. Boromir avrebbe voluto poter intercedere per lui, ma l’esperienza gli aveva insegnato a tenersi fuori dalle _guerre nano-elfiche_ o sarebbe stato coinvolto nella spirale di vendette e dispetti, con tutto ciò che ne conseguiva. Ci avrebbe certamente provato, senza la presenza di testimoni coinvolti nella vicenda.  
Legolas, vista la piega che gli eventi avevano preso, non si lamentò quando venne affidato ad Aranel per il secondo bagno della giornata. Non chiese di poter avere a disposizione Gilraen, ma solo perché voleva permettere ad Aragorn di passare un po’ di tempo con la mamma senza essere disturbato. Dopotutto aveva presente cosa volesse dire stare lontano da uno o da entrambi i genitori.  
Si lasciò ripulire e detestò con tutto il cuore la sensazione appiccicosa del succo di mela sulla pelle, nonché le molliche di pane tra i capelli. Avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta! Oh sì, avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta! Forse dopo il compleanno, forse prima.  
Forse quando avesse avuto un arco nelle proprie mani.

 **NOTE AL CAPITOLO** :  
Le date di nascita sono inventate da me e non hanno alcun riscontro in Tolkien.


	11. Capitolo X – Come nascono i bambini?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'è una domanda che ogni bambino si pone quando sta per nascere un fratellino: come nascono i bambini?  
> Ma soprattutto: come lo si spiega quando si ha a che fare con dei ragazzini davvero molto piccoli?

Arrivato al piano di sopra, Gimli si sedette e si alzo dal letto almeno un milione di volte. Aveva calcolato quali sarebbero state le conseguenze del suo scherzo e non gli erano sembrate poi così disastrose. Si era detto, nella sua ingenuità di bambino, che tutto sommato il gioco valeva la candela e che non si sarebbe tirato indietro per paura. Era un nano, era il figlio di Glόin, era impavido!  
Non poteva fare a meno di tenere gli occhi fissi sulla porta, tuttavia, e di sobbalzare ad ogni rumore.  
Sospirò e guardò fuori dalla finestra: erano circa le sei di sera, ma dato che era quasi la fine di maggio il sole tardava a tramontare, il cielo era terso e l’aria cristallina. Avrebbe voluto uscire a giocare, invece di essere costretto in camera propria.  
Non si pentiva di quello che aveva fatto, anche se gli dispiaceva venire isolato proprio ora che la famiglia era riunita. Aveva dato per scontato che se la sarebbe cavata con una sgridata, forse qualche sculaccione… ma adesso si domandava se i piani non fossero diversi.  
“Dai, zio Arathorn, sbrigati,” mormorò a se stesso, abbracciandosi le ginocchia e posandovi sopra la testa. L’attesa era sempre il momento peggiore.

Seduto sul divano al piano di sotto, il Ramingo sapeva che sarebbe dovuto andare da Gimli per non tenerlo sulle spine. Le sue gambe sembravano non voler obbedire alla testa, che gli doleva oltre misura. Si sentiva veramente molto stanco e se fosse dipeso solo da lui sarebbe andato a dormire, senza aspettare oltre. Aveva viaggiato per settimane, cercando di tornare a casa nel più breve tempo possibile; non sarebbe stato un problema, se non avesse avuto sulle spalle la responsabilità di due bambini. Non aveva incontrato pericoli di sorta, anzi si era anche divertito con quelle due pesti insolenti e curiose, ma le loro piccole vite erano nelle sue mani e se fosse successo qualcosa sarebbe stato l’unico da biasimare.  
Avrebbe voluto una sera, una sola, da passare in tranquillità. Niente _guerre nano-elfiche_ , niente capricci, niente bambini sul punto di venire al mondo: chiedeva una rilassante serata priva di problemi di sorta.  
Era forse impossibile?  
Chiuse gli occhi, massaggiandosi la punta del naso con le dita, e li riaprì solo quando Boromir gli si arrampicò sulle gambe.  
“Non ho tanta voglia di giocare,” disse, aiutandolo ad accomodarsi.  
“Non importa,” replicò il bambino. “Il babbo e lo zio parlano di cose noiose!”  
“Parlano di politica,” replicò il Capitano dei Dúnedain, fermandosi ad ascoltare per un momento. “Forse non è la cosa più divertente del mondo, ne convengo…”  
“Cosa vuol dire: _ne convengo_?”  
“Che sono d’accordo con te,” sorrise Arathorn. “Se domani è una bella giornata ti portiamo a cavallo. Che ne dici?”  
“Sì!”  
“Andiamo a fare un giro per Minas Tirith e passiamo per il mercato, così compriamo qualche dolcino.”  
“Sì, sì, sì!” rispose Boromir saltellando felice.  
“Sei contento che sta per nascere il tuo fratellino?”  
“Sono contento, sì! Però non voglio che la mamma sta male.”  
“La mamma starà bene, non ti preoccupare.”  
“E non voglio che Gimli è triste! Perché io e Gimli siamo amici, zio.”  
“Gimli?”  
“Sì! Perché io lo so che ora vai da lui e lo fai piangere tanto, vero?”  
“Boromir…”  
“E io non voglio che lo fai piangere!”  
“Ma hai visto cosa ha fatto a Legolas?”  
“Però Legolas non si è fatto male: si fa il bagno, gli puliscono la stanza ed ecco fatto!”  
“Tu saresti contento se fosse successo a te?”  
Boromir rifletté un attimo.  
“No,” disse infine. “Però non basta che lo sgridi? O che lo metti in castigo… ma senza fargli male.”  
“Questo posso farlo, sì.”  
“Ed è una promessa?”  
Arathorn tese la mano.  
“È una promessa,” disse e suggellarono il patto in difesa di Gimli.  
“Allora è meglio se ci vai subito,” suggerì il bambino. “Perché quando il babbo mi deve sgridare mi fa paura aspettarlo. Lui non urla tanto spesso, però quando lo fa gli viene la voce forte e gli occhi all’ingiù!”  
“Cosa sarebbero _gli occhi all’ingiù_?”  
“Così!” mostrò Boromir, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Il Ramingo scoppiò a ridere.  
“Ma lo sai che mi sei mancato?” chiese.  
“E anche tu a me, zio!” rispose il piccolo con un abbraccio pieno di affetto. “La prossima volta vengo anch’io!”  
“Ci conto,” disse il Capitano dei Dúnedain, puntando l’indice contro il nipotino. “La prossima volta ti porto con me!”  
“Sì!”  
“Che cosa state confabulando, voi due?” domandò Denethor, voltandosi a guardali.  
“Stiamo parlando del fatto che quando lo sgridi ti vengono _gli occhi all’ingiù_ ,” replicò l’uomo assumendo un’espressione accigliata.  
“Oh,” disse il Sovrintendente. “Davvero?”  
“Ma non succede sempre sempre!” intervenne Boromir. Si alzò in piedi sulle gambe di Arathorn, raggiunse il bracciolo, quindi spiccò un balzo da un divano all’altro per raggiungere suo padre ed Éomund.  
“Quante volte ti ho chiesto di non farlo?” domandò Denethor. “Potresti farti male: quante volte lo devo ripetere?”  
“Ora non farti venire _gli occhi all’ingiù_ ,” lo canzonò il rohirrim, che aveva acchiappato il nipote al volo. “Penso che lo dirò anch’io, da qui in avanti!”  
“Non lo faccio più!” mentì il bambino. “Però ora mi raccontate una storia? Sennò mi annoio!”  
Arathorn sorrise ed approfittò del momento per dirigersi dal piccolo nano. In fin dei conti Boromir aveva ragione e non era davvero necessario risolvere la questione con le maniere forti.

Gimli ebbe uno scossone quando sentì bussare all’uscio. Si rimangiò quel _dai, zio Arathorn, sbrigati_ detto poco prima e desiderò poter avere ancora un po’ di tempo, fossero pure dieci minuti, per prepararsi mentalmente. Ma dato che non gli era concesso, si sedette composto, trasse un bel respiro e disse: “Avanti,” mettendo in quell’ _avanti_ tutto il coraggio che aveva.  
“Zio Arathorn,” disse accompagnando il saluto con un gesto del capo.  
“Gimli,” replicò l’uomo, entrando e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Non poté non notare che il bambino stava cercando di mantenere un atteggiamento composto. Lo raggiunse rapidamente.  
“Allora,” disse sedendogli accanto. “Cosa dobbiamo fare con te?”  
“Quello che dobbiamo fare, facciamolo in fretta!” rispose l’interrogato, guardando per terra e divenendo rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
“Gimli,” chiamò Arathorn con tono rassicurante, passandogli una mano tra i capelli. “Non avere paura, non voglio picchiarti. Te lo giuro.”  
“Davvero?” domandò il piccolo guardandolo. Aveva una luce negli occhi che esprimeva felicità.  
“Davvero, sì. Ma mi devi spiegare perché lo hai fatto.”  
“Non te lo posso dire.”  
“Perché no?”  
“Perché mi vergogno e poi mi prendono tutti in giro!”  
“Se me lo dici prometto di mantenere il segreto.”  
“Ma è un segreto segretissimo.”  
“Allora resterà un segreto segretissimo, parola mia.”  
“Ecco, io, allora…” Gimli si guardò intorno imbarazzato. “Forse un pochino… ma poco, proprio pochissimo. Forse un poco pochino mi è… mi è mancato l’elfo.”  
“Davvero?” chiese il Capitano dei Dúnedain accennando un sorriso.  
“Sì, ma poco!”  
“Quindi questo sarebbe stato un modo di dirgli: _bentornato Legolas_?”  
“Sì! Ci ho pensato tanto, ci ho lavorato tantissimo, giuro!”  
“E ti pare un bel modo di dargli il benvenuto?”  
“Ma non potevo mica fargli una torta!”  
“Gimli!”  
“Ma è la verità!”  
“In ogni caso adesso andremo a chiedere scusa a Legolas, perché hai ferito i suoi sentimenti e quando è venuto a chiamarci era ad un passo dal mettersi a piangere. Non sono cose che voglio che succedano in questa casa, Gimli.”  
“Non posso chiedere scusa all’elfo…”  
“Tu _devi_ chiedere scusa a Legolas, Gimli.”  
“I nani non chiedono scusa agli elfi, te l’ho già spiegato.”  
“Ti converrebbe farlo, invece.”  
“No!”  
“Gimli, se non chiedi scusa a Legolas dovrò prendere provvedimenti, lo sai.”  
“Io non chiedo scusa all’elfo!”  
“Bene,” disse Arathorn alzandosi in piedi. “Come ti ho già detto, domani aiuterai a pulire. Stasera andrai a letto senza cena e, visto che ti ostini a non chiedere scusa, passerai tutta la settimana in castigo.”  
“No!” esclamò Gimli battendo il pugno sul letto. “No, no, no!”  
“Non sei nella condizione per fare i capricci.”  
“Non voglio stare in castigo, non voglio!” strillò il piccolo con fare isterico.  
“Gimli,” scandì bene Arathorn, con un’espressione sul volto che non lasciava spazio ad interpretazioni. “Se non la fai finita, le settimane passano da una a due. Sono chiaro?”  
“Voglio la zia Gilraen!” pigolò il figlio di Glόin scoppiando in lacrime. “Voglio la zia Gilraen, ora!”  
“Le chiederò se può venire, ma non cambieranno comunque le cose. Adesso mettiti la camicia da notte ed infilati sotto le coperte.”  
“Sei cattivo,” mormorò il bambino tra sé, ma a voce abbastanza alta da poter essere udito. Arathorn uscì fingendo di non aver sentito o la situazione sarebbe senza dubbio precipitata.

Si diresse dalla moglie, per vedere come stava il loro figlio ed ascoltare quale fosse stato il responso di Brandir su quella febbre che, a lui, non era sembrata preoccupante. Non fu sorpreso di trovare anche Legolas, lavato e profumato per la seconda volta in un giorno, che raccontava quanto gli fosse successo. L’aveva davvero presa male; solo con Aragorn e la zia aveva sentito di potersi sfogare, senza inibizioni né il timore di venire ridicolizzato.  
“Salve, famiglia,” disse Arathorn, entrando e raggiungendoli.  
“Salve, capofamiglia,” replicò Gilraen con un sorriso. “Legolas mi ha raccontato tutto: di Gimli e anche dell’arco.”  
“Oh, ma Legolas non dovrebbe sapere dell’arco,” considerò l’uomo tastando la fronte a suo figlio. “Come lo sai, elfino?”  
“Me l’ha detto Boromir! Anzi, ce l’ha detto Boromir!” rispose l’Erede di Thranduil. “Io farò il bambino modello e voi mi regalerete un arco, vero?”  
“L’idea è questa, sì… se anche la zia Gilraen è d’accordo.”  
“La zia Gilraen è d’accordo,” convenne la donna. “Ma Legolas deve essere davvero molto bravo, in queste due settimane. Niente capricci, niente risposte pepate. Si mangia quello che c’è nel piatto, ci si comporta bene a lezione e soprattutto…”  
“…Non devo litigare con Gimli,” sospirò pesantemente l’elfino.  
“Esatto. E cos’altro non devi fare?”  
“Non devo vendicarmi per quello che mi ha fatto!”  
“Bene. E in quel caso potrai avere l’arco, per il tuo compleanno. Se lo zio Denethor e la zia Finduilas sono d’accordo. Ma è solo un giocattolo, non un arco vero.”  
“Ma è sempre un arco!”  
“Certo, sì.”  
“Però non è giusto che non posso vendicarmi!”  
“Ci ho già pensato io, Legolas,” disse Arathorn. “Gimli salterà la cena, stasera, e domani pulirà la tua stanza. E visto che non vuole chiederti scusa, starà in castigo per tutta la settimana.”  
“Povero Gimli,” considerò Aragorn, tirandosi a sedere. “Babbo, ma è tanto!”  
“Se lo merita!” replicò Legolas stizzito.  
“Se lo merita soprattutto perché non vuole chiedere scusa,” ribadì l’uomo. “Se chiedesse scusa, forse potremmo rivedere la questione.”  
“No!” esclamò l’elfino. “No! Deve stare in castigo per quello che mi ha fatto! Ci deve stare! E se lo facevo io le prendevo anche!”  
“Non le avresti prese, Legolas, e lo sai. Non ho mai fatto disparità tra di voi, anzi, visto che Gimli è il maggiore tendo ad essere più severo con lui.”  
“Legolas, tesoro,” intervenne anche Gilraen. “Non mi sembra che ti trattiamo male, sbaglio?”  
“No, non mi trattate male, zia,” replicò l’elfino facendo gli occhioni.  
“Allora, non cercare di farci sentire in colpa. Perché non è giusto.”  
“Scusa…” disse il bambino. “Scusa, zio Arathorn.”  
“Di niente, elfino,” replicò il Ramingo con un buffetto. “È quasi ora di cena. Io direi di avvolgere Aragorn in un maglione di lana e scendere al piano di sotto. Cosa ha detto Brandir?”  
“Che deve riposare, mangiare e ricevere tante coccole,” rispose Gilraen.  
“E non farsi il bagno!” intervenne il bambino.  
“E bere degli infusi,” proseguì sua madre. “Credo che Brandir abbia dato gli ingredienti ad Estella.”  
“Ma può scendere a cena?” domandò l’uomo. “Non possiamo costringerlo a letto per un po’ di febbre.”  
“Sì, direi che può scendere a cena. Gli farà bene giocare, basta che non prenda freddo. Ho detto ad Aranel che gli cucinino un po’ di brodo.”  
“Non mi piace il brodo!” protestò Aragorn, venendo ignorato da entrambi i genitori.

Prima di dirigersi in Sala, e su suggerimento del marito, Gilraen andò a controllare che Gimli stesse bene. Lo trovò esattamente come era stato lasciato da Arathorn pochi minuti prima, ed ebbe un bel da fare per riuscire a calmarlo e metterlo a letto.  
Lo rimproverò a più riprese per quello che aveva fatto, soprattutto per la sua ostinazione nel non chiedere scusa. Gli fece notare che non c’era nulla di male, nel tornare sui propri passi, e gli fece promettere che l’indomani avrebbe teso la mano a Legolas, così che le cose potessero rientrare.  
Gimli, in seguito alla sgridata di poco prima, sembrava molto più malleabile ma anche tanto triste. Gilraen chiuse le pesanti tende di velluto della stanza, gli rimboccò le coperte e gli diede un bacio. Gli lasciò una candela accesa sul comodino, dandogli il permesso di leggere se lo desiderava, e si ripromise di tornare da lui dopo cena per vedere come stava. Lo rassicurò sul fatto che avrebbe cercato di parlare con lo zio per fargli avere almeno del pane, o anche della zuppa, così che non patisse le fame. Non approvava la propensione di Arathorn nel mandarli a letto senza cena, era sempre stato argomento di discussione.  
Quando uscì dalla stanza, trovò Legolas che la stava aspettando in corridoio, con l’espressione più imbronciata del mondo sul volto.  
“Sono io il tuo bambino, non lui!” disse.  
“Lo siete entrambi,” replicò Gilraen, camminandogli accanto mentre si dirigevano verso le scale.

Aragorn si fiondò tra le braccia di Éomund non appena lo vide. Non gli avevano detto che era arrivato e fu felicissimo di sentire tutte le storie che provenivano da Rohan, al punto che fu difficile convincerlo a sedersi al tavolo dei bambini abbandonando la compagnia dell’Eorlingas.  
Boromir, dal canto suo, ebbe molto da ridire sul trattamento riservato a Gimli. Domandò ad Arathorn che cosa non avesse compreso, esattamente, della richiesta di non farlo piangere; per quanto l’uomo cercasse di spiegare il proprio punto di vista, il piccolo sembrava non riuscire a convincersi. Si sentì in colpa, dato che era stato lui a chiedere allo zio di evitare le maniere forti; vedendolo così, Denethor accolse in parte le ragioni di Gilraen e dispose che venisse portato al recluso del pane tostato ed imburrato, un po’ di zuppa ed una tazza di latte caldo.  
“È un ragazzino nel pieno della crescita, ha bisogno di mangiare, non possiamo affamarlo,” disse rivolto ad Arathorn. “Sono sicuro che domani chiederà scusa e se non lo farà ci penserà Finduilas a farlo ragionare. Ha un ascendente particolare su di lui.”  
Il Ramingo si disse d’accordo con quella soluzione, sebbene avesse la sensazione che lo scherzo di _benvenuto_ avrebbe avuto delle conseguenze, in futuro.  
La cena fu accolta con particolare entusiasmo soprattutto dai viaggiatori, che finalmente potevano ristorarsi adeguatamente. Aragorn chiese ed ottenne di poter avere anche il dolce, in quanto il brodo di pollo lo aveva ingerito senza nessuna gioia.  
I tre bambini erano entusiasti di essere di nuovo a tavola insieme, sebbene mancasse il quarto elemento: niente guerra, per quella sera, niente molliche di pane che svolazzavano e nemmeno troppo velata lotta di insulti. Si ritrovarono ad essere straordinariamente buoni ed educati; ebbero modo di chiacchierare e di cercare di spiegarsi, tra di loro, che cosa stesse accadendo a Finduilas e come sarebbe nato il bambino. Legolas decise che le coroncine le avrebbero date alle zie a parto avvenuto, per celebrare, e a Boromir dispiacque non aver potuto partecipare alla loro realizzazione.  
Continuarono a porsi domande su come, in effetti, fosse possibile che qualcuno uscisse dalla pancia di qualcun altro, e continuarono anche quando venne il momento di andare in Sala. Ad Aragorn venne permesso giocare, purché non sudasse e non si togliesse il maglione. Dopotutto in quel momento non aveva la febbre, si sentiva discretamente bene, ed aveva anche la pancia piena.  
Si voltò a guardare i genitori: Gilraen se ne stava seduta accanto ad Arathorn, con la testa sulla sua spalla; l’uomo le stava accarezzando i capelli e sembrava ad un passo dall’addormentarsi. Éomund, abbandonato sulla poltrona, stava sorseggiando un po’ dell’idromele portato da Lothlórien, mentre Denethor guardava nel vuoto, assorto in pensieri interamente dedicati alla moglie. D’un tratto vide Legolas abbandonare i mattoncini con cui stavano giocando, alzarsi e recarsi dagli adulti. Si mise dinnanzi a loro con le mani sui fianchi ed un atteggiamento che non accettava scuse.  
“Voglio sapere una cosa,” disse richiamando l’attenzione su di sé. “Come nascono i bambini?”  
I quattro rimasero spiazzati.  
“Secondo me è un discorso che devono affrontare le mamme,” disse Arathorn.  
“No. No, no, no,” si tirò fuori Gilraen. “Sono maschi. Devono pensarci il babbo o lo zio.”  
“Per fortuna a Rohan abbiamo le giumente e qualsiasi bambino, di qualsiasi rango, vede nascere cavalli fin dalla tenera infanzia,” considerò Éomund.  
“Non è proprio completamente la stessa cosa,” rispose il Ramingo.  
“A grandi linee il meccanismo è quello.”  
“Io non voglio sapere come nascono i cavalli,” ribadì il principino. “Voglio sapere come nascono i bambini. Come entrano nella pancia della mamma, come ne escono e cosa succede stasera.”  
“E lo voglio sapere anch’io!” disse Boromir.  
“E io!” fece loro eco Aragorn, raggiungendoli.  
“Allora,” cominciò Denethor, comprendendo che la spiegazione sarebbe stata rimessa nelle sue mani. “Intanto, per far nascere un bambino, bisogna essere adulti. Sia il padre che la madre: entrambi devono essere adulti. Prima non si può fare.”  
“Va bene,” disse Legolas. I piccoli si sedettero sul pavimento a gambe incrociate, quasi lo zio stesse raccontando una favola.  
“Dunque, funziona così,” proseguì il Sovrintendente. “Il babbo e la mamma devono essere da soli. Completamente da soli. Non deve esserci proprio nessuno con loro: nessuno, dico. Ad un certo punto, visto che si vogliono molto bene, il babbo abbraccia forte forte la mamma e la bacia. Se si amano tanto, in quel momento possono decidere insieme di far succedere una magia.”  
“Una magia!” esclamò Aragorn. “Come Mithrandir! Bello!”  
“Ma allora Mithrandir, che è un mago, ha un sacco di figli?” chiese Boromir.  
“No,” riprese il Sire. “Ascoltatemi, Mithrandir non c’entra niente. È un tipo di magia che possono fare tutti: nani, elfi, uomini, hobbit, anche orchetti. Tutti. Non solo i maghi. È l’unica magia che possiamo fare tutti una volta diventati adulti. È chiaro?”  
“Sì!” rispose un coretto unanime.  
“Bene. Dicevo… il babbo e la mamma si vogliono molto bene e decidono di far succedere una magia. E a causa di questa magia una specie di… semino, diciamo, germoglia dentro la pancia della mamma. Come quando nasce e cresce una pianta, però questa volta succede con un bambino.”  
“E come fa il bambino a crescere? Le piante si annaffiano!” chiese Boromir.  
“Quando la mamma mangia, o beve, un po’ di quello che mangia o beve va anche al bambino. Che cresce dentro la sua pancia.”  
“E il babbo, da qui in poi, cosa fa?” domandò Aragorn.  
“Il babbo ha fatto la magia iniziale. Dopo fa tutto la mamma. Tiene il bambino nella pancia e lo fa crescere.”  
“Ma non possono essere le mamme, a fare la magia, e il bambino lo fa crescere il babbo?” chiese Legolas.  
“No, perché gli uomini e le donne sono fatti in maniera diversa e solo le donne possono far germogliare il semino. Gli uomini non possono riuscirci.”  
I piccini rifletterono un attimo su quello che era stato detto loro.  
“Te la stai cavando molto bene,” considerò Arathorn, sottovoce.  
“Cercate di darmi una mano,” replicò Denethor.  
“Ma io ho ancora una domanda!” insistette Legolas dopo qualche minuto. “Ho capito come fa ad entrare nella pancia, e va bene, ma come fa ad uscire? Tagliano la pancia e la richiudono?”  
“Non voglio che tagliano la pancia alla mia mamma!” esclamò Boromir terrificato.  
“Non succede così,” sorrise Gilraen. “Io ho dato alla luce un bambino e la mia pancia non è stata tagliata da nessuno.” Fece segno ad Aragorn di sederle sulle ginocchia e gli diede un bacio. “La questione è questa: i maschi e le femmine sono fatti in maniera diversa. Voi avete una cosina, per fare pipì, che le bambine non hanno. Noi abbiamo, diciamo… una fessurina. Quando il bambino è grande abbastanza, la mamma spinge, la fessurina si allarga, il bambino esce e viene preso dalle levatrici.”  
I piccoli restarono basiti a quella rivelazione.  
“So che sembra strano, ma è così che siamo nati tutti ed è una cosa naturale. Succede anche agli animali.”  
“E fa male, mamma?” chiese Aragorn a cui, eventualmente, sarebbe dispiaciuto sapere di aver causato dolore alla madre.  
“Un po’ fa male, sì,” disse Gilraen minimizzando la questione. “Ma poi, quando ti viene messo in braccio il bambino, giuro che non te ne ricordi più!”  
“Sono contento che sono un maschio e non lo devo fare io!” considerò il futuro Re, prendendosi le coccole.  
“Ma perché alcune mamme muoiono, quando nasce il bambino?” domandò ancora Legolas.  
“Non succede spesso,” intervenne Éomund. “Succede solo se una donna è già malata e non riesce a sopportare la fatica del parto, perché partorire è una cosa che richiede molta energia ed un grande sforzo.”  
“La mamma è sempre debole,” considerò Boromir, preoccupato.  
“La tua mamma starà bene!” sorrise Arathorn. “Non succede sempre, è una cosa piuttosto rara. Per questo ci sono le levatrici: per aiutare la mamma a partorire il bambino. E poi la tua mamma l’ha già fatto una volta, sa come rifarlo. Non preoccuparti.”  
Boromir sembrò abbastanza soddisfatto della risposta.  
“Però babbo,” disse Aragorn. “Lo zio Denethor è più bravo di te, perché lui la magia l’ha fatta due volte e tu una sola!”  
“Lo zio Denethor ha più tempo da passare con la zia Finduilas. Io, con la tua mamma, ne ho meno. E nel letto ci siete quasi sempre tu e Legolas.”  
“Ma lo zio Denethor è comunque più bravo di te!”  
“Se vuoi un fratellino, o una sorellina, non hai che da chiederlo…”  
“No!” replicò Aragorn. “Non voglio un fratello e non voglio una sorella!”  
“Cosa ce ne dobbiamo fare di una femmina, qui?” chiese Legolas. “Le femmine sono inutili.”  
“Io non voglio una sorella!” intervenne Boromir. “Sta per nascere un fratellino, vero?”  
“Potrebbe essere anche una sorellina, per quel che ne sappiamo,” disse Denethor. “Ma noi le vorremo bene e farà parte della famiglia, in ogni caso, maschio o femmina che sia.”  
“No!” fu la risposta corale.

L’uomo si rese conto di come il buon andamento del parto non fosse l’unico suo problema. Sospirò e non replicò oltre, riproponendosi eventualmente di affrontare la questione qualora fosse nata realmente una bambina. In effetti, le sue speranze erano di avere una figlia, piuttosto che un figlio: Gondor aveva già un Erede e non c’era bisogno di un cadetto. Non lo aveva detto a Finduilas, tuttavia, onde evitare che temesse di deluderne le aspettative.  
Fu sorpreso di vedere scendere Emeldir quando ancora non attendeva notizie di sorta.  
“Mio Signore,” disse la donna inchinandosi. “Seguitemi, vi prego.”  
Si alzò dal divano con fare stranito e fu solo l’intervento di Éomund che impedì a Boromir di seguirlo al piano di sopra. Ricordava che per il primogenito il travaglio era proseguito per ore sembrate interminabili; aveva temuto, a più riprese, che né la madre né il bambino ce la facessero. Non era stato per scelta che Finduilas era rimasta incinta, sebbene entrambi avrebbero amato il loro secondogenito.  
Si augurò sinceramente che non fosse accaduto niente di male.

 **NOTE AL CAPITOLO** :  
So che le cause di morte da parto sono molteplici, ma volendo spiegare la questione a dei bambini tra i cinque e i sette anni penso sia inutile complicare le cose. Inoltre nella Terra di Mezzo le conoscenze mediche sono limitate.


	12. Capitolo XI – Faramir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il piccolo Faramir è nato!  
> Ma siamo sicuri che suo fratello sia davvero felice di essere diventato un fratello maggiore?

Denethor raggiunse la porta della propria camera immerso in pensieri di ogni tipo.  
Era certo che fosse accaduto qualcosa.  
Finduilas aveva richiesto l’aiuto delle levatrici appena un paio d’ore prima; a quanto ne sapeva, suo figlio non poteva essere già nato. Non così rapidamente, almeno. Boromir ci aveva messo molto, molto di più e allora perché la stessa cosa non valeva anche per il secondogenito?  
Osservò Emeldir entrare e non osò fare altrettanto finché non lo avessero chiamato. Si aspettava che Brandir lo raggiungesse, da un momento all’altro, e che gli dicesse che Finduilas non poteva farcela, che il piccolo non sarebbe nato naturalmente e che bisognava fare qualcosa… forse sacrificare la madre per avere almeno il bambino. Sacrificare la madre? No, non Finduilas. A costo di perdere entrambi, non avrebbe dato il benestare per mettere fine alla vita di nessuno, in particolare della sua amata Finduilas.  
Cosa avrebbe detto a Boromir? Non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato, lo aveva rassicurato sul fatto che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Avrebbe voluto chiamare a sé Arathorn, Éomund o Gilraen, ma poi si disse che doveva affrontare quel momento da solo, senza l’aiuto di nessuno, perché era una questione strettamente personale.  
Emeldir tornò indietro.  
“Mio Signore,” disse. “Potete seguirmi. La Signora vi aspetta.”  
“Ma non è permesso ad un uomo entrare nella stanza di una partoriente,” replicò il Sovrintendente.  
“Lo è a parto avvenuto, Signore.”  
Denethor rimase spiazzato ed entrò. La stanza era già stata ripulita e Finduilas giaceva sul letto, evidentemente stanca, ma con un’espressione serena sul volto.  
“Amore,” disse con un sorriso, rivolta a suo marito. “Ti ho mandato a chiamare subito.”  
“Stai bene?” domandò l’uomo avvicinandosi. “Non mi aspettavo che succedesse così… in fretta.”  
“Nemmeno io,” replicò Finduilas. “Ma a quanto pare il secondo può essere più veloce del primo.”  
Il Sovrintendente prese le mani di sua moglie e le strinse nelle proprie, quindi le baciò con devozione, permettendo a quel bacio di portare via tutta la paura che aveva provato fino a quel momento. Non disse niente, ma ringraziò i Valar di averla ancora con sé. Restarono in silenzio a lungo, almeno finché Brandir non entrò nella stanza.  
“Lo abbiamo lavato e visitato: è perfettamente sano,” disse passando nelle braccia del suo Signore un fagottino in fasce. “È un maschio,” aggiunse con un sorriso.  
“È un maschio,” ripeté Denethor, commuovendosi e guardando il piccolino. “È un maschio… ed è mio figlio. È il mio secondo figlio.”  
A veder bene, maschio o femmina non era importante.  
“Sei felice?” domandò Finduilas, con dolcezza.  
“Sì,” rispose il Sire. “Come lo chiameremo?”  
“Come vorresti chiamarlo?”  
“Vorrei che il suo nome ricordasse il tuo e quello di Boromir, in qualche modo.”  
Finduilas sorrise.  
“A me piacerebbe che il suo nome ricordasse il tuo,” disse. “Sei suo padre.”  
“Ma sei tu che lo hai messo al mondo ed io ho avuto paura di perdervi.”  
L’uomo rifletté a lungo, senza proferire parola.  
“ _Faramir_ ,” disse infine. “Potremmo chiamarlo _Faramir_. Ti piace?”  
“Lo trovo un nome bellissimo,” replicò Finduilas. “Benvenuto, mio piccolo Faramir.”

Il fratello maggiore di suddetto Faramir era stato acciuffato al volo, quando Denethor era stato condotto al piano di sopra. Non era stato felice, nemmeno un po’, di essere stato fermato a mezza impresa e aveva cercato di svincolarsi in ogni modo.  
Éomund aveva dovuto sopportare una raffica di pugni, calci e tentativi di morsi provenienti da un esserino completamente fuori di sé, che strillava come se lo stessero torturando.  
“Basta adesso!” aveva tuonato infine il rohirrim, riuscendo ad immobilizzarlo, quando la sua di per sé limitata pazienza era finita. “Quando sarà ora ti verranno a chiamare. Adesso smettila!”  
Boromir era rimasto impietrito per qualche secondo, quindi era scoppiato in lacrime.  
Nonostante le coccole degli zii e le rassicurazioni degli amici non riuscì a calmarsi finché Brandir in persona non entrò in Sala.  
“Signorino Boromir, seguitemi,” disse il guaritore. “Vostro padre e vostra madre vogliono che facciate la conoscenza di vostro fratello.”  
“Allora è nato?” esclamò Arathorn, in preda alla gioia. “È un maschio? Finduilas sta bene?”  
“Sia la mamma che il bambino stanno bene, Signori,” replicò l’uomo. “Potrete andare da loro molto presto. Il piccolo è sano ed è un maschio. Un bel maschietto, ma ancora non ne conosco il nome.”  
“Glielo do io il nome!” saltellò Boromir, che questa volta poté liberarsi. “Andiamo, Brandir! Andiamo, lo voglio vedere!”  
Senza attendere oltre, il bambino corse al piano di sopra; volò su per le scale e aprì la porta senza preoccuparsi di bussare. I suoi genitori si voltarono, sobbalzando per il rumore; Boromir si fermò sulla soglia, vedendo sua madre intenta ad allattare con l’aiuto della levatrice.  
“Vieni qui,” disse Denethor, accompagnando le parole con un gesto della mano. Il piccolo si avvicinò e si lasciò prendere sulle ginocchia. Osservò il fratello senza dire niente, ma lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa ad entrambi gli adulti.  
“Allora?” domandò il Sovrintendente. “Che te ne pare?”  
“Siamo sicuri che è un maschio?” domandò Boromir, incerto.  
“Siamo sicuri.”  
“Sicurissimi?”  
“Sicurissimi.”  
“Possiamo controllare?”  
“Hanno già controllato.”  
Silenzio.  
“Ma babbo…”  
“Sì, Boromir.”  
“È piccolo!”  
“Certo che è piccolo: è appena nato.”  
“Cosa ce ne facciamo di un fratello così piccolo?”  
“Crescerà. Col tempo crescerà e potrete giocare insieme.”  
“Ma dopo io sarò grande e lui piccolo!”  
“Tra un paio d’anni sarà grande abbastanza per poter giocare insieme a te.”  
Boromir tacque ancora, con un’espressione imbronciata dipinta sul volto.  
“Cosa sta facendo?” domandò infine.  
“Sta mangiando,” disse Denethor accarezzandogli i capelli. “I bambini appena nati hanno bisogno del latte che prendono dal seno della mamma. Ti ricordi quando quella gatta partorì, nel giardino del Sesto Cerchio?”  
“Sì!”  
“E ti ricordi come mangiavano i gattini?”  
“Me lo ricordo!”  
“Più o meno è la stessa cosa. Lo hai fatto anche tu quando eri piccolo così.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì.”  
Boromir rifletté. Stava imparando moltissimo, quel giorno, e non era sicuro di riuscire a capire tutto. Forse avere un fratello era un fatto positivo… però se lo era immaginato diverso. Si era immaginato un bambino più grande che, di lì a breve, potesse giocare insieme a lui. Si era detto che sarebbe stato grandioso avere un fratello più piccolo, perché avrebbe fatto tutto quello che voleva lui. Ma adesso non ne era più così sicuro: insomma, quanto tempo ci voleva perché quell’esserino potesse fare qualcosa di più che stare attaccato a sua madre? Ed inoltre era sua madre, quella, e lui l’aveva appena ritrovata dopo mesi di assenza. Che cosa voleva il nuovo arrivato, da lei?  
Finduilas notò che quel faccino non prometteva niente di buono.  
“Vieni dalla mamma, pulcino mio,” disse facendolo accomodare accanto a sé. Boromir obbedì.  
“Questo è il tuo fratellino e voi due dovete volervi sempre bene, capito?” chiese la donna.  
“Ma io non sono tanto sicuro che lo voglio qui, mamma,” pigolò il bambino.  
“Come no?”  
“No… forse io voglio stare da solo con te e il babbo.”  
“E cosa facciamo con lui?”  
“Lo portiamo al mercato e lo vendiamo a qualcuno!”  
“Boromir,” chiamò Denethor con un tono di voce poco rassicurante. “Se ti sento di nuovo dire una sciocchezza del genere giuro che mi vedrai molto arrabbiato. Sono chiaro?”  
“Arrabbiato come ieri?”  
“Come ieri. Ed anche di più!”  
“Ma più di ieri è impossibile!”  
“Ti assicuro che è possibile.”  
Boromir si rifugiò tra le braccia della mamma.  
“Nessun bambino di questa casa verrà mai venduto al mercato,” lo rimproverò Finduilas. “Tu e Faramir siete fratelli ed i fratelli devono volersi bene.”  
“Ma gli avete già dato il nome! Il nome volevo sceglierlo io!”  
“Un attimo fa volevi venderlo al mercato ed ora vuoi sceglierne il nome?” domandò il Sovrintendente. “Cos’ha _Faramir_ che non va?”  
Boromir non rispose e si limitò a tirare su col naso. Era un fratello maggiore molto confuso, che davvero non sapeva se essere felice o meno. Sul momento, l’unica risposta possibile gli sembrava essere _no_ , ma forse in futuro le cose sarebbero migliorate.  
Finduilas ne comprese lo stato d’animo e gli accarezzò i capelli, mentre finiva di allattare; quindi, affidato il neonato alla levatrice, strinse forte a sé il figlio maggiore.  
“La mamma e il babbo ti vorranno sempre bene, non importa quanti fratelli o sorelle avrai. Hai capito testolina?” chiese con dolcezza.  
“E anche gli zii ti vorranno sempre bene,” aggiunse Denethor. “Non vai al mercato con lo zio Éomund, domani?”  
“Con lo zio Arathorn…” mormorò Boromir.  
“Éomund vuole portarti a fare un giro da quando è arrivato, ieri pomeriggio.”  
“Mi piace lo zio Éomund, perché lui è un guerriero!” considerò Boromir.  
“Anche tu piaci a lui, me lo ha detto e ripetuto,” replicò l’uomo. “E stasera ti avevo promesso che avresti dormito con me… e con la mamma, a questo punto.”  
“Sì! Però Faramir sta per conto suo, vero?”  
“Faramir è troppo piccolo per dormire tra di noi,” confermò Finduilas. “Lui starà nella culla e tu tra la mamma e il babbo. Che ne dici?”  
“Sì!”  
“E il suddetto babbo, domani, ti darà un sacchettino con tre monete d’argento, così potrai comprare quello che vorrai quando sarai al mercato con lo zio,” aggiunse Denethor.  
“Tutto quello che voglio?” chiese Boromir.  
“Tutto quello che puoi comprare con tre monete e che è adatto alla tua età.”  
“Bello!”  
“Dovremo anche dire ad Estella di fare una bella torta per festeggiare,” aggiunse Finduilas. “Anzi, sai cosa facciamo? Domani mattina andrai in cucina con zia Gilraen e potrai chiedere ad Estella di farti il dolce che preferisci.”  
“Posso?” gli occhi del piccolo si illuminarono.  
“Puoi. E siccome Faramir queste cose non può mangiarle, diciamo che potrai avere sia la tua che la sua razione.”  
“Evviva,” esclamò il bambino mettendosi a sedere. Guardò entrambi i genitori pensando di stare sognando. “E posso dormire nel lettone stasera, e domani sera, e dopodomani sera e non andare da Turis lunedì? Per favore…”  
Denethor e Finduilas si scambiarono una rapida occhiata.  
“Sì,” disse infine il Sovrintendente. “Va bene. Ma solo per questa volta, perché è un’occasione speciale e la mamma ha bisogno di averti vicino.”  
Boromir andò a dare un bacio a suo padre, per ringraziarlo, quindi lo guardò con l’aria furbetta di chi ne aveva in mente una delle sue.  
“Mi piace Faramir,” annunciò sedendogli sulle gambe e giocherellando con i suoi capelli. “Poteva nascere anche prima. Babbo, se usciamo tutti dalla stanza, fai di nuovo la magia alla mamma?”  
“Vuoi un altro fratello, davvero?” domandò Denethor ridacchiando..  
“Sì! E non solo uno! Tanti! Anche sorelle! Tutti quelli che servono. Fammi tanti fratelli e sorelle, perché è bello quando nascono ed io ho i regali, la torta, le coccole… e non vado da Turis!”  
“Tu sei veramente… tu sei veramente una peste,” disse l’uomo tra il divertito e lo scandalizzato. “Una peste, un insolente e anche uno sfacciato. Ecco cosa sei.”  
“E sei arrabbiato con me?”  
“No,” disse il Sovrintendente. “Però sei _davvero_ una peste, un insolente e uno sfacciato.”  
“Posso andare a chiamare gli altri, adesso, anche se il fratellino dorme?”  
“Sì, certo che puoi andare.”  
“E posso chiamare Gimli, anche se è in castigo?”  
“Sì. Di’ a Gimli che ha il mio permesso per venire qui.”  
“Gimli è in castigo?” domandò Finduilas. “Perché?”  
“Te lo spiegherò mentre Boromir va a chiamarlo.”  
“E mi spiegherai anche la questione del _fare la magia alla mamma_?”  
“Ti spiegherò anche quella, sì.”  
Boromir si lasciò rimettere a terra ed uscì correndo e saltellando insieme. Adesso era davvero felice. Aveva ottenuto tutto ciò che un bambino di cinque anni poteva desiderare: dolci, giocattoli, coccole, una giornata speciale da passare con qualcuno a cui voleva bene e, soprattutto, niente Turis. Era facile supporre che sarebbe stato parecchio invidiato, dagli altri tre.  
Per prima cosa di diresse dal figlio di Glόin, che aveva finito la frugalissima cena concessagli e aspettava che gli venissero ad augurare la buonanotte. Si era reso conto che il nuovo bambino era nato, in quanto aveva avuto modo di origliare rumori e conversazioni, e fu entusiasta di avere il permesso di andarlo a conoscere. Sperò che Arathorn non si arrabbiasse, vedendolo fuori dalla stanza, ma aveva il benestare di Denethor.

Tornato al piano di sotto, Boromir si fece riprendere in braccio da Éomund e snocciolò tutto quello che era riuscito ad ottenere, per i giorni a venire.  
Aragorn e Legolas pensarono che non fosse giusto, per niente, e si ripromisero di ottenere qualcosa anche per se stessi visto che, in fin dei conti, erano i _cugini_ del nuovo arrivato.  
“Nemmeno io vado da Turis, lunedì,” disse l’Erede di Isildur. “Ho la febbre. Non posso andarci.”  
“E allora ci devo andare solo io?” protestò l’elfino.  
“Tu e Gimli!”  
Turis sarebbe stato certamente deliziato dall’idea di poter avere una bella _guerra nano-elfica_ tutta per sé.  
Legolas ottenne di dormire con Arathorn e Gilraen, quella sera, viste le condizioni in cui versava la propria stanza; si imbronciò quando vide il nemico giurato sedere con Denethor e Finduilas, invece di essere rinchiuso in camera propria.  
“Gimli ha il mio permesso, per essere qui,” annunciò il Sovrintendente vedendoli entrare. “Del resto, è un’occasione molto speciale.”  
Si alzò ed andò a prendere il secondogenito che sonnecchiava nella propria culla. Il bambino non si svegliò ma continuò a dormire beatamente, come se nulla fosse successo.  
“Vi presento Faramir,” disse l’uomo con evidente orgoglio.  
“Benvenuto, tesoro,” rispose Gilraen, sfiorando il piccolo con un dito. “Sei un bambino bellissimo.”  
“Sei un piccolo capolavoro,” convenne Arathorn, avvicinandosi. Notò che sia Aragorn che Gimli e Legolas si stavano sporgendo in punta di piedi, per poter vedere meglio, mentre Boromir osservava il fratellino standosene tra le braccia di Éomund.  
“Anch’io ti do il benvenuto, piccino,” disse quest’ultimo. “Benvenuto tra di noi, spero di farti conoscere Théodwyn, Re Théoden e il Principe Théodred quanto prima. E anche quel tornado devastatore di Éomer. A patto che tu non prenda mai esempio da lui!”  
“Povero Éomer,” sorrise Denethor.  
“Poveri noi!” replicò Éomund. E mise in quella frase tutta l’esasperazione di un padre.  
Il Sovrintendente non replicò, ma sedette sul letto col nuovo arrivato tra le braccia, così da permettere ai bambini di osservarlo meglio. Gimli, Legolas ed Aragorn gli si fecero intorno con aria curiosa: non avevano visto molti neonati, prima di allora.  
 _Secondo me non è bellissimo. È schiacciato e raggrinzito: sembra un vecchio, però un vecchio molto piccolo._ Questo era ciò che Legolas avrebbe tanto voluto dire se, come sempre, avesse dato voce ai propri pensieri senza curarsi del mondo circostante. Ma i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Finduilas, che lo chiamò accanto a sé e gli disse che si sentiva davvero molto dispiaciuta per quello che gli era capitato. L’elfino comprese che con quella frase avrebbe rovinato il momento.  
“Sono contento che abbiamo un nuovo _cugino_ ,” si limitò a dire. “Vado a prendere una cosa!”  
Sparì per tornare, poco dopo, con le coroncine di fiori che lui ed Aragorn avevano fatto a Lothlórien.  
“Queste sono per voi,” disse porgendone una a Finduilas ed adagiandogliela sulla testa. “Sei bella come una dama elfica, zia,” aggiunse, mentre Aragorn ornava i capelli della propria madre. “Anzi, siete belle come due dame elfiche. Sono belle anche le dame umane, ma quelle elfiche di più, perché… perché noi siamo elfi. Però voi siete belle come le dame elfiche.”  
“Grazie, Legolas,” rispose le neo-mamma con un bacio. “Sei un elfino molto dolce. Molto più dolce di come ti ricordavo io.”  
“Io sono sempre stato un elfino dolce e buono, zietta,” disse Legolas sfoderando due grandi occhioni blu. Avrebbe ottenuto quell’arco, in un modo o nell’altro.  
“Mi piace il fratellino di Boromir,” disse Aragorn sinceramente. “È piccolo, però ha la faccia simpatica. Ora che c’è lui io non sono più il più piccolo: il più piccolo è lui!”  
“Sì!” rispose Boromir, che non aveva ancora considerato quel dettaglio. “Ora il più piccolo è lui!”  
Era capitato spesso che si ritrovassero a prendere ordini dai bambini più grandi, in virtù della loro giovanissima età. Ma non più, o quanto meno ancora per poco, in quanto adesso c’era Faramir e il ruolo del piccolino spettava, finalmente, a qualcun altro!  
“Visto che io sono il maggiore, qui dentro, posso tenerlo in braccio?” domandò Gimli.  
Denethor rifletté.  
“Sì, ma devi appoggiarti bene contro la testiera del letto e ti aiuteremo a tenerlo nella maniera giusta.”  
“Però se lo tiene Gimli allora anch’io! Prima io,” intervenne Boromir.  
“Giustamente, prima tu. Dopotutto è tuo fratello.”  
I quattro si ritrovarono il pargoletto tra le braccia, uno dopo l’altro, e si dissero che era una sensazione piuttosto strana e che faceva anche paura. Boromir lo tenne tremando un po’, mentre la mamma lo aiutava. Gimli fu decisamente più sicuro di sé, tutto preso nel suo ruolo di _quasi adulto_ di casa. Legolas cercò di dimostrarsi altrettanto coraggioso, sebbene temesse di fare male a quel cosino. Aragorn lo prese ma dopo poco più di un minuto chiese alla mamma di portarglielo via.  
Sballottato a destra e a manca, Faramir si svegliò e scoppiò in lacrime. Le quattro pesti guardarono il nuovo arrivato con occhi spalancati, mentre Finduilas cercava di calmarlo, sorpresi che potesse fare tanto rumore.  
“Perché invece di _Faramir_ non lo chiamiamo _Strillo_?” disse Boromir. “Secondo me è un bel nome, _Strillo_!”  
“Non essere sciocco, Boromir,” replicò Arathorn. “Tuo fratello non può chiamarsi _Strillo_ , siamo seri.”  
“Ma è un bel nome. Voi chiamatelo _Faramir_ , io lo chiamo _Strillo_!”  
Denethor preferì tacere. Si ritrovò a considerare che Faramir non avrebbe avuto vita facile, a meno che non avesse un carattere piuttosto forte.  
Finduilas sapeva che Boromir si sarebbe impuntato ad ogni costo, se avesse cercato di impedire che il nome _Strillo_ venisse usato. Trovò sensato cambiare totalmente discorso. Aspettò che il figlioletto si calmasse, lo affidò a Gilraen perché lo rimettesse nella culla e si voltò verso colui che, in teoria, ricopriva il ruolo di _suo prediletto_.  
“Allora, Gimli,” cominciò. Mi è stato detto cosa hai fatto oggi a Legolas.”  
“Sì,” rispose il nano guardando per terra.  
“Sei soddisfatto di te stesso?”  
“Io…”  
“Adesso che Faramir è nato, e che stiamo bene entrambi, ci sono due questioni in sospeso di cui dobbiamo parlare” annunciò la donna. “La prima sono le scuse che tu, Gimli, devi a Legolas. Non mi interessa se l’idea ti piace o meno: lo devi fare e lo farai. Arathorn è stato generoso, visto che non sei affatto pentito.”  
“Sì,” disse il figlio di Glόin senza sollevare la testa.  
“E la seconda questione è questa: l’arco di Legolas. Se Legolas si comporterà molto bene, fino al giorno del suo compleanno, potrà avere un arco giocattolo in regalo. Non ero convinta all’inizio, ma in effetti sembra un altro elfino, rispetto a come lo ricordavo io… per cui va bene, Legolas, se farai _davvero_ il bravo sarò d’accordo. Ma dovrai comportarti estremamente bene.”  
“Sì!” rispose l’elfino con eccitazione.  
“E quello che voglio dirvi è questo, Gimli e Legolas: non voglio vendette per quello che è successo oggi. Gimli si è comportato male ma è in castigo e tu, Legolas, non hai ragione di vendicarti. Quanto a te, Gimli, cerca di non provocare Legolas per metterlo nei guai in queste due settimane.”  
“Sì, zia Finduilas,” replicarono gli imputati.  
“Voglio due bambini modello. Giuro che se mi accorgo che c’è una faida in corso, per quello che è successo oggi o per la questione dell’arco, finirete male.”  
“Molto male,” confermò Denethor lasciando anche intendere cosa sarebbe capitato. Arathorn annuì e così Gilraen. “E anzi, Gimli, se pensi di provocare Legolas per non fargli avere l’arco sappi che, in un caso del genere, le conseguenze le pagheresti solo tu e lui l’arco lo otterrebbe lo stesso.”  
“E già che siamo qui,” intervenne il Ramingo, “non voglio che vi prendiate in giro per quello che è successo oggi. Voglio che Gimli si scusi, che Legolas accetti le scuse e che non si parli mai più di questa storia. Mai più.”  
“Sì,” risposero di nuovo i due, all’unisono. Il più sincero era certamente l’elfino, sia per il desiderio dell’arco sia perché l’idea di finire davvero nei pasticci lo terrorizzava. Nemmeno a Gimli quella prospettiva faceva piacere, ma la viveva con meno ansia. Di sicuro essere stato rimproverato da Arathorn nel pomeriggio, e da Finduilas adesso, lo spingeva a voler essere obbediente.  
“Faremo i bravi, lo prometto,” disse.  
“Lo prometto anch’io,” gli fece eco il figlio di Thranduil.  
“Allora, visto che abbiamo così tanti buoni propositi, direi che il momento di fare pace,” propose Gilraen. “Risolviamo questa cosa adesso. Non credete?”  
“In piedi, uno di fronte all’altro,” disse Éomund. “Spiegatevi, chiaritevi e datevi la mano.”

I due sospirarono ma non poterono fare a meno di obbedire, avendo gli occhi di tutti addosso.  
Si alzarono dal letto e si squadrarono per qualche minuto: a chi li avesse visti dall’esterno, sarebbero sembrati due bambini di sette e quattro, massimo cinque, anni dato che Gimli non cresceva allo stesso ritmo di Legolas, pur essendo più grande. Legolas era esile e slanciato, con i lunghi capelli biondi incorniciati da due trecce ai lati ed ornati con una catenina d’argento; in accordo col suo nome vestiva per lo più di color verde-foglia e marrone, per ricordare i colori del bosco da cui proveniva.  
Gimli, più cicciotello e ben piazzato, aveva una massa di capelli tendenti al rosso che arrivavano alle spalle e ancora nessun accenno di barba: era ancora troppo giovane, pur essendo un nano. Non aveva gli occhioni blu con cui Legolas irretiva le zie, ma due occhi nocciola piuttosto furbetti. Poteva essere più piccolo, in statura, ma in un corpo a corpo con l’elfo non ne sarebbe uscito sconfitto: già a quell’età era piuttosto forte, per essere un bambino. Non indossava tunica e calzamaglia, a differenza del rivale, ma una camicia da notte azzurrina, visto che era stato messo a letto in anticipo quella sera, ed aveva al collo una collana d’oro che gli era stata data prima di partire.  
A dire il vero non sapevano nemmeno loro perché ce l’avessero tanto l’uno con l’altro, ma avevano sempre sentito dire che agli elfi non piacciono i nani ed ai nani non piacciono gli elfi.  
“Perché gli elfi sono estremamente sciocchi e vanesi,” aveva risposto Glόin ad una domanda diretta da parte di suo figlio. “E più di tutti quelli di Bosco Atro, con le loro prigioni, i loro barili e le loro… _mele_!”  
“Perché i nani sono avidi e non hanno gli occhi per il bello che c’è fuori dalle loro caverne,” aveva spiegato Thranduil al proprio erede. “Qualche anno fa ne è arrivata qui una masnada che ha provocato i ragni, ha spaventato il nostro popolo e ha risvegliato il drago della Montagna Solitaria. Per non parlare degli orchetti delle Montagne Nebbiose. E sai una cosa, Legolas? Quando ho chiesto loro perché fossero qui, non mi hanno degnato di una spiegazione. Nani!”  
“Gli elfi sono un branco di ragazzini svitati che pensano solo a cantare sotto le stelle, ridacchiare per ogni sciocchezza, fare banchetti e abbracciare alberi!” aveva aggiunto Glόin. “Ti mando a Minas Tirith solo perché, da un po’ di tempo in qua, stanno succedendo degli eventi bizzarri. Preferirei averti qui, è chiaro che preferirei averti qui, ma cercherò di venire da te ogni qualvolta potrò. Certo, gli elfi sono degli ottimi guerrieri… ma non ti fidare. Sii rispettoso ed educato, comportati bene e rendi orgoglioso tuo padre. Ma non ti fidare degli elfi! Nani ed elfi non possono essere amici! Possono essere alleati, possono convivere in pace, ma non possono essere amici. Soprattutto se si tratta di quegli elfi, quelli di Bosco Atro! Se fossero elfi di Rivendell sarebbe diverso, Elrond ci accolse con cortesia… ma con Bosco Atro ci può essere solo pacifica convivenza, non certo amicizia.”  
“Ti mando a Minas Tirith solo perché mi è stato caldamente consigliato, ed in effetti la situazione nel nostro Regno sta peggiorando,” aveva sospirato Thranduil. “Ma ti ci mando con un enorme peso sul cuore. Ti verrò a trovare ogni volta che potrò e chiederò a Lord Arathorn di portarti qui, quando ne avrà facoltà. Suppongo che lì sarai al sicuro e mi fido degli uomini, per quanto riguarda l’educazione e la disciplina… ma non dare confidenza ai nani. I nani non sono nemmeno stati pensati da Ilúvatar, bambino mio. Non dovrebbero nemmeno esistere! Sii educato, sii rispettoso, soprattutto non fare i capricci e non essere arrogante. Quello che non ti è permesso qui non ti sarà permesso lì. In ogni caso, non ti fidare dei nani. Educazione, rispetto, ma mantenendo le distanze. Dopotutto, sei un _Principe Elfico_ : onora il tuo popolo!”  
I due bambini avevano, ovviamente, prestato ascolto alle raccomandazioni dei loro padri, specie in un momento tanto delicato quale quello degli ultimi saluti. Quando si erano ritrovati l’uno davanti all’altro, nella Reggia di Minas Tirith, avevano deciso che non sarebbero mai stati amici. Mai, per nessuna ragione, anche se non era ancora successo nulla. Avevano mantenuto fede alla loro promessa piuttosto fedelmente, in quei mesi insieme.

In piedi davanti a Legolas, Gimli pensò che avrebbe preferito non cedere e che fosse un disonore chinare la testa e chiedere scusa, ma in fin dei conti Glόin gli aveva chiesto di essere _rispettoso ed educato_ : disobbedire apertamente non rientrava nella definizione.  
“Mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto,” mormorò. “Scusa Legolas.”  
“Non ho sentito,” disse l’elfino.  
Gimli sospirò profondamente e si voltò verso Arathorn, lanciandogli un’occhiata piuttosto torva.  
“Non ho sentito nemmeno io,” disse l’uomo. “Non bisbigliare e chiedi scusa per bene. Avanti.”  
“Mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto,” ripeté Gimli a voce alta e scandendo bene le parole. “Scusa Legolas.”  
Il principino tacque e si guardò intorno.  
“Legolas,” disse Denethor. “Tocca a te.”  
“Ma io non ho fatto niente!” protestò il bambino.  
“Tocca a te accettare le scuse,” spiegò il Sovrintendente. “Dai la mano a Gimli in segno di pace.”  
Il figlio di Thranduil obbedì con riluttanza.  
“Scuse accettate,” borbottò.  
“Non ho sentito,” disse il nano.  
“Hai sentito benissimo!” scattò il principino. Il Sire di Gondor si schiarì la voce, senza aggiungere altro.  
“Scuse accettate,” ribadì Legolas, scandendo bene e a voce alta.  
“Bravissimi i miei bambini,” sorrise Gilraen facendosi loro accanto. “Siamo tutti molto orgogliosi di voi.”  
“E lo saremmo ancora di più se vi abbracciaste,” aggiunse Finduilas. “In segno di tregua. Sarebbe un gesto bellissimo.”  
“Basta, per favore!” implorò Gimli.  
“Zia Finduilas, ti ho fatto anche la coroncina!” protestò Legolas.  
“Non chiedete troppo,” intervenne Éomund. “Sono sicuro che per loro sia già stato un bello sforzo. Vedrete che, magari, la prossima volta faranno un passettino in più. Vero bambini?”  
“Sì!” replicarono gli interessati in coro. Finalmente la tortura era finita e non avrebbero più avuto gli occhi di tutti addosso!

Éomund propose una storia della buonanotte collettiva, quindi sarebbero andati tutti quanti a dormire senza ulteriori indugi. La proposta venne accolta con entusiasmo e Legolas decise di ascoltare la favola rifugiato tra le braccia di Gilraen, mentre Gimli si avvicinò ad Arathorn.  
“Bravo, piccoletto,” disse l’uomo a voce bassa, mettendogli una mano sulla testa, mentre il rohirrim raccontava. “Hai fatto quello che andava fatto.”  
“Grazie, zio,” rispose il bambino quasi timidamente. “Allora, non sei più arrabbiato con me?”  
“No, Gimli. Perché hai chiesto scusa.”  
“Non volevo dirti che sei cattivo, zio.”  
“So che non volevi, bambino.”  
“E grazie per avermele risparmiate.”  
“Non c’è di che, ma non potrà essere sempre così e dovrete imparare a comportarvi bene.”  
“Sì, zio. Zio?”  
“Lo so cosa vuoi domandarmi. Hai chiesto scusa… per cui direi che pulirai comunque la camera di Legolas, ma non c’è bisogno della settimana in castigo. Contento?”  
“Sì!”  
“Adesso ascolta anche tu la favola della buonanotte. È quasi ora di andare a dormire.”

Éomund si impegnò davvero molto per tessere un racconto che parlasse di cavalieri, guerrieri gondoriani, elfi e nani che sconfiggevano il nemico e lo ricacciavano indietro. Forse non era proprio la storia più rassicurante di sempre, ma ai bambini piaceva e ne sembravano tutti e quattro rapiti. Del resto, il rohirrim aveva imparato col suo piccolo Éomer ad elaborare una nuova avventura ogni sera e quando i piccini crollarono sfiniti, con solo Legolas e Gimli capaci di dirigersi a letto sulle proprie gambe ma stropicciandosi gli occhietti, si domandò come se la stesse cavando il suo bambino. Si domandò, soprattutto, come se la stesse passando Théodwyn con quel terremoto per casa, senza che ci fosse lui a mettergli un freno. Si pentì, in parte, di non averlo portato con sé ma si ripromise di farlo in futuro. Si disse anche che lunedì mattina, al più tardi, sarebbe ripartito alla volta di Rohan, visto che ormai Finduilas era al sicuro e Faramir era venuto al mondo.

 **NOTE AL CAPITOLO** :  
La mia coinquilina fa l’ostetrica e mi ha assicurato che il secondo parto, a volte, può essere rapidissimo. Ha visto casi di donne che hanno partorito in mezzora! Io non avrei pensato fosse possibile, ma se lo dice lei mi fido.


	13. Capitolo XII – Fate i bravi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éomund riparte, con una promessa. E Arathorn dovrà ripartire presto a propria volta, sebbene peferirebbe di no.  
> Nel frattempo i due piccini di casa si mettono nei guai col loro maestro.

Boromir ed Éomund avevano passato il sabato pomeriggio insieme: erano andati al mercato, avevano comprato nuove spade di legno per tutti, avevano fatto man bassa di dolcetti e se ne erano andati a spasso per Minas Tirith in groppa ad un destriero che arrivava da Rohan.  
Il bambino aveva eletto l’uomo a _zio preferito_ , quasi quanto lo zio Imrahil e forse addirittura ai livelli dello zio Arathorn, sebbene fosse difficile battere lo zio Arathorn. Ad essere sinceri, competere con lo zio Arathorn era quasi impossibile, però anche Éomund si difendeva bene: quanto alle storie della buonanotte le sue erano le migliori, perché prevedevano una certa dose di braccia amputate, teste mozzate ed orchetti infilzati su una picca.  
“Éomund!” aveva esclamato sconcertata Finduilas su quei dettagli cruenti. “Sono storie adatte a dei bambini?”  
“Sì!” avevano commentato gli interessati. La donna aveva taciuto, salvo poi lamentarsi con Gilraen quando nessuno poteva sentirla.  
“Non mi stupisco che Éomer sia tanto irrequieto, se lo tira su con questi bei racconti,” aveva detto e l’altra non aveva potuto che concordare.

Il sabato di Gimli non era stato divertente. Aveva seguito Isil ed Aranel fuori dalla città, fino alle rive dell’Anduin, ed aveva dovuto aiutarle a fare il bucato. Lui, un nano! Intento a lavare lenzuola (lenzuola elfiche, se non bastasse) come l’ultima delle massaie. Era piuttosto stancante e a quello scopo si era persino dovuto alzare all’alba. Tornò a casa stremato, distrutto, e sebbene dovesse pulire la stanza di Legolas chiese di poterlo fare dopo pranzo.  
Il pomeriggio portò con sé nuove fatiche. Non aveva ben chiaro quale fosse la relazione tra lo scherzo che aveva fatto e lavare pavimenti con una pezza bagnata, ma Arathorn era stato chiaro: “Tirerai a lucido la stanza di Legolas e questo ti insegnerà un po’ di rispetto per gli altri e per le cose altrui.”  
Non ne poteva più. Saltò anche la merenda, intento com’era a pulire sotto lo sguardo attento di Endacil, e lo trovò doppiamente ingiusto: al piano di sotto gli altri tre stavano pasteggiando con dei biscotti portati da Boromir, ma lui era in punizione e per i bambini in punizione non ci sono biscotti. Denethor lo spiò senza farsi vedere, abbandonando per un attimo Faramir e Finduilas, quindi andò a riferire che il poverino ci stava mettendo davvero molto impegno nello scontare le proprie malefatte.  
Gimli ridiscese ad ora di cena con aria sconfitta ed imbronciata; a dispetto della fame che indubbiamente aveva, dopo un paio di forchettate si addormentò sulla sedia. Arathorn lo prese tra le braccia senza svegliarlo, lo mise a letto e si allontanò dopo avergli posato un bacio sulla fronte. Era certo di avergli insegnato qualcosa, quel giorno. In effetti, il figlio di Glόin si ripromise di non fare più scherzi.

Arrivò il lunedì e con esso la partenza di Éomund per Rohan. Gimli e Legolas ne furono dispiaciuti ma relativamente dato che non lo conoscevano bene. Boromir ed Aragorn ne furono devastati; il secondo, in particolare, rivendicò a più riprese che non avevano cavalcato insieme, che lui aveva avuto la febbre, che lo zio doveva rimanere lì.  
“Ma io non posso rimanere qui,” rispose Éomund, smontando da cavallo ed inginocchiandosi alla loro altezza. Entrambi i bambini lo abbracciarono stretto. “Dovreste smetterla di fare i capricci. E poi io devo tornare da Éomer.”  
“Portalo qui, così stiamo insieme,” propose il figlio del Sovrintendente.  
“Oh, sì, ci manca solo Éomer,” commentò Éomund. “Vi prometto che tornerò presto. Anzi, visto che tra due mesi è il compleanno di Éomer, se farete i bravi verrò a prendervi e vi porterò a Rohan. Va bene?”  
“Sì!” risposero i due bambini in coro.  
“E anche io?” chiese Legolas incuriosito.  
“Se vorrete, potrete venire anche tu e Gimli. Ma con me si riga dritto…”  
“Noi facciamo i bravissimi se ci porti a Rohan con te,” rispose Aragorn.  
“Allora è una promessa,” commentò l’uomo dandogli un buffetto. “Ma basta piangere!”  
“Sì.”  
Éomund rimontò a cavallo e, salutati gli adulti di casa ed il nuovo nato, si diresse verso il cancello.  
“Ci vediamo presto,” disse prima di partire. “Fate i bravi, mi raccomando. Niente capricci, niente litigi, niente fughe su carretti di ignari mercanti… e tu, Legolas, vedi di conquistare quell’arco.”  
“Lo farò!” replicò l’elfino con entusiasmo. E si diresse da Turis senza fare storie. Gimli lo imitò: visto che era riuscito ad evitare la settimana in castigo, ritenne che non fosse il caso di buttare legna sul fuoco. Boromir ed Aragorn furono ben felici di poterla scampare.  
Mentre rientravano in casa, Arathorn si domandò come l’avrebbe presa suo figlio se avesse saputo che sarebbe ripartito da lì a tre settimane. Gli dispiaceva, con tutto il cuore avrebbe voluto restare, ed il giorno prima aveva espresso a Gilraen quanto si sentisse in colpa per quella vita da Ramingo.  
“Aragorn starà bene,” gli aveva detto la donna con fare rassicurante. “Non ti preoccupare per lui, questa volta ti sei trattenuto a lungo e non ha di che lamentarsi.”  
“Vorrei non doverlo lasciare. Vorrei poter essere come Denethor e veder crescere mio figlio.”  
“Tu non sei tanto presente quanto Denethor, ma sei comunque fondamentale per Aragorn e per tutti loro. Non sentirti in colpa, goditi i tuoi bambini finché sei qui. E poi tornerai presto, no?”  
“Il prima possibile,” aveva sorriso Arathorn.  
“Anch’io ho bisogno di te, sai?”  
“Perché, in un certo senso, sei la mia bambina anche tu.”  
Gilraen non aveva replicato, ma si era accoccolata contro suo marito. Arathorn aveva pensato che gli sarebbe piaciuto essere Re, vivere alla Reggia senza doversene allontanare, poter ornare i capelli di Gilraen con qualcosa di più di qualche fiore. Avrebbero fatto altri figli, tre o magari quattro, e sarebbe stato l’uomo più felice del mondo. Ma Gondor non avrebbe accettato un altro Re solo per discendenza dinastica, non uno della linea del Nord: le pretese di Arvedui, ormai mille anni prima, erano state rifiutate e certo non sarebbero state accolte quelle di Arathorn. Occorreva provare il proprio valore sul campo; se i presagi erano giusti sarebbe stato Aragorn a farlo, una volta cresciuto.  
Per il momento, suddetto Aragorn non era che un bambino di cinque anni che si stava riprendendo molto bene dalla leggera febbre che aveva avuto. Mangiava, giocava, non voleva essere costretto a letto e – soprattutto – si opponeva strenuamente all’idea di farsi il bagno. Il giorno stesso in cui Éomund era ripartito, Arathorn aveva dovuto minacciare di arrabbiarsi davvero molto se non avesse obbedito.  
“Non puoi tornare da Turis sporco, domani,” aveva spiegato. “Perché tu andrai da Turis, visto che stai abbastanza bene da giocare con Boromir.”  
Aragorn aveva pianto tutte le proprie lacrime a quella notizia. La prospettiva di doversi lavare e di tornare a lezione era terribile: Turis era troppo severo, con loro.  
Le cose parvero funzionare egregiamente durante la prima delle due settimane che li separavano dal compleanno di Legolas.

Il lunedì successivo – _meno sette giorni al mio arco_ , come l’elfino aveva definito la giornata odierna – Gimli ascoltava la tediante lezione di Turis e pensava che fosse il caso di mettere Legolas nei pasticci. Anche solo per provare a se stesso di esserne capace, costasse quel che costasse. Boromir ed Aragorn, dal canto loro, seduti sulla loro panca di legno nella grande biblioteca della Torre, si annoiavano a morte.  
“Voglio tornare nel mio letto,” pigolò il figlio di Arathorn, mentre Turis parlava di moltiplicazioni agli altri due. “Voglio tornare dalla mamma…”  
“Anch’io!” disse l’altro. “Ho tanto sonno! Tanto!”  
Il maestro rivolse ai disturbatori un’occhiata da manuale.  
“Silenzio,” disse con voce severa.  
“Ho sonno, Turis!” protestò l’Erede di Isildur.  
“Signorino Aragorn, se avete sonno dovreste dormire di più la notte.”  
Boromir lasciò cadere la testa sul tavolo con un tonfo secco e prese a russare, suscitando i risolini degli altri tre.  
“Signorino Boromir,” chiamò Turis. “Vi invito a smetterla.”  
“Non posso, Turis, sto dormendo,” rispose il bambino.  
Aragorn imitò il suo compare e finse di russare a propria volta. Il maestro sospirò profondamente. Prese entrambi i bambini per un braccio e li mise dietro la lavagna. Non ottenne i risultati sperati.  
“Boromir, guarda, un ragno!” bisbigliò Aragorn. E mosse le dita su e giù velocemente ad imitare l’animale, producendo un leggero ticchettio.  
“Ce ne sono due!” rispose Boromir facendo altrettanto.  
Andarono in direzioni diverse, inizialmente, quindi si avvicinarono l’uno all’altro sempre di più.  
“C’era prima il mio,” protestò il figlio di Arathorn.  
“E adesso c’è anche il mio,” replicò quello di Denethor. “Levati di mezzo!”  
Aragorn rise, Boromir anche, e le loro manine si scontrarono in una lotta giocosa.  
“Ho educato generazioni di studenti,” li redarguì l’elfo con durezza. “E mai, ribadisco: _mai!_ , ho assistito ad una tale mancanza di disciplina!”  
I piccoli vennero adesso accompagnati in fondo alla stanza e seduti in due angoli ben distanti tra loro: a cose normali, questo sarebbe bastato per ristabilire l’ordine. Ma non quella mattina.  
Boromir si ritrovò una biglia di legno in una delle pieghe della tunica. La fece scivolare sul pavimento di pietra in direzione di Aragorn, che si allungo per prenderla. Turis sollevò la testa udendo quel rumore, ma l’Erede di Isildur fece finta di niente, salvo passare di nuovo la biglia all’amico. Vedendo la pallina rotolare pericolosamente verso il centro della stanza, Boromir abbandonò la propria posizione per acchiapparla.  
Turis lo raggiunse a grandi passi.  
“Datemi quella biglia, Signorino, subito.”  
“No!” replicò Boromir, scuotendo la testa.  
“Immediatamente! Non ve lo sto chiedendo: ve lo sto ordinando.”  
“Ho detto di no!”  
“Signorino Boromir, sapete che mi dovete obbedienza come a vostro padre.”  
“Non voglio!”  
Con un gesto rapido, il piccolo lanciò la pallina ad Aragorn, che l’acciuffò. Turis chiuse gli occhi per riuscire a trattenersi da gesti che lo avrebbero messo in una terribile luce col suo Signore.  
“Signorino Aragorn,” disse scandendo bene quel nome. “Datemi quella biglia!”  
“No,” rispose il bambino correndo via. Guardò Legolas, il quale abbassò la testa dicendo: _Non posso! L’arco!_ Guardò anche Gimli che fece di no col dito indice: se avesse partecipato si sarebbe sentito dire che, in quanto maggiore, era suo dovere riportare la situazione alla normalità piuttosto che fomentare la _bagarre_. Ma Aragorn aveva il privilegio di essere il più piccolo, quello per cui generalmente si chiudeva un occhio, quello che alla fine – nel bene o nel male – la scampava sempre. E forte di questa sua caratteristica, tirò in direzione di Boromir che corse via e rilanciò.  
Il gioco durò qualche minuto, finché l’oggetto del contendere non cadde a terra, permettendo a Turis di intercettarlo.  
“Adesso basta!” tuonò l’elfo. Se i miei castighi non bastano, ricorreremo alle punizioni paterne.”  
Entrambi i bambini lo guardarono pieni di sgomento: presi com’erano a giocare non avevano proprio considerato che Arathorn e Denethor potessero essere chiamati in causa. Improvvisamente, ritrovarono l’educazione e le buone maniere perdute.  
“No, Signor Maestro, per favore,” implorò Boromir.  
“Ma Signor Maestro…” pigolò Aragorn. “Io non voglio che lo dite al babbo!”  
“Sarebbe stato il caso di pensarci prima,” replicò Turis.  
“Ma… ma si arrabbiano tanto,” considerò il figlio del Sovrintendente, ricordandosi che ormai era entrato a far parte della categoria dei _bambini grandi_.  
“Sperò che i vostri padri vi puniscano nel modo più severo possibile,” ribadì Turis. “Ed insisterò personalmente affinché lo facciano!”  
“NO!” gridò Aragorn scoppiando a piangere. Si accasciò per terra e singhiozzò. Non voleva essere cattivo e nemmeno mancare di rispetto a nessuno… certo, indubbiamente lo aveva fatto ed era stato disobbediente, ma voleva solo giocare. Perché si annoiava e non sapeva cosa fare mentre Turis spiegava cose che lui, ancora fermo a _2 + 3 _e_ 5 + 1_, proprio non riusciva a capire.  
“Non piangere, Aragorn,” frignò anche Boromir avvicinandoglisi. “Ci parlo io col babbo e lo zio.”  
Aragorn guardò Boromir. Ripensò alla storia del carretto ed al suo tragico epilogo: il racconto di quell’impresa era così popolare che sarebbe potuto finire negli annali di Gondor. Pianse più forte.  
“Signor Maestro,” intervenne timidamente Gimli. “Sono piccini. Secondo me se li mettete in castigo adesso fanno i bravi. Non lo dite agli zii, per favore.”  
“Sono come i nostri fratellini,” disse anche Legolas. “Faranno i bravi. Lo prometto io, per loro.”  
“Faremo i bravi,” pigolò Boromir ed Aragorn annuì.  
Turis fu irremovibile.  
Impose a Legolas e Gimli di rimanere seduti al proprio posto e diede loro una serie di esercizi per impiegare il tempo, quindi ordinò ad Aragorn e Boromir di precederlo nella sala del Trono, dove avrebbe chiesto che fosse convocato anche Lord Arathorn con assoluta urgenza.

Boromir obbedì trascinando i piedi e tirando su col naso. Diede la mano ad Aragorn, per aiutarlo a camminare, visto che l’amico non aveva smesso di singhiozzare un secondo. Turis non disse una sola parola per consolarlo, anzi, ribadì che meritavano un castigo esemplare per quel comportamento.  
Denethor si fece loro incontro, vedendoli entrare. Dalle condizioni in cui versava il piccolino pensò che fosse successo qualcosa di grave, che fosse ferito o che stesse male. D’istinto lo prese in braccio, mentre Arathorn veniva fatto chiamare.  
“Che cosa succede?” domandò rivolto a Turis, mentre il suo stesso figlio gli si avvinghiava alle gambe. Il Sovrintendente dovette inginocchiarsi per poterli stringere entrambi a sé. “Turis? Turis, non li hai picchiati, mi auguro.”  
“Non l’ho fatto, mio Signore, sebbene mi auguro che lo facciate voi.”  
“Non farlo, babbo,” implorò Boromir. “Ti prego.”  
“Zio, per favore, no!” gli fece eco anche Aragorn. “Ho tanta paura, nessuno lo ha mai fatto con me. Non voglio. Non voglio! E non voglio che lo fa il babbo! Non il mio babbo, ti prego…”  
“Prima di farvi promesse devo sapere quali monellerie avete combinato, questa volta,” spiegò Denethor cercando di essere rassicurante. “Però adesso basta piangere.” L’uomo chiamò a sé una delle guardie che presidiavano la Sala.  
“Seguite il soldato fino in cucina e dite ad Estella di darvi una tazza di latte e qualche biscotto. Arathorn ed io parleremo con Turis… e vi prometto che non saremo troppo severi con voi.”  
“Ma l’altra volta mi hai fatto tantissimo male,” pigolò Boromir.  
“L’altra volta è stato un caso particolare, lo sai. Allora, li vuoi questi biscotti?”  
“Sì!” rispose il bambino con entusiasmo.  
“E tu, Aragorn?”  
“Io voglio il mio babbo,” mormorò l’Erede di Isildur.  
“Sono andati a chiamarlo. Lasciaci parlare con Turis, poi faremo una chiacchierata anche con voi.”  
“Senza _occhi all’ingiù_!” intervenne di nuovo Boromir.  
“Certo, assolutamente senza _occhi all’ingiù_. Da parte di nessuno e per nessuno.”  
Un po’ più tranquille di prima, le due pesti si allontanarono tenendosi per mano. Boromir aveva ripreso galletto.

Arathorn arrivò concitato, preoccupato dall’essere stato convocato con urgenza. Si ritrovò davanti Turis e Denethor ma non vide traccia dei bambini, il che lo sorprese alquanto.  
Salutò educatamente il precettore di suo figlio, quindi domandò perché fosse stato chiamato.  
“Lord Denethor, Lord Arathorn, miei Signori,” cominciò Turis seriamente. “Abbiamo un grave problema relativo alla disciplina, purtroppo.”  
Il Capitano dei Dúnedain sospirò e chinò il capo. La disciplina, già: non aveva forse detto a sua moglie, appena arrivato, che occorreva maggiore disciplina in quella casa? Certo, lo aveva detto e ripetuto e ne era convinto… ma vi è un’enorme differenza tra la teoria e la pratica, soprattutto quando si hanno davanti due occhioni blu incorniciati da una cascata di capelli arruffati.  
“Che cosa hanno fatto, Turis?” domandò pronto ad aspettarsi di tutto.  
“Come certamente saprete, il mio metodo implica spiegare un argomento ai due maggiori, lasciarli ad esercitarsi e poi passare ai due piccoli che mi avete affidato lo scorso Marzo,” i due uomini annuirono. “Ebbene, durante questo frangente, i piccoli in questione hanno finto di addormentarsi e russare con la testa poggiata sul tavolo. Ho chiesto loro di smetterla, non sono stato ascoltato e li ho dunque messi dietro la lavagna.”  
“Mi sembra giusto,” convenne Denethor.  
“Sì,” approvò Arathorn.  
“I vostri figli hanno quindi preso a tamburellare sulla lavagna. Incuranti della punizione, stavano giocando e ridacchiando. Li ho allora messi in due angoli separati della stanza e a questo punto è avvenuto ciò per cui io pretendo che li castighiate.”  
“Dimmi, Turis, cosa è successo?” domandò Denethor a cui, per il momento, non sembrava che fosse accaduto nulla che non si potesse risolvere con un rimprovero.  
“Il Signorino Boromir e il Signorino Aragorn si sono messi a giocare con una biglia. Dapprima lasciandola rotolare sul pavimento e poi lanciandosela. Si sono rifiutati di consegnarmela, finché non sono riuscito a prenderla. Ho detto loro che li avrei portati al vostro cospetto: questa totale mancanza di considerazione della mia autorità è a dir poco inaccettabile!”  
“E non è accaduto altro?” domandò il Sovrintendente.  
“No, miei Signori. Ho ignorato pianti e proteste e li ho portati da voi…”  
“E dove sono, adesso?” chiese Arathorn.  
“Sono in cucina con Estella,” spiegò Denethor. “Sono arrivati qui che erano disperati. Non ho mai visto Aragorn piangere così, tranne la volta che è caduto dall’albero e si è rotto il braccio.”  
Il Ramingo lanciò a Turis un’occhiata significativa.  
“Non tranquillizzare un bambino che sta piangendo mi sembra eccessivo,” disse.  
“Signore, vostro figlio merita una punizione,” ribadì il maestro.  
“Le punizioni sono la conseguenza di un cattivo comportamento. Se un bambino prova terrore per genitori e maestri, c’è qualcosa di molto sbagliato.”  
“Turis, ricordati che sono ancora molto piccoli e non abituati a dover seguire le tue lezioni,” aggiunse Denethor. “Forse bisogna rivedere il metodo che usi: per due bambini di cinque anni non è semplice restare seduti senza fare niente mentre tu spieghi qualcosa che non riescono a capire.”  
“Dovresti dare loro qualcosa da fare,” proseguì Arathorn. “In questa storia vedo solo due piccini che si annoiano e hanno voglia di giocare. A dieci anni non lo accetterei; a cinque non vedo malizia.”  
“Per cui non prenderete provvedimenti?” domandò Turis. “Disobbediscono apertamente, ignorano i miei rimproveri, ma non subiranno conseguenze?”  
“No, interverremo certamente,” assicurò Denethor. “Ma da tempo avrei dovuto parlarti. I bambini provano angoscia quando devono venire da te. A volte fingono di stare male, altre volte piangono e anche quando non dicono niente si vede che sono a disagio. Dovrebbero essere felici di passare del tempo con te e imparare nuove cose.”  
“Aragorn è un bambino molto intelligente,” disse Arathorn. “Nel mese che abbiamo trascorso insieme gli ho insegnato molto e ne era affascinato. Quando qualcuno gli spiega ciò che ancora non sa, ascolta con interesse, si lascia coinvolgere, fa domande. Io penso davvero, Turis, che tu dovresti rivedere i tuoi metodi: i bambini hanno paura di te.”  
“Dal comportamento di stamattina non direi, mio Signore.”  
“Ma ti assicuro che è così. Cerca di coinvolgerli di più: otterrai dei risultati migliori.”  
L’elfo sospirò, ritenendo quella situazione grottesca.  
“Farò il possibile,” disse. “Ma ho bisogno che voi ristabiliate la mia autorità.”  
“E lo faremo,” ribadì Denethor. “I bambini ti devono rispetto ed obbedienza, ma tu cerca di portarli dalla tua parte piuttosto che costruire un muro.”  
“Sì, mio Signore,” replicò Turis ossequiosamente. “Farei meglio a tornare dai miei pupilli, adesso.”  
“Non sentirti attaccato, Turis.”  
“Non mi sento attaccato, Signore.”  
“Sai che ti tengo in enorme stima o non ti affiderei mio figlio.”  
“Lo so Signore. Vorrei congedarmi, col vostro permesso.”  
“Ti prometto che ristabiliremo l’ordine e che avrai le loro scuse. Per il momento accetta le nostre, nella maniera più sentita.”  
“Vi ringrazio,” disse il maestro con un profondo inchino, prima di uscire.  
Rimasti soli, Arathorn e Denethor discussero a lungo su come agire. Il Sovrintendente aveva negli occhi il momento in cui i piccoli erano entrati nella stanza, la loro espressione: non era quello che voleva per i suoi bambini, per quando disobbedienti potessero essere.

Quando finalmente andarono a recuperarli in cucina, Estella aveva già stabilito che nessuno – Sovrintendente o Capitano dei Dúnedain che fosse – avrebbe alzato un dito su quei piccini: no, nemmeno sul Signorino Boromir, che pure in molte altre occasioni se lo sarebbe meritato.  
“Quell’elfo è insopportabile!” aveva sbottato. “Quell’elfo non può trattarli così! Ma scherziamo? E poi andare a dire che chiederà al Padrone di picchiarli. Ma che cosa orribile! Ma che cosa meschina! Ma si possono trattare dei piccini così?” Ed intanto aggiungeva alla tavola altro latte, altro cacao, altri biscotti ed altro pane su cui spalmare burro e marmellata. Boromir pensò che, qualsiasi cosa gli facessero, nulla avrebbe potuto guastare la felicità di quel momento bellissimo. Aragorn, invece, si augurò sinceramente di essere mandato a letto senza cena, o meglio senza pranzo, anche perché la maggior parte dei: “Mangiate, Signorino, che siete tanto sbattuto” e “Povero Signorino, con questo faccino triste: mangiate, su, che vi fa bene” erano rivolti alla sua personcina.  
“Comunque, Estella, ad essere sinceri tu non è che sia molto diversa da Turis,” disse Endacil anche e soprattutto per divertirsi a provocare. “Insomma, quante volte hai minacciato il Signorino Boromir col mestolo? O hai chiesto al Padrone di vendicarti?”  
“Ma che c’entra!” sbottò la hobbit. “Io lo faccio perché in cucina ci sono i fuochi e i coltelli e mi preoccupo per lui. E perché viene qui a rubare: se chiedesse educatamente non direi niente!”  
“Però lo hai fatto piangere con quella storia di Grendel. Che colpo basso! E poi dici di Turis, Estella. Ma insomma…”  
“Io dicevo solo che il Signorino aveva bisogno di una bella scaldata, Endacil. E l’ha avuta, finalmente, dopo quella storia del mercante. E ora è un bravo bambino: non è vero Signorino?”  
Boromir guardò entrambi con aria imbronciata, decise di non rispondere ed inzuppò l’ennesimo biscotto nel latte.  
“E comunque, Endacil, smettetela di irritarmi,” proseguì la cuoca. “Sennò potete essere chi volete: questo mestolo farà comunque giustizia! E farà giustizia anche di Lord Arathorn, se prova a toccare questa povera stellina che oggi ha pianto tanto.”  
In piedi sulla soglia, l’interessato ascoltò quell’ultima minaccia con fare divertito.  
“Rischio di essere sculacciato?” domandò. “Ed io che pensavo di essere al sicuro, qui.”  
“Lord Arathorn, Signore, scusate,” bofonchiò Estella, in preda al panico. “Ma sapete, il bambino, anzi i bambini… Lord Denethor ci siete anche voi, Signore? Ecco i bambini, loro… hanno pianto ed io non posso vedere dei bambini piccoli piangere. E quell’elfo non sa proprio prenderli, ecco!”  
“Lo sappiamo, Estella, lo sappiamo. E non li toccheremo nemmeno con la punta del mignolo,” disse il Ramingo, andando a recuperare suo figlio.  
“Ma si meritano comunque una bella ramanzina,” intervenne Denethor, posando una mano sulla testa di Boromir. “E una buona mezzora in castigo, ad essere generosi.”  
I due piccolini non si poterono definire felici, di quella soluzione, ma certo furono sollevati dal non dover subire conseguenze peggiori. Venne anche stabilito che, nel pomeriggio, sarebbero stati aiutati a scrivere una lettera di scuse per Turis.  
“Voi detterete e noi scriveremo,” spiegò Arathorn. “Ma potrete mettere la vostra firma alla fine o magari fare un disegno, se vorrete.”  
I ragazzini approvarono la proposta, strappando la promessa che poi avrebbero potuto passare il resto della giornata a giocare.

Mentre Turis parlava coi suoi Signori, Gimli e Legolas erano rimasti da soli.  
Entrambi si sentivano inquieti per quello che sarebbe successo agli altri due; l’elfino, dal canto suo, si trovava particolarmente a disagio perché era consapevole di essere in una situazione a rischio. Era tornato a Minas Tirith da circa dieci giorni, ormai, e in tutto quel lungo periodo era riuscito a comportarsi bene. Non aveva litigato con nessuno, non aveva risposto male, non aveva fatto capricci, non aveva irritato il suo Maestro, non aveva combinato nessun tipo di guaio e non aveva provocato il nano in alcun modo. E questa era stata la parte più difficile.  
“Quando festeggi il compleanno?” domandò il figlio di Glόin con fare innocente.  
“Domenica,” replicò Legolas. E contò di nuovo sulle dita: sette giorni, se si includevano domenica e lunedì, ma solo sei se poteva dare per scontato che l’arco arrivasse domenica mattina. Ormai il grosso era stato fatto.  
“Tanto non avrai quell’arco,” disse Gimli con un sorrisetto mellifluo sul volto. “Sento che succederà qualcosa.”  
L’elfino si morse la lingua per non replicare, ma non riuscì a trattenersi.  
“Lo spero tanto, perché è bello dormire con le lenzuola fresche,” disse.  
Il piccolo nano si indispettì.  
“Stai tranquillo che questa volta non se ne accorgerà nessuno, non daranno la colpa a me,” minacciò. “Sarà tutta colpa tua, solo tua.”  
“Quando usciamo di qui vado dalla zia,” replicò il principino.  
“A dire cosa? Ci siamo solo tu ed io qui. Puoi raccontare quello che vuoi e io posso dire che non è vero. E _ciao ciao_ arco!”  
“La zia Gilraen mi crederà. La zia Gilraen mi crede sempre. Se succede qualcosa daranno la colpa a te. E le prenderai anche per quello scherzo che mi hai fatto!”  
“E le daranno anche a te!”  
“No! Io sono più furbo di te.”  
“Non credo proprio…”  
“E invece sì. Stupido nano!”  
Legolas si portò una mano alla bocca, ma quello _stupido nano_ gli aveva fatto provare una sensazione meravigliosa, una soddisfazione che non esperiva da tempo: la gioia della _guerra nano-elfica_.  
Considerato il viaggio a Lothlórien, era da circa un mese e mezzo che non litigavano. Il principino avrebbe voluto proseguire su quella strada, avrebbe voluto dire dell’altro, avrebbe voluto accartocciare della carta e tirarla sul grugno del nemico. Ma no, non doveva nemmeno pensarci. L’arco, ecco su cosa doveva concentrarsi: sull’arco.  
Gimli notò che il fuoco era stato riacceso, ma si limitò ad annuire.  
“Non volevo chiamarti _stupido_ , mentì Legolas, tornando a concentrarsi sulle tabelline che gli erano state assegnate.  
Era così difficile essere un elfino modello! Era molto, molto più divertente essere un _Principe Elfico_ e rivendicarlo ad ogni possibile occorrenza. Ormai mancavano sette giorni, sei a dire il vero, e doveva certamente resistere. E poi essere un elfino modello aveva come controparte positiva il ricevere un sacco di elogi e coccole da parte di tutti.  
Gimli smise di interessarsi alla matematica, per un momento, e approfittando dell’assenza di Turis prese a studiare un piano: cosa poteva fare per mettere nei guai Legolas senza che la colpa gli ricadesse addosso? Doveva essere qualcosa di molto semplice ma efficace, credibile.  
Oppure qualcosa che lasciasse dei dubbi, ma che spingesse l’altro a volersi vendicare.  
Quello _stupido nano_ gli aveva fatto capire che il potenziale esisteva ancora, nella sua interezza: doveva solo trovare il modo di liberarlo.


	14. Capitolo XIII – Un elfino modello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando la guerra nano-elfica va decisamente troppo oltre, Arathorn decide che è giunto il momento di ristabilire l'ordine.

Legolas e Gimli incontrarono i piccolini in sala da pranzo ed entrambi sembravano allegri e spensierati: Aragorn era seduto sulle gambe di suo padre e stava chiacchierando senza sosta. Sorrise quando li vide arrivare e salutò con entusiasmo. Boromir, accomodato sulla sedia accanto, li raggiunse correndo ed annunciò ciò che era successo, anzi, ciò che non era successo. Saltellarono insieme in un tripudio di felicità, dopodiché presero posto ed attesero l’arrivo delle zie e del Sovrintendente.  
“Dovete comportarvi bene con Turis,” li redarguì Arathorn “È il vostro maestro e certi episodi non devono succedere. Anche se è molto severo, voi dovete fare i bravi bambini.”  
“Sì,” risposero i quattro in coro.  
“Brave pulci. Com’è andata quando Turis è ritornato da voi? Era arrabbiato?”  
“Era nervoso,” disse Gimli. “Ha detto che dovrà riflettere su un paio di cose.”  
“Ci ha dato una lista lunghissima di cose da fare,” intervenne Legolas. “Però se gli chiedevamo le cose era gentile. Era arrabbiato, però non con noi.”  
“Anche perché noi, questa volta, non abbiamo fatto niente!” sottolineo il figlio di Glόin.  
“Vi siete comportati bene anche quando siete rimasti soli?” domandò il Ramingo. I due annuirono. “Ottimo, piccini! Sono molto orgoglioso di voi.”  
“Io non sono piccino, zio. Ho otto anni, a dicembre ne ho nove!” puntualizzò Gimli.  
“Hai ragione,” sorrise il Capitano dei Dúnedain. “E invece tu, Legolas, puoi essere il mio piccino?”  
“A me piace essere il tuo piccino, zio,” rispose Legolas, sfoderando i suoi occhioni blu.  
“Vieni qui,” disse Arathorn invitandolo a sedergli sulla gamba libera. “Sbaglio o sei un po’ triste?”  
“Ho fatto una cosa brutta, zio Arathorn,” pigolò il figlio di Thranduil, dopo aver preso posizione.  
“Che cosa hai fatto, dimmi.”  
“Ho chiamato Gimli _stupido nano_ , zio!”  
Il figlio di Glόin restò stupito da quella confessione spontanea e si affrettò a confermare.  
“Non è proprio una cosa degna di un elfino modello,” considerò il Ramingo. “E perché lo hai chiamato _stupido nano_?”  
“Perché lui ha detto che vuole mettermi nei guai, così posso dire _ciao ciao_ al mio arco!” replicò il bambino puntando il dito contro il nemico.  
“Non è vero!” protestò Gimli.  
“Sì, è vero!” ribadì il principino. “E ha anche detto che se venivo da voi tanto non mi credevate.”  
“È una bugia!” insistette il nano. “Io non ho fatto niente e non ho detto niente. Mi ha chiamato _stupido_ perché non è un _elfino modello_. Non lo è mai stato e mai lo sarà!”  
“Tu non sai niente!” strillò Legolas. “Niente!”  
Arathorn non riuscì a trattenere uno scappellotto.  
“Basta,” disse con voce ferma. “Non voglio vedere scene come questa, sono chiaro?”  
“Sì, zio,” rispose Gimli, cercando di non ridere.  
“Zio,” piagnucolò Legolas. “Mi hai picchiato!”  
“Non ti ho fatto niente e lo sai,” replicò l’uomo.  
“Sì, invece!”  
“No, Legolas, e adesso smettila o ti mando in camera tua.”  
L’elfino annuì, mentre Aragorn e Boromir gli chiedevano di non piangere.  
“Introduciamo una regola, visto che comunque siano andate le cose a me i ricatti non piacciono,” disse il Capitano dei Dúnedain. “La questione di comportarsi bene per ottenere l’arco vale per tutto tranne per la vostra _guerra nano-elfica_. Se tornate a farvi la guerra tu non perdi l’arco, Legolas, almeno non la prima volta, ma giuro di punirvi io personalmente e non vi piacerà, affatto.”  
I due ragazzini sbiancarono, alla prospettiva.  
“Non sto scherzando,” ribadì Arathorn. “So che mi vedete come lo zio che gioca con voi, ma se c’è bisogno di essere severi posso esserlo anch’io. E lo sarò. Ricordatevelo bene.”  
Gli interessati mormorarono: _Sì, zio_ ed abbassarono gli occhi, prima che il resto della famiglia giungesse in Sala. A quanto pareva l’incidente avvenuto quella mattina, nelle aule di Turis, aveva fatto riflettere il Ramingo sulla necessità di mettere davvero in pratica le proprie teorie sulla disciplina, almeno sulle questioni più importanti e relative al comportamento.  
“Stiamo crescendo dei futuri regnanti, non dei bambini normali,” aveva detto a Denethor durante la loro discussione. “Se non li raddrizziamo ora potremmo avere di che pentirci, in futuro.”

Non ci furono guerre, quel giorno, ma Boromir ed Aragorn dovettero scrivere una sentita lettera di scuse a Turis. Causa impegni legati al Regno, Denethor non poté seguire la questione come annunciato, ma ci pensarono le due dame a giungere in soccorso dei rispettivi figlioletti.  
“Allora, cosa volete scrivere?” domandò Finduilas tenendo Boromir in grembo.  
“Voglio scrivere io, mamma,” disse il piccolo. “Però Turis dice che faccio le zampe di gallina.”  
“Perché hai appena imparato. Voi dettate, noi scriviamo e poi se volete ricopiate. D’accordo?”  
“Sì!”  
“Io posso fare un disegno?” chiese Aragorn guardando Gilraen la quale annuì.  
“Scriviamo: Caro Turis,” cominciò Boromir. “È brutto quando ti arrabbi e dopo io non ci voglio venire da te perché mi fai paura.”  
“Volevamo solo giocare,” suggerì Aragorn. “Io piango sempre quando mi sgridi. Non voglio che mi sgridi. Non volevamo farti arrabbiare.”  
“E poi scriviamo: Facciamo pace? Boromir ed Aragorn,” concluse il figlio del Sovrintendente.  
Finduilas buttò giù il tutto velocemente e guardò i piccini con dolcezza.  
“Siete due pesti, ma siete due pesti adorabili,” disse. “Però dobbiamo scriverla un po’ meglio questa letterina. Anche se mi piacciono le idee che avete messo, siete stati molto bravi. Allora…”

_Caro Turis,_

_Ci dispiace per stamattina: noi non volevamo farti arrabbiare, volevamo solo giocare._   
_Non ci piace vederti arrabbiato, perché ci fai paura e piangiamo sempre quando ci sgridi._   
_Scusa se siamo stati cattivi, non lo faremo mai più._   
_Facciamo pace?_

“Firmate col vostro nome. Se volete, potete fare un disegno per il vostro maestro.”  
“Sì,” replicarono i due bambini in coro.  
“Che tesori che siete,” commentò Gilraen abbracciando il proprio bambino. “Siete proprio due pulcini: i miei due pulcini.”  
“E anche i miei due pulcini,” le fece eco Finduilas.  
Riscrisse la lettera, rendendosi conto che sarebbe stata troppo difficile da copiare, a quell’età. Quindi si fermò ad osservarli armeggiare con la penna d’oca, per firmare, e sporcarsi le manine d’inchiostro che non sarebbe stato semplice mandare via.  
Aragorn si profuse in un disegno piuttosto impegnativo, quando toccò a lui. Disegnò Turis altissimo e magrissimo con a destra Legolas e Boromir, a sinistra se stesso e Gimli. Tutti sorridenti e allegri.  
“Ti piace, mamma?” domandò con evidente orgoglio.  
“Bellissimo, amore mio,” disse Gilraen posandogli un bacio tra i capelli. “A Turis piacerà moltissimo, ne sono sicura.”  
“E faremo pace per sempre?”  
“Non so se farete pace per sempre, ma di sicuro andrete d’accordo per un po’.”  
“La facciamo leggere anche a babbo prima di darla a Turis, vero?” domandò Boromir.  
“Ma certo,” sorrise Finduilas. “La faremo leggere sia al babbo che allo zio. Adesso, se avete finito, potete andare a giocare.”  
I due piccolini schizzarono fuori velocissimamente. Dopotutto era giugno, c’era un bel sole quasi estivo e faceva caldo: non c’era ragione per restare chiusi in casa.  
Raggiunsero Arathorn, intento a farsi sconfiggere da Legolas in un duello di spade, e lo trovarono disteso per terra che chiedeva pietà: si lanciarono nella mischia senza esitazione, ben felici di essere ancora in libertà nonostante il pasticcio di poche ore prima.

Turis sembrò essere più rilassato, con loro, da quel giorno.  
Aveva riflettuto sulla discussione avuta e aveva convenuto che essere eccessivamente severo non portava a molto. Fu ben disposto fin da quando entrò nell’aula della biblioteca, l’indomani, e lo fu maggiormente dopo aver visto la lettera ed il disegno.  
“Sono molto dispiaciuto per ieri,” annunciò. “Certo, non vi eravate comportati nel modo migliore… ma in fin dei conti siete ancora piccoli. Da qui in avanti, cambieremo metodo.”  
I bambini ascoltarono col fiato sospeso.  
“Quando entrerete, vi lascerò qualcosa da fare e spiegherò a Gimli un argomento più difficile. Quindi passerò a Legolas, che come età sarebbe il mediano. Infine arriverò a voi di cinque anni. Mi è stato suggerito da Lord Arathorn e Lord Denethor ed in effetti mi pare un buon metodo. Inoltre, come concordato con Lord Denethor questa mattina, annoterò tutto quello che succede in questo diario che passerò ai vostri genitori. Annoterò quello che succede nel bene e nel male; a parte rari casi, non prenderò provvedimenti personalmente. Se sarete ingestibili, andrò a chiamare Lord Denethor o chi per esso.”  
I ragazzini tacquero: non erano certi che fosse una buona cosa, anzi, a dire il vero non sembrava una buona cosa per niente che i loro genitori fossero a conoscenza di tutto quello che combinavano.  
“Sì, Signor Maestro” risposero in coro, ma Boromir ebbe la netta sensazione che si fossero cacciati in un guaio senza fine. Avrebbe voluto prendere quel diario e buttarlo in un camino accesso, anche adesso che non c’era ancora scritto niente. Fu di pessimo umore per tutto il giorno e rischiò di non uscire a giocare, quel pomeriggio. Nemmeno i battibecchi tra Gimli e Legolas lo facevano sorridere.

Dato che non c’era nessuno a sorvegliarli, Legolas decise che era il momento di fare uno scherzo al nemico: ne acciuffò la spada di legno e corse via. Il piccolo nano accettò la sfida e cercò di rincorrere l’avversario per quanto poteva. L’elfino zampettava allegro e sorridente, canticchiando canzoncine di scherno, e non sembrava avvertire nessuna fatica mentre Gimli, che pure aveva una resistenza notevole, arrancava dovendo puntare sulla velocità. Dopo circa dieci minuti il figlio di Glόin ne ebbe abbastanza di quelle quelle frivolezze da elfi.  
“Io vado dalla zia,” annunciò. “E vediamo se mi ridai la spada… _piaga_!”  
“Io non sono una _piaga_!” protestò Legolas che da un po’ di tempo, ormai, non si sentiva chiamare così. “Tieni la tua spada, non frignare,” proseguì gettando l’oggetto per terra.  
“Vedrai come frignerai quando arriverò con lo zio Arathorn. Piaga. Piaga, piaga, PIAGA!”  
“Non puoi farlo!” protestò Legolas.  
“Posso!”  
“No, non puoi! Non devi! Per favore…”  
“Posso farlo e lo farò!” annunciò il nano correndo via, inseguito dall’altro a tutta velocità. Aragorn e Boromir li raggiunsero per vedere come andava a finire.  
Senza grande sforzo, Legolas braccò Gimli e lo acchiappò per la tunica.  
“Non puoi dirlo allo zio Arathorn,” ribadì. “Non puoi!”  
“Faccio quello che voglio!” disse il figlio di Glόin. “E lasciami!” gridò cercando di liberarsi.  
Legolas tirò più forte. Schiamazzarono parecchio, tanto da attirare l’attenzione di Endacil: il maggiordomo uscì in tempo per vedere la tunica di Gimli strapparsi e il bambino cadere clamorosamente per terra. Legolas assistette al disastro con orrore.  
“Io, io non volevo,” balbettò rivolto all’unico adulto presente. “Davvero, Endacil, io non volevo!”  
“Volevi, invece! E adesso vado dagli zii!” protestò Gimli.  
“Vi porto io, Signorini, ma prima calmatevi,” disse l’uomo, porgendo una mano ad entrambi.  
“Endacil,” pigolò Legolas, “lo zio Arathorn si arrabbia tanto, tantissimo con me.”  
“E di chi è la colpa, Signorino?”  
“Mia! Ma io non volevo, Endacil. Io non volevo, lo giuro.”  
Il figlio di Thranduil si accovacciò per terra con un’espressione tristissima dipinta sul volto.  
Il nano approfittò del momento di distrazione e corse in casa; spifferò tutto nei minimi dettagli ed aggiunse particolari mai accaduti. Disse, ad esempio, che Legolas gli aveva lanciato la spada in testa. Aggiunse che la tunica strappata era dovuta al tentativo di picchiarlo, mentre lui si divincolava, che era caduto per terra e si era fatto molto male: lo aveva visto anche Endacil.  
Tornò poco dopo seguito da un Arathorn furente, il quale chiese al maggiordomo di spostarsi, acchiappò l’elfino per un braccio, lo rimise in piedi e gli allungò un pesante sculaccione.  
“Ahia!” strillò Legolas. “Mi hai fatto male!” piagnucolò massaggiandosi il sedere.  
“In camera tua, subito,” ordinò Arathorn, protendendo il braccio verso la Reggia. “Aspettami in piedi in un angolo. E non frignare!”  
Il bambino si guardò bene dal protestare e obbedì. Passò davanti a Finduilas e Gilraen, sedute in sala a ricamare: la prima scosse la testa; la seconda sentì di doverlo chiamare a sé.  
“Tesoro,” disse. “Ma cosa hai combinato?”  
“Niente!” tagliò corto Legolas, terrorizzato all’idea di essere trovato lì quando fosse rientrato lo zio.  
Se l’elfino non aveva avuto il coraggio di replicare, c’era qualcun altro ben disposto a farlo per lui. Il figlio di Thranduil aveva sempre preso le loro difese e sia Aragorn che Boromir avevano avuto modo di assistere dall’inizio.  
“Sei stato cattivo!” disse l’Erede di Isildur, rivolto al padre. “Povero Legolas, lui non aveva fatto niente!”  
“E non è giusto che gliene dai altre!” gli fece eco il figlio del Sovrintendente. “Se diventi cattivo io non ti voglio più bene, zio Arathorn!”  
“Voler picchiare qualcuno e strappargli la tunica è _non fare niente_ , a parer vostro?” domandò il Ramingo, evidentemente irritato.  
“Ma lui non lo voleva picchiare!” ribadì Aragorn. “Legolas ha rubato la spada di Gimli per scherzare! Gimli voleva venire da te e Legolas lo ha preso per la tunica.”  
“E poi la spada gliela aveva ridata,” intervenne Boromir. “Gli aveva anche chiesto per favore di non venire. Non lo voleva picchiare, proprio no!”  
“Lord Arathorn,” prese la parola il maggiordomo. “Ho visto la scena e sono uscito di corsa. Sono arrivato in tempo per assistere alla fine. Il Signorino Legolas ripeteva _Non andare dallo zio Arathorn_ , ma a parte tenere il Signorino Gimli per la tunica non ha fatto altro. Non ha alzato le mani su di lui. Il Signorino Gimli può essersi fatto male cadendo a terra, ma è stato involontario.”  
Arathorn si voltò verso il piccolo nano con uno sguardo che era tutto un programma. L’oggetto delle sue attenzioni rabbrividì.  
“Ti ha colpito in testa, quando ti ha ridato la spada, o hai inventato anche quello?” domandò.  
“Forse… forse un po’ lo ho inventato,” mormorò Gimli. E, per non sbagliare, corse via cercando di salvarsi. Arathorn si lanciò all’inseguimento e lo raggiunse davanti alle Case di Guarigione. Si sedette su una delle panche e, incurante di ogni protesta, se lo sdraiò sulle ginocchia; Brandir si affacciò a vedere cosa stesse succedendo.  
“Scusaci, Brandir,” disse il Ramingo, mentre il bambino si divincolava. “Faremo presto.”  
Non passò molto che anche il figlio di Glόin passò davanti alle zie diretto in camera, con le guance rigate e un forte bisogno di massaggiarsi il sedere.  
“E a te cosa è successo?” chiese Finduilas allibita, mettendo giù il ricamo.  
“Lo zio Arathorn,” piagnucolò Gimli. “È cattivo e io non gli voglio più bene! Me ne ha date quattro e mi ha fatto male!”  
“Tesoro,” disse la donna avvicinandoglisi. “Ma perché, cosa hai fatto?”  
“Ho detto una bugia. Lo zio è cattivo, è tanto cattivo! Io lo odio! Me le ha date sui vestiti, però mi bruciano!”  
“Pulcino,” disse Finduilas abbracciando il bambino. “Ma non si dicono le bugie, lo sai.”  
“Ma lui è stato cattivo!” singhiozzò un inconsolabile nano.  
“Forse è meglio che andiate in camera,” intervenne Gilraen. “Conosco Arathorn e non deve trovarlo qui o si innervosirà ancora di più.”  
La moglie del Sovrintendente annuì ed accompagnò il ragazzino al piano di sopra, dove poté consolarlo e coccolarlo a dovere.  
 _Certo che oggi mio marito è proprio un padre amorevole_ , considerò Gilraen, tra sé. _Dovrò chiederlo ad Aragorn e Boromir, cosa è successo. Ora andrà da Legolas, senza dare spiegazioni._  
Arathorn rientrò poco dopo seguito dai due piccini e da Endacil.  
“Lo so,” disse rivolto alla moglie. “Ma devo andare da Legolas.”  
Gilraen sospirò, quindi chiamò a sé i due bambini.  
Il Ramingo davvero non aveva tempo per raccontare in prima persona. Certo, non aveva fatto niente di irrimediabile, ma avrebbe dovuto sentire entrambe le campane prima di agire. Povero elfino… e a parte quel _ahia, mi hai fatto male_ , non aveva nemmeno protestato o cercato di difendersi.

Passato il dolore iniziale, Legolas si era sdraiato sul letto e si era messo a giocare con un carretto di legno che gli avevano regalato chissà quando e chissà come. Fu sorpreso, e anche un po’ felice, di sentir frignare il nano in corridoio; provò ad appoggiare l’orecchio sul muro che divideva le loro stanze e si rese conto che il nemico era disperato e che Finduilas era con lui: qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, giustizia era stata fatta!  
Comunque sia si sarebbe vendicato.  
Aveva lasciato perdere dopo la storia dello scherzo, ma dargli colpe che non aveva era cattiveria pura e meritava una risposta. Se avesse dovuto subire l’ira di uno degli zii se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione. Non si stupì nel sentire altri passi riecheggiare in corridoio, ragion per cui nascose il giocattolo e corse nell’angolo come gli era stato ordinato. Arathorn bussò alla porta e l’aprì leggermente, abbastanza da potersi affacciare.  
“Vengo in pace,” disse.  
“Devo continuare a stare nell’angolo, zio?” domandò il bambino.  
“No, piccino,” rispose Arathorn andandolo a recuperare e sedendosi sul letto insieme a lui. “Mi dispiace non avere chiesto la tua versione. Scusami.”  
“Prima ho riletto la lettera che mi ha dato _ada_ quando siamo partiti da Lothlórien,” rispose Legolas.  
“Davvero, elfino?”  
“Sì, dice che mi vuole tanto bene e che posso tornare da lui quando voglio. Però dice anche che vi devo obbedire come al babbo e alla mamma.”  
“E dice anche che ti vogliamo bene come se fossimo il tuo babbo e la tua mamma?” domandò Arathorn, sorridendo e accarezzando il proprio bambino.  
“No, zio, questo non lo dice.”  
“E allora te lo dico io. Pace fatta?”  
“Sì!” rispose Legolas ritrovandosi subito dopo tra le braccia dello zio. “Ho dato fastidio al nano, ma giuro che non volevo strappargli la tunica. Lo giuro!”  
“Lo so. Ma promettimi che cercherai di non cacciarti in altri guai. Lo sai che ogni volta che tu e Gimli vi accapigliate finite male. Basta _guerra nano-elfica_ , per favore. Sennò poi mi tocca essere severo ed è una cosa che odio.”  
“Lo odio anch’io, zietto Arathorn.”  
“Lo so nipotino Legolas, lo so,” ridacchiò il Capitano dei Dúnedain.  
“Glielo dici allo zio Denethor che non l’ho fatto a posta, a strappargli la tunica?”  
“Dirò allo zio Denethor che non serve che faccia niente a te o a Gimli perché ci ho pensato io.”  
“A Gimli sì, se vuole.”  
“Nemmeno a Gimli, piccola peste. Andiamo a farci fare le coccole dalla zia Gilraen?”  
Il principino corse al piano di sotto saltellando da uno scalino all’altro, mentre il Ramingo lo seguiva camminando normalmente. L’uomo si domandò se non dovesse parlare anche con Gimli di quanto successo, ma avvicinandosi alla stanza del bambino si rese conto che non era solo e che qualcuno lo stava già consolando. Al piccolo nano venne dato il permesso di uscire circa un’ora dopo, ma preferì restarsene per conto proprio. Fu parecchio taciturno anche a cena.  
“Tu non sei più mio amico,” disse rivolto a Boromir, prima di sedersi a tavola. “E neanche tu!” aggiunse guardando Aragorn.  
“Fai come vuoi,” disse il figlio del Sovrintendente, che quanto ad orgoglio non aveva nulla da invidiare alla stirpe di Durin.  
“Ma a me dispiace se non siamo più amici,” mormorò Aragorn.  
“Non siamo più amici perché siete due spie!” disse il figlio di Glόin. “Vi costava tanto farvi gli affari vostri?”  
“Sì, ci costava,” disse Boromir. “Perché hai detto una bugia per mettere nei guai Legolas. Ed è una cosa brutta che non si fa!”  
“Io vi ho difeso, con Turis!”  
“Ma non era giusto che Legolas le prendeva e magari perdeva anche l’arco per una bugia,” ribadì Boromir. “Non era proprio giusto!”  
“Legolas ti aveva solo rubato la spada,” aggiunse l’Erede di Isildur. “Non ti voleva picchiare. E tu non dovevi dire una bugia. Non si dicono le bugie, Gimli!”  
Il nano si voltò dall’altra parte, imbronciato, e smise di ascoltare mentre l’elfino gongolava godendosi il proprio trionfo. Comunque la cosa non sarebbe finita così, ci potevano contare. Forse avrebbe chiesto a Glόin di andarlo a riprendere, se davvero doveva convivere con quelle serpi… certo che poi gli sarebbe dispiaciuto non avere l’affetto di Finduilas, di Gilraen e di Denethor. Arathorn non gli interessava più: era stato ingiusto nei suoi confronti ed aveva deciso di chiudere con lui. Non parve rendersi conto che se gli era stata risparmiata la paternale ciò era dovuto alla richiesta di Arathorn di lasciar cadere la questione.  
Aveva ascoltato la favola della buonanotte in silenzio, quella sera, senza intervenire una sola volta, e quando era stata l’ora di mettersi a letto aveva finto di dormire prima che il Ramingo potesse arrivare ad augurargli di fare bei sonni.  
“Temo di aver offeso mortalmente uno del popolo di Aulë,” disse quest’ultimo rivolto alla moglie, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé. “Mi dispiace che l’abbia presa così.”  
“Sei stato severo con lui,” replicò la donna. “Capisco le motivazioni, però forse avresti potuto risolverla in altro modo.”  
“Non mi piace che cerchino di mettere qualcuno nei guai!”  
“Lo so, ma le sculacciate sono una soluzione estrema, Arathorn.”  
“La devono smettere con la _guerra nano-elfica_ , Gilraen. Questa storia è andata avanti fin troppo! E vale anche per il tuo pulcino biondo.”  
“Lo so e sono d’accordo con te. Ma non dimentichiamoci mai che sono dei bambini. Tutto qua.”  
L’uomo non replicò ulteriormente, quindi entrambi si diressero in camera di Aragorn, per continuare il giro della buonanotte.

A differenza di Gimli, Legolas aveva considerato quella giornata come un piccolo trionfo. Ormai non aveva più tanta paura di perdere l’arco, visto che era così vicino a raggiungere il traguardo che sembrava impossibile non arrivare a tagliarlo. Voleva vendicarsi con uno scherzo notturno.  
Pensò che mentre l’altro dormiva sarebbe entrato in camera sua in punta di piedi e poi gli avrebbe versato un po’ d’acqua in bocca. Si sarebbe volatilizzato subito dopo; se Gimli lo avesse incolpato le avrebbe prese di nuovo, mentre lui dormiva beato nel suo letto.  
Farlo quella sera stessa sarebbe stato scontato e lo stesso si sarebbe potuto dire per la sera successiva. Aspettò venerdì notte, forte del fatto di non aver combinato nulla di male in quella settimana. Nemmeno Turis aveva avuto niente da dire sul suo conto, in quel diario che adesso teneva, e questo lo aveva reso un elfino modello agli occhi degli zii.  
Attese che tutti dormissero, per agire. Era incredibilmente buio, là fuori, e la luna era in parte oscurata da un grosso nuvolone che sembrava minacciare pioggia da un momento all’altro. In effetti aveva preso a fare fresco, per essere giugno, ed in quella giornata avevano visto a stento un raggio di sole. Aveva dovuto fare uno sforzo notevole per restare sveglio, considerando che l’ora di andare a dormire era passata da un pezzo e che il sonno stava cominciando a prevalere: per quando gli elfi amino la notte e i canti sotto le stelle, i loro figli hanno bisogno di riposo come tutti i bambini.  
L’ora giunse in cui nessun rumore proveniva dalle altre stanze e l’avversario sembrava russare placidamente. Legolas prese il proprio bicchiere d’acqua e ne raggiunse la camera, prestando attenzione a non fare rumore. Con una precisione incredibile, centrò la bocca semi-aperta del piccolo nano, che tossì come se stesse affogando. Resosi conto che qualcuno era entrato nella sua stanza, Gimli lanciò d’istinto il bicchiere di legno che teneva sul comodino.  
Legolas corse via, versando acqua da tutte le parti, e si rifugiò a letto dove finse di dormire. Era andata bene, ma il finale era mancato di precisione. Tutto quel frastuono, nel silenzio generale, aveva svegliato Faramir che era scoppiato a piangere disperato. Finduilas barcollò fino alla culla, prese il secondogenito tra le braccia e cercò di farlo calmare. Denethor si sedette, si guardò intorno e ammise a se stesso che era incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa. Doveva essere mezzanotte.  
La porta della stanza di Arathorn e Gilraen si aprì. Legolas li udì parlare con Gimli, che non smetteva di tossire, e sentì la voce della zia dirgli di non preoccuparsi, che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Il bambino era scoppiato in lacrime, per lo spavento; aveva detto allo zio – con cui, fino a quel momento, si era ostinato a non voler fare pace – che non voleva far male a nessuno, lanciando quel bicchiere, ma aveva avuto tanta paura perché non se lo aspettava.  
Per quanto avesse delle buone orecchie e dei buoni occhi, il figlio di Thranduil non poteva vedere al di là dei muri. Non si accorse che Arathorn stava stringendo forte a sé il nipotino, massaggiandogli la schiena affinché smettesse di piangere. Né seppe che Gilraen gli stava accarezzando i capelli, mormorando dolcemente: _Calmati amore mio, non è successo niente. Vieni a fare la nanna nel lettone, vuoi_?  
Non vide Gimli annuire a quella richiesta, ma si accorse che Denethor era infine uscito dalla propria stanza. Lo sentì domandare: _Stai bene, bambino?_ e si accorse che Arathorn aveva fatto il suo nome, dopodiché aveva aggiunto: _Ci penso io a lui. Perché mi pare evidente che sia stato lui_.  
L’elfino pregò Elbereth di cancellare ogni prova contro di sé e di farlo piombare in un sonno profondo. Elbereth non parve ascoltarlo, in quella notte senza stelle e senza luna, e di lì a breve comparve sulla soglia il Capitano dei Dúnedain in persona.  
“Non fare finta di dormire,” intimò. L’imputato non ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi a guardarlo.  
“Legolas!” tuonò il Ramingo. “Smettila di far finta di dormire!”  
L’interessato si voltò su un fianco.  
“Io sono sempre stato qui, zietto, lo giuro,” pigolò.  
“No. Non mi incanti, mi dispiace,” disse Arathorn avvicinandosi al letto. “Gimli sta male per colpa delle tue sciocchezze e hai svegliato tutta la casa. Lo sai?”  
“Scusa, zio…”  
“Non basta chiedere scusa,” rispose l’uomo, tirando via le coperte al nipote. “L’altro giorno Gimli, oggi tu. Bene: se è questo che volete, è questo che avrete.”  
“Ma zio!” pigolò il principino mettendosi a sedere e cercando di ancorarsi al letto. “Ma zio! Io faccio il bravo! Io non volevo farti arrabbiare, zio! Zio, io non lo faccio più.”  
“Bene, ottimo. Vorrà dire che avrai imparato la lezione.”

Se Aragorn e Boromir avessero avuto una possibilità di essere ancora addormentati, nonostante tutto quel trambusto, tale possibilità sfumò in quel momento.  
Legolas strillò come un ossesso, come solo un _principe elfico_ sa fare, quando lo zio lo mise in posizione sulle proprie gambe e ancora di più quando gli sollevò la camicia da notte.  
“Non voglio, non voglio, non voglio!” scalciò e si dimenò, ma l’ira del Capitano dei Dúnedain si abbatté inesorabile sul suo sedere. Non si sveglia un Ramingo senza un motivo valido. Il Re di Bosco Atro, se fosse stato lì, avrebbe sicuramente dato il proprio benestare.  
Arathorn fu più severo di quanto non fosse stato con Gimli; sebbene Legolas fosse più piccino di un anno e mezzo, trovò che non ci fosse paragone tra quello che avevano combinato. Aiutò comunque il piccolo a rivestirsi, quando ebbero finito, lo aiutò a soffiarsi il naso, quindi lo rimise a letto e gli rimboccò le coperte in modo che non prendesse freddo. Venne definito _cattivo_ e si sentì persino dire un paio di _ti odio_ , ma fece finta di niente.  
“Non osare uscire da quella porta,” intimò. “Nemmeno per farti consolare dalla zia. La zia è molto arrabbiata con te e lo sono anch’io. E domani decideremo se quell’arco te lo meriti o no!”  
“L’arco no! L’arco no!!” gridò Legolas con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.  
“Non sta a te decidere. E adesso ti conviene dormire.”  
L’elfino tacque e guardò lo zio uscire e chiudere la porta dietro di sé. Era davvero, davvero inconsolabile in quel momento: erano tutti arrabbiati con lui, il suo povero fondoschiena era in fiamme e forse si era giocato la possibilità di avere un arco. Se proprio doveva vendicarsi non avrebbe potuto aspettare lunedì?  
E se avesse chiesto ad un uccello di riferire tutto a Thranduil? Magari avrebbe detto che la sculacciata era una punizione severa di per sé e non serviva toccare il suo regalo di compleanno. O forse _ada_ sarebbe stato d’accordo con gli uomini ed avrebbe suggerito di metterlo in castigo per qualche giorno. Conoscendolo, la seconda soluzione era la più probabile.

Non riuscì a chiudere occhio. Rifugiò la testa nel cuscino e tirò le coperte fin sopra le orecchie: spuntava solo un ciuffetto di capelli biondi ad indicarne la presenza.  
Il suo istinto gli suggeriva di urlare e disperarsi finché una delle zie non fosse arrivata a consolarlo. Perché di questo aveva un estremo bisogno: essere consolato. Ci aveva messo così tanto impegno, in quelle settimane, per essere un bravo bambino ed adesso aveva perso tutto.  
Si immaginò cosa sarebbe successo l’indomani, al momento del risveglio. Certamente Denethor lo avrebbe rimproverato. Lo avrebbe seduto accanto a sé, gli avrebbe fatto la paternale e lui avrebbe dovuto rispondere solo: _Sì, zio_ , _Scusa, zio_ , _Non lo faccio più_ e _Sarò buono, lo prometto_.  
E Finduilas, che ultimamente era stata tanto dolce e buona con lui? Sarebbe tornata a definirlo _un insopportabile bambino viziato_ , come si era lasciata sfuggire una volta in cui stava infilando un capriccio dietro l’altro. Poi si era resa conto che ci era rimasto male, si era scusata e lo aveva preso tra le braccia.  
Arathorn e Gilraen erano arrabbiati con lui e li aveva sentiti portare Gimli in camera loro. Quindi adesso avevano il nano, era lui il nuovo favorito e non sembravano aver bisogno di un elfino.  
 _Ma io ho bisogno di loro_ , pigolò Legolas rivolto a se stesso e sperò che da un momento all’altro qualcuno entrasse dalla porta per dirgli che era stato perdonato. Le ore passarono e non entrò nessuno: sembravano essere tutti addormentati, tranne lui. Si disse che se non poteva essere consolato non voleva nemmeno essere sgridato.  
Pensò di scappare di casa, ma era consapevole che non fosse possibile: il portone principale era chiuso, né conosceva la parola d’ordine per i cancelli dei sette cerchi della città. Era loro concesso recarsi nei giardini del sesto cerchio, nel pomeriggio, ma era un’eccezione e certo nessuno lo avrebbe lasciato passare da solo e di notte. E poi dove sarebbe andato? Non a Bosco Atro. Forse a Lothlórien, dato che Lady Galadriel era stata tanto gentile con lui… o magari a Rohan, da Éomund, che per quel poco di tempo che era stato con loro gli aveva fatto una buona impressione.  
In ogni caso erano pure supposizioni, destinate a non avverarsi.  
Se non poteva scappare, poteva quanto meno non farsi trovare lì.  
Si liberò dal bozzolo di coperte e notò che il cielo stava cominciando a schiarire. Scese dal letto, sentendo una sensazione di freddo avvolgergli i piedini nudi; cercando di essere il più silenzioso possibile si diresse al piano di sopra, il terzo piano della Reggia, quello che era perlopiù abbandonato a se stesso in quanto destinato esclusivamente alle grandi delegazioni di ospiti. Nessuno ci andava davvero mai e i bambini ne avevano paura, essendosi raccontati in più di un’occasione storie di fantasmi che ne invadevano i corridoi. Ma Legolas era un elfo ed in quanto tale non aveva paura della morte, né degli spiriti dei defunti.  
Salì le scale senza guardarsi indietro e percorse buona parte del corridoio, prima di rifugiarsi in una delle stanze e prendere possesso del letto.


	15. Capitolo XIV – Sei stato bambino anche tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anche gli adulti sono stati bambini.  
> Riuscirà Legolas a guadagnare il proprio arco?

Arathorn si svegliò presto quella mattina, si voltò su un fianco e rivolse uno sguardo a Gimli e Gilraen che riposavano abbracciati. Il piccolo nano si era ripreso abbastanza facilmente e lo stesso Faramir, nella camera accanto, aveva smesso di piangere consolato dal seno di sua madre.  
Ripensò a Legolas. Provò ad immedesimarsi per un attimo in quella peste di elfino, a ricordarsi cosa volesse dire avere sette anni e una propensione a combinare pasticci; non gli sembrava di essere mai stato viziato o capriccioso, ma di certo sapeva come mettersi nei guai. Anche Arathorn bambino strillava, scalciava, diceva: _sei cattivo_ e anche: _ti odio_ , non riusciva a dormire e avrebbe tanto voluto che la mamma lo abbracciasse.  
 _Scusami Arathorn di sette anni_ , considerò tra sé. Diede un’occhiata a Gimli, vittima delle sue attenzioni appena qualche giorno prima. _E scusami anche tu, Arathorn di otto anni_. Fece una carezza al piccolo e gli posò un bacio tra i capelli; il bambino sorrise e si voltò nella sua direzione.  
“Tesoro,” sussurrò Arathorn stringendolo a sé. “Vieni dallo zio?”  
Gimli annuì e si lasciò coccolare, senza davvero svegliarsi. L’uomo ripensò alla _pulce bionda_ che aveva lasciato nell’altra stanza: gli sarebbe piaciuto andare a vedere come stava, ma preferì rimandare il tutto ad ora di colazione. Gli sembrava la soluzione più coerente.  
Passò una buona ora con il figlio di Glόin stretto a sé, finché quello non si avvicinò di nuovo a Gilraen. Lo lasciò fare, ma si rese anche conto che se fosse rimasto a letto prima o poi li avrebbe destati entrambi. Si diresse al piano di sotto e si mise a fumare un po’ di _erba-pipa_ nel cortile dinnanzi alla Reggia. Amava la fresca brezza del mattino, ma amava soprattutto la pace del mattino. Fu sorpreso nel vedere Denethor raggiungerlo di lì a poco.  
“Cosa ci fai tu qui?” chiese.  
“Faramir ci ha buttato giù dal letto tre volte, stanotte.” rispose l’uomo, sbadigliando. “A questo punto, preferisco lasciar perdere.”  
“Capisco. Vuoi fumare?”  
“Sai che non fumo, Arathorn.”  
“Siediti qui con me e fammi compagnia, per favore,” disse il Ramingo passando la propria pipa di riserva al Sovrintendente, il quale acconsentì non completamente convinto.  
“Ho bisogno di aiuto per accendere questa cosa.” Arathorn ridacchiò.  
“Ascolta, tu ti ricordi di quando eravamo bambini?”  
“Certo che mi ricordo,” rispose Denethor, dando un tiro e pensando che avesse un sapore terribile.  
“Sono stato troppo severo con Gimli e Legolas, secondo te? Sinceramente.”  
Il Sire rifletté.  
“No,” disse infine. “No, direi che sei stato giusto.”  
“Trovi?”  
“Non è mai morto nessuno, Arathorn.”  
“Una parte di me si sente in colpa.”  
“È normale ed è giusto così. Succede anche a me.”  
“Cosa dobbiamo fare con Legolas, Denethor?”  
“Cosa intendi?”  
“Si aspetta un arco, per il suo compleanno. Ma non è stato completamente un bravo bambino…”  
“Lo è stato per la maggior parte.”  
“Ma non come da patti.”  
“No, non come da patti. Però…”  
“Però?”  
“Però è stato punito per quello che ha fatto. Togliergli anche l’arco, forse, è troppo.”  
“Lo so, ma darglielo lo stesso non equivale a premiarlo?”  
Il Sovrintendente rifletté a lungo, questa volta.  
“Legolas è un bambino di appena sette anni.” disse infine. “È ancora piccolo. Prima di prendere decisioni, in un verso o nell’altro, vediamo come si comporta oggi.”  
Arathorn si sentì sollevato, da quella discussione. Si rese conto che Denethor non stava veramente fumando, ma si limitava ad un tiro ogni tanto e nemmeno ben dato: era una pratica da stregoni e raminghi, non da nobili gondoriani. Non disse niente, tuttavia, e fece finta di non aver visto.

Rimasero seduti in cortile a lungo, chiacchierando del più e del meno come non facevano da tempo, tirando fuori discorsi tra vecchi amici e anche questioni da uomini. L’alba doveva essere passata da almeno un paio d’ore, quando Gilraen li raggiunse.  
Arathorn scattò in piedi e le si fece incontro, temendo di vederla svenire da un momento all’altro.  
“Legolas è sparito,” disse la poverina cercando di non scoppiare in lacrime. “In camera sua non c’è. Non è da nessuna parte, abbiamo provato a cercarlo e non c’è!”  
“Si trova in casa,” la rassicurò Denethor. “Il portone e le finestre vengono chiusi, di notte, e nessuna guardia lo lascerebbe uscire dal cancello.”  
“E se ha trovato il modo di scappare?”  
“Non può averlo fatto, è impossibile. È assolutamente impossibile.”  
Gilraen rivolse lo sguardo alla parte della città che rassomigliava alla prua di una nave; un precipizio che dava sui cerchi inferiori, per quando delimitato da un muro.  
“Non ci pensare nemmeno,” disse Arathorn toccandole il viso con un dito e facendola voltare verso di sé. “Non può essere successo. Manderemo qualcuno a controllare, ma Legolas non è stupido. Sarà triste, arrabbiato, offeso… ma non è stupido.”  
“Ho paura che gli sia successo qualcosa, Arathorn.”  
“Gli succederà qualcosa quando me lo ritroverò davanti, tesoro, quello sì.”  
“No! Per favore, no. È solo un bambino spaventato.”  
“Non dovrebbe andare in giro per casa. Dovrebbe restare in camera sua.”  
“Ha solo bisogno di coccole. Sono sicura che si è nascosto per non essere sgridato.”  
“Facciamo così: pensiamo prima a trovarlo, poi decideremo,” intervenne il Sovrintendente. “Finduilas è sveglia?”  
“Sì e lo sta cercando,” replicò la donna.  
“Bene. Penseremo noi due a Legolas. Voi tornate in casa, fatevi portare un tè e cercate di parlare senza litigare.”  
“Sì,” annuì Gilraen mentre rientravano. Si sedette sul divano e tacque, immersa nei propri pensieri. Arathorn le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
“Non volevo sembrare eccessivo,” disse “Ma non riesco a vederti triste, arrabbiata o preoccupata per i suoi capricci. Devo ripartire e non voglio che ti facciano impazzire mentre non ci sono.”  
“Lo capisco e ti ringrazio,” replicò Gilraen accoccolandosi. “Ma non voglio che i bambini abbiano paura di te. Non possiamo risolvere ogni birichinata con le maniere forti.”  
“Non intendevo picchiarlo. Ma sgridarlo sì!”  
“Proviamo a parlarci senza sgridarlo?”  
“D’accordo. Quando lo troveremo gli parleremo con calma e senza drammi. Promesso.”  
Il Ramingo baciò la moglie con dolcezza. In fin dei conti non voleva diventare ciò che non era: non faceva parte della sua natura essere eccessivamente severo, se poteva evitarlo.  
Denethor e Finduilas, nel frattempo, si divisero la Reggia. L’uomo avrebbe controllato le cantine e la soffitta; la donna, invece, avrebbe cercato nella Sala dei Cimeli ed al terzo piano, dato che aveva già setacciato quello di mezzo.  
“Spero tanto che lo troveremo e che stia bene,” disse a suo marito. “È viziato ed è capriccioso, ma in fondo è un bravo bambino. Sono sicura che non vuole farci arrabbiare.”  
“Lo so tesoro, lo so. Ho promesso che quando lo troveremo non gli farò niente.”  
“E lo prometti anche a me?”  
“Lo prometto anche a te, sì.”  
Finduilas sorrise, prima di dirigersi di sopra. Aprì ogni singola porta e cercò in ogni armadio, nella speranza di trovarvi un elfino che dormisse rannicchiato su se stesso. Non trovò nessuno, solo ragnatele e polvere; pensò che fosse il caso di chiedere alle cameriere di dare una bella pulita, una volta che quella storia si fosse risolta. Stava cominciando a disperare, quando arrivò presso una delle ultime stanze e notò che il pomello della porta era decisamente più lucido degli altri. Sorrise, certa di aver individuato il fuggiasco.  
Il figlio di Thranduil se ne stava tutto raggomitolato per il freddo, poiché non era riuscito a scalzare le coperte e aveva dovuto sdraiarvisi sopra. Dormiva su un fianco e si succhiava il pollice destro, mentre con l’altra mano si teneva l’orecchio sinistro.  
“Povera stellina,” esclamò la dama, provando un’estrema dolcezza a quella visione. Si domandò se fosse il caso di andare a chiamare gli altri, ma non voleva lasciare da solo il piccolo. Si sedette sul letto e lo accarezzò.  
“Legolas,” chiamò. “Legolas, piccino?”  
L’interessato non diede segno di volersi svegliare. Finduilas continuò a coccolarlo e tentò con qualche bacio.  
“Proviamo così,” mormorò, facendogli lievemente il solletico sulla pancia. Per tutta risposta il bambino si mise in posizione prona. Passò allora a ciò che di solito funzionava con Boromir, ovvero il solletico sotto le piante dei piedi. L’elfino scalciò, si lamentò, quindi si riparò la testa con le braccia e si rannicchiò ancora di più… ma non si svegliò.  
Era chiaro che avrebbe continuato a dormire qualsiasi cosa gli si facesse.  
Finduilas raggiunse Denethor; lo trovò in soffitta, intento a rovistare tra cianfrusaglie di ogni tipo. L’espressione dell’uomo era eloquente e traspariva che avrebbe voluto essere ovunque, tranne lì. Sorrise quando entrò nella stanza e vide il nipotino sonnecchiare amabilmente.  
“I bambini sanno sempre come farsi perdonare, in un modo o nell’altro,” disse prendendolo tra le braccia. “Lo avrei fatto a fettine fino a cinque minuti fa!”  
Strinse a sé il bambino, mentre si dirigevano al piano di sotto, e gli massaggiò la schiena: se possibile adesso era ancora più confuso di prima sulla questione _arco_. Lo portò in camera, dove lo adagiò sul letto e gli rimboccò le coperte.  
“Non c’è bisogno di scappare,” disse accarezzandogli i capelli, mentre quello dormiva placido. Per quanto fosse nel mondo dei sogni doveva essersi accorto di qualcosa: la sua espressione era cambiata ed era adesso molto più serena. Gli altri arrivarono di lì a poco. Gilraen prese una delle mani dell’elfino nella propria e sussurrò: _pulcino mio_. Arathorn rimase in piedi, rendendosi conto, in quel momento, che si sentiva in colpa. Domandò dove lo avessero ritrovato, quindi sparì per ritornare poco dopo con il pupazzo preferito di Legolas.  
“Lo avevate dimenticato di sopra,” disse. “Non volevo che destandosi non lo trovasse.”

Legolas, tuttavia, non si svegliò. Aveva passato la notte senza chiudere occhio ed era un elfino davvero stanco. Gli venne concesso di continuare a dormire fino a quando lo desiderava e fu chiesto ad Aranel di vegliarlo di modo che non rimanesse solo. Saltò completamente la colazione e non aprì gli occhi prima delle due del pomeriggio, quando era ormai passata anche l’ora di pranzo. Si riscoprì affamato come un lupo, più che come un elfino, ma si sentiva risposato. Si ricordava di essersi addormentato piangendo, ma in quel momento era tranquillo e niente affatto triste. Si domandò se per caso non fosse stato tutto un sogno: lo scherzo a Gimli, la sculacciata, la fuga al terzo piano… eppure gli era sembrato incredibilmente reale. Provò a mettersi seduto e si accorse che non provava dolore, ma poi notò la ragazza seduta sulla poltrona, intenta a rammendare.  
“Aranel?” chiamò. “Perché sei qui?”  
“Signorino Legolas,” disse la serva sollevando gli occhi dal proprio lavoro. “Come state? Avete dormito bene?”  
“Sì! Mi ricordo delle cose, Aranel, ma forse non sono successe.”  
“Sono successe, Signorino,” disse la ragazza, alzandosi dalla poltrona e avvicinandosi al letto. “Avete avuto una notte… difficile, diciamo così.”  
Legolas tese le braccia, in cerca di affetto.  
“Signorino,” sorrise Aranel. “Siete molto dolce, ma forse devo chiamare una delle Signore?”  
“Ma mi vogliono ancora bene? Perché qui ci sei tu e non loro?”  
“Sono in Sala, Signorino. Sono le due del pomeriggio.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Vi hanno lasciato dormire, Signorino, ma adesso dovreste scendere al piano di sotto.”  
“Ma mi prenderanno tutti in giro! Io non voglio scendere, io voglio restare qui!”  
“Sono sicura che non vi prenderà in giro nessuno, Signorino.”  
“Perché?”  
“Ecco, Signorino, prima di me c’era Isil con voi. Io ho servito la colazione, questa mattina, e quando il Signorino Gimli ha provato a dire qualcosa su di voi è stato rimproverato.”  
“Me lo giuri, Aranel?” sorrise Legolas.  
“Certo. Lord Denethor ha detto che voi vi dovete scusare e vi scuserete, ma che non si ride delle disgrazie altrui. È una cosa che non tollera.”  
“Però mi devo scusare, Aranel!”  
“Avete combinato un bel guaio, Signorino.”  
“Ho fatto arrabbiare tantissimo lo zio Arathorn!” pigolò l’elfino. “Non volevo farlo arrabbiare, lui è il mio zio preferito. E gli ho detto che lo odio, ma non è vero!”  
“Lo so, lo so,” disse la ragazza stringendo il principino tra le braccia. “Perché non scendiamo di sotto e raggiungiamo gli altri? Lord Arathorn non mi sembrava arrabbiato, solo un po’ triste.”  
“Anch’io sono un po’ triste…”  
“Allora andiamo? E poi avrete fame, immagino.”  
“Sì!” replicò Legolas saltando giù dal letto. Fu sorpreso di trovare tutti in Sala: Gimli stava giocando con i blocchi di legno, mentre Aragorn e Boromir erano intenti a dipingere: dopotutto era sabato, giorno di bagno, quindi potevano sporcarsi quanto volevano. Non era possibile uscire in giardino: tirava un vento fortissimo.  
“Ci siamo svegliati?” domandò Gilraen sorridendo, quando lo vide. Il bambino scese l’ultimo scalino con un balzo e corse a farsi coccolare. Venne salutato con svariati _buongiorno_ , _ben svegliato_ , _ciao Legolas_ provenienti da più parti.  
“Sei un dormiglione,” disse Finduilas facendogli una carezza. “Ho provato a svegliarti stamattina, quando ti ho ritrovato, ma non ci sono riuscita.”  
“Mi hai ritrovato tu?” chiese il piccolo elfo.  
“Sì, ti ho ritrovato io e lo zio Denethor ti ha messo a letto e ti ha rimboccato le coperte. Eri tutto rannicchiato e infreddolito.”  
“Grazie!” disse il principino guardando il Sovrintendente che gli si sedette accanto. Se lo avevano ritrovato loro due, voleva dire che non ce l’avevano con lui: no, nemmeno zia Finduilas. Tuttavia mancava qualcuno, all’appello, e quel qualcuno se ne stava in piedi accanto al figlioletto. Aveva salutato, sì, ma aveva preferito tenersi in disparte, immaginando che suo nipote fosse estremamente offeso nei suoi riguardi, come del resto lo era stato Gimli nei giorni precedenti.  
“Mi dispiace tanto per quello che ho fatto,” disse Legolas. “Non volevo farvi arrabbiare e non volevo far male a nessuno. Volevo fare uno scherzo… ma non sapevo che succedeva così!”  
“Abbiamo capito che la situazione ti è un po’ sfuggita di mano,” disse il Sire. “Adesso direi che è il caso di chiedere scusa, non trovi?”  
Il bambino annuì.  
“Ziettine,” mormorò guardando prima Gilraen, che lo teneva sulle ginocchia, e poi Finduilas. “Ho detto allo zio Arathorn che lo odio. Gli ho detto che è cattivo e che lo odio. Però non lo penso!”  
“So che non lo pensi,” replicò Gilraen. “E lo sa anche lui, pulcino.”  
“Perché non chiedi scusa a Gimli e poi vai a far pace con lo zio?” propose Finduilas.  
“Posso fare pace con lo zio, prima? Per favore!”  
“Ma certo che puoi.”  
Legolas scese a terra e si avvicinò ad Aragorn e Boromir, che gli proposero di prendere parte al quadro che stavano dipingendo insieme: una meravigliosa macchia di colori.  
“Non posso ora,” replicò, mentre l’eterno avversario roteava gli occhi dicendosi che, nonostante tutto, _la piaga_ la scampava sempre. Si avvicinò al Ramingo e lo guardò. Arathorn si sedette a terra a gambe incrociate, per essere più o meno alla sua altezza.  
“Ciao, pulce elfica,” disse mettendogli una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Come stai?”  
“Sono un po’ triste, zio Arathorn,” rispose l’interrogato.  
“Allora siamo un po’ tristi in due.”  
“Davvero sei un po’ triste anche tu?”  
“Ho avuto sette anni anch’io. Mi dispiace essere severo con voi.”  
“Zio Arathorn!” disse Boromir agitando pericolosamente un pennello. “Perché non ci racconti di te e del babbo da piccoli?”  
“Sì!” saltellò Aragorn riempiendo il pavimento di macchie di pittura gialle e rosse.  
“Buoni, buoni,” rise l’uomo. “Se non farete i capricci per il bagno, vi racconterò qualche storia di noi da piccoli.”  
Il Sovrintendente fece di no col dito, ma Arathorn lo guardò e annuì.  
“Io non voglio farmi il bagno!” protestò l’Erede di Isildur.  
“Niente bagno, niente storielle,” lo ammonì suo padre.  
Aragorn dovette riflettere sulla questione, perché la curiosità era tanta e forse per una volta si poteva affrontare il supplizio con dignità.  
“Tornando a te, Legolas,” riprese Arathorn. “Mi prometti che farai il bravo?”  
“Sì!” rispose il piccolo. “Però ti posso dire una cosa, zio?”  
“Certo che puoi. Dimmi tutto!”  
“Zio, io non voglio che sei arrabbiato con me.”  
“Non lo sono. Ma devi promettere di fare il bravo e chiedere scusa a Gimli.”  
“Zietto,” piagnucolò il bambino. “Io ti ho detto che sei cattivo e che ti odio! Però non è vero, zio Arathorn: io non ti odio!”  
“Vieni qui,” rispose l’uomo aprendo le braccia. Strinse forte a sé il nipotino, grato che avesse deciso di non tenergli il muso. “Ci sono passato anch’io, pulce. So che certe cose non le pensavi veramente.”  
“E non sei arrabbiato?”  
“No. Però devi fare pace con Gimli. Voglio che ti scusi e che facciate pace.”  
“Adesso?”  
“Sì, adesso.”  
Il piccolo sospirò e guardò per terra: era stato tutto troppo facile, doveva esserci il trucco. Tuttavia, al momento era disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa gli venisse richiesta. Si staccò dallo zio e si diresse verso _il nemico_ , che finse di ignorarlo e continuò a giocare con i mattoncini.  
“Gimli?” chiamò.  
“Non ci voglio parlare con te,” disse il figlio di Glόin, dandogli la schiena.  
Finduilas fermò Denethor che era pronto ad intervenire: dovevano lasciarli fare da soli.  
“Ti volevo chiedere scusa,” insistette Legolas.  
“E io non le voglio, le tue scuse!” replicò Gimli prendendo i balocchi e andando a mettersi in un angolo. L’elfino si voltò verso gli zii e si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Va’ a parlarci,” suggerì Gilraen. “Coraggio.”  
Il principe obbedì. “Mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto,” disse. “Lo giuro.”  
Il nano prese a singhiozzare, pur seguitando a fingere di giocare. Legolas lo guardò con aria smarrita. Tornò dagli zii e si limitò a dire: “Gimli piange”.  
Fu Denethor ad alzarsi. Si diresse dal bambino, lo sollevò da terra, lo prese tra le braccia e si sedette sul divano accanto alla moglie; gli diede il permesso di sfogarsi, come voleva e per quanto tempo desiderava. Gli altri piccoli lo guardarono atterriti ed increduli.  
“Non voglio più essere grande,” disse il ragazzino. “Voglio essere il vostro piccino, come tutti gli altri!”  
“Ma tu sei il nostro piccino,” lo rassicurò Denethor. “Come ti viene in mente?”  
“L’altro giorno ho detto allo zio che non volevo essere piccino. E invece sì! E invece voglio essere piccino! Perché essere bambini grandi è brutto e non mi piace!”  
“Gimli, ma tu sei il nostro piccino. Esattamente come gli altri: hai solo otto anni, non ti definirei mai _grande_ , nemmeno se lo volessi tu.”  
“Allora perché Legolas può fare quello che vuole e se lo faccio io finisco male?”  
“Non mi pare che Legolas l’abbia passata liscia…”  
“Però poi lo avete lasciato dormire e nessuno lo ha sgridato. Tutti a fargli le coccole! E a me, invece, sgridate su sgridate! E con me lo zio Arathorn non ci ha parlato per tre giorni.”  
“Tesoro,” intervenne Gilraen. “Tu hai fatto l’offeso per giorni. Lo zio avrebbe voluto parlarti.”  
“Esatto,” confermò Denethor. “E quanto a stamattina, l’ho detto e lo confermo: non dovete farvi la guerra. Dovete fare pace e giocare insieme.”  
“Perché Legolas non è in castigo?” insistette il figlio di Glόin. “Io potevo anche morire!”  
“Gimli, Legolas non aveva previsto le conseguenze. È stato sciocco ed irresponsabile ed infatti è stato sculacciato. Possiamo metterlo in castigo, però una punizione l’ha già avuta.”  
“Voi volete più bene a lui che a me!”  
“Lo sai che non è vero. Noi vogliamo bene ad entrambi allo stesso modo.”  
“No!”  
Denethor si voltò verso gli altri ed in particolare verso Arathorn.  
“Gimli,” disse il Ramingo. “Se vuoi mando Legolas in camera sua, senza uscire fino a domani.”  
“Sì!”  
“Però sappi che è già pentito, ha chiesto scusa ed io non ho avuto la mano leggera con lui.” Il piccolo nano tacque, mentre l’elfino tirava su col naso. “Sei ancora un po’ arrabbiato con me per l’altro giorno, vero?”  
“Perché ti avevo detto che volevo essere grande! E sei stato cattivo, anche se non me lo meritavo!”  
“Non è andata così e lo sai. Sono settimane, anzi mesi, che vi chiediamo di non farvi i dispetti. E tu sei venuto a raccontarmi cose che non erano vere per metterlo nei guai. Non è un bel gesto, Gimli.”  
“Ma lui mi aveva davvero rubato la spada!”  
“Ma non ti aveva picchiato e non voleva picchiarti. C’è una bella differenza con quello che mi avevi detto tu. E comunque puoi definirti _grande_ quanto vuoi: per me rimani una pulce.”  
“Una pulce delle stirpe di Durin?” chiese il bambino stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
“Ovvio! Una piccolissima pulce della stirpe di Durin!”  
“Davvero?”  
“Davvero. Però adesso non piangere più. Promesso?”  
Il ragazzino annuì restando ben stretto a Denethor.  
“Povero tesoro,” intervenne Finduilas con un bacio. “Gimli, perché tu e Legolas non fate pace? Non serve a nessuno farsi la guerra.”  
Il figlio di Glόin non replicò.  
“Ma sì che faranno pace, lui e Legolas,” disse Gilraen. “Io ne sono sicura!”  
“Gimli, ascolta il tuo zio preferito”, disse il Sovrintendente. “Se farai pace con Legolas, poi potrai chiedermi quello che vorrai ed io sarò felice di concedertelo. Ma dovrà essere qualcosa per fare contento te, non a dispetto di qualcun altro.”  
“Legolas ha già avuto una punizione, non è tanto giusto infierire.” ribadì Finduilas.  
“Sono d’accordo,” convenne suo marito. “Chiedimi quello che vuoi, ma per Gimli e non contro Legolas. Mi dispiace vederti triste ed anche che pensi certe cose, perché non sono vere.”  
“Non sono assolutamente vere,” insistette la donna. “Noi vogliamo bene a tutti voi. E tu sei il nostro piccino, esattamente come gli altri.”  
Gimli tirò su col naso e sembrò calmarsi poco a poco.  
“Se faccio la pace con lui, posso dormire nel lettone anche stasera?” domandò infine.  
“Vuoi dormire con me e lo zio Denethor?”  
“Sì!”  
“E anch’io, mamma,” disse Boromir, tirando la madre per la veste.  
“Tu domani,” rispose quella. Lo guardò bene ed era effettivamente una macchia di colore vivente. Avrebbero dovuto quanto meno dare a lui e ad Aragorn una rinfrescata veloce con un panno, prima del bagno, o Minas Tirith avrebbe presto smesso di essere _la città bianca_.  
“Ma mamma!” insistette il bambino.  
“Boromir, ho detto domani.”  
Il figlio del Sovrintendente sbuffò.  
“E vorrei andare in giro per la città anch’io,” proseguì Gimli. “Legolas ed Aragorn sono andati a Lothlórien e Boromir è andato con Éomund. Perché io niente?”  
“Ti posso portare io, se vuoi,” propose Arathorn. “Lunedì niente Turis e andiamo a fare un giro?”  
“Voglio venire anch’io!” disse Aragorn pestando un piede.  
“Io! Io!” gli fece eco Boromir.  
“Andrà solo Gimli,” tagliò corto Denethor. “E niente capricci,” aggiunse. “Non ci provate o lunedì andrete da Turis sia la mattina che il pomeriggio.”  
“No,” risposero gli interessati in coro.  
“Allora fate i bravi. E tu, sei più tranquillo?”  
Il piccolo nano annuì.  
“Facciamo pace con Legolas?” chiese il Sire.  
“Ma devo, zio?”  
“Non devi se non vuoi. Però saremmo tutti molto felici se lo facessi.” Gimli sospirò. Rivolse uno sguardo ai due piccolini e trovò che le loro espressioni fossero davvero buffe.  
Si rimise in piedi e si avvicinò al rivale, che in tutta quella conversazione aveva assistito alla scena con gli occhi lucidi e il groppo in gola.  
“Mi dispiace tanto,” mormorò Legolas quando furono l’uno davanti all’altro. “Non volevo farti male, non volevo nemmeno farti piangere. Scusa. Io giuro che non lo farò mai più!”  
“Non te lo meriteresti,” rispose Gimli. “Ma ti perdono, per questa volta. Anche se sei un elfo!” Si voltò con aria soddisfatta verso gli zii: “Abbiamo fatto pace, avete visto?”  
“Sì, abbiamo visto,” replicò Arathorn, posando una mano sulla testolina bionda di Legolas e una sui ricciolini di Gimli. “E siamo tutti molto orgogliosi di voi.”  
“Zio, io sto morendo di fame,” disse il piccolo elfo, dopo qualche minuto.  
“Vuoi andare in cucina con la zia?” rispose l’uomo. “So che vuole passare un po’ di tempo con te.”  
“Posso andare anch’io?” domandò il figlio di Glόin. “Non ho mangiato tanto, a pranzo.”  
“Venite,” disse Gilraen, porgendo una mano ciascuno. “Ma ricordatevi che avete fatto pace.”

Non litigarono nemmeno una volta, né ebbero il più piccolo battibecco. Estella li riempì di complimenti e si accanì in particolare sulle guance paffute di Gimli che era così bello, ed era anche così piccolo, che lo si sarebbe potuto scambiare per uno hobbit.  
“E io non sono carino, Estella?” domandò Legolas facendo gli occhioni.  
“Ma certo che lo siete, Signorino. Avete un visetto che sembrate una bambola!”  
Il nano ridacchiò a quella considerazione, ma non disse niente.  
“E non mangio da ieri sera, sai?” aggiunse l’elfino al preciso scopo di suscitare compassione.  
“Oh povero amore!” disse la cuoca. “Ma come li trattate questi bambini, Signora? Li affamate?”  
“No!” rise Gilraen. “Non li affamiamo per niente! Tutto si può dire, ma non che li affamiamo.”  
“Mah!” si limitò a commentare Estella. “Sono un po’ sciupati. Ma adesso li rimetto in sesto io!”  
“Te la sei cercata, Legolas,” mormorò la donna, procurando di non farsi sentire.  
Era felice che i suoi nipotini stessero bene e fossero tranquilli. Gimli sembrava addirittura allegro, come non lo vedeva da tempo: non avrebbero dovuto dimenticare che era piccino anche lui e che aveva bisogno di attenzioni, esattamente come gli altri.  
Suggellò quella promessa a se stessa con una carezza al bambino, il quale sorrise per quel gesto inaspettato. L’elfino le rivolse uno sguardo da animale ferito.  
Quando rientrarono alla Reggia, nulla era come lo avevano lasciato: il quadro era stato messo ad asciugare, il pavimento era stato ripulito, e l’unico presente era Denethor con il piccolo Faramir.  
“Dove sono gli altri?” mormorò Gilraen, invitando i piccini a sedersi accanto a lei.  
“Finduilas sta riposando,” spiegò l’uomo. “Questo Signorino qui non ci ha fatto chiudere occhio.”  
“Vuoi darlo un po’ a me? Così puoi riposarti anche tu…”  
“Mi piace tenerlo in braccio mentre dorme,” disse il Sovrintendente guardando il figlioletto.  
“Sembra imbronciato,” commentò Gimli. “Non è vero?”  
“Sembra imbronciato, sì,” convenne Denethor. “È un esserino minuscolo.”  
“È bellissimo,” disse Gilraen, sorridendo. “E gli altri tre?”  
“Si stanno facendo il bagno. Boromir, ormai, era quasi completamente blu. Non scherzo.”  
“Il bagno? Davvero?”  
“Sì. Arathorn ha detto che sarebbero andati a combattere contro i pirati di Umbar.”  
“Anch’io voglio combattere i pirati!” disse Legolas.  
“E io!” gli fece eco Gimli. “Possiamo andare anche noi?”  
“Sì,” rispose Denethor. “Se davvero hanno dato loro la tinozza più grande che abbiamo, immagino possiate starci dentro in quattro.”

Al piano di sopra, il pavimento della Sala da bagno era completamente allegato, Arathorn era fradicio – pur essendo vestito – ma Aragorn e Boromir si stavano divertendo un mondo.  
Il Ramingo aveva usato due vasche. Nella prima aveva insaponato ben bene i bambini, per togliere ogni residuo di pittura: Aragorn aveva pianto tutte le proprie lacrime, aveva sbattuto i piedini ed aveva cercato di uscire; Boromir non era stato felice, anzi. Ma poi Isil aveva dato l’annuncio che la seconda vasca era pronta: Arathorn ve li aveva tuffati dentro ed era partito con una storia sui pirati di Umbar, che andavano sconfitti. Lui, ovviamente, era il Capitano dei Dúnedain e dava gli ordini ai sottoposti.  
L’Erede di Isildur aveva concluso che l’acqua gli piaceva ed era divertente giocarci. Fu felice di vedere arrivare Gimli e Legolas e che prendessero parte all’avventura, dopo una bella passata con il sapone.  
L’uomo si sentì quasi un eroe per essere riuscito a lavare tutti e quattro contemporaneamente senza grossi drammi. Giocarono per una buona mezzora, finché Gilraen non giunse portando con sé degli asciugamani: un dettaglio a cui suo marito non aveva pensato.  
“È ora di uscire, bambini,” disse la donna. “Avete le dita cotte dall’acqua e vi sta venendo freddo.”  
“Possiamo rifarlo anche domani?” domandò Aragorn.  
“Davvero vuoi farti il bagno anche domani?” chiese sua madre frizionandogli i capelli.  
“Non voglio farmi il bagno, mamma!” spiegò il piccolo. “Voglio combattere i pirati! È diverso!”  
“Capisco,” rise la donna. Lo avvolse in un asciugamano e fece lo stesso con Boromir, mentre Arathorn si preoccupava dei due più grandi.  
“Siete capaci tutti e quattro di rivestirvi, vero?”  
“La calzamaglia non mi riesce, mamma,” disse Aragorn.  
“E nemmeno a me!” protestò Boromir.  
“Tu vieni con me, Aragorn, e tu Boromir con lo zio. Voi due più grandi andate in camera e vestitevi. Sfregatevi bene i capelli, così quando sono asciutti li pettiniamo.”  
“Mi fai le treccine?” chiese Legolas.  
“Certo, amore mio.”  
“E a me?” domandò Gimli.  
“Anche a te, tesoro. Come sempre.”  
“E poi, zio Arathorn, ci devi raccontare le storie di quando eravate piccoli!” intervenne Boromir, lasciandosi prendere in braccio. “Io le voglio sapere. Voglio che ci racconti tutto!”  
“Vi racconterò tutto stasera dopo cena, come favola della buonanotte,” promise il Ramingo.  
I bambini accolsero la notizia con entusiasmo. L’uomo trovò che fosse meglio farsi un bagno caldo a propria volta, prima di prendersi un raffreddore coi fiocchi.  
Gilraen si ritrovò da sola coi suoi pulcini, come era solito accadere qualche mese prima. Li riebbe tutti e quattro per sé, li ascoltò cinguettare allegri e spensierati, li guardò giocare a prendersi in giro e non disse niente nemmeno quando si misero a saltellare sul letto. Concesse loro di fare quello che volevano: in fin dei conti, era stata bambina anche lei. Ringraziò che Arathorn non avesse aneddoti che la riguardavano, ma si sarebbe divertita a scoprire come era il suo Ramingo da piccolo: era certa che fosse stato sensibile ma anche molto pestifero, ed immaginò che i suoi suoceri non avessero avuto vita facile. Ridacchiò tra sé e si scoprì piuttosto curiosa; sentì che sia lei che Finduilas si sarebbero ritrovate a consolare i rispettivi consorti per le conseguenze di qualche birichinata avvenuta anni prima e anche, forse, che l’autorità paterna sarebbe stata un po’ compromessa dopo quella sera.


	16. Capitolo XV – Buon Compleanno!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo conclusivo della Prima Parte.  
> Buon Compleanno, Legolas!

I bambini si erano divertiti moltissimo ad ascoltare le storie dei loro genitori e dei loro zii da piccoli. Se l’erano goduta al punto che era risultato difficile mandarli a letto, quella sera, ed erano crollati sfiniti sul divano. Non avrebbero mai pensato che Éomund, che sembrava tanto serio, fosse un tornado devastatore, né che Arathorn riuscisse a mettersi nei guai – generalmente senza volerlo – un giorno sì ed uno anche, o che Denethor fosse così ostinato nelle proprie posizioni da aver passato tre giorni senza mangiare, all’età di sette anni, al solo scopo di dimostrare a suo padre che era stato ingiusto nei suoi confronti. Né avrebbero creduto che Finduilas fosse più spericolata di suo fratello Imrahil o che Gilraen avesse tentato di scappare di casa, a tredici anni, per seguire il promesso sposo nelle sue imprese.   
Rispetto a certi esempi, si erano detti i piccoli, loro erano dei bambini modello. C’era anche da dire che generalmente i nonni, in gioventù, si erano dimostrati ben più duri di quanto non fossero i loro genitori attualmente. Boromir si rese conto da chi aveva preso sia l’audacia che la cocciutaggine, mentre Aragorn si appuntò mentalmente che nemmeno a suo padre piaceva fare il bagno, da piccolo. Gimli e Legolas avrebbero dato qualsiasi cosa per venire a conoscenza di qualche aneddoto riguardante Glόin e Thranduil, ma purtroppo quelle erano storie vecchie di decenni se non addirittura di secoli, e nessuno dei presenti ne era a conoscenza. Le confessioni spontanee sembravano aver riportato il buon umore, a Minas Tirith, ed aver cancellato ogni ombra di conflitto che ancora persisteva.  
“Finalmente dormono tutti e cinque,” disse Finduilas quando ebbero finito di rimboccare le coperte ai bambini e furono tornati in Sala. “Pensavo che sarebbero rimasti alzati tutta la notte.”  
“Io spero che aver raccontato certe storielle non abbia conseguenze nefaste,” considerò Denethor, guardando Arathorn.  
“Non credo, non vi preoccupate,” sorrise il Ramingo, sprofondando sul divano ed accendendo la propria pipa. Gilraen gli lanciò un’occhiata significativa, ma non disse niente. “Avete notato che Legolas non ha chiesto dell’arco nemmeno una volta?”  
“L’ho notato, sì,” disse il Sire di Gondor. “Credo avesse paura di sentirsi dire che non se lo merita.”  
“Dobbiamo prendere una decisione, perché domani è il suo compleanno.”  
“Quanto sei stato severo con lui, dopo lo scherzo a Gimli?” domandò Gilraen.  
“Sono stato piuttosto severo,” ammise Arathorn. “Ero molto, molto arrabbiato. E sono sorpreso che non abbia fatto l’offeso.”  
“È stato dolce a preoccuparsi di aver ferito i tuoi sentimenti,” intervenne Finduilas. “È un bambino diverso da come lo ricordavo io.”  
“Nemmeno noi eravamo perfetti,” considerò Denethor. “E la nostra educazione è stata molto più rigida della loro. Mio padre non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli ad annullare il mio compleanno.”  
“E nemmeno il mio,” convenne Arathorn.  
“Non voglio usare gli stessi metodi di mio padre. Non gliene faccio una colpa, agiva in buona fede. Ma non voglio essere come lui.” Gli altri tre annuirono sentitamente. “Sono quattro bambini piccoli. Anche Gimli, in fin dei conti, non ha nemmeno nove anni. Ogni tanto si mettono nei guai, ma fa parte della _natura dei bambini_ , diciamo così. Quello che conta è che capiscano di aver sbagliato e chiedano scusa.”  
“Legolas si è pentito per quello che ha fatto,” prese la parola Gilraen. “Ha avuto una punizione, ma non ha tenuto il broncio e si vedeva che gli dispiaceva davvero quando Gimli si è messo a piangere. In cucina non hanno litigato. Sarà sempre un po’ viziato, ma è un bravo bambino.”  
“Sono d’accordo,” le fece eco Finduilas. “Mi preoccupa solo l’idea che possa tornare com’era, dopo aver ottenuto l’arco.”  
La discussione andò avanti a lungo e cercò di rispondere ad una fondamentale domanda: il cambiamento di Legolas era effettivo o di comodo? Stava solo cercando di ottenere quanto voleva? Gilraen ricordò che, al ritorno da Lothlórien le aveva detto di voler essere buono, perché gli piaceva quando tutti lo coccolavano e nessuno lo sgridava. Arathorn aggiunse che, in effetti, durante il viaggio era stato obbediente. Durante quella giornata si era comportato bene, nonostante ci fossero tutti i presupposti perché non lo facesse e, dal momento che non si poteva tornare indietro nel tempo, forse non era il caso di infierire.

La mattina successiva, il primo a svegliarsi fu Aragorn. Saltò giù dal letto, aprì la porta della propria camera e zampettò verso la stanza dei propri genitori, che dormivano abbracciati. Trovò che fosse cattivo segno, in quanto erano da soli e magari sarebbe potuto capitare che il babbo facesse _la magia_ alla mamma. I bambini piccoli come Faramir lo inquietavano: le poche volte che vi aveva avuto a che fare se ne era tenuto a debita distanza. Senza indugiare oltre, si arrampicò sul letto.  
“Mamma,” chiamò scuotendo la donna. “Mamma!”  
“Tesoro,” mormorò Gilraen voltandosi a fatica. “Cosa c’è?”  
“Posso stare tra te ed il babbo?”  
“Certo, ma non svegliarlo.”  
Aragorn annuì e prese posizione tra i genitori. Arathorn mormorò infastidito, ma continuò a dormire.  
“Mammina, ho fatto un brutto sogno!” pigolò il bambino stringendosi alla madre. “Ho sognato che ci portavano via Gimli e Legolas!”  
“E chi lo faceva, amore mio?”  
“I loro genitori! Io non voglio che Gimli e Legolas se ne vanno, mamma.”  
“Non succederà, non ti preoccupare.”  
“Ma sei sicura?”  
“Sì, tesoro. Adesso dormi un altro po’ che è presto.”  
“Sì,” Aragorn tacque per un momento. “Mamma?”  
“Dimmi.”  
“Il babbo ti ha fatto la magia?”  
“La… _magia_?”  
“La magia per far nascere i bambini!”  
“No, tesoro. Perché?”  
“Perché io non voglio un fratello o una sorella, mamma!”  
“Potrebbe capitare, un giorno.”  
“No. No, no e NO!”  
“Aragorn, se svegli tuo padre giuro che le prendi. Giuro!”  
L’Erede di Isildur tirò su col naso e nascose il viso nel cuscino.  
“Tesoro,” disse Gilraen tirandolo a sé. “Non dicevo sul serio. Ma non svegliare il babbo, sennò poi chi lo sente?”  
Il bambino si lasciò coccolare. Strappò la promessa che sarebbe rimasto figlio unico fino almeno alla maggiore età. Se proprio doveva avere un fratello o una sorella, avrebbe voluto che fossero nati già grandi: ad esempio, gli sarebbe piaciuto avere un fratello maggiore, ma anche una sorella maggiore, possibilmente che somigliasse alla madre.  
Arathorn non fu sorpreso di trovarlo lì quando, infine, si svegliò. Non poté dirsi molto felice di vedere che non era solo con sua moglie, ma preferì tacere.  
“Babbo!” esclamò Aragorn vedendolo aprire gli occhi. “Adesso non devo più stare fermo e zitto!”  
“Almeno fermo sì, pulce,” considerò il Ramingo sbadigliando. “Per favore.”  
“Ma io voglio giocare con te! Sono sveglio da tanto, non voglio più stare a letto, mi annoio!”  
L’uomo sospirò.  
“E va bene,” concesse. “Ma andiamo in Sala, così la mamma può tornare a dormire.”  
Gilraen diede un bacio ad entrambi e li spiò uscire insieme dalla stanza, con Aragorn arrampicato sulle spalle dell’uomo ed in preda all’eccitazione. Sorrise, considerando che fossero proprio una bella coppia, e le dispiacque che avessero deciso di non avere altri figli.

Aragorn pose le manine sulle guance di suo padre, mentre scendevano al piano di sotto, felice di averlo lì con sé. Gli avevano detto che sarebbe dovuto ripartire entro una settimana, ma era riuscito a strappare la promessa che si sarebbe trattenuto fino alla festa di mezza estate, il che significava almeno altri quindici giorni.  
Non aveva senso andarsene in quel momento: Arathorn aveva sempre cercato di celebrare le feste d’estate ed inverno con la famiglia, per poter serbare il ricordo di quei momenti durante le sue lunghe peregrinazioni.   
“Come si sta lassù, pulce?” domandò, acchiappando le gambe del figlioletto. “Sei abbastanza in alto?”  
“Sì!” replicò il bambino, ballonzolando pericolosamente.   
“Cerca di non cadere, sennò ti fai male e poi la mamma fa male a me!”  
Aragorn rise.  
“Ma babbo, la mamma non può farti male! Perché tu sei grande e grosso e lei è più piccola di te!”  
“Non sottovalutare mai le donne quando si tratta dei loro figli,” disse l’uomo, deciso ad insegnare una lezione di vita. “Io sono più forte della mamma, non ci sono dubbi, ma non userei mai la mia forza contro di lei.”  
“E se lei ti dà uno schiaffo?”  
“Non è mai successo. E se succedesse, litigheremmo ma non alzerei comunque le mani su di lei. Non devi mai alzare le mani su una donna, Aragorn. Solo i codardi lo fanno. E se mai tu dovessi fare una cosa del genere, ed io lo venissi a sapere, fossi anche il Re di Gondor ed Arnor dovresti comunque vedertela con me.”  
Aragorn rifletté un attimo su quanto gli era appena stato detto.  
“Io non lo farò mai,” annunciò. “Mai mai. Lo giuro!”  
“Bravo, bambino mio!” sorrise il Ramingo. 

In Sala, Legolas non stava più nella pelle ed attendeva, seduto sul divano, che qualcuno scendesse quelle benedette scale! Si trovava lì da almeno un’ora e se avesse potuto avrebbe svegliato tutta la Reggia, ma si disse che non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Si voltò, sentendoli arrivare, e corse loro incontro saltellando.   
“È il mio compleanno!” annunciò. “Ho sette anni! Sette!”   
Sottolineò quel _sette_ come se avesse raggiunto la maggiore età.   
“Buongiorno, elfino di sette anni!” salutò l’uomo, inginocchiandosi sul tappeto e lasciando scendere il figlioletto a terra. Aragorn raggiunse l’amico e lo abbracciò stretto.  
“Devo tirarti le orecchie!” annunciò. Il principe storse il naso. “La mamma dice che porta fortuna!”  
Con riluttanza, Legolas lasciò che il lobo del suo orecchio destro venisse strattonato verso il basso sette volte, di cui l’ultima più forte delle altre.  
“Ahia!” protestò. “Io ho fatto più piano per il tuo compleanno!”  
“Perché sono più piccolo!” ridacchiò l’Erede di Isildur. “Me lo dici sempre che sono piccolo, no?”  
“Se lui ha fatto il destro, a me tocca il sinistro,” considerò Arathorn.  
“No!” rispose l’elfino terrorizzato. “No, tu sei troppo grande e troppo forte.”  
“Sarò delicato,” promise il Ramingo. “E comunque preparati, perché oggi sarà così!”  
Legolas guardò per aria e accettò il supplizio che, ad essere sinceri, questa volta gli procurò solo un po’ di solletico.  
“Bacio grande allo zio?” domandò Arathorn, quando ebbero finito.   
Il festeggiato eseguì al volo. L’uomo rise, ritrovandosi steso a terra, con due piccoli scalmanati che lo tenevano inchiodato al pavimento: avevano deciso di giocare alla lotta, due contro uno. La situazione peggiorò notevolmente quando anche Gimli e Boromir giunsero nella stanza.  
“No, bambini, quattro contro uno no!” si limitò a dire il poveretto, tra il divertito ed il disperato, cercando aiuto nei tre adulti che erano arrivati con loro.   
“Posso darvi un suggerimento?” domandò Gilraen, avvicinandosi ai piccoli. Sbottonò leggermente la camicia da notte del marito, lasciando scoperta parte della pancia.  
“Gilraen, non ci provare!” ammonì il Ramingo.  
“So per certo che gli piace molto quando gli si fa il solletico,” disse la donna, ridacchiando e dando l’esempio. “Impazzisce per il solletico, davvero!”  
“No!” gridò Arathorn svincolandosi. “Davvero, questo è un colpo basso. È cattiveria pura!”  
“Impazzisce ancora di più per il solletico sotto le piante dei piedi,” intervenne Denethor. “Éomund ed io glielo facevamo sempre, da bambini.”  
“A questo punto potreste anche provare col collo,” aggiunse Finduilas, tenendo Faramir tra le braccia. “Di solito è un buon punto.”  
La vittima cercò di ripararsi.  
“Smettetela!” disse con voce ferma. “Smettetela o giuro che saranno guai per tutti!”  
“Tanto non è vero!” cinguettò Aragorn, cercando di seguire i consigli della mamma e degli zii.  
“Bambini, per favore,” sospirò il Capitano dei Dúnedain. “Mi dà fastidio, è una delle cose che mi danno più fastidio al mondo.” I piccoli non lo ascoltarono. “E voi tre! Lo sapete che non lo sopporto!”  
“Io non lo sapevo,” si difese la moglie del Sovrintendente.  
“Tu forse no, ma gli altri due lo sanno benissimo.”  
L’uomo chiuse gli occhi, mentre le pesti si accanivano contro di lui: quattro piccini contro un gigante buono. Il quale, tuttavia, si rese conto di avere una resistenza piuttosto bassa: con tutto l’amore del mondo, era davvero troppo. Se li scrollò di dosso, dimostrando a Legolas e Gimli, che lo tenevano fermo per le braccia, che poteva spingerli via con un dito se lo desiderava. Boromir, che gli si era seduto sul petto, rischiò di cadere e venne riacchiappato al volo.  
“Basta!” tuonò, mettendosi a sedere. “Se volete giocare va bene, ma niente solletico!”  
Suo figlio non sembrava disposto ad obbedire. Si sentiva in vena di essere dispettoso e birichino e non aveva voglia di smettere. Tentò un altro attacco a sorpresa, verso le gambe di suo padre, mentre gli altri tre ancora non sembravano rendersi conto di quanto fosse successo.  
“Estel!” chiamò il Ramingo, gelandolo a mezza impresa. “Falla finita! Falla finita subito o giuro che me ne vado e non torno più!”  
Il bambino si bloccò come impietrito. Guardò il padre con due occhioni immensi, quindi scoppiò in lacrime e non per capriccio. Gilraen corse a consolarlo.  
“Arathorn!” esclamò. “Ti pare il caso?”  
“Non te ne andare, zio,” pigolò Boromir, abbracciando forte l’uomo che aveva accanto. “Rimani con noi. Noi ti vogliamo sempre qui!”  
“Se vai via io voglio che poi torni,” protestò anche Legolas. “Ti prego zio Arathorn. Lo voglio come regalo di compleanno!”  
“Anch’io,” concordò Gimli. “Anche se non è il mio compleanno… però voglio che torni da noi, per favore. Facciamo i bravi. Davvero, questa volta giuro che è vero!”  
Arathorn si rese conto della gravità di quella esternazione.   
“Aragorn,” chiamò. “Vieni dal babbo, razza di terremoto.”  
Il bambino obbedì senza consolarsi nemmeno un po’.   
“Piccole pulci,” proseguì l’uomo, abbracciando il figlioletto e facendo cenno agli altri tre di sedergli accanto. “Non siate tristi: l’ho detto in un momento di rabbia, ma non lo pensavo. Lo sapete che hanno bisogno di me a Rohan, lo avete sentito, ed anche i miei uomini hanno bisogno di me. Ma tornerò, perché come si fa a stare senza di voi? Me lo spiegate?”  
“Davvero torni?” chiese il futuro Re, tremando leggermente.  
“Ma certo che sì. Io torno sempre da voi, non è forse vero?”  
Il bambino annuì e tirò su col naso.   
“Torno e vi porto sempre qualche nuovo giocattolo.”  
“Sì!”  
“Perché quando non ci sono vi penso sempre, brutti marmocchi!” proseguì Arathorn, prendendo il naso del figlioletto tra le dita e strappandogli una risata. “Siete dei bravi bambini, volevate solo giocare ed io ho avuto una reazione esagerata. Ma odio il solletico! Veramente, lo odio! Pace?”  
La risposta fu un _sì_ corale e pieno di entusiasmo. Denethor li raggiunse sul tappeto.  
“Legolas,” disse. “Vieni un attimo qui.”  
“Cosa ho fatto, zio?” domandò l’elfino, preoccupato.  
“Non hai fatto nulla,” sorrise il Sovrintendente. “Ma in tutto questo mi pare che ci siamo quasi dimenticati che è il tuo compleanno!”  
“Sì,” saltellò Boromir. “Auguri, Legolas! Ti dobbiamo tirare le orecchie!”  
“E anch’io te le devo tirare, elfo!” sottolineo Gimli. L’interessato scosse la testa con forza.   
“Ma sì,” disse il Sire. “Prima di sera dovranno averlo fatto tutti. Ma faremo piano, lo prometto.”  
“Auguri pulcino biondo,” disse Gilraen, avvicinandosi al bambino. “Fatti abbracciare.”  
“E anche da me,” intervenne Finduilas, passando per un attimo Faramir nelle braccia del marito. “Coccole al festeggiato!”  
“Coccole al festeggiato, sì!” approvò il principino, prendendosi baci e carezze dalle zie. “Mi piacciono le coccole, sono la mia cosa preferita.”  
“Allora oggi ne faremo tantissime!” sorrise Gilraen.   
“Sono contento che è il tuo compleanno, Legolas, perché così ci sarà la torta!” disse Boromir. “Le torte di compleanno sono la _mia_ cosa preferita!”  
“I regali!” intervenne Aragorn. “Le coccole, i regali e la torta! E che per un giorno puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi!”  
“A proposito,” interloquì il Sovrintendente, cullando il piccolino che teneva tra le braccia. “Legolas, prima hai detto che non vuoi regali e ti basta che Arathorn torni.”  
“Sì!” ribadì il principino.  
“Lo trovo un gesto molto bello. Ma ne sei sicuro? Pensavo ci fosse un arco, in ballo.”  
“Lo vorrei tanto il mio arco, zio,” disse Legolas, accoccolandosi contro il seno di Gilraen ed assumendo un’espressione triste. “Ci ho provato tanto a fare il bravo bambino, però non ci sono riuscito.”  
“Però ci hai provato tanto,” disse Arathorn.   
“Sì! Davvero tanto, lo giuro! Però non è stato abbastanza…”   
“Dimmi una cosa, Legolas,” proseguì il Sire. “Se tu fossi al nostro posto, cosa faresti? Pensi che concederesti comunque quell’arco al tuo bambino o no? Cerca di essere sincero.”  
Il principino tacque a lungo. Il resto della famiglia lo lasciò riflettere senza disturbarlo, con la sola eccezione del piccolo Faramir che emise dei borbottii quasi impercettibili. Denethor gli appoggiò il dito mignolo sulle labbra e il piccino prese a succhiare avidamente.  
“Credo che abbia fame,” mormorò l’uomo, passandolo nelle braccia della moglie. “Io non posso provvedere.”  
Boromir colse al volo l’occasione per prendere il posto del fratello; fino a quel momento aveva osservato la scena con una punta di gelosia. Suo padre gli passò una mano tra i capelli, quindi fece cenno anche a Gimli di avvicinarsi: era l’unico dei bambini ad essere rimasto per conto proprio. Erano tutti seduti sul tappeto della Sala, adesso, con la sola Finduilas accomodata sul divano per allattare.   
Legolas chiuse gli occhi, mentre cercava una risposta. Avrebbe voluto dire che sì, si sarebbe dato un arco certamente, ma gli era stato chiesto di essere sincero e non voleva fare la figura dello sciocco.   
“Zio,” chiamò infine. “Posso?”  
“Certo che sì.”  
“Lo zio Arathorn mi ha fatto male,” pigolò l’imputato, cercando di ricacciare indietro due lacrimoni. “E nessuno mi ha consolato, nessuno. Nessuno mi ha dato un bacino, nessuno mi ha messo la crema o mi ha detto di non piangere più!”  
“Tesoro,” disse Gilraen, sentendosi terribilmente in colpa.  
“Però ho chiesto scusa. Se volete chiedo scusa di nuovo!”  
Denethor diede un buffetto al nipotino.  
“Non serve, lo hai già fatto ieri,” disse.  
“Non piangere, pulce elfica,” intervenne Arathorn, mosso a compassione.  
“Io voglio il mio arco, lo voglio tanto! Se non me lo date sono due punizioni. Perché due?”  
“Legolas, ti ricordi com’eri prima di andare a Lothlórien?” domandò il Sovrintendente. L’interessato annuì. “E ti ricordi che dovevo sempre metterti in castigo?”  
“Sì. Però adesso non mi ci metti più…”  
“Perché adesso ti comporti da bravo bambino. Sei diverso, rispetto a come ti conoscevamo noi.”  
“Io ci provo, ma a volte non ci riesco.”   
“Lo so, ed è normale. Voglio una promessa da te: voglio che mi prometti che, anche se non potrai essere sempre perfetto, non tornerai a comportarti come prima.”  
“Sì!”   
Il cuore del piccolo batteva all’impazzata. Gilraen lo strinse a sé e notò che era un fascio di nervi.  
“Se dovessimo darti quell’arco e tu tornassi a comportarti come prima, o se lo usassi per fare male a qualcuno, il tuo arco verrebbe chiuso in soffitta e non lo rivedresti mai più.”   
Il tono di voce dell’uomo non dava adito a dubbi: non stava scherzando, decisamente no.  
“Sì, zio,” disse il principino con un groppo in gola. “Ma io farò il bravo! Lo giuro! Io, se posso avere il mio arco, non lo userò per fare male a nessuno e sarò bravo, però…”  
“Però?”  
“Però se mi succede di combinare qualcosina tu non mi togli l’arco subito, vero?”  
“No. Te lo tolgo se lo usi per far male a qualcuno o se torni ad essere capriccioso ed indisponente come prima di Lothlórien. Se mi accorgo che in queste settimane hai finto di essere cambiato, solo per avere l’arco, l’arco sparisce.”  
“Non voglio essere come prima, zio. Non mi piaceva, prima.”  
“Io sono d’accordo con Denethor,” intervenne Arathorn. “E lo stesso vale per le zie. Ne abbiamo discusso molto e questa è la conclusione a cui siamo arrivati. Puoi avere il tuo arco, ma devi continuare a comportarti bene.”  
“Sarò buono, lo giuro!” farfugliò il bambino.  
“Amore,” chiamò Gilraen, sorridendo rassicurante. “Non vorrai mica piangere proprio adesso, no?”  
Legolas prese a singhiozzare senza ritegno, ma erano lacrime di gioia. Si strinse forte alla zia che lo teneva in grembo e sembrava che non se ne sarebbe staccato mai più.  
“Elfino,” disse la donna, massaggiandogli la schiena. “È andato tutto bene. Non sei felice?” Il bambino crollò la testa in segno d'assenso. “Allora smetti di piangere, sciocchino. Adesso ci vestiamo e ci prepariamo per il tuo compleanno. È la tua festa!”  
“Legolas non piangere! Avrai un arco tutto tuo!” disse Aragorn. “È vero che me lo fai usare?”  
“E anche a me!” intervenne Boromir. “Voglio provarlo anch’io!”  
L’interessato annuì, senza riuscire a parlare.   
“Dai, elfo, basta!” sbottò Gimli. “Ma cosa sei, una femmina che piangi come una fontana?”  
“Non sono una femmina!” rivendicò Legolas in uno scatto d’orgoglio.  
“Allora direi che è ora di finirla, no?”  
“Non litigate,” ammonì Finduilas. “E lasciate in pace Legolas.”  
“Finduilas ha ragione,” convenne Gilraen. “Torniamo al piano di sopra, elfino? Che ne dici?”  
Il piccolo non si mosse.   
Arathorn si alzò dalla propria postazione e lo prese tra le braccia.  
“Andiamo,” disse. “Dobbiamo sbrigarci o la colazione sarà pronta prima di noi.”  
Aragorn precedette i genitori, trotterellando su per le scale. Gimli e Boromir attesero, invece, che Denethor si alzasse: al figlio del Sovrintendente non piaceva l’idea che suo padre rimanesse da solo col nuovo nato, con cui passava fin troppo tempo. Il piccolino riceveva un sacco di attenzioni da tutti, molte di più di quante non ne ricevesse lui al momento.

In camera con Arathorn, Gilraen ed Aragorn, in un contesto decisamente più intimo rispetto a quando erano in Sala, Legolas riuscì infine a calmarsi. Gli fu permesso di sfogarsi quanto desiderava, finché i singhiozzi non si fecero meno frequenti e non si limitò a tirare su col naso di quando in quando.  
Era rimasto l’unico ad essere ancora in abiti da notte.  
“Grazie,” si limitò a dire ai due adulti seduti sul letto, accanto a lui. “Grazie tantissimo.”  
“Ricordati che devi fare il bravo,” disse il Ramingo. “Io me ne dovrò andare, dopo la festa di mezza estate, ma tu dovrai comunque fare il bravo elfino. Con o senza di me.”  
“Sì.”  
“E quando tornerò, non voglio sentir dire che avete fatto disperare le vostre zie o mamme,” insistette l’uomo, lanciando un’occhiata eloquente a suo figlio. “So che manca ancora del tempo, ma mettetevelo bene in testa.”  
“Sì!” replicarono i due interessati all’unisono. 

Non dovette passare molto prima che tutta la famiglia si trovasse riunita in Sala da Pranzo. Bambini ed adulti erano vestiti a festa, per l’occasione; stropicciandosi il colletto, Boromir lanciò un’occhiata di disapprovazione al piccolo elfo, che incolpava certamente per quella tortura. Cercò di consolarsi al pensiero del cibo che sarebbe stato delizioso ed abbondante, ma non poté trattenere un piccolo capriccio su quanto odiasse andare in giro conciato così.  
“E non piace nemmeno a me, mamma!” gli fece eco Aragorn, protestando sentitamente. “Ma perché dobbiamo farlo?”  
“Perché è il compleanno del Principe di Bosco Atro,” spiegò Denethor. “Sarà il caso di dimostrare un po’ di rispetto?”  
Legolas arrivò nei suoi abiti migliori, con una piccola tiara d’argento tra i capelli, semplice ma degna del figlio di un Re. Era raggiante ed era davvero un _Principe Elfico_ , in quel momento. Gli fu permesso di sedersi a capotavola e gli venne concesso di assegnare i posti per quella giornata. Non ci sarebbero stati un tavolo degli adulti ed uno dei bambini, decise, e stabilì che avrebbe avuto a destra Gilraen, Aragorn ed Arathorn e a sinistra Finduilas, Boromir, Denethor ed infine Gimli. Faramir era stato messo nella propria culla, portata in Sala per l’occasione.  
“Oggi puoi avere tutto ciò che desideri,” disse Arathorn. “Purché non siano cose proibite a dei bambini e non vadano a svantaggio di nessuno. Ma tutto il resto è tuo: qualsiasi gioco tu voglia fare, in qualsiasi modo tu voglia spendere il pomeriggio, ti sarà concesso quello che chiederai. Perché è il tuo compleanno ed è il tuo giorno.”  
Legolas sorrise al culmine dell’eccitazione; le cameriere cominciarono ad entrare con le portate per la colazione e per prima cosa disposero, dinnanzi al festeggiato, una torta di panna e fragole che era una gioia a guardarla.  
Aragorn sentì l’irrefrenabile istinto di allungare un dito per rubarne un ricciolo, uno solo.  
“Estel!”, ammonì Arathorn dandogli uno scappellotto. “Siamo bambini o maialini?”  
“Ma io dovevo! Scusa, babbo!”  
“Non riprovarci!” e l’occhio del Ramingo cadde su un altro bambino. “Boromir!”  
L’interessato si infilò il dito in bocca velocemente.  
“Non ho fatto niente,” mentì, ricevendo uno scapaccione dal proprio padre.   
“Basta voi due,” protestò Legolas. “Sennò vi faccio sedere in fondo al tavolo e niente torta!”  
“Severo ma giusto,” convenne Denethor. “Smettetela di fare gli sciocchi.”  
Fu subito dopo la torta che un corvo entrò da una delle finestre. Arathorn fece cenno agli altri di non scacciarlo e lo chiamò a sé, ma l’uccello sembrava sapere di chi fosse in cerca e si diresse senza esitazione dal piccolo elfo.  
“Principe Legolas,” disse in una lingua comprensibile a tutti, al punto che Aragorn e Boromir si stupirono di poterla capire. “Ho un messaggio da vostro padre.”  
Si accomodò sul grembo del bambino e lasciò che prendesse la pergamena che aveva custodito gelosamente fino ad allora. Era stata chiusa con una collana d’argento che terminava in un ciondolo di smeraldo a forma di foglia. Legolas la indossò subito, chiedendo a Finduilas di aiutarlo nell’impresa, quindi srotolò il plico e lesse, tirando su col naso di quando in quando.  
“Tutto bene?” domandò la donna.  
“Sì, zia. _Ada_ dice che mi pensa sempre e che gli manco tanto. E spera che ho avuto l’arco per il compleanno e che sono stato un bravo bambino.”  
“Allora dopo gli scriviamo, così puoi raccontargli tutto. Che ne dici?”  
“Sì! Zia, questo corvo può restare con noi, per ora, così poi gli diamo un messaggio per _ada_ e gli dice anche come uso l’arco?”  
“Ma certo, non ti preoccupare.”  
La moglie del Sovrintendente ordinò che venissero accomodati due piattini anche per il volatile, uno pieno d’acqua ed uno ricolmo di cibo, poiché il suo viaggio non era stato di breve durata. Nessuno degli adulti si stupì di poter comprendere la lingua dell’animale: del resto era normale, tra elfi, nani e uomini, ricorrere a tali messaggeri alati. Non era stato forse stato un uccello a dare l’allarme per primo, all’epoca dell’avventura di Thorin e compagni?   
Denethor pensò che avrebbe chiesto a propria volta al corvo di portare un messaggio a Thranduil e Glόin, per informarli su come si comportavano i loro figli. Non lo aveva mai detto ai bambini, ma cercava di tenere aggiornati i loro genitori per quanto poteva, Arathorn incluso, scrivendo loro regolarmente. Thranduil, nella sua Reggia a Bosco Atro, sarebbe stato felice dei progressi del rampollo: spesso, nei mesi precedenti, era stato tentato di recarsi a Minas Tirith per metterlo in riga.  
Legolas, al momento, era un bambino felice. Felice che fosse il suo compleanno, felice di sentirsi amato da tutti, felice di essere viziato e coccolato come desiderava.  
Attese con impazienza che la colazione fosse finita e che i due uomini si alzassero da tavola, permettendo al resto della famiglia di fare altrettanto. Li guardò uscire e li seguì con gli occhi, mentre si dirigevano nella Stanza dei Cimeli, ma non osò andare con loro visto che non gli era stato chiesto di farlo.

Non passò molto prima che lo chiamassero in cortile; il tiepido sole del mattino splendeva in cielo ed era una giornata senza una nuvola, ben diversa delle precedenti. Obbedì correndo, seguito dagli altri bambini e, a distanza, dalle due donne.  
Arathorn lo attendeva con un piccolo arco di legno, ben lavorato e perfettamente rifinito, tra le mani. Denethor reggeva la faretra: le frecce non avevano la punta e non avrebbero potuto uccidere nessuno, ma avrebbero comunque potuto far male. L’elfino si sentì mancare il fiato e si avvicinò tremando leggermente.  
“È mio?” chiese.  
“Sì,” replicò il Ramingo. “Posso farti vedere come si usa?”  
“Io… io lo so già. Perché mi ha insegnato _ada_. Mi ha fatto lezione, qualche volta, però mi aiutava perché l’arco di _ada_ è grande per me.”  
“Allora dimostraci quello che sai fare!” sorrise il Sovrintendente. Scesero nel sesto cerchio.  
“Riesci a colpire quell’albero, Legolas?” domandò l’uomo, indicando davanti a sé.  
Boromir ed Aragorn guardarono l’amico con ammirazione, mentre Gimli scuoteva la testa scettico. Il principe imbracciò il giocattolo, si fece passare una freccia, si concentrò per qualche istante, quindi mirò e centrò il bersaglio.  
“Un talento straordinario,” sorrise Arathorn, guardando Denethor con stupore. “Bravissimo, piccolo, bravissimo davvero.”  
“Sono senza parole,” convenne il Sire. Fecero provare anche agli altri tre – incluso Gimli, sebbene il festeggiato non fosse d’accordo – ed i risultati furono ben diversi. Legolas prese galletto e, alla presenza delle zie, decise di colpire un albero più lontano del precedente.  
“Bravissimo tesoro. Sei davvero bravissimo,” sorrise Gilraen facendogli una carezza.  
“Un piccolo guerriero,” convenne Finduilas.

Le due dame si andarono a sedere su una delle panche del giardino. Gilraen notò una certa tristezza negli occhi di Finduilas e la abbracciò.  
“Che cosa c’è che non va? Sei ancora preoccupata per Faramir?”  
“No,” rispose quella. “Ha due settimane e per ora sembra che stia andando tutto bene. Brandir dice che è un bambino sanissimo e so che lo è. Non sono preoccupata per lui.”  
“E allora?”  
“Non mi piace vedere i bambini giocare con le armi,” sospirò la moglie del Sovrintendente. “So che non sono armi vere e proprie, so che sono innocue, ma mi fanno star male.”  
“Perché?”  
“Se potessimo vivere in pace fino alla fine dei nostri giorni, le vedrei solo come dei balocchi. Se non dovessimo temere niente, per il futuro, se la Terra Nera fosse stata definitivamente sconfitta, allora vederli combattere mi farebbe sorridere. Ma ogni volta che Boromir ha in mano la sua spada di legno, penso che sia un addestramento. Adesso ha cinque anni ed una spada di legno. Quando di anni ne avrà venti quella spada sarà di ferro… e forse un giorno il mio bambino non tornerà più a casa.”  
Gilraen tacque. L’idillio non era destinato a durare per sempre.   
“Ho sperato tanto che Faramir, almeno Faramir, fosse una femmina e che non dovesse scendere in battaglia,” proseguì Finduilas. “Ma è un maschio e come gli altri dovrà prendere parte ad una guerra più grande di lui. E come gli altri, forse un giorno non tornerà più a casa.”  
“Lo capisco,” disse Gilraen, con un filo di voce. “Almeno tu temi solo per i tuoi figli… ed anch’io temo per loro e per tutto quello che sarà. Ma non devi temere anche per tuo marito: Arathorn presto ripartirà.”  
“Lo so,” disse Finduilas stringendo a sé l’amica.  
“Mi sento morire ogni volta che riparte e resto sospesa finché non ritorna. E la stessa cosa succederà anche con mio figlio.”  
Erano due donne in un’epoca che non lasciava loro spazio, stando alle leggi ed alle convenzioni del tempo. Tuttavia, avevano un ruolo importante, sebbene non potessero impugnare le armi.   
Finduilas conosceva bene la profonda tristezza che celavano gli occhi di Denethor, la sua paura del futuro: era il Sovrintendente Reggente di Minas Tirith, ultimo avamposto di civiltà prima della barbarie di Mordor. Con la propria presenza, gli dava la forza per andare avanti. Cosa avrebbero fatto suo marito ed i suoi figli senza di lei? Erano bastati due mesi lontani a far capire loro che non avrebbero potuto vivere separati.   
Gilraen, dal canto proprio, era consapevole di avere dato la speranza agli uomini, mettendo al mondo Aragorn. Tentava di infondere quella stessa speranza anche nel cuore di Arathorn, quando l’uomo riteneva di non fare abbastanza per renderla felice o, semplicemente, non si sentiva all’altezza della propria discendenza. Talvolta la guardava negli occhi e le domandava se avesse senso rischiare la vita, restare lontani in nome di qualcosa che non esisteva. Aragorn un giorno avrebbe regnato, rispondeva allora Gilraen, ed era loro dovere gettare le basi per il futuro.  
Entrambe volsero lo sguardo ai propri mariti, giunti a recuperale.  
“Va tutto bene?” domandò Arathorn. “Vi sentite male?”  
“Stiamo bene, non preoccuparti,” disse Gilraen, tentando di accennare un sorriso. Finduilas si sforzò di fare altrettanto, mentre Denethor la prendeva per mano e la aiutava a rimettersi in piedi.  
“Allora venite,” disse il Sovrintendente. “È una bella giornata. Possiamo passarla insieme?”  
“Sì,” replicò la donna, quindi sfiorò le labbra del marito con un bacio leggero: l’uomo rimase interdetto, in quanto non era abituato a certe effusioni in pubblico.  
“Mi andava di farlo, scusami,” disse Finduilas, notandone l’incertezza.   
“Non scusarti. Per favore, non farlo,” replicò il Sire prendendola sottobraccio. Si diressero dai bambini, prima che combinassero qualche disastro, da soli con un arco, e si accomodarono sotto l’ombra di uno degli alberi.  
Le due dame cercarono di scacciare i pensieri di poco prima: dato che il futuro era incerto, tanto valeva godersi il presente. Avrebbero custodito gelosamente il ricordo di quegli istanti.

Delle urla richiamarono la loro attenzione.   
D’istinto, Gilraen si alzò e si diresse dai piccoli, seguita dagli altri tre.  
“Che succede?” chiese, frapponendosi tra i contendenti.   
“È colpa sua!” replicò Legolas, indicando Gimli.  
“Visto che hai le orecchie a punta, l’orchetto lo fai tu!” si difese l’accusato.  
“No! No, impossibile!”  
“Gli orchetti erano elfi una volta! E tu sei un elfo, sbaglio?”  
“Stiamo giocando all’ _ultima alleanza_ ,” spiegò Boromir. “E nessuno vuole fare l’orchetto.”  
“Come sempre!” sbuffò Aragorn.  
“Di certo _lui_ non può fare l’elfo!” sottolineò Legolas, rivolto al nano. “ _Io_ faccio l’elfo. Perché è il _mio_ compleanno, perché ho _un arco_ e perché… e perché sono un _Principe Elfico_! Lui, deve fare l’orchetto, perché i nani nell’ _ultima alleanza_ non c’erano!”  
“Io l’orchetto non lo faccio e non lo farò mai!” replicò il figlio di Glόin piccato.   
A sorpresa, Gilraen scoppiò a ridere.  
“Scusate,” disse. “Ma io questa scena l’ho già vissuta. Almeno, oggi non è giorno di bagno!” La sua mente tornò a due mesi prima, alla notte in cui Arathorn era tornato a casa con il braccio fasciato.   
“Sapete una cosa?” intervenne Denethor. “L’orchetto lo faccio io!”  
“Ma babbo, tu sei il Sovrintendente!” protestò Boromir. “Non puoi!”  
“Certo che posso!”  
“Allora io faccio Sauron in persona,” propose Arathorn, trovando tutto ciò molto divertente.  
“Io non voglio che tu sei Sauron!” pigolò Aragorn. “Non voglio tagliarti il dito!”  
“Non per davvero, spero!” esclamò l’uomo. “Avanti, scegliete chi volete essere!”  
Un coro di vocine squillanti rispose all’unisono, rendendo impossibile capire chi volesse essere chi.   
Le due donne tornarono a sedersi sotto all’albero. Guardarono i loro uomini, grandi e piccoli, giocare tra di loro: Denethor si ritrovò ad essere attaccato da quattro furie, che gli dichiararono guerra pressoché contemporaneamente; Arathorn ebbe di che temere per il proprio futuro prossimo.  
Gilraen e Finduilas sorrisero: avrebbero presto dovuto consolare i rispettivi mariti ed elogiare i loro piccoli eroi. Le loro imprese, per il momento, erano note solo alle loro mamme ma un giorno sarebbero state cantate in tutta la Terra di Mezzo, nei secoli dei secoli a venire. 

 

**FINE**


	17. Ringraziamenti

Grazie mille a tutti quelli che hanno letto e commentato.  
Non so se ci sarà una seconda parte, probabilmente sì: per il momento mi sto concentrando su un racconto originale e spero di riuscire a pubblicarlo.

Grazie anche a quattro persone in particolare:  
Anna Danerys  
Francesca Ladyanne  
Tania JeanGenie  
Elena PrincessBigné

Grazie anche a tutti quei bambini che sono stati fonte di ispirazione!  
Mi limiterò a quelli che ho aiutato a crescere, nel mio lavoro di tata: Lavinia, Lucrezia, Elisabetta, Leonardo, Sonny, Isis, Jade, Valentin, Florence, Angus, Josephine, Johanna e soprattutto JAMES – detto anche _il principe elfico_ – che già a due anni parlava meglio, molto meglio di me.

Se volete contattarmi potete farlo tramite questo sito, oppure qui: [Le Piccole Storie di Arda](https://tinystoriesofarda.wordpress.com/)

A presto,  
Federica Gilraen


End file.
